Eyes
by Mother CHANYOU
Summary: ... tidak ada satu apapun yang lebih indah dan jahat selain sorot tajam matamu ... tapi aku, yang akan menjadi matamu untuk membawamu ke tempat paling terang di dunia ini ... Bad Sasuke, Poor Sakura, Lemon, DLDR
1. The Miserable

… _**Tidak ada satu apapun yang lebih indah dan jahat selain sorot tajam matamu …**_

 **NARUTO, always belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

-Author alay mulai berimajinasi liar lagi. Kukuku-

WARN

Bad Sasuke, Lemon, Absolutely Rate M, AU, Typo, No Flame, Don't Like Don't Read

Di sebuah café mungil terkenal yang terletak di Harajuku, terlihat berbagai macam pelanggan yang menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk bersantai, meeting, atau sekedar untuk menikmati secangkir kopi demi ketenangan batin mereka.

Tak terkecuali seorang pemuda super cakep dengan penampilan emo dan poni raven yang menutupi keningnya sedang asik menatap gadis pelayan yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya dengan nampan di tangannya yang berisi pesanannya.

 _Hhh. Standar. Manis sih, tapi bodinya kurus banget. Dadanya B cup deh. Ah tidak, mungkin C cup._

"Silahkan, Americano anda, Tuan…"

"Terima kasih" Uchiha Sasuke menarik cangkir kopinya sambil memberikan satu wink pada gadis pelayan manis dengan rambut cantik berwarna pink panjang yang digulung di puncak kepalanya dan menyisakan dua poni di kedua sisi pipi putihnya.

Gadis manis itu bersemu merah dan kembali menuju bar. Sasuke sempat melihat nama yang menempel di dada gadis itu.

"Haruno Sakura…" Sasuke menggumam sambil mengaduk-aduk Americanonya. Setelah meminum beberapa teguk kopi itu, Sasuke mulai mengambil kamera SLRnya dari dalam tas. Diamatinya hasil pekerjaannya seharian ini.

"Hhhh…" Sasuke mendesah bosan. Menurutnya gadis-gadis yang menjadi modelnya untuk tema Luxury Jewelery kali ini sangat payah dan tidak natural sama sekali. Sejak lulus kuliah 2 tahun yang lalu, Sasuke tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk bisa menjadi fotografer pro. Sasuke terlahir dengan bakat luar biasa dalam bidang seni. Bahkan ruang seni di rumahnya di Osaka sudah penuh oleh piala, medali, dan penghargaan-penghargaan lainnya.

DRRRTTTT

Smartphonenya bergetar tiba-tiba, dan berhasil mengalihkan perhatiannya dari lekuk tubuh gadis modelnya ke sebuah wajah cantik berambut merah ruby ombak yang terpampang di kontak yang sedang menelfonnya.

" _Sore, Sasuke. Kamu sedang dimana?"_ sebuah suara familiar milik mantan pacar sekaligus model favoritnya masuk ke dalam telinga Sasuke yang dihiasi tindik-tindik dark silver.

"Sore, Karin. Menurutmu dimana?"

" _Ahh, jangan menggodaku. Kamu sedang dimana sih?"_

"Kenapa? Kamu kangen padaku ya?" Sasuke tersenyum masih sambil mengaduk Americanonya.

" _Iya. Eh! Bodoh! Tidak! Aku cuma mau minta antarin aku ke Salon"_

"Sialan. Kamu pikir aku sopirmu?" mata onyx Sasuke yang gelap mulai mengikuti gerakan gadis pelayan berambut pink tadi yang sibuk mondar mandir mengantarkan pesanan yang sepertinya salah. Gadis itu terlihat lesu karena dibentak oleh manager café. Dia lalu menunduk dan menuju sebuah meja yang penuh oleh sekumpulan pria dewasa kantoran yang sepertinya sedang meeting.

"… _. Ke? Sasuke! Kamu mendengarkanku gak sih!?"_

"Apa?" Sasuke lupa apa saja yang sudah dikatakan Karin dari tadi. Perhatiannya masih tercurah pada gadis yang saat ini sedang digoda oleh para pria mesum.

" _Gimana? Aku tunggu jam 7 malam ya?"_

"Aku harus melihat scheduleku dulu"

" _Cih, gaya sekali kamu. Dulu kamu sering merengek minta kencan padaku"_

"Hahaha. Jangan mimpi"

Gadis pink itu mulai meletakkan cake dan kopi ke meja para mesum itu. Satu bapak di sisi utara mengelus pipi gadis itu, dan cowok yang sepertinya lebih muda di sisi selatan sedang menggodanya dengan kata-kata nakal.

" _Ayolah Sasuke…" rengek Karin_

Mata Sasuke membelalak saat cowok muda di sisi selatan itu meremas dada kiri gadis itu saat dia sedang membungkuk sedikit untuk meletakkan cangkir kopi.

"KYAAAAA!"

PLAKKKKKK

Cowok muda itu ditampar dengan keras sampai sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan sedikit darah. Teman-teman sekantornya tertawa terbahak-bahak dan mengatainya lemah karena terluka gara-gara cewek.

Keributan segera terjadi

Cowok muda itu mengomel dan mencaci maki pada gadis pink yang sudah emosi dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya menantang cowok itu.

Manager café buru-buru berlari kea rah mereka dan berusaha memohon maaf pada tamu. Sasuke menikmati keributan itu dan malah asyik memotret seluruh kejadian itu dengan cekatan.

"Bocah ini harus minta maaf padaku!" Cowok itu menunjuk-nunjuk Haruno Sakura dengan geram. Telinganya memerah saking marahnya.

"Ayo minta maaf Haruno!" bentak manager café.

Gadis pink itu tidak bergeming dan masih mengangkat dagunya dengan anggun dan angkuh.

"Ayo minta maaf! Aku tidak mau menunggu!"

Mata hijau gadis itu sedikit bergetar dan akhirnya pertahanannya runtuh.

"…af"

"Apa?! Aku tidak dengar"

"Aku minta maaf"

"HAHAHA. Kalian dengar itu teman-teman? Jalang keras kepala ini akhirnya minta ma-"

BUAKKKKKK!

BRUKKK

Cowok itu jatuh tersungkur ke kolong meja dengan hidung penyok dan menggucurkan banyak darah. Dia menutupi hidunganya sambil menangis.

"Aaaahhh, SAKIIIIT! Kurang ajar!"

"HARUNO!" bentak manager café.

Haruno Sakura mengibaskan kepalan tinjunya dengan jijik karena terkena sedikit darah dari hidung cowok itu.

"Aku minta maaf kalau tinjuku kurang kuat. Harusnya dengar dulu sampai habis kalau ada orang bicara. Brengsek"

Onyx Sasuke membulat melihat pemandangan menakjubkan di hadapannya. Dia terus memotret Sakura. Sakura melepas apronnya dan meletakkan beberapa lembar uang ke meja.

"Aku resign. Ini uang ganti rugi untuk hidungmu dan Bu Manager, aku tidak perlu dibayar untuk hari ini dan ini uang untuk memperbaiki mejamu"

Sakura meraih tasnya di dekat bar dan melenggang keluar dengan anggun. Semua mata menatapnya pergi dengan perasaan kagum, kaget, takut, heran.

.

Taman tampak sepi di sore hari begini. Gagak-gagak berkoak dan berpulang. Bahkan anjing jalanan yang sibuk berpetualang seharian pun ikut pulang ke rumah yang tidak pernah ada. Sakura membasuh punggung tangannya yang terciprat darah dengan sudut bibir tertarik ke bawah.

"Ahhh! Gara-gara cowok brengsek aku jadi kehilangan part time job ku"

Sakura memandangi pantulan wajahnya yang segera menghilang di balik permukaan air yang mengalir di wastafel. Dia lalu menghela nafas panjang.

"Hei, Sakura. Kamu adalah cewek kuat yang sangat keren! Jangan patah semangat! Kuliahmu hanya tinggal satu semester lagi dan kamu akan segera menjadi salah satu orang penting di kantor-kantor menjulang di seberang sana!"

Sakura menoleh untuk menengadahkan kepalanya memandang gedung pusat fashion designer Tokyo yang sudah menjadi lokasi impiannya dari kecil untuk bekerja. Tapi…

CKRIK

"Nice" seorang pemuda ganteng berhasil mencuri gambar wajah Sakura dari dekat.

"Ka.. Kamu kan?"

"Ya, aku pelanggan di cafemu tadi. Ah, ralat. Mantan cafemu" pemuda itu sangat ganteng dan berkharisma. Dia tersenyum miring sambil memegangi kamera SLR di tangan kirinya sedang tangan kanannya menyerahkan namecard pada Sakura.

 **SS art STUDIO**

 **proffessionals : UCHIHA SASUKE, UZUMAKI NARUTO, and SHION**

 **+81 3 xxxx xxxx**

 **SHIBUYA**

"Kamu berminat jadi model di tempatku?"

"Mo, Model? Wa… wahhh, kamu salah orang. Aku sama sekali tidak berbakat di bidang itu hehehe" Sakura tertawa miris dan menggaruk pelipisnya.

"Kamu tidak memerlukan bakat. Karena semua bakat sudah ada disini" Sasuke menunjuk pelipisnya dengan PD.

 _Ih, cowok ini ganteng tapi kelewat PD_

"Maaf Tuan… Shion? Sepertinya saya juga belum bisa bekerja dengan orang JENIUS seperti anda" Sakura menekankan kata JENIUS dengan membentuk tanda petik dari jemarinya.

"Buh, namaku itu tuh, yang pertama. Nama orang berbakat selalu di depan, Nona. Lagian cewek itu pasti ngomel-ngomel seharian kalau tahu namanya kamu kira cowok"

Sakura menaikkan satu alisnya dan semakin yakin untuk tidak terlibat lebih jauh dengan orang ini.

"Baiklah, Uchiha Sasuke-san, terima kasih banyak atas tawaranmu, tapi tidak ada yang bisa dibahas lagi di antara kita. Sayonara"

Sakura ber-ojigi dan berjalan melewati pemuda ganteng yang sangat kelewat PD itu.

"By the way, salary orang yang menjadi modelku gak murah lho"

Sakura berhenti dan memiringkan sedikit kepalanya untuk melirik Uchiha Sasuke.

"So? Paling tidak kamu mau mempertimbangkannya kan? Well, mengingat ada yang baru saja kehilangan pekerjaannya sore ini" Sasuke memutar tubuhnya menghadap punggung Sakura sambil menyibakkan poninya ke belakang.

"Sudah kubilang Sayonara, Uchiha-san!"

Sakura berlari menjauh dari cowok aneh itu. Sasuke tersenyum memandangi kibaran rambut pink yang berkilau memantulkan cahaya senja.

 _Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi, Haruno Sakura_

.

.

"Maaf ya Nona… aku tidak bisa menerima pegawai baru saat ini. Anda bisa lihat sendiri restaurant ini sangat sepi akhir-akhir ini. Bahkan aku baru saja mengurangi pegawai dua hari yang lalu"

"Begitu ya… maaf mengganggu waktu anda, Tuan… permisi"

Sakura melangkah gontai. Sudah sepekan sejak dia kehilangan kerja paruh waktu yang menjadi sumber penghasilannya, dan dia belum mendapatkan pekerjaan baru. Mendatangi toko disana-sini, mengirim surat lamaran pekerjaan, tidak ada yang membuahkan hasil.

Pernah satu perusahaan kecil di bidang publishing memanggilnya untuk interview. Tapi setelah mengetahui status Sakura yang masih menjadi mahasiswi, mereka menolaknya dengan alasan tidak bisa mengatur jadwal kerja yang ada kalanya tidak sesuai dengan jam kuliah.

Sakura memutuskan untuk memikirkan semuanya di apartemen kecilnya. Di dalam bus, dia memandangi deretan orang-orang yang terlihat begitu bahagia dan penuh semangat. Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya pada kaca jendela bus. Sebutir air mata menuruni pipi lembutnya. Masih teringat jelas kematian Ayahnya saat itu. Satu-satunya keluarganya.

" _Sakura-chan… Maaf Ayah akan sedikit telat menjemputmu karena pabrik sedang mengadakan demo besar-besaran. Kamu tahu Ayah harus ikut karena Ayah juga terkena PHK…"_

"… _Tapi Ayah pasti pulang, kan? Kita sudah berjanji untuk pergi ke makam Ibu bersama-sama…"_

" _Ayah janji, Sayang… Tunggu Ayah pulang ya?"_

 _TUUUUUUUTTT_

 _._

 _Sakura mengerjapkan matanya. Jam dinding menunjukkan sudah pukul 4 Sore. Dia tertidur selama 3 jam, dan rupanya Ayahnya belum pulang juga._

 _TOK TOK TOK_

" _Ayah?" raut wajah Sakura menampakkan keceriaan karena akhirnya Ayahnya pulang juga. Dia bergegas menuju pintu depan dan membuka kunci._

 _Tapi yang ada di hadapannya bukan sang Ayah, melainkan 5 pria yang berseragam. Sepertinya mereka orang kantoran._

" _Permisi"_

" _Iya? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"_

" _Apa ini kediaman Haruno-san?"_

" _Iya, benar"_

" _Berdasarkan surat perjanjian dengan Bank, rumah Haruno-san kami sita hari ini. Kami sudah melayangkan surat teguran 1 bulan yang lalu, tapi sampai hari ini beliau belum melunasi pinjamannya. Mohon maaf, tapi saya harap anda bisa bekerja sama" Pria itu menunjukkan surat perintah penyitaan resmi dari Bank._

" _Tu, tunggu. Pinjaman? Pinjaman apa? Sebaiknya anda menunggu Ayah saya pulang, Tuan-tuan…"_

" _Kalian! Masuk dan sita barang-barang mereka!" perintah pria itu pada stafnya._

" _Tuan, saya mohon, tunggulah sebentar!"_

 _Sakura menunduk-nunduk pada pria itu, tapi dia hanya diam seribu bahasa dan mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat. Sakura menyerah memohon pada mereka. Sakura tahu mereka hanyalah menjalankan tugas mereka. Apa yang bisa dilakukan gadis SMA seperti dia. Akhirnya dia menuju meja telepon tepat saat telepon itu berdering keras._

 _KRIIIIIIING_

 _Sakura menyambar telepon itu._

" _Sakura-chan?"_

" _Ayah?! Ayah, tolong! Cepat pulang! Ada-"_

" _Sakura-chan! Ini Paman Chouza, teman sepabrik Ayahmu. Tolong ke Rumah Sakit Tokyo segera. Nanti aku jelaskan. Segera!"_

 _TUUUUUUUT_

 _Sambungan telfon sudah diputus sebelum Sakura membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab. Gagang telfon itu jatuh ke lantai. Begitu pula lututnya yang sudah tidak sanggup berdiri lagi._

 _Persetan dengan Bank dan orang-orangnya. Sakura bergegas lari menuju halte bus terdekat._

 _._

" _Jaga diri baik-baik Sakura-chan" Akimichi Chouza meletakkan tangan gemuknya di pundak Sakura yang masih rapuh._

" _Baik, terima kasih banyak atas kebaikan Paman" Sakura menunduk hormat dan teman almarhum Ayahnya pun pergi._

 _Sakura memandangi batu nisan di hadapannya._

 _ **HARUNO KIZASHI**_

 _Tepat di sebelah nisan almarhum Ibunya_

 _ **HARUNO MEBUKI**_

 _Ayah Sakura meninggal karena terkena tembakan peringatan dari Polisi yang bertugas menertibkan demonstran. Polisi yang bertanggung jawab atas kematian Ayahnya pun tidak diketahui identitasnya. Sakura pun tidak berniat menuntut keadilan. Modal apa yang bisa dipakainya? Tempat tinggal sudah melayang. Dengan sedikit peninggalan Ayahnya dan bantuan dari teman-teman sepabrik yang keadaan ekonominya tidak jauh berbeda darinya, Sakura memutuskan untuk berjuang sendiri tanpa keluarga._

 _Tangisan Sakura semakin deras saat area pemakaman sepi._

" _Ibu… aku tidak pernah melihat wajah cantikmu. Kehadiranku di dunia yang telah membuatmu berkorban nyawa saat melahirkanku. Dan Ayah… maafkan aku tidak ada disana untuk melindungimu… Ayah… Ibu… Aku sangat merindukan kalian…"_

.

.

Sakura turun dari bus dengan perasaan campur aduk. Seandainya dia tipe orang yang cepat putus asa, dia tidak akan pernah bisa merasakan rasanya menjadi mahasiswi di Todai. Sakura berhasil mendapatkan beasiswa penuh untuk kuliah di jurusan desain. Uang yang dia butuhkan saat ini hanyalah untuk menghidupi dirinya sendiri. Membayar sewa apartemen termurah dan teraman yang bisa ditemukannya di Tokyo dan kebutuhannya sehari-hari.

Sakura menaiki tangga sambil mengamati namecard yang diberikan cowok Uchiha itu tempo hari.

 _Model? Apa aku harus mencoba ini?_

…

…

 _Tidak! Tidak! Jangan menyerah Sakura. Sekarang kamu harus istirahat sejenak dan memikirkannya dengan tenang sebelum tidur._

BRUKKK

"Eh?! Yamato-san! Kenapa anda mengeluarkan barang-barangku?!"

Sakura terkejut melihat pemilik apartemen kecilnya mengeluarkan barang-barang dari dalam kamarnya.

"Haruno, kamu sudah menunggak selama 3 bulan. Dan selama itu, tamuku yang lain, yang membawa uang, yang membawa anak kecil, mengantri menunggu kamar kosong untuk ditempati"

"Kalau begitu aku mohon tunggu sampai satu hari saja sampai aku bisa memindahkan barang-barangku ke tempat lain"

"Kau yakin bisa membayar tunggakanmu selama 3 bulan itu dalam semalam?"

"…"

"…. Begini Haruno, maaf aku harus bersikap seperti ini. Kau memang gadis yang baik, tapi aku harus bersikap adil. Aku terpaksa mengeluarkanmu dari apartemen ini untuk ditempati keluarga muda dengan tiga anak yang baru saja mengalami musibah. Rumah mereka terbakar minggu lalu dan sampai hari ini mereka menginap di gereja. Kuharap kamu bisa mengerti…"

"Baiklah Yamato-san… maaf sudah merepotkanmu…" Sakura menyeka airmatanya.

Yamato merasa iba. "Baiklah, kuanggap hutangmu selama 3 bulan itu tidak ada. Tapi aku tetap tidak bisa menahanmu untuk berada disini lagi. Jaga diri baik-baik Sakura"

Kini Sakura tidak tahu harus kemana. Dia menuju taman terdekat dengan barang-barangnya yang menggunung di samping ayunan.

 _Tuhan, cobaan apalagi yang Engkau berikan…_

Sakura merogoh saku jaketnya. Namecard lusuh itu kini menjadi satu-satunya harapan Sakura. Dia mengeluarkan ponselnya yang mulai mengetikkan nomor yang tertera di kertas itu.

.

"Terima kasih atas kerja sama nya hari iniii" Shion melambai ceria pada boyband cakep yang baru saja menjadi modelnya untuk hari ini.

"Aaaaakhhhh capeeeeekkkkk! Aku ingin berendam" Shion meregangkan otot-otot lengannya yang kaku.

"Geez, padahal di depan cowok-cowok tadi kamu semangat banget sampai-sampai gak kelihatan capek sama sekali" Uzumaki Naruto berkacak pinggang menceramahi Shion.

"Berisik kamu Naruto!" Shion menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sofa empuk di sampingnya.

"Dasar nenek bawel" Naruto mendengus dan melanjutkan aktifitasnya mengedit gambar di komputer.

"Dasar kakek peyot"

"Ah! Berisik kalian berdua!" Sasuke yang tengah fokus mengutak-atik kameranya terganggu dengan perdebatan dua partnernya.

KRIIIIIING

Telfon kantor berbunyi nyaring tiba-tiba. "Nenek bawel, angkat tuh" Naruto memerintah Shion.

"Ogah! Dibilangin aku capek tahu! Lagian studio sudah tutup"

Naruto memberikan deathglare dengan asap mengepul di atas kepala blondenya.

"Huuuuh. Iya, iya, iya…" Shion mengalah dan menuju pesawat telfon.

"Moshi-moshi, dengan SS art STUDIO. Ada yang bisa dibantu?"

"Hmmm… Uchiha Sasuke?" Shion melirik Sasuke dan Sasuke memberi isyarat untuk mengatakan pada siapapun yang sedang menelfon mereka bahwa Sasuke tidak sedang di tempat.

"A.. Ahhh, hontou gomen ne… Uchiha Sasuke sedang tidak ada di studio… dengan siapa aku berbicara? Mungkin aku bisa menyampaikan pesanmu untuknya"

"Hmmm.. iya… iya. Iya, tidak masalah. Sama-sama. Oyasuminasai"

TREK

"Cewek" Shion menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke sebelum Sasuke membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya.

"Sudah kuduga" sahut Sasuke singkat.

"Haruno Sakura? Aku belum pernah dengar namanya…"

"SIAPA?" Sasuke terlonjak kaget. Naruto ikut-ikutan terkejut karena Sasuke tiba-tiba melompat dari kursinya.

"Haruno Sakura, Boss"

Sasuke segera menuju pesawat telfon dan melihat history panggilan. Tapi rupanya Sakura menggunakan hidden number.

 _Sialan. Kalau memang telfon karena ada perlu kenapa harus dihidden sih, cewek bego._

"Dia mengatakan apa saja barusan?"

"Gak tahu. Pokoknya tentang tawaranmu padanya minggu lalu" Shion mengangkat bahu dan memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Hayooo, kamu menggoda cewek asing lagi ya Teme?" goda Naruto sambil menaikkan kelingkingnya.

"Bodoh" Sasuke meraih jaketnya dan keluar dari studio.

Naruto dan Shion saling memandang heran dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka.

.

.

Sakura terpaksa meninggalkan furniturenya seperti kompor, lemari, dan lain sebagainya di tempat Yamato. Dia hanya membawa pakaian-pakaian dan berkas-berkas penting serta benda yang memiliki kenangan bersamanya. Sakura menggendong barang bawaannya menuju minimart 24 jam.

Setelah membeli roti dan susu, dia duduk di trotoar jalan. Memikirkan kemana dia harus pergi. Sakura tidak memiliki sanak saudara. Lebih tepatnya tidak tahu apakah dia memiliki saudara. Ayah dan Ibunya adalah korban dari perkawinan yang tidak direstui oleh kedua orang tua mereka. Ayah Sakura adalah anak keluarga menengah ke bawah, sedangkan Ibu Sakura adalah putri dari walikota Osaka.

Pernikahan mereka tidak disetujui dan mereka memutuskan untuk memisahkan diri dari semuanya. Memulai hidup baru sebagai keluarga kecil.

Sakura letih dan mulai mengantuk. Dia membenamkan mukanya pada lututnya yang ditekuk.

Lima menit kemudian, seseorang menyentuh pundaknya.

"Nona, jangan tidur disini…" suara seorang pria dengan aksen yang sangat lembut. Hampir terlalu lembut.

Sakura menoleh.

"KAU?" Sakura mengenali orang itu.

"HAH? KAUUU?! GADIS CAFÉ ITU?!" ternyata dia adalah cowok muda kantoran yang menjadi korban pukulan Sakura di café.

"Wah, wah. Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa kau membawa benda-benda ini? Hahaha. Kau homeless sekarang?" ejeknya.

"kalau kau tidak menutup mulutmu dan pergi dari sini, bersiap-siaplah menerima pukulanku untuk yang kedua kalinya" Sakura berdiri dan menggosok-gosok kepalan tangannya.

"Dengar, Nona. Aku tidak bermaksud jahat disini. Aku sedang berbaik hati menawarkan rumahku untuk kau tinggali. Dan… kau boleh tidur di ranjangku yang empuk kook. Mungkin nanti kita bisa melakukan ini dan itu" cowok mesum itu menyentuh dagu Sakura.

DUAKKK

Hidung cowok itu benar-benar mendapat porsi kedua daari Sakura. Darah segar mengucur dan membasahi kemejanya.

"DASAR CEWEK KURANG AJAAAR!"

Orang itu mendorong Sakura dan menghamtamkannya ke dinding minimart. Pemilik minimart adalah seorang cowok kurus dan lemah. Dia malah sembunyi ketakutan di balik mesin kasirnya.

"Kau memang punya nyali ya?! Bagaimanapun kamu itu cewek. Jangan kasar-kasar! Atau kau memang suka main kasar ya? Oke, aku akan meladenimu"

Orang itu membekap mulut Sakura dengan tangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya sibuk meremas dada Sakura.

Sakura memberontak namun tenaganya yang sudah habis karena letih sepanjang hari tidak cukup untuk membebaskan dirinya dari kuncian pria itu.

"Mmmmmmh. Lepaskan aku!"

"Berteriaklah, Jalang!" pria itu terus meremas dada Sakura dan menarik kemeja Sakura sehingga 2-3 kancing lepas. Melihat dada putih Sakura yang terbungkus bra biru membuatnya semakin ganas.

Tangan kirinya yang digunakan untuk membekap mulut Sakura kini berusaha membuka kacing celana jeans Sakura.

"TIDAKKKK! BRENGSEK LEPASKAN AKUUUU! SIAPAPUN TOLONG AKUUUU!"

"Bodoh! Kau berteriak pada siapa?! Sepi sekali disini!" pria itu tertawa ganas dan terlihat sangat mengerikan. Air mata Sakura mengalir deras dan tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan.

Akhirnya pria itu berhasil membuka kancing dan resleting celana Sakura. Tepat saat dia akan memasukkan tangannya ke dalam celana Sakura…

CKIIITTTT BRUAKKKKK!

Sebuah motor Aprilia RSV 1000R melesat dan menyerempet pria mesum itu hingga dia terjungkal beberapa meter.

"Cepat naik sebelum polisi mengejar!"

Sakura masih tidak percaya dengan kejadian gila yang baru saja terjadi. Dia berdiri kaku di tempatnya. Matanya menatap cowok bermata onyx dengan helm Arai yang balas menatapnya dengan penuh emosi.

"SAKURA!"

Sakura tersadar bahwa cowok itu adalah Sasuke dan bergegas berlari menaiki Aprilia itu dan memeluk erat Sasuke.

Motor itu pun melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Sasuke-kun! Terima kasih banyak!" Sakura membenamkan wajahnya di punggung gagah Sasuke.

"Dasar bodoh! Kau tidak bisa menghajar si brengsek itu?! Mana kekuatanmu?!"

"SASUKE-KUN! Barang-barangku! Ayo kita kembaliiii"

"Kamu gila?! Sudah biarkan saja"

"Turunkan akuuuu!"

Bukannya memutar motornya, Sasuke malah menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura lebih erat.

"Pegangan yang benar"

Sakura pasrah dan akhirnya menyandarkan tubuhnya pada cowok asing yang menyelamatkan hidupnya.

Aprilia RSV 1000R melaju pesat di tengah kegelapan malam dan kerlipan lampu-lampu di seberang Sungai Arakawa.

.

.

Konbanwa minna-san… Mother mencoba bikin SasuSaku dalam versi yang sedikit lebih hmmm… apa ya bilangnya… hmmm… hehehe #gajepol anggap saja rate M plus. Wkwkwk

Semoga kalian suka dengan cerita ini karena entah kenapa aku merasakan feel nulis semangat banget di chapter awal ini…

Mohon dukungannya minna-san…

Review please?


	2. Changeover

… _**Tidak ada satu apapun yang lebih indah dan jahat selain sorot tajam matamu …**_

 **NARUTO, always belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

-Author alay mulai berimajinasi liar lagi. Kukuku-

WARN

Bad Sasuke, Lemon , Absolutely Rate M, AU, Typo, No Flame, Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar apartemen mewah Sasuke. Apartemen yang terletak di lantai 23 dengan konsep minimalis maskulin ala cowok. Dinding-dindingnya dihiasi wallpaper warna silver dan panel hitam glossy di beberapa bagian. Kitchen setnya bernuansa biru metalik dengan kombinasi silver lining. Sofa ruang tamu berwarna putih, coffee table dari kayu yang dilapisi kaca, karpet bulu tebal warna hitam. Kamar Sasuke menghadap langsung ke pemandangan Tokyo yang berhiaskan menara Tokyo.

Sakura ragu-ragu untuk masuk lebih dalam. Dia merasa tidak enak, sungkan, takut merepotkan, pada Sasuke yang sudah menghempaskan diri di sofanya.

"Hei, masuklah. Jangan malu-malu" kata Sasuke sambil memejamkan mata.

"A.. aku sebaiknya mencari tempat tidur di kampus saja…"

Sasuke mendelikkan mata onyxnya yang tajam pada Sakura. Pandangannya menjalar dari puncak kepala Sakura sampai ujung kakinya.

"Kamu gila? Mau cari masalah lagi?"

"Ku, kurasa aku tidak pantas berada disini"

"Jangan bodoh-bodoh amat bisa gak sih?" Sasuke jengkel dengan sikap gadis ini dan berdiri menghampirinya.

Sasuke berjalan pasti dengan pandangan elang yang sangat menusuk. Dia berjalan terus dan semakin mendekat. TERLALU dekat. Sakura gugup dan mundur perlahan sampai punggungnya menyentuh pintu di belakangnya.

GREP

Telapak tangan Sasuke memegang daun pintu melalui celah antara pipi dan leher jenjang Sakura. Dia memandang mata Sakura tanpa kedip, sedangkan Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya setelah berkedip beberapa kali karena tidak kuat menatap mata Sasuke terlalu lama.

Tangan kiri Sasuke mengarah pada pinggang Sakura. Sakura semakin bingung dan tegang.

 _Apa yang akan dia lakukan? Tuhan…_

1 detik…

2 detik…

3 detik…

KLIK

Ternyata Sasuke mengunci pintu lalu menurunkan tangan kanannya dan pergi memunggungi Sakura. "Kamu tidak boleh pergi"

Sasuke lalu menghilang dari balik pintu sebuah ruangan yang sepertinya adalah satu-satunya kamar di apartemen ini. Sakura menuju dinding kaca yang menghadap night view Tokyo. Gemerlapnya lampu-lampu di seberang sana, orang-orang tidak tahu betapa banyaknya jenis kehidupan yang ada di bawah naungan cahaya-cahaya indah itu. Banyak kepahitan, kegetiran, dan duka yang menyelimuti kaum menengah ke bawah penduduk Tokyo. Salah satunya Sakura.

Tapi, melewati hal-hal buruk seharian membuat Sakura mau tidak mau tersenyum melihat pemandangan yang membuat suasana hatinya sedikit lebih baik.

"Indah sekali….." gumam Sakura.

"Tidak seindah penampilanmu"

BRUK

Sasuke melempar kemeja putih polos dan celana jeans ke lantai yang sedang dipijak Sakura. "Pakailah. Penampilanmu memang bagus menurutku, tapi aku tidak suka karena si brengsek itu yang melakukannya"

Sakura memandangi tubuhnya.

 _Astaga!_

Sakura terkesiap baru menyadari penampilannya. Jaket merah maroonnya kotor, kemejanya rusak, bahkan bra birunya terpampang dengan jelas. Begitu pula celana jeans yang resletingnya sepertinya rusak. Sakura buru-buru mengambil baju yang diberikan Sasuke padanya dan menutupi tubuhnya.

"Boleh aku pinjam kamar mandi?"

"Hn. Di dalam kamarku. Di ruang tamu hanya ada toilet" Sasuke menunjuk pintu kamarnya menggunakan ibu jarinya.

"Ada kamar lain?" tanya Sakura.

"Nope. Aku tinggal sendirian disini. Jadi jangan cerewet" Sasuke berlalu menuju lemari es untuk mengambil air dingin. Sakura terpaksa masuk ke kamar Sasuke. Pertama kalinya dia masuk ke kamar cowok dalam hidupnya.

.

Sakura menyentuh permukaan kulitnya saat air shower mengguyur tubuhnya. Kulit putihnya memiliki bercak-bercak pink akibat perlakuan kasar yang baru diterima dari pria mesum. Sakura memejamkan matanya dan mendongak menantang air yang terus membasahi dirinya.

 _Untung saja Sasuke-kun segera datang. Kalau saja tadi orang gila itu berhasil memperkosaku aku lebih baik bunuh diri dan segera menyusul Ayah dan Ibu…_

Sakura menyelesaikan mandinya dan bergegas berpakaian. Dilihatnya pakaian-pakaiannya yang sudah sangat kotor dan tidak layak pakai. Akhirnya Sakura mengenakan kemeja putih Sasuke yang tentu saja kebesaran. Dan karena celana jeans Sasuke terlalu kebesaran, Sakura tidak memakainya.

Diperiksanya saku celana dan jaket Sakura. Untunglah ponsel jadul dan dompetnya masih ada padanya. Tapi pakaian-pakaian dan foto-foto Ayah-Ibunya sudah hilang. Sakura melangkah keluar kamar dan mendapati Sasuke sedang asik memegang kamera SLR.

"Sasuke-kun, terima kasih banyak, tapi celananya kebesaran. Apa aku boleh pinjam peralatan menjahit? Aku mau memperbaiki bajuku"

Sasuke terpana melihat Sakura yang hanya memakai kemeja putih tipisnya. Walau kemeja panjang itu menutupi pinggul Sakura, tetap saja kain transparan itu masih bisa membuat bra biru tua dan panty hitam Sakura tembus pandang.

Pipi Sasuke memerah. Sakura menatapnya heran. Sebelum Sakura menyadari perubahan warna pada pipi Sasuke, Sasuke cepat-cepat menutup wajahnya menggunakan kamera dan mengambil gambar Sakura.

"Hei! Main foto sembarangan!" Sakura menghempaskan dirinya ke sofa di sebelah Sasuke sambil memangku baju bekasnya.

Sasuke merampas baju Sakura dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah. "Hei, Sasuke-kun! Apa yang kamu lakukan?!"

"Buat apa benda yang sudah rusak dibawa-bawa?! Buang saja. Nanti kubelikan yang baru" Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya dan kembali menatap kameranya memeriksa hasil gambar Sakura.

"Ck. Dasar. Sasuke-kun belum pernah tahu rasanya jadi orang miskin" Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, menyilangkan tangan dan kakinya.

 _Bodoh, kalau kamu menyilangkan kakimu, pantatmu kelihatan tahu!_ Batin Sasuke.

"Sudahlah. Tidur sana. Aku akan tidur disini" Sasuke menyandarkan kepala ravennya pada bahu kursi lalu mendorong-dorong paha Sakura menggunakan telapak kakinya.

Sakura berdiri, "Tidak mau! Sasuke-kun saja yang tidur di kamar. Aku tidur disini saja"

"Sudah pergi sana dasar cerewet" Sasuke menghush-hush Sakura menggunakan tangannya.

PLAK

Sakura memukul pelan tangan Sasuke. "Jangan ngusir begitu, cepat ke kamarmu, Sasuke-kun!"

GREP

Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dan membuat Sakura terjatuh tepat di atas dada bidang Sasuke. Kemeja Sakura tersingkap ke atas dan memperlihatkan panty hitam berendanya.

"Jangan bilang kamu mau tidur bersamaku di sofa sempit ini?" goda Sasuke sambil memberi satu wink kecil pada Sakura. Sakura yang bersemu merah padam karena hidung mancung mereka hanya berjarak kurang dari 10 cm dan dadanya menindih dada Sasuke, dia segera berontak.

Sasuke menahan posisi Sakura yang sangat tidak menguntungkan itu. "Aku tidak keberatan kok kalau kamu mau tidur dengan posisi ini" tangan Sasuke masih menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Sakura.

Sakura bangkit dalam 1 detik dan berlari menuju kamar Sasuke. "Dasar Ecchi!" teriaknya sambil menutup pintu kamar.

Sasuke tersenyum miring dan bergumam, "Kalau gak begini kamu gak tidur-tidur" lalu menutup matanya.

.

.

Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya karena aroma sedap yang menusuk hidungnya. Dia melirik Sakura yang sedang asyik memasak di kitchennya. Setelah mengganti jaketnya dengan kaos tanpa lengan berlabel Reebok di dadanya, Sasuke mencuci muka dan menggosok giginya.

"Sedang masak apa?" tanyanya sambil menghampiri Sakura. Sasuke mengintip dari balik bahu Sakura.

"Ah, Ohayou… maaf aku menggunakan dapurmu dengan lancang. Aku tidak berani membangunkanmu. Sebentar lagi siap. Tunggu ya…" Sakura menoleh dan tersenyum ceria.

Sasuke menggerakkan bahunya dan menuju beranda. Dia melakukan rutinitas paginya dengan sedikit berolahraga. Sasuke sedang sit-up, berlari di atas treadmill, dan melakukan push up dengan satu tangan.

Sakura menyiapkan sarapan ke meja makan sambil sesekali melirik Sasuke melakukan kegiatannya. Sakura tersenyum simpul dan pipinya blushing. Tapi lalu Sakura menggeleng keras dan mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak jatuh cinta pada Sasuke.

Sakura memiliki prinsip untuk tidak jatuh cinta sebelum lulus kuliah. Sakura tidak mau menikah terlalu dini dan mengakibatkan keluarganya tidak siap menghadapi dunia kelak. Sakura harus kuat dan matang terlebih dahulu.

"Sasuke-kuuun! Sarapannya sudah siap! Ayo kita sarapan" teriak Sakura dari dalam.

Sasuke melangkah masuk dengan handuk kecil yang bertengger di bahunya. Pemandangan seorang Sasuke yang basah karena peluh mengaliri pelipis, rambut basah, dan tubuh maskulin yang dilapisi kaos ketat membuat Sakura menahan nafas.

"Jangan terpesona begitu. Paling tidak jangan mencolok gitu kalau mengagumi tubuhku" Sasuke meminum jus tomat yang diberi irisan jelly di dalamnya.

"Baka" Sakura menunduk dan menusukkan garpunya ke fruit saladnya.

"Wow, jus ini enak banget. Kok beda sama yang kubuat biasanya ya?" Sasuke mengagumi jus buatan Sakura seperti anak kecil yang baru saja memakan pizza.

Sakura tersenyum dan menyodorkan piring pada Sasuke. "Kamu belum mencicipi yang ini"

Sasuke menyendok rice omelet buatan Sakura dan mata onyxnya membelalak heran dalam sedetik lalu dihajarnya dengan lahap masakan Sakura.

"Kamu kuliah?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Hm? Iya, kenapa?"

"Jurusan?"

"Desain. Kenapa?"

"Jadi chef saja"

"Hahaha. Tidak, terima kasih. Aku jadi chef buat keluargaku saja kelak"

Sasuke berhenti menyendok dan memandang Sakura sejenak.

…

…

"Oh" jawabnya singkat.

Sakura bingung dan lalu melanjutkan sarapannya.

"Aku sudah selesai makan. Aku mau mandi duluan. Kamu pilihlah celana apapun milikku yang ukurannya cukup untukmu. Kita berangkat satu jam lagi" perintah Sasuke.

.

.

Nissan Skyline Sasuke terparkir apik di jalanan Ginza, daerah pertokoan paling elit di Tokyo. Sasuke melepas sunglasses hitamnya dan bersiap keluar dari mobil.

GREP

Sakura menahan lengan Sasuke dan melepasnya. "Ke.. kenapa kita kesini Sasuke-kun? Aku tidak akan mampu membayar baju-baju disini" Sakura menoleh ke sekeliling dengan gelisah.

"Siapa bilang kita kesini untuk membelikanmu baju? Dasar PD" Sasuke melenggang keluar mobil. Sakura masih cemas dan tidak mau turun dari mobil.

Sasuke berjalan memutar dan membukakan pintu penumpang. "Ayo keluar" Sasuke memberikan deathglare nya yang sangat sangar.

"Tidak mau" Sakura mengerutkan alisnya.

Sasuke merasa gemas dan menarik lengan Sakura. Akhirnya Sakura berada di luar mobil. "Ayo ikut aku" Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura erat-erat. Sakura berusaha melepasnya karena malu dilihat orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Sasuke mengenakan sunglassesnya lagi dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

.

.

"Ya. Bagus. Aku ambil yang ini juga"

Sakura berdiri canggung dengan ekspresi keruh karena sedari tadi dipaksa-paksa Sasuke mencoba baju-baju pilihannya. Sudah 6 toko yang mereka datangi mulai dari Chanel, Dior, Tiffany & Co., Guess, Gucci, Beams, dan sudah 18 tas belanja yang sudah penuh dengan baju-baju wanita yang mereka beli.

"Baik, Tuan" ujar pemilik toko.

"Aku tidak bisa menerima ini semua, Sasuke-kun!" bisik Sakura saat pemilik toko sudah pergi.

"Ya memang. Yang akan menerimanya adalah modelku" jawab Sasuke dengan enteng.

"Lalu kenapa dari tadi aku yang disuruh mencoba semua pakaian ini?" Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hmm kenapa ya? Menurutmu kenapa? Aku sendiri tidak tahu" goda Sasuke yang sedang asyik bercermin dan membetulkan poni ravennya.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Ah iya! Karena model baruku adalah kamu" Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya menghadap Sakura sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Sakura menganga dan kemudian menutup mulutnya menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya. "A.. Aku tidak bisa, Sasuke-kun. Aku tidak bisa menjadi model"

"Belum dicoba sudah menyerah"

"Tapi-"

"Ah, iya, sebentar. Tuh, kita dipanggil pemilik toko. Ayo"

.

.

"I, ini kan..?" Sakura terpana melihat bangunan yang menjadi tujuan mereka.

"Ya. Kantorku. Cepat turun dari mobil"

Mereka berdua sampai di SS art STUDIO. Bangunan modern 5 lantai yang sangat mewah dengan rooftop garden.

Sakura mengekor di belakang Sasuke selama mereka berjalan dan menaiki lift menuju studio utama. Selama berjalan itu pula, Sasuke tidak henti-hentinya menjawab pertanyaan dari karyawan-karyawannya seputar photo session di berbagai sektor.

 _Bahkan saat sedang berjalan pun dia sudah mulai bekerja…_ Batin Sakura

GREKK

Pintu kaca otomatis di depan mereka sudah terbuka.

"WOI TEME! Kemana aja sih telat bangeeeeet! Aku sudah ditelfon perusahaan Nara berkali-kali" keluh pemuda berambut blonde yang sangat manis dengan gigi gingsulnya.

"Hn. Aku ada perlu sedikit. Shion, bantu dia dress-up" Sasuke menunjuk Sakura di belakangnya menggunakan ibu jarinya.

"WOAAAAAAHHH!" seru Shion dan Naruto bersamaan.

"Waaaah. Kireeeiiii! Halo, aku Shion" Shion mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan.

BRUK

Naruto menabrak Shion ke samping untuk mengambil space di hadapan Sakura.

"Konnichiwa! Aku Uzumaki Naruto. Cowok paling kece di tempat ini! Wah, kamu cantik bangeeet" salamnya dengan cengiran yang sangat ceria.

"Naruto! Baka! Jangan kasar gini donk! Ah, maafkan kami ya, kami memang biangnya kerusuhan di kantor ini" Shion menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan merangkul Sakura menuju ruang ganti.

"Salam kenal Shion-san, Uzumaki-san. Aku Haruno Sakura" Sakura tertawa melihat tingkah teman-teman Sasuke.

"Jangan panggil kami dengan imbuhan –san, nanti Naruto besar kepala" Shion nyengir pada Sakura.

"Ya, Sakura-chan, panggil aku Naruto saja" teriak Naruto.

Sakura dan Shion pun masuk ke ruang ganti.

"Hebat! Kecantikannya natural banget, Teme! Kamu kenal dimana?" Naruto menyikut lengan Sasuke.

"Aku? Aku menyelamatkannya saat dia hampir diperkosa orang gila" jawab Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Wooooo, jadi dia jatuh cinta padamu gitu? Atau kamu yang jatuh cinta padanya?"

"Ck. Dia memang manis, tapi sama sekali bukan tipeku. Sudah jangan berisik, ayo siap-siap"

.

.

"Sudah kubilang jangan terlalu tegang!"

Sakura yang sudah di make over Shion dengan dress bunga putih, straw hat, wedges orange, dan keranjang bunga mengubah posisi tangannya yang terlalu tegap ke posisi menggenggam. Sakura sedang menjalani sesi pemotretan dengan tema musim semi.

"Ya. Sekarang coba senyum. Jangan dipaksakan"

CKRIK CKRIK

"Sakura!" bentak Sasuke yang masih tidak puas dengan gestur Sakura.

Sakura menatap sedih ke arah Shion dan Naruto yang sama takutnya dengan Sakura.

"KALAU KAMU BEGINI TERUS GAK BAKAL SELESAI!" teriak Sasuke dan menggema ke seluruh ruangan.

 _Makanya sudah kubilang aku gak bisa jadi model…_ Batin Sakura

"Hhh. Kalian semua, keluar dari ruangan ini. Tinggalkan kami berdua" perintah Sasuke.

Semua staf pergi keluar, begitu pula Shion dan Naruto. Walau mereka tidak tega pada kondisi Sakura yang kacau di depan kamera, mereka terpaksa pergi karena ngeri juga pada amarah Sasuke.

.

Sasuke menghampiri Sakura yang tertunduk lemas. Dipandanginya Sakura dengan cermat.

"Hei" ucap Sasuke.

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya takut-takut.

"Tahukah kamu, kamu kelihatan cantik dengan semua pakaian ini"

 _Hah? Aku tidak salah dengar?_

Sasuke tersenyum simpul dan mengangguk meyakinkan Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum mendengarnya. Lalu…

CKRIK CKRIK

"Ya, bagus. Sudah" nada Sasuke menjadi normal kembali. Alias jutek.

 _Hah? Dia? Cuma pura-pura ya?!_ Sakura terjebak dalam rayuan Sasuke.

"Dasar" umpat Sakura pelan, namun tetap saja terdengar oleh Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum dan berkata, "Sudah kubilang kan? Semua bakat sudah ada di dalam sini" Sasuke menunjuk pelipisnya.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"WAAA, Sakura-chaaaan!" Shion dan Naruto yang mengintip dari balik pintu kaca langsung masuk berhambur dengan mereka. Shion memeluk Sakura, sedangkan Naruto merebut kamera Sasuke melihat hasil pekerjaan cowok raven itu.

"Waaaah, amazing! Lihat, Sakura-chan, Shion, lihat! Lihat!" Naruto melambai-lambai meminta gadis-gadis itu untuk menghampirinya.

"Kyaaa. Cantiknyaaaa!" Shion berseru sambil memejamkan matanya dan menggeleng keras-keras karena gemas pada Sakura.

Mata emerald Sakura menatap foto dirinya sendiri dengan tidak percaya. "Ini aku?"

"Ya. Itulah kecantikanmu" Sasuke mengatakannya sambil berlalu keluar ruangan.

Sakura blushing saat Shion dan Naruto meliriknya dengan curiga.

"Sakura-chaaaaan. Kamu jangan jatuh cinta pada Teme! Dia berbahaya!" Naruto mengerutkan alisnya.

"Ah.. aha… ahahaha.. tentu saja tidak. Huh, mana mungkin, mana mungkin.." Sakura mengibaskan tangannya mengelak dari tatapan Shion dan Naruto.

"Hish, kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa pada Sakura gara-gara cowok emo itu, aku akan menculikmu Sakura" Shion yang sangat terobsesi dengan kecantikan, sangat menyukai teman barunya itu.

Naruto kemudian menggeser tampilan kamera untuk melihat hasil bidikan Sasuke sebelum-sebelumnya.

"HWAAAAH!" teriakan Naruto memekakkan telinga semua orang.

"Baka! Ada apa sih!?" Shion penasaran dan merebut kamera dari tangan Naruto.

"KYAAAA! Kamu habis ML sama Sasuke, Sakura?!" Shion membelalakkan matanya.

"Hah?! TIDAK! Apaan sih?" kini kamera itu berada di tangan Sakura.

Terlihat foto Sakura dengan rambut berantakan yang dicepol ke atas dan paha jenjang yang telanjang kaki sedang mengenakan kemeja putih transparan dengan bra dan panty yang terlihat samar sedang berjalan ke arah kamera.

"Kyaaaa! Kalian salah pahaaaam!" Sakura panik dan mencari menu untuk menghapus foto itu.

GREB

Tiba-tiba Sasuke datang dan merebut kameranya.

"Dasar tangan-tangan lancang. Ayo Sakura. Sudah cukup untuk hari ini. Kita pulang" Sasuke meraih tengkuk Sakura dan mendorongnya di depannya.

"Ciyeeeee Teme! Sialaaan" teriak Naruto.

"Sakuraaaaa! Hati-hati dengan cowok hidung belang ituuuu!" sahut Shion.

Sakura tertawa dan melambaikan tangan pada orang-orang baik hati yang baru saja ditemuinya. Dia lalu mendongakkan kepalanya melirik Sasuke yang ternyata sedang blushing dan cemberut.

.

.

"Ini salarymu untuk hari ini" Sasuke menyodorkan amplop putih pada Sakura saat mereka sedang makan malam di apartemen.

"Eh? Salary?"

"Bagaimanapun kamu adalah modelku. Ngerti?"

"Hmm baiklah…" bagaimanapun Sakura sedang membutuhkan uang. Memang terdengar jahat dan licik, tapi sampai dia mampu mengumpulkan uang yang cukup, dia memutuskan untuk bekerja pada Sasuke sebagai modelnya dan kemudian mencari tempat tinggal dan pekerjaan baru. Dia lalu membuka amplop itu.

"Waaa! Banyak sekaliii?" Sakura terkejut karena uang di dalamnya sama dengan gajinya bekerja di café selama seminggu.

"Sudah kubilang menjadi modelku salarynya gede" Sasuke mencomot pasta dengan saus tomat dan daging yang dibuatkan Sakura.

"Tapi Sasuke-kun, ini gak imbang. Aku kan hanya dipotret sekali saja"

"Gak apa-apa. Atau kamu mau kupotret lagi? Aku gak keberatan"

"Tidak!"

"Ayolah. Settingnya di kamarku ya?"

"Dasar Ecchi!" Sakura meneguk sodanya sampai habis.

Sasuke memandangi bibir Sakura yang sangat sensual saat dia sedang minum.

"Kamu yang Ecchi" sahut Sasuke enteng.

"Apanya?!"

"Hmp" Sasuke tersenyum. Dia merasa terhibur dengan kehadiran Sakura di apartemennya.

"Yah, terima kasih banyak Sasuke-kun. Tapi aku tidak akan merepotkanmu terlalu lama. Aku akan berusaha dan sambil mencari info apartemen murah untuk kutempati nanti"

Alis Sasuke naik sebentar lalu turun lagi. 10 detik dia terlihat berpikir keras.

"Hn" jawabnya akhirnya.

"Well, karena disini hanya ada satu kamar, aku minta dengan sangat agar aku diijinkan tidur di sofa ruang tamu. Ya?" pinta Sakura.

"Tidak boleh. Nanti sofa mahalku kotor" Sasuke menyendok puding karamelnya.

"Kalau begitu di lantai, boleh?"

"Tidak boleh. Nanti lantaiku kotor"

"Terus aku tidur dimana, donk?"

"Di kasurku"

"Ecchi!"

"Sakura, jujur aja deh. Kamu pasti ingin ML sama aku kan?" Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan serius.

"Gila kamu! Tidak!" Sakura menatap Sasuke tidak percaya.

"Hei" Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"Waa, apaan sih? Jangan menakutiku, Sasuke-kun" Sakura menarik tangannya.

"Hmp" Sasuke benar-benar senang menggoda Sakura yang sangat lucu dalam berekspresi.

"Aku mau beres-beres" Saakura bangkit dari kursi dan membereskan meja makan.

"Hei, aku belum selesai dengan puding itu!"

Sakura cuek dan menuju kitchen sink.

"Hei, Sakura! Sudah kubilang aku masih belum selesai dengan puding itu!"

Sasuke menyusul Sakura yang kerepotan dengan banyak peralatan makan di kedua tangannya. Puding Sasuke terletak di puncak piring-piring itu.

Sasuke menjulurkan tangannya lewat sela-sela perpotongan leher Sakura. Sakura mengelak dengan lihai dan Sasuke menjulurkan tangan satunya lewat pinggang Sakura. Sakura yang sangat sensitif di bagian perut langsung berhenti kaku.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun, berhenti, geliii!"

"Ahaha.. jadi ini kelemahanmu?" Sasuke senang karena Sakura akhirnya berhenti menggeliat.

Posisi mereka berdua sangat dekat. Bahkan tidak ada jarak di antara mereka. Sakura membelakangi Sasuke dengan kedua tangan yang penuh dengan peralatan makan. Sedangkan Sasuke berdiri di belakang Sakura dengan tangan kanan yang memeluk pundak, tangan kirinya memeluk pinggang Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun, lepaskan. Aku tidak bisa bergerak!"

"Apa iya aku mau melepasnya?" bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga kiri Sakura. Dada dan pahanya menempel pada punggung dan pantat Sakura.

Keheningan malam membuat mereka mampu mendengar debaran jantung masing-masing yang berpacu cepat.

 _Bagaimana ini? bagaimana ini?_ Batin Sakura.

 _Sial. Aku hanya berniat menggodanya, tapi kenapa tubuhku tidak mau bergerak?!_ Batin Sasuke.

 _Ah, persetan. Kalu memang ini yang terjadi, aku tidak keberatan tidur dengan cewek ini._

Tangan Sasuke mulai berjalan pelan menaiki perut Sakura.

"Saaa… Sasuke-kun…. Jangaaan" Sakura gemetar.

"Ssst…." Sasuke menenangkan Sakura dan memeluk pinggang Sakura lebih erat.

Suasana semakin panas di antara mereka berdua. Sama-sama canggung dan bingung dengan keinginan mereka sendiri.

"Sakura…"

Sakura tidak mampu menjawab panggilan Sasuke dan masih berdiri tegak penuh ketegangan.

"Tatap mataku…" tangan kanan Sasuke menarik perlahan dagu mungil Sakura agar gadis itu menoleh padanya.

"Sakura…" Sasuke menatap emerald Sakura yang sangat indah.

"Sa… Sasuke-kun" sahut Sakura dengan suara yang bergetar.

Sasuke mendekatkan kepalanya ke wajah Sakura.

Dan…

…

…

TING TONG

TING TONG

Bel pintu mengagetkan mereka berdua. Sakura segera berlari menuju kitchen sink dan Sasuke dengan canggung bercampur kesal berjalan menuju pintu.

 _Aakh, apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke?! Bodoh!_ Rutuk Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke memencet tombol monitor dengan ogah-ogahan untuk melihat siapa tamu yang mendatangi rumahnya.

.

 _Haruno Sakura! Sadar donk, sadar! Bagaimana bisa kamu hampir saja terjatuh pada atmosfer Sasuke-kun!_ Batin sakura sambil mencuci tangannya.

 _Akhhh. Bego, bego…_ Sakura berniat menuju kamar dan menyembunyikan diri sampai pagi di bawah selimut.

Tapi saat akan membuka pintu kamar, dilihatnya Sasuke berjalan dari arah pintu depan bersama seorang gadis cantik yang sangat tinggi dan sexy dengan rambut ikal merah yang sangat indah.

"Hah? Siapa dia, Sasuke?" tanya gadis berambut merah itu.

Sasuke diam dan tidak menjawab. Mereka bertiga saling bertatapan dan bingung dengan keadaan. Sakura menatap gadis itu, gadis itu menatap Sasuke, dan Sasuke menatap Sakura.

.

.

.

Hiyaa, TBC…

Minna-san yang baik hati, terima kasiiiih banyak atas masukan, review, fav, dan follow, juga silent readers…

Sangat membantu terutama semangatku. Di ffku sebelumnya aku pernah bilang kalau aku adalah tipe orang yang bisa berhenti nulis untuk jangka waktu yang cukup lama. Dan memang terjadi di ffku sebelumnya. Hahaha.

Gomen, gomen… aku sayang kalian semua…

Aku mencoba menaruh cover di ff ini dengan chara SasuSaku 3D dari final fantasy karena aku selalu membayangkan (khususnya Sasuke) chara ini setiap menulis kata-kata di dalam cerita. Ahahaha. #mulaialay

Mohon dukungannya pada orang tua ini ya?

Aishiteru…

Review, please?

Mother CHANYOU


	3. Sweet Sorrow

… _**Tidak ada satu apapun yang lebih indah dan jahat selain sorot tajam matamu …**_

 **NARUTO, always belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

-Author alay mulai berimajinasi liar lagi. Kukuku-

WARN

Bad Sasuke, Lemon, Absolutely Rate M, AU, Typo, No Flame, Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

Sakura mencoba memejamkan matanya yang sulit untuk terlelap. Suara mereka berdua yang sedang berada di ruang tamu terdengar jelas. Sakura mengingat-ingat ekspresi Sasuke saat memperkenalkannya pada Uzumaki Karin tadi.

" _Oh? Kalian kenalan saja. Aku mau mengambil air dingin" kata Sasuke._

 _Karin melihat Sakura dari atas sampai bawah. Cewek merah itu mendekat dan menjulurkan tangannya mengajak bersalaman._

" _Uzumaki Karin"_

 _Sakura menatap mata Karin. Dia sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. Mungkin selisih 5 cm…_

" _Haruno Sakura" Sakura menjabat tangan Karin, "Uzumaki… Uzumaki. Ah, kamu berkerabat dengan Naruto?"_

 _Alis Karin terangkat. "Hm? Kamu habis main ke studio? Yah, dia adik sepupuku. Naruto itu"_

" _Bukan main. Tapi bekerja. Dia modelku" Sasuke menyahut dan duduk di sofa menyalakan TV._

" _Bekerja? Serius?" lagi-lagi Karin mempelajari tubuh Sakura dari atas hingga bawah. "Ahahahaha! Kamu bercanda Sasuke? Yang benar saja?"_

 _Sakura merasa nada bicara gadis ini sangat tidak sopan dan blak-blakan. "Mari silakan duduk" Sakura mempersilakan tamu Sasuke sambil menatap mata lawan bicaranya dalam-dalam._

" _Hei, sejak kapan kamu berkuasa di apartemen ini? Aku akan duduk kalau aku memang mau duduk. Bukan disuruh—suruh sama kamu. Dan kamu, Sasuke! Kenapa kamu tinggal sama cewek?"_

" _Suka-suka aku. Sudahlah, duduk sini" Sasuke meneguk air dinginnya, matanya tidak lepas dari acara TV._

" _Bahkan aku tidak pernah kamu bolehin nginap disini!"_

 _Sasuke cuek dan masih asyik meminum air dinginnya._

 _Karin sewot dan duduk di sebelah Sasuke dan merebut gelas yang sedang diminum Sasuke. Dihabiskannya air itu hingga tuntas, dan Sasuke hanya memandangnya, tidak memprotes atau menegurnya._

 _Sakura merasa keberadaannya di ruang tamu tidak ada gunanya. Dia masuk ke dalam kamar tidur dan mencoba untuk tidak mempedulikan semua kejadian ini._

.

"Serius deh. Masa iya gadis seperti itu tinggal serumah denganmu dan jadi modelmu?!" suara nyaring Karin menembus telinga Sakura dengan paksa. Padahal Sakura sudah menyembunyikan kepalanya di bawah bantal.

"Kamu tahu kan, aku adalah orang yang bertindak sesuai keinginanku. Aku mau dia tinggal disini. Aku mau dia jadi modelku"

"Kamu tidak pacaran dengannya kan?" tanya Karin to the point.

"Pacaran atau bukan itu bukan urusanmu kan?"

"Tapiiii!"

"Apa, mantanku?"

 _Hah? ternyata dia mantan Sasuke-kun?!_

"Huh!"

"Jangan cemberut" ucap Sasuke.

"Aku cemberut karena aku mau. Aku bertindak sesuai keinginanku"

"Hah, ada yang copy kata-kataku"

"Ah! Lepaskan tanganmu dari rambutku!"

 _Apa?! Rambut? Sasuke sedang memegang rambut Karin?!_ Pendengaran Sakura semakin fokus.

"Sudah. Jangan cemberut. Sumpah, jelek. Tenang saja, so far, kamu masih model favoritku"

CKRIKK

Terdengar bunyi kamera.

 _Yah, ternyata Sasuke memang bad boy. Pada semua cewek dia bersikap sama. Tunggu Sakura, biarkan saja! Kenapa kamu mengurusinya?! Hanya karena dia memberikanmu tumpangan dan pekerjaan, bukan berarti dia memberi perhatian lebih padamu bukan?_ Sakura menggeleng-geleng mengenyahkan rasa menyebalkan yang tiba-tiba membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang.

"Kamu cantik Karin"

"Yak… terus seperti itu… nice… gerai rambutmu lebih natural. Good"

CKRIK CKRIK

"Apa seperti ini bagus? Malam ini aku ingin berpose sexy" kata Karin.

"Boleh. Gigit bibir bawahmu dan turunkan sedikit tali dressmu"

CKRIK

Sakura tidak tahan lagi. Dia keluar dari kamar, dan langsung menuju pintu depan, memasang sneakersnya. Dua pasang mata sedang menatapnya.

"Mau kemana kamu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Memberi space pada lovebirds" sahut Sakura ketus.

"Hei, ini pekerjaan kami, tahu!" teriak Karin.

 _Tapi saat ini kan kalian sedang tidak bekerja!_ Sakura ingin mengeluarkan kalimat itu tapi diurungkannya. Dia tidak tahan mendengar suara wanita itu lebih lama lagi.

Dia selesai mengenakan sneakersnya dan memandang mereka berdua lalu pergi dengan menutup pintu keras-keras.

.

.

 _Apa yang kamu pikirkan Sakura?! Dia hanya playboy yang sudah menggodamu! Jangan jatuh cinta padanya!_

Sakura teringat moment setelah makan malam tadi. Sasuke dan dirinya hampir saja berciuman. Sakura menganggap kejadian itu benar-benar serius. Sakura merasakan detak jantung Sasuke di permukaan punggungnya berdebar kencang seirama dengan jantungnya sendiri.

Tapi semua itu buyar. Kini Sakura tahu kalau Sasuke hanya mempermainkannya. Sakura terus berjalan di pinggir sungai Meguro.

Terus berjalan dan terus berjalan.

Dia tidak ingin kembali sampai Karin pergi dari apartemen Sasuke. Bahkan jika dia harus bertahan berada di luar sampai pagi pun tak masalah.

Sakura terus berjalan dan terus berjalan.

.

Sakura kecapekan berjalan terus. Apartemen Sasuke menjulang nun jauh disana. Sakura berdiri di pagar pembatas sungai. Dia melirik jam di ponsel jadulnya.

 **23.59**

Sudah tengah malam. Sakura memungut kerikil kecil dan melemparnya ke arah sungai. Kerikil kecil tak berdosa itu tenggelam di dinginnya air.

Sama seperti Sakura yang kehidupannya tiba-tiba terlempar dan masuk ke dalam dinginnya dunia Sasuke.

BRRRRMMM

CKIT

"Ayo pulang. Disini dingin"

Sakura tahu suara mesin di belakangnya itu. Dia tidak menoleh, tidak menjawab, dan tidak bereaksi.

"Hei" Sasuke memanggilnya lagi. Sakura masih tidak bergeming.

Sasuke turun dari Aprilianya dan berjalan menghampiri Sakura. Dia mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Sakura. Sama-sama memandang sungai Meguro.

Sasuke memperdekat jarak mereka. Kini lengan Sasuke dan Sakura bersentuhan dari balik jaket masing-masing. Sakura menggeser posisinya beberapa senti menjauh dari Sasuke.

Sasuke mengikuti gerakan Sakura. Dia bergerak beberapa senti ke arah Sakura agar lengan mereka bersentuhan lagi.

"Jangan dekat-dekat!" alis mata Sakura mengerut.

"Biar. Masalah?"

"Ya!"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku gak mau dekat-dekat dengan orang yang habis memadu kasih"

"Hmph" Sasuke tersenyum miring dan mendengus.

"Sudah selesai? Kok cepat?" sindir Sakura.

"Apaan sih? Aku gak ngapa-ngapain kok"

"Iya, cuma belai-belai rambut dan menurunkan tali baju cewek, terus menyuruhny-"

"Diam"

Sakura menoleh.

"Karin pulang setelah kamu pergi. Katanya bad mood"

"Hah, terus apa hubungannya denganku?"

Sasuke diam dan tersenyum.

"Sudah kuduga, wajah marahmu memang yang terbaik. Apa kamu ingat saat kamu ngamuk di café?"

" tidak akan termakan rayuanmu lagi, Mr. Cassanova"

"Yakin?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tentu saja. Bodoh"

"Apa barusan kamu memanggilku bodoh?!"

"Tidak" Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Tidak ada satu orangpun yang akan selamat kalau memanggilku bodoh" nada bicara Sasuke terdengar sangat serius. Sakura menoleh.

Dan

"KYAAA! Apa yang kamu lakukan?! Turunkan aku!" Sasuke menggendong Sakura dan menurunkannya di atas Aprilia. Tapi dia menurunkannya di jok kemudi.

"Wah apa ini?!" Sakura berontak dan berusaha turun, tapi tangan Sasuke memegang kedua tangannya dan meletakkannya pada tuas gas motor,

Sasuke mulai menyalakan mesin dan memasukkan gear.

"A.. A, Aku tidak bisa menyetir motor besar!" Sakura gelagapan dan kacau.

Sasuke naik ke atas motor dan duduk di belakang Sakura. Tangan panjangnya meraih tuas gas, dan…. Motor 1000R itu pun berjalan kencang.

"Sasuke-kuuuun!" Sakura berteriak sekencang yang dia bisa.

"Pegang gasnya!" perintah Sasuke yang langsung melepas tuas gas tanpa aba-aba.

Sakura terpaksa memegang kendali gasdengan spontan. Sasuke merasa aman karena dia sudah memasukkan gear 3. Cukup medium untuk kelas Sakura.

"Sa, Sasuke-kun! Bagaimana ini? Nanti kalau ada tikungan bagaimana?!"

"Ya belok saja. Tinggal belok ini. Tapi tenang saja, jalan ini lurus terus kok untuk beberapa ratus meter ke depan"

"Tetap sajaaaa!" Sakura menyetir dengan terpaksa dan terpaksa harus bisa. Kalau mereka jatuh akan sangat tidak lucu, dan itu semua salah Sasuke.

Jalanan sangat sepi. Wajar saja, karena ini tengah malam. Sasuke menikmati hembusan angin yang sangat segar. Kepala ravennya dijatuhkan di bahu kiri Sakura. Nafasnya menyentuh leher Sakura.

"Hei! Jangan beginiii. Berat tahu!"

"Biarin" tangan Sasuke malah melingkari perut Sakura dan membuat Sakura semakin tegang.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

"Sakura…"

"…."

"Kamu wangi"

.

.

Sasuke menatap wajah pulas Sakura yang tertidur karena kelelahan dengan pacuan adrenalin yang dialaminya barusan. Dia menggendong Sakura memasuki kamar dan merebahkannya pelan-pelan.

 _Dasar cewek polos. Kamu itu lucu dan manis. Tapi sayang sekali kamu bukan tipeku. Sangat bukan tipeku._

Sakura mengerang pelan. Posisi Sasuke saat ini sedang berada di atas Sakura setelah merebahkannya. Dibelainya poni Sakura. Ditelusurinya struktur wajah Sakura dengan telunjuknya.

Jarinya menyingkirkan poni Sakura, lalu menuruni hidung mancung Sakura, membelai pipinya, dan berhenti di sudut bibir Sakura.

Mata Sasuke tidak bisa lepas dari bibir indah itu. Dia memandanginya cukup lama dan mulai mendekatan wajahnya…

 _Tidak!_

Sasuke segera bangkit dan mengurungkan niatnya mencium Sakura. Dia lalu mengganti bajunya dengan kaos dan boxer. Diambilnya kameranya, kemudian dia merebahkan dirinya di samping Sakura.

Sasuke memotret Sakura dari angle itu. Angle dari samping. Dilihatnya hasil bidikannya. Sasuke tersenyum puas lalu menyimpan kembali kameranya.

.

.

"Mmmmmhhhh…" erang Sakura sambil menggeliatkan tubuhnya.

 _Sudah pagi atau belum ya? Tirai gelap ini menghalangi cahaya matahari…_

Sakura mengerjapkan mata dengan malas lalu memiringkan tubuhnya. Dan yang dilihatnya adalah…

SASUKE YANG SEDANG TELANJANG DADA

Tidur di sampingnya.

"KYAAAAA!" Sakura berteriak sekencang yang dia bisa. Dilihatnya pakaiannya. Masih lengkap. Thank God.

"Akkkhhh… berisik!" Sasuke menggeliat dan menampakkan dada bidangnya yang sangat mempesona. Kulitnya putih sekali.

"Kenapa kamu tidur disini?!" tanya Sakura.

"Memangnya kenapa? Ini kamarku" jawab Sasuke sambil mengacak-aacak rambut lebatnya yang membuatnya terlihat semakin sexy.

"Maksudku, Mr. Uchiha, kenapa kamu tidur di sampingku? Kenapa tidak menidurkanku di sofa? Ohhh, aku tidak ingat apa-apa… ini semua gara-gara kamu" Sakura mengomel sambil mengucek matanya.

"Cerewet. Tidur dalam satu ranjang tidak akan membunuhmu tahu" Sasuke memiringkan tubuhnya menatap Sakura.

"Ini bukan masalah bunuh-membunuh! Atau kamu mau kubunuh?"

"Mau" goda Sasuke dengan wajah yang sangat datar.

 _Orang iniiii_

"Baka! Sudahlah. Aku mau mandi"

Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dan menarik gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Tahukah kamu? Kita seperti sedang pillow talk, morning conversation setelah sex"

Sakura blushing dengan hebat dan menggeliat mencoba keluar dari pelukan erat Sasuke.

"Diam dulu" perintah Sasuke masih mencengkeram pinggang Sakura.

"Tidak! Dasar Ecchii!" Sakura tidak menyerah untuk berusaha lepas dari jeratan Sasuke.

GREP

BRUK

Saat dia akhirnya hampir berhasil melepaskan diri, Sasuke malah memegang kedua pergelangan tangannya dan membantingnya pelan ke bantal. Kini kedua tangan Sakura terangkat. Dia sangat malu karena dadanya yang terbungkus tanktop pink dapat terekspose dengan jelas.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Lain kali kalau Karin datang, jangan main kabur seperti itu lagi" kata Sasuke dengan serius.

Sakura tidak mampu menjawab di depan tatapan tajam mata bening itu.

"Kamu sangat menyebalkan. Selalu membuatku khawatir"

CUP

…

…

Sasuke mencium leher Sakura.

 _What?!_

Sakura menendang pantat Sasuke dengan lututnya.

"Aw! Dasar!" Sasuke kesakitan dan ambruk di samping Sakura.

"Dasar Om-Om Ecchiii!" seru Sakura sambil berlari menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

Sakura selesai mandi dan keluar dari kamar langsung menuju pintu depan, memakai sneakers Nikenya.

"Hei, mau kemana kamu?" seru Sasuke yang sedang basah karena keringatnya setelah berolahraga.

"It's none of your business, Sir" sahut Sakura dingin. Rupanya dia masih menyimpan sedikit kekesalan karena kehadiran Karin kemarin.

Tapi, apa yang dirasakannya ini? Tidak sepatutnya dia cemburu dan marah-marah pada Sasuke kan? Hanya karena Sasuke membelai rambut Karin, menggodanya, melambungkannya dengan mengatakan bahwa Karin masih model favoritnya? TIDAK SEPATUTNYA DIA MARAH KAN?!

Tapi entah kenapa, walau alasan Sakura sangat irasional, tiap melihat wajah Sasuke kini dia sangat bad mood dan bawaannya marah melulu. Yang benar saja.

"Hei, Sakura!"

"Aku mau ke kampus!" Sakura pergi dengan menutup pintu keras-keras.

.

.

"Ohayou, Sasuke! Lho, mana Sakura?" tanya Shion sesampainya Sasuke di studio.

Sasuke berlalu dengan cuek dan sibuk mengobrol dengan stafnya yang lain.

"Hmmmm. Waduh… hmmmhh… ckck" Naruto bergumam tidak jelas dan spontan membuat Shion curiga.

"Hei, ada apa Naruto?"

"Hmmm… ah, tidak…"

"KATAKAN!" Shion mencekik leher Naruto dengan pelan.

"Awawaw, iya, iya. Uhuk, uhuk!"

"Begini, Shion… tadi pagi Karin mampir ke rumahku mengunjungi Papa dan Mama, tapi dia datang sambil jutek dan marah-marah. Waktu kutanya ada apa, dia bilang kalau ada cewek menyebalkan berambut pink yang tinggal di rumah Teme! Karin cemburu berat! Tapi, pffftt, aku senaaaang sekali melihat Karin bete gitu. Dia selalu nakal dan mencurangiku sejak kecil, aku suka sekali melihat dia marah-marah gitu. Hahaha" jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

"Huh, gadis merah itu ya? Sorry Naruto, aku tahu dia itu sepupumu, tapi aku sangat tidak suka padanya"

"Eh?! Tapi kamu kan fansnya orang-orang cakeep?" seru Naruto

"Ya, dia memang sangat cantik, tapi yang bikin aku benci padanya, dia terlalu sempurna. Bahkan tanpa sentuhan artistikku untuk me-makeover, dia sudah sangat mahir. Selain itu sifatnya jelek banget. Aku juga sedikit aneh pada diriku sendiri. Aku semacam punya sense untuk menilai seseorang dalam sekali lihat" Shion mengomel sambil mengetuk-ketuk jarinya pada meja.

"Lalu? Apa pendapatmu tentangku?" Naruto meringis lebar sambil meletakkan dua telunjuknya pada kedua pipi.

"Kamu mau jawaban jujur atau jawaban yang menyenangkan hatimu?" Shion melirik Naruto dengan pandangan remeh lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang membeku dan lemas dalam seketika.

.

.

 **14.22**

"Terima kasih atas kerja keras kalian. Aku pergi dulu" pamit Sasuke pada teman-temannya.

"Wooooiii curang pulang duluan! ini masih siang tahu!" protes Naruto.

"Gak boleh pulang! Kerjaan numpuk!" Shion menyilangkan tangannya di dada dan berdiri menghalangi jalan Sasuke.

Sasuke tahu Shion sangat ngefans pada Sakura. Dia menggunakannya sebagai senjata.

"Apa iya aku gak boleh pulang untuk Sakura?" Sasuke memandang remeh Shion sambil menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Wah! Kamu gak bilang dari tadi. Ya sudah, sampaikan salamku untuknya ya" Shion pun minggir.

"Salamku juga, salamku juga! Bilangin 'I Love You'" teriak Naruto dari kejauhan yang membuat Sasuke menoleh tajam dan memberi deathglare.

.

.

 _Sudah lama sekali aku tidak mengunjungi Fakultas Seni. Jam segini pasti gak ada kuliah lagi. Paling-paling dia sedang melukis di studio atau perpustakaan Seni. Pasti di dua tempat itu._ Tebak Sasuke.

Dugaan Sasuke benar. Selang 10 menit dia menunggu di parkiran studio, matanya menangkap sosok cantik Sakura dengan blus pendek tanpa lengan warna peach dengan celana warna teal, serta apron khaki yang belepotan cat minyak sedang keluar dari studio dan meregangkan kedua tangannya.

Tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Sasuke mengambil SLRnya dan mengambil gambar Sakura yang sedang melemaskan jari-jarinya dengan rambut panjang tergerai yang tertiup angin sepoi.

Sasuke keluar dari Nissan Skylinenya dan berjalan menuju gadis pink yang tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

"Ouch, dingin!" Sasuke menempelkan cola dingin pada pipi Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun?!"

"Capek?"

"Sedikit"

"Sakura"

"Hm?"

"'I Love You'"

…

…

…

Angin berhembus pelan mengisi kesunyian interval setelah Sasuke mengatakan kata cinta pada Sakura. Emerald Sakura membelalak dengan sukses.

"Salam dari Naruto. Katanya 'I Love You'" jelas Sasuke pada akhirnya sambil tertawa renyah.

 _Geez, aku terlanjur kaget dan malu banget_ Sakura menggerutu dalam hati dan mengocok colanya kencang-kencang.

"Kamu tertipu ya? Kamu pikir aku menyatakan cinta padamu?" Sasuke tertawa dan memperhatikan pipi Sakura yang semakin merah.

"Baka! Aku gak akan tertipu dengan perangaimu " saking gugupnya Sakura membuka colanya dan…

CCRASSSS

Air soda memuncrat membasahi Sasuke dan Sakura yang duduk berdekatan pada anak tangga.

Mereka saling berpandangan.

…

"Buh. Hahaha" mereka berdua menertawai diri mereka sendiri yang tampak kacau dengan air soda di wajah mereka. Cahaya matahari sore menyinari mereka dengan hangat,

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Hm?"

"Maaf ya…"

"Maaf untuk..?"

"Apapun. Aku berhutang banyak padamu" Sakura tulus mengatakannya dan mengelap pipinya menggunakan apronnya.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menyingkirkan apron Sakura dan menyeka cola di wajah Sakura dengan telapak tangannya. Sakura terperangah sampai Sasuke berhasil membersihkan seluruh sisa cola.

Keheningan menyeruak.

Sakura balas membersihkan wajah Sasuke dengan tangan telanjangnya. Kini giliran Sasuke yang terperangah dan terpana melihat mata Sakura saat tangan mungil itu menyentuh, mengelus, menyeka pipinya.

Dipegangnya pergelangan tangan Sakura yang tengah menyentuh pipinya. Membuat suasana di tengah mereka berdua sangat tegang. Lagi.

Setelah saling memandang dalam diam, Sasuke menurunkan tangan Sakura dan melepas tangannya.

"Ayo pulang"

.

.

Tiba di apartemen.

Sasuke menatap Sakura tidak percaya. Gadis itu membawa futon putih murahan property kampus ke dalam apartemen fancynya. Futon itu diletakkan tepat di samping kanan kolong queen bed Sasuke.

Dia menyilangkan tangan dan berdiri di depan pintu kamar dengan muka yang sangat tidak senang.

"Aku dapat pinjaman dari ketua klub lukis, katanya aku bisa memakai futon ini. Nah! Dengan begini, kita tidak perlu rebutan kamar atau sofa lagi. Hehehe" Sakura menepuk telapak tangannya membersihkan debu yang menempel.

"Sebel. Kenapa tidak minta kubelikan saja? Lihat saja benda itu! Rongsokan dan jelek banget tahu gak?" Sasuke menunjuk-nunjuk futon itu.

"Apa sih? Sudah dipinjami masih mau protes juga? Lagian nanti yang pakai juga aku"

"Atau mending kita pindah saja? Cari apartemen dengan dua kamar?" tanya Sasuke dengan was-was. Sebenarnya bukan futon itu yang salah, tapi Sasuke benci karena tidak bisa tidur seranjang lagi dengan Sakura.

"Yang benar saja! Pemborosan! Ya sudah kalau tidak boleh ditaruh disini, akan kutaruh di ruang tamu. Aku akan tidur di ruang tamu! Nanti aku akan bangun lebih pagi setiap harinya agar Sasuke-kun tidak perlu melihat futon JELEK ini" Sakura bersiap mengangkat kembali futon itu, tapi Sasuke buru-buru mendekatinya dan menahannya.

"Jangan!"

"WHY?!"

"Nanti ruang tamuku kotor" jawab Sasuke dengan alasan yang sudah sangat mainstream di antara mereka berdua. Yah, alasan sebenarnya Sasuke sih, tidak mau berpisah ruang dengan Sakura.

"Sudah kubilang nanti kubersihkan!"

"Sudahlah, taruh disini saja" Sasuke berlalu dan menuju kamar mandi.

 _Huh dasar labil_ batin Sakura.

.

.

Malam itu suasana begitu tenang. Sasuke sibuk mengetik sesuatu di laptop Applenya sejak dua jam yang lalu. Sakura tidak mau menanyainya atau mengganggunya karena adalah suatu anugerah saat Mr. Uchiha Sasuke tidak mengganggu aktifitasnya.

Sakura sedang menonton anime di TV, sambil sesekali melirik Sasuke yang begitu sibuk dengan dokumennya. Kadang sakura mendelik heran saat melihat Sasuke bereaksi berlebihan dengan dokumennya sendiri.

Kadang cowok raven itu manggut-manggut puas, tapi lalu tiba-tiba kedua alis hitamnya bertaut tajam, tak lama kemudian tertawa sendiri, lalu berpikir keras dengan meletakkan genggaman tangan di depan mulutnya, kemudian berdecak kecewa dan terlihat sedang mengulangi kata-kata dalam dokumennya.

Anime yang ditonton Sakura kalah dengan pemandangan aneh Sasuke yang sedang kebingungan. Sakura merasa tingkah cowok dingin itu jauh lebih menarik daripada karakter pangeran dalam animenya.

Sasuke merasa dirinya sedang diperhatikan lalu memandang tajam Sakura seakan berkata _Apa lihat-lihat?_ Sakura kemudian menggeleng dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke TV lagi.

Setelah Sasuke terfokus pada TV, Sasuke kemali berkutat dengan laptopnya. Sakura terkikik melihat Sasuke meremas rambut emo jabriknya dengan frustasi. Cowok sok pintar dan sombong itu bisa stress juga ternyata.

.

.

 **22.00**

Sakura menguap dan menutup box cheese sticknya. Dilihatnya meja kerja Sasuke yang sudah kosong. Sudah tidur rupanya.

Setelah mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi, Sakura berjalan menuju futon tebalnya pelan-pelan agar Sasuke tidak terbangun, tapi betapa kagetnya Sakura saat mendapati cowok raven itu sedang berbaring miring membelakanginya di atas futon.

"Hya, Sasuke-kun! Ngapain tidur disini?"

"Aku gerah tidur di bed" jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan wajahnya.

"Banguuun. Disini keras dan nanti kamu masuk angin!" Sakura menarik-narik lengan Sasuke agar dia mau bangkit.

Sasuke menarik tangannya, "Gak mau! Kamu aja yang di bed!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

"…"

"SASUKE-KUN!"

"Cerewet! Aku ngantuk! Cepat tidur sana!" Sasuke malah membungkus tubuhnya lebih erat pada futon itu.

Sakura cemberut dan terpaksa menaiki bed Sasuke. Dia menyelimuti tubuhnya sambil melirik gundukan Sasuke di sebelahnya.

"Gomen Sasuke-kun…"

"Sasuke sudah tidur" jawab Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum.

Sakura memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap gundukan futon Sasuke. Sasuke memandang pantulan wajah Sakura yang juga sedang memandangnya dari pantulan kaca di depannya.

Dan Sakura tahu, saat itulah dia merasakan sepercik kecil kehangatan timbul di hatinya semenjak terakhir kali dia merasakannya saat Ayahnya masih ada.

.

.

.

Hontou-hontou Arigatou Gozaimasuuuu!

Berkat minna-san yang sudah berbaik hati mengikuti cerita dan memberi dukungan lewat fav, follow, review, dan visitnya, akhirnya saya menyempatkan diri update Eyes di tengah-tengah kantung mata yang memiliki kantung mata dan encok yang pegal-pegal. Hahaha.

#nasiborangtua

I LOVE YOU

#peluksatusatu

Review Please?

Mother CHANYOU


	4. Concatenation

… _**Tidak ada satu apapun yang lebih indah dan jahat selain sorot tajam matamu …**_

 **NARUTO, always belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

-Author alay mulai berimajinasi liar lagi. Kukuku-

WARN

Bad Sasuke, Lemon, Absolutely Rate M, AU, Typo, No Flame, Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

 _PERJANJIAN KONTRAK_

 _Pihak Pertama : Uchiha Sasuke_

 _Pihak Kedua : Haruno Sakura_

 _Dalam surat perjanjian ini, akan ditetapkan hak dan kewajiban masing-masing pihak. Isi surat ini bersifat mengikat dan tidak boleh diganggu gugat setelah kedua belah pihak saling sepakat dengan bukti memberi tanda tangan pada akhir surat._

 _1 Pihak Pertama wajib memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-hari Pihak Kedua._

 _2 Pihak Kedua HARUS menjadi model secara professional._

 _3 Pihak Kedua dilarang menolak pemberian yang diberikan oleh Pihak Pertama (kecuali jika pemberian tersebut mengandung bahaya)_

 _4 Pihak Pertama dapat memutuskan hubungan kontrak sewaktu-waktu, namun Pihak Kedua tidak memiliki hak itu._

 _5 Pihak Kedua dilarang meninggalkan Pihak Pertama sampai kontrak ini berakhir._

 _6 Pihak Kedua akan mendapatkan 1 (satu) hari bebas dalam satu bulan untuk melakukan aktifitas apapun yang dia sukai._

 _7 Pihak Kedua dilarang berhubungan romantis (baca : PACARAN DAN ATAU MENIKAH) dengan orang lain selama kontrak ini masih berlaku._

 _8 Pihak Kedua wajib melayani kebutuhan pangan (MASAK) untuk Pihak Pertama._

 _9 Pihak Kedua bebas memiliki akses terhadap harta benda milik Pihak Pertama (kecuali ponsel)_

 _10 Pihak Pertama dan Pihak Kedua HARUS tinggal bersama sampai masa kontrak habis._

 _Hal-hal yang belum dicantumkan bisa ditambahkan kelak. Sekali lagi, kontrak ini bersifat mengikat, dan jika Pihak Kedua melanggar salah satu atau lebih dari aturan di atas, maka Pihak Pertama berhak sepenuhnya untuk memberi sanksi atau hukuman pada Pihak kedua. Adapun jenis hukuman tidak akan disebutkan._

 _Tertanda,_

 _Pihak Pertama,_

 __.__

 _Uchiha Sasuke_

 _._

 _Menyetujui,_

 _Pihak Kedua,_

 __.__

 _Haruno Sakura_

.

.

"Apa ini? Surat ini benar-benar berat sebelah!" Sakura meletakkan surat perjanjian itu di meja dan menyilangkan tangannya.

 _Jadi ini, yang membuat Sasuke-kun serius banget dengan laptopnya tadi malam…_

Dibalik wajah meremehkannya, inner Sasuke sedang berpikir keras. Bagaimana caranya supaya harga dirinya tetap terlihat tinggi dan mampu membuat Sakura menandatangani kontrak itu.

"Apanya yang berat sebelah?!" Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya.

"Menjadi model secara professional? Oke, aku akan berusaha. Tapi kenapa Pihak Pertama bisa memutus kontrak tapi sebaliknya aku tidak?!"

"Karena aku yang bikin kontrak"

"Terus ini, aku tidak boleh meninggalkan Sasuke-kun? Dan tidak boleh pacaran? Gini ya Mr. Uchiha, saya memang tidak akan pacaran sebelum kuliahku selesai. Tapi apa hakmu melarangku seperti itu?"

 _Apa? Dia tidak mau pacaran sampai lulus kuliah? Apa-apaan?_ Batin Sasuke.

"Karena model terkenal yang punya gossip miring sangat tidak menguntungkan buatku"

"Aku kan bukan model terkenal"

"Belum. Kamu akan segera menjadi terkenal berkat aku"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya kaget dan mengerjapkan matanya. Lalu melanjutkan, "Libur cuma satu hari dalam sebulan? Tidak masuk akal!"

Sasuke pun merasa keterlaluan dengan aturan yang satu itu. "Oke, satu kali dalam seminggu" katanya sambil mencoret kata bulan. Ada lagi?"

"Ini, ini, kenapa aku harus jadi juru masakmu? Sebenarnya aku ini model atau housekeeper sih?"

"Kamu kan dapat poin nomor 9, semua harta bendaku milikmu juga" jawab Sasuke sambil melirik kanan-kiri di interior apartemennya yang mewah ini.

Sakura mendengus dan lanjut membahas poin terakhir.

"Tinggal bersama? Sasuke-kun, sebenarnya kontrak ini berlaku sampai kapan? Aku tidak bisa menumpang disini terus menerus. Setelah uangku cukup, paling tidak cukup untuk menyewa apartemen kecil, aku akan segera pergi dari sini, dan Sasuke-kun tidak berhak melarangku menyewa apartemen!" Sakura mengoceh sambil meremas-remas ujung kaos putihnya.

"Ya. Aku tidak akan melarangmu"

Sakura berhenti meremas dan bibirnya mengembangkan sedikit senyum kemenangan.

"Kamu berhak banget punya apartemen lain, atau bahkan rumah mewah. TAPI kamu tetap harus tinggal bersamaku DISINI" Sasuke melayangkan pandangan kemenangan telak.

"Yang benar saja! Terus ngapain aku punya rumah mewah kalau aku nya masih ikut Sasuke-kun disini?"

"Makanya, aku kan sudah bilang, aku tidak melarangmu menyewa apartemen. Go on. Tapi kamu tetap disini"

"Dan ini lagi, sanksi atau hukumannya kenapa tidak dicantumkan? Bagaimana aku biasa tahu Sasuke-kun tidak akan Ecchi padaku!"

"Wah, kamu kok berpikir sampai kesitu? Ckck, Sakura… kamu Ecchi juga ya" goda Sasuke.

"Hish, bukan itu maksudku. Justru itu aku ingin mengantisipasi ke-Ecchi-an Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke diam dan tersenyum miring.

"Sasuke-kun… !"

"Titik. Enough"

Sakura menunduk lemas dan menjatuhkan dahi lebarnya di coffee table. Lengannya terkulai lemas.

"Sudahlah, jangan sedih begitu. Kamu tahu kan? Fotomu kemarin dapat tanggapan positif dari Nara Corp, perusahaan di bidang publishing. Dan kamu akan jadi langganan majalah fashion mereka"

"Eh? Benarkah?"

Sasuke tersenyum miring dan bangkit menuju laptop Applenya untuk mengedit kata 'bulan' ke 'minggu'. Dia segera mencetaknya dan menyodorkannya pada Sakura untuk ditandatangani.

Sakura memandangi kertas itu cukup lama. Dia berpikir apakah langkah yang diambilnya ini tidak salah?

Sasuke was-was jangan sampai Sakura menolak kontraknya dan pergi meninggalkannya saat itu juga. Sakura adalah aset berharga untuk pekerjaannya, dan tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi jika kehadiran Sakura dalam kehidupannya akhir-akhir ini telah membuatnya merasa lebih… sebut saja… nyaman.

SET SET SET

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas lega. Gadis manis polos itu akhirnya menandatangani surat perjanjian mereka. Kini giliran Sasuke bertandatangan. Sedingin-dinginnya Sasuke, dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum puasnya.

Sakura masih cemberut, tapi dia benar-benar tidak ada pilihan lain. Saat ini, tempat tinggal, pekerjaan yang layak, dan keamanan seorang gadis adalah sesuatu yang sangat dibutuhkannya.

.

.

"Yak, bagus. Hebat… cantik sekali. Coba senyum dan menghadap jendela… yak, good" salah satu staf Sasuke sedang memotret Sakura dengan cekatan.

Mereka sedang mengambil gambar dengan setting dapur dan kebun untuk majalah hobi. Ini baru jiwa Sakura. Dapur adalah kerajaan Sakura sehari-hari, sedangkan selain melukis, berkebun adalah hobinya.

Sakura sedang berperan sebagai istri dari pasangan pengantin muda yang baru menikah. Pasangannya adalah model rookie juga yang bernama Neji.

Neji adalah penyanyi solo yang baru-baru ini mulai mencoba peruntungannya di bidang modeling. Cowok tinggi yang wajahnya calm dan cara bicaranya sangat santun. Chemistry mereka berdua sangat bagus.

"Hoi, Teme! Kamu gak jealous?" bisik Naruto sambil menyikut lengan Sasuke. Mereka berdua mengamati Neji dan Sakura yang sedang berpose di kebun. Sakura sedang menyiram Neji dengan aliran kecil air dari sprinkler. Neji yang sedang menanam bibit tulip terlihat menghindar dan tertawa natural.

"Gak. Aku suka mereka sangat natural dengan konsep ini" Sasuke menyilangkan tangannya di dada dan terlihat tersenyum puas.

"Be-nar-kaaaah?" selidik Naruto tidak percaya.

"Geez. Untuk apa aku cemburu segala"

"Kamu kan suka sama Sakura-chan!"

"Bodoh! Aku tidak menyukainya"

"Be-nar-kaaaaah?" goda Naruto lagi.

Sasuke melirik Naruto dengan pandangan menusuk.

"Kalau begitu Sakura-chan sama aku saja ya?"

"Berisik banget. Sana edit foto yang tadi!" usir Sasuke.

"Huh. Sialan!" gerutu Naruto yang menendang pelan pergelangan kaki Sasuke sambil berlalu. Yah, tapi saat ini Sasuke memang sangat suka melihat akting natural Sakura. Dan lagi, Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang professional kan? Tidak ada alasan untuknya mencampuradukkan perasaan pribadi dengan pekerjaan.

Tapi tunggu, bukannya dia barusan sudah mengatakan kalau tidak ada perasaan pada Sakura? Yah, waktu akan menjawab.

.

.

Waktu istirahat.

Hari ini sesi foto yang harus dilakukan cukup banyak. Karena konsep pengantin baru tadi berjalan lancar, Sakura lanjut berpose untuk iklan lipstik di majalah fashion. Kini saat semua staf sedang makan siang, Sakura mengambil jatah bentonya dan makan di taman.

"Hmmm. Oishiii" Sakura mengunyah chicken katsunya dengan senang tanpa sadar kalau Sasuke sedang menghampirinya dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kamu terlihat begitu nyaman kalau bukan aku yang jadi fotografernya" kata Sasuke sambil membuka kopi kalengnya.

"Gak ada hubungannya kok. Aku kan memang berusaha keras. Eh? Sasuke-kun tidak makan siang?" Sakura menyadari Sasuke yang hanya meminum kopi dan tidak membawa bento yang sudah disiapkan stafnya.

"….." dia tidak menjawab dan malah mengalihkan mukanya ke arah lain.

"Kenapa tidak makan? Kuambilkan bento ya?"

"Gak usah"

"Rewel amat?"

"akucumamaumasakanmu" jawab Sasuke cepat.

"Hah, apa?" Sakura tidak mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Lupakan"

Sakura menaikkan bahunya dan lanjut makan.

"Hmmm, enakkkk…" lagi-lagi Sakura mengunyah sambil tersenyum senang. Sasuke yang melihatnya ikutan tersenyum melihat ekspresi Sakura.

KRYUUUUKK

Sasuke memegangi perutnya dan pipinya menjadi pink. Sakura menganga memandanginya.

"Dasar-Tuan-Harga-Diri. Aaaa" Sakura menyuapkan sepotong katsu ke mulut Sasuke.

Sasuke menggeleng dan menjauhkan wajahnya dengan mata yang fokus pada katsu di sumpit Sakura.

" _Pihak Kedua wajib melayani kebutuhan pangan untuk Pihak Pertama._ Poin ke delapan, ingat?" kini Sakura menyatu dengan kontraknya. Karena Sakura mengingatnya, inner Sasuke sangat bahagia, dan kini mulut kecilnya terbuka untuk memakan suapan Sakura.

CKRIKK

"Yooooshhhh! Aku berhasil mendapat gambar fenomenal di kantor kita!" Naruto mengacung-acungkan kamera. Rupanya dia berhasil memotret momen Sasuke sedang memejamkan mata dan membuka mulutnya untuk disuapi.

Muka Sasuke langsung memerah dan mengacungkan jari tengahnya ke arah Naruto. Sasuke langsung berlari menuju Naruto untuk merebut kamera. Tapi Naruto dengan gesit segera berlari menghilang dari balik pohon.

"Sasuke-kuuun, makan dulu!" teriak Sakura.

Sasuke tetap berlari sambil menoleh ke Sakura, menatapnya dengan pandangan _semua-ini-gara-gara-kamu._

Sakura tertawa dan melanjutkan makan siangnya yang sangat menyenangkan.

.

.

Warna api sudah mulai menjalari langit, aktifitas di SS art STUDIO juga sudah mulai usai. Setelah berpamitan dengan teman-temannya, Sasuke dan Sakura pun bergegas pulang.

"Sasuke-kun…" ucap Sakura saat mereka mulai memasuki mobil dan memasang seat belt.

"Hm"

"Boleh kita mampir sebentar ke suatu tempat?"

"Mau kemana?"

"Ada deh… nanti kutunjukkan jalannya…"

.

.

Sasuke memandangi punggung mungil yang sedang membelakanginya. Gadis manis itu sedang berjongkok dan berdoa di depan dua batu nisan yang berukir marga 'Haruno'. Sasuke memang tidak pernah mengenal Sakura dan masa lalunya. Dia pun ikut berjongkok dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Sakura.

Diliriknya Sakura yang sedang mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya dengan mata terpejam. Cukup lama Sasuke memandangi Sakura sampai akhirnya gadis itu membuka kedua mata hijaunya.

Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan tersenyum. Senyum yang sedikit sedih di mata Sasuke.

.

.

"Sakura, sini deh" Sasuke menggerak-gerakkan tangannya memanggil Sakura untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ada apa?" Sakura menghampiri Sasuke.

"Salary" Sasuke menyodorkan amplop putih.

"Wah, arigatou, Sasuke-kun" seru Sakura senang.

"Karena kamu sudah gajian, ayo traktir aku makan" Sasuke memandang amplop putih itu.

"Yah! Gitu ya? Kenapa bukan Sasuke-kun saja yang traktir aku?"

"Cerewet. Ayolah, sekali-kali. Poin delapan, remember?" Sasuke berdiri dan menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura.

.

.

Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan beriringan di trotoar yang ramai dengan orang-orang yang sedang berlalu lalang. Sudah satu jam Sasuke dan Sakura mondar-mandir kesana kemari tanpa tujuan. Setelah saling berargumen mengenai menu makanan apa yang akan mereka santap, akhirnya sudah diputuskan untuk menikmati Yakiniku.

"Ahh, lama sekali matangnya" gerutu Sasuke sambil menusuk-nusuk daging yang sedang dipanggangnya dengan sumpit.

"Ya ampun, sabar sedikit donk… salah siapa minta makan malam disini?"

"Habisnya, disini adalah resto Yakiniku favoritku. Tapi lho, lama banget matangnya" Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya dengan kesal dan mengelus-elus perut datarnya yang meronta kelaparan dari tadi. Sakura terkikik dan membolak-balik dagingnya.

"Nih, sudah matang. Yuk makan, itadakimaa-"

"Stop!"

"Eh? Sakura yang terlanjur membuka mulutnya menganga kaget dengan daging yang sudah bertengger di sumpitnya.

Sasuke mengambil kamera SLRnya lalu bersiap memotret Sakura.

"Ya ampuuun, makan dulu!" Sakura meletakkan dagingnya kembali dan menutup lensa kamera Sasuke.

Sasuke menepuk punggung tangan Sakura. "Sudah, amatir jangan ikutan. Makan sana!"

Sakura manyun dan lanjut makan. _Pasti dia mau main potret seenaknya lagi deh_ Batin Sakura sambil melahap daging.

CKRIKK

 _Tuh, kan?_

"Itadakimasu" Sasuke langsung mengambil tiga potong daging dan melahapnya. Mata onyxnya terpejam menikmati lezatnya Yakinikunya.

.

Sasuke menusuk-nusuk porsi terakhir dagingnya. Sakura menyeruput ocha dinginnya.

"Sakura"

"Hm?" Sakura melirik Sasuke dari balik mug besarnya.

"Kita tidak pernah saling mengenal sebelumnya. Pertemuan pertama kita adalah saat kamu bekerja di café konyol itu"

"Hehe, iya, dan terima kasih banyak Sasuke-kun selalu muncul di saat yang tepat"

"Dulu kamu sekolah dimana?"

"Di sekolah negeri sini saja, dari Kindergarten sampai SMA. Kalau Sasuke-kun?"

"Kampung halamanku di Osaka. Masa kecilku di Inggris sama Kakek Madara. Tapi sejak SMA aku pulang ke Jepang"

"Wah? Punya rumah di luar negeri? Hebat!"

"Apanya yang hebat"

"Terus kenapa tidak kuliah di luar negeri saja? Kalau tidak salah Sasuke-kun juga kuliah di Fakultas Seni Todai kan?"

"Ya, sejak SMA aku meninggalkan Osaka untuk berusaha dengan tanganku sendiri. Tokyo menjadi tujuan utamaku"

"Kamu sangat berbakat dalam bidang seni. Kenapa tidak kuliah di Paris saja?"

"Lupakan. Terus, kampung halamanmu dimana?" Sasuke menggigit Yakiniku panasnya.

"Sama kayak Sasuke-kun" Sakura tersenyum simpul.

"Yang benar? Lalu kenapa pindah ke Tokyo?"

Sakura tersenyum getir.

Dia pun menceritakan masa lalu kedua orang tuanya yang menjadi korban cinta yang tidak direstui, kehidupan baru keluarganya, juga dirinya yang tidak pernah melihat eksistensi Ibunya seumur hidupnya. Tidak lupa Sakura juga menceritakan kronologi kematian Ayahnya dan menyebabkan kehidupan Sakura berputar 180 derajat.

Sasuke menumpukan kedua tangannya di depan bibirnya menyimak cerita Sakura dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Ah, sudahlah Sasuke-kun. Aku juga tidak akan mengganggu kehidupanmu terlalu lama kok. Hehe" Sakura menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuk.

"Dasar bodoh. Sudah lupa isi kontraknya ya?"

 _Ups, iya._

"Jangan coba-coba kabur selama masih ada aku" Sasuke meneguk sakenya.

"Aku jadi penasaran…" Sakura memandangi ochanya.

"Apa?"

"Sampai kapan kontrak ini berlaku? Sampai kapan aku harus terikat dengan Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan tersenyum sambil mengambil daging terakhir di atas pemanggang.

.

.

Sasuke terus menggerutu dan membolak-balik badannya ke kanan dan ke kiri di atas futon payah milik Sakura.

 _Futon sialan ini jelek sekali dan gataaaaaaal!_

Sasuke bangun dan berkacak pinggang dengan sebal. Ditendangnya futon tebal tidak berdaya itu keras-keras. Dia mengambil air dingin dan berjalan menuju dinding kaca di kamarnya mengamati pemandangan malam Tokyo.

Pantulan wajah pulas Sakura yang sedang terlelap di atas queen bednya mengalihkan pandangan Sasuke. Dihampirinya gadis cerewet itu dan duduk di sampingnya.

Wajah tidur Sakura terlihat sangat teduh dan menyenagkan untuk dilihat. Sasuke mengelus pipi Sakura. Dia tersenyum kecil saat ingat pertengkaran kecil mereka gara-gara berebut tidur di futon tadi. Sasuke memang benci sekali pada futon itu, tapi dia lebih benci lagi kalau Sakura yang tidur di atas futon itu.

Dibelainya lagi pipi Sakura. Tiba-tiba sebutir air mata menuruni pipi lembut itu.

"Ayah…" rintihnya.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasakan adanya sedikit lubang di hatinya mengingat cerita-cerita Sakura tadi.

 _Gadis ini sangat tegar dan pantang menyerah. Dia memang bukan tipeku. Sangat bukan tipeku. Bahkan sangat menyebalkan. Tapi kenapa aku tidak pernah bisa melihatnya terluka. Aku selalu ingin membantunya setiap saat. Dan itu juga membuatku sangat sebal._

 _._

 _._

"Ohayou" Sasuke dan Sakura berhadap-hadapan dalam bangun tidur mereka. Dalam keadaan berpelukan.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

Sasuke sedang dressing up dengan kaos hitam SUPREME, ripped jeans hitam, dan sepatu sneakers NB hitam putih saat dilihatnya Sakura masih santai menonton TV sambil memakan camilan potato chips.

"Sakura"

"Hm?" jawab Sakura tanpa menoleh.

"Cepat mandi, kita segera berangkat" Sasuke sibuk memasang aksesoriesnya seperti tindik dark silvernya, beberapa cincin hitam dan silver yang diletakkan di ibu jari kiri dan telunjuk, serta jam tangan Rolex di tangan kanannya.

"Mau kemana? Ini kan hari Sabtu. Kantor libur" Sakura masih asyik mengunyah keripiknya.

KLIK

Sasuke mematikan TV itu dan berdiri menjulang di depan Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Cepat mandi. Dan pakailah baju yang bagus. Kutunggu di basement" jawab Sasuke sambil berlalu.

.

.

Sasuke sibuk membetulkan tatanan rambut emonya sambil menatap kaca spion samping. Dilihatnya Sakura berjalan ke arahnya dengan mengenakan ripped jeans warna biru, tanktop warna lavender yang dilengkapi blazer warna biru. Kaki jenjangnya dihiasi wedges berbahan kulit warna coklat. Rambut panjangnya dikepang dan diletakkan menyamping di bahu depan.

"Sudah kubilnag pakai baju yang bagus malah pakai jeans belel begitu" kata Sasuke sesudah mereka berangkat.

"Sasuke-kun sendiri juga pakai jeans belel"

"Aku kan cowok"

"Yeei, tidak ada hubungannya" protes Sakura.

Mobil berhenti di traffic lamp.

"Sasuke-kun"

"Hm"

"Kita mau kemana sih?"

"Osaka"

"Apa?! Tidak! Aku pulang saja!" Sakura bersiap-siap membuka pintu mobil.

"Tidak boleh! Hari ini kamu harus menemaniku menemui Tou-san dan Kaa-san" Sasuke mencengkeram lengan Sakura.

"Tidak mau! Pergilah sendiri, aku baik-baik saja di rumah"

Lampu hijau menyala dan Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan lalu menginjak gas mobil dengan kencang.

.

.

Tiba di Bandara Internasional Kansai.

Sakura serasa masih jetlagged gara-gara trip mendadak ini. Semua ini gara-gara Sasuke. Di dalam taxi menuju rumah Sasuke, Sakura terus diam dan menggerutu dalam hati. Dia berencana istirahat hari ini setelah semua yang dialaminya sepekan ini.

Tangan Sakura menopang dagunya di pintu penumpang. Wajah keruhnya menghadap jalanan Osaka yang sangat bersih dan rapi.

Diliriknya Sasuke yang tetap cuek dan main game di iPhonenya.

 _Hhhhhh_

Sakura menghela nafas dan pasrah dengan keadaan. Bisa apa dia? Kaki sudah terlanjur melangkah di kota orang.

Sebenarnya bukan masalah ingin beristirahat saja, yang membuat Sakura begitu kesal adalah kenapa dia dibawa-bawa Sasuke menuju rumah orang tuanya? Nanti kalau mereka salah paham bagaimana? Salah paham tentang hubungan mereka. Apalagi Sakura hanyalah gadis asing yang tiba-tiba tinggal seatap dengan putra mereka. Ini sungguh pertemuan yang menyebalkan.

 _Ya, baru saja kita mendengarkan suara merdu Yui. Sekarang kita beralih ke berita terbaru yang sedang hangat di Osaka_

Suara radio mengisi keheningan di antara mereka.

 _Mantan Walikota legendaris kita, Jiraiya-sama hari ini masuk ke RS Osaka karena menderita kanker hati. Walikota yang memimpin kita semua selama berpuluh tahun itu kini sedang berjuang melawan penyakitnya di ruang operasi. Dikabarkan bahwa operasi itu akan dilangsungkan siang ini._

 _DEG_

Sakura sangat mengetahui nama itu. Sangat.

Dia adalah kakeknya. Ayah dari Ibunya.

Sakura ingat di masa kecilnya, saat dia dan Ayahnya menonton acara TV, Ayahnya selalu mengatakan bahwa walikota hebat itu adalah kakeknya. Ayahnya selalu mengagumi kakeknya walau gara-gara dialah nasib keluarga Sakura menjadi runyam.

Sakura ingat raut wajah Ayahnya yang selalu terlihat bangga dan senang tiap kali kakeknya muncul di TV dengan segudang prestasi yang dicapainya.

Tapi.

Sakura sangat membenci kakek itu. Orang tua yang sudah membuat keluarganya hancur. Sakura ingin mengenyahkan semua pikiran tentang keluarganya. Dia sekarang hanyalah seorang gadis dengan perjuangan untuk masa depannya sendiri.

"ra?"

"SAKURA"

"Eh? I, iya?" Sakura tenggelam terlalu dalam dengan pikirannya sehingga tidak menyadari bahwa mereka sudah sampai di gerbang rumah Uchiha.

"Kita sudah sampai. Ayo turun"

Sakura memandangi gerbang megah dengan nuansa tradisional di depannya. Bahkan untuk melihat puncak atap gerbang itu Sakura harus mendongakkan kepalanya tinggi-tinggi.

Tiba-tiba seseorang membukakan gerbang itu.

"Sasuke-sama, senangnya. Selamat datang" sapa pelayan Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan menggandeng tangan Sakura menuju rumah utama.

"Hei, lepaskan tanganku" bisik Sakura.

"Diam" jawab Sasuke.

Mereka melewati koridor-koridor kayu yang sangat panjang. Sakura mengamati rumah besar ini dengan seksama. Di samping kiri terlihat taman zen yang ditata apik lengkap dengan kolam koi dan air mancur bambu. Sebuah pohon Sakura yang terlihat berumur ratusan tahun juga menghiasi taman itu. di dinding sebelah kanan, terlihat pajangan lukisan-lukisan tradisional yang sangat menawan. Di tiap pojok kanan bawah lukisan tersebut, terdapat inisial F.U.

 _Jadi pelukis terkenal Uchiha Fugaku itu Ayahnya Sasuke-kun…_

"Sasuke-kun?" ucap suara teduh seorang wanita.

Sasuke dan Sakura menoleh bersamaan ke sumber suara tersebut. Terlihat seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut berwarna sama seperti Sasuke mengenakan kimono biru tua sedang berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Kaa-san" Sakura dapat melihat kilatan bahagia di mata Sasuke. Cowok emo itu memeluk ibunya.

Sakura ikut tersenyum melihat pemandangan itu. Pemandangan yang tidak akan pernah dia dapatkan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Siapa gadis manis ini?" Ibu Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya. Sakura menunduk hormat.

"Salam kenal. Saya Haruno Sakura"

"Wah, nama yang manis. Kamu cantik sekali. Aku Mikoto. Sasuke-kun, dia pacarmu ya?"

"Bukan" Sasuke menggeleng dan memeluk pundak Ibunya.

"Ah, dasar anak muda. Tinggal mengaku saja sulit sekali. Ayo masuk, kita temui Tou-san" Uchiha Mikoto menggandeng lengan Sakura.

Sakura benar-benar merasa malu. Dia menemui keluarga Sasuke dengan memakai ripped jeans. Sungguh pertemuan yang payah. Dia melirik Mikoto di sebelahnya. Wanita itu sangat cantik, ramah, dan baik hati.

.

"Tou-san" Sasuke duduk bersila dan membungkuk hormat pada Ayahnya.

Sakura mengikuti gerakan Sasuke dengan wajar. "Salam kenal, Uchiha-sensei. Saya Haruno Sakura"

Ruangan Uchiha Fugaku terasa sangat beraura dan berwibawa. Sakura merasa tegang dan suasana dingin menyelimuti ruang ini. Uchiha Fugaku hanya melirik mereka berdua sebentar lalu melanjutkan aktifitas melukisnya.

Sakura melirik Sasuke yang juga terdiam dengan tegang. Jarang sekali dia melihat Sasuke takut pada seseorang. Tapi yah, ini kan Ayahnya. Sudah sepatutnya.

Fugaku meletakkan kuasnya dan menggeser tempat duduknya.

"Haruno-san. Coba kemari. Menurutmu apa kesan pertama saat kau melihat lukisan ini?"

Sakura siap-siap berdiri saat Sasuke menahan tangannya.

"Tou-san. Dia hanya temanku. Tidak perlu sampai seperti itu"

Fugaku mendelik ke arah Sasuke. "Kau tahu Tou-san selalu menilai orang dari sudut pandang dia melihat karya seni. Kemarilah Haruno-san"

Sasuke melepas genggamannya perlahan. "Tidak apa-apa Sasuke-kun. Kamu lupa kalau aku juga mahasiswi jurusan Seni?" bisik Sakura.

Sakura duduk di sebelah Fugaku dan mengamati lukisannya.

Walaupun Fugaku terkesan dingin dan jahat, lukisan-lukisannya selalu menggambarkan kehangatan alam. Seperti lukisan di depannya ini. Terlihat seekor burung kecil berwarna kuning sedang bertengger di cabang pohon plum.

"Boleh saya?" Sakura meminta ijin untuk mengamati lebih dekat.

"Go On"

"…."

Sakura mengamati cara pelukisnya menggores tinta dan gradasi warna pastel khas jepang yang memenuhi tiap permukaan kanvas.

Sakura sudah siap mengutarakan pendapatnya, tapi dia ragu-ragu. Diliriknya Sasuke dan Mikoto yang mengawasinya dengan tegang, lalu pandangannya beralih ke mata elang Fugaku.

"Silakan, Haruno-san"

"Baik. Menurut saya, lukisan ini sangat cantik dan penuh keindahan. Makna yang ingin disampaikan secara keseluruhan adalah sebuah atmosfer kehangatan yang meyelimuti burrung kecil ini… Tapi Fugaku-sama… saya melihat adanya sedikit kesedihan saat melihat burung ini" Sakura menjawab sambil menatap lekat-lekat mata Fugaku, sambil mencari-cari kira-kira kesedihan apa yang sedang dirasakan maestro hebat ini.

"Baik. Sudah cukup. Terima kasih"

Sakura kembali ke tempat duduknya di sebelah Sasuke.

"Aku ingin bicara berdua dengan Sasuke"

Sasuke menatap tajam Ayahnya dalam keheningan.

"Baiklah Sakura-san, ayo ikut aku" ajak Mikoto.

Sakura ber-ojigi dan keluar dari ruangan mencekam itu.

.

.

"Maafkan sikap suamiku ya? Dia memang begitu orangnya"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa Mikoto-sama…"

"Ah, panggil saja aku Oka-san, Sakura-chan pacarnya Sasuke-kun kan?"

Pipi Sakura berubah menjadi pink saat dia dipanggil dengan imbuhan –chan oleh Ibu Sasuke. Dia cepat-cepat menggeleng mengelak dari pernyataan bahwa dia adalah pacar Sasuke.

Mikoto tertawa kecil. "Sakura-chan, tolong temani aku ya? Mumpung aku ada teman… aku mau menjenguk kenalan di RS Osaka"

"Eh? RS Osaka?"

"Iya, beliau adalah guru Fugaku-san. Fugaku-san sudah menjenguknya kemarin tanpa mengajakku. Sekarang aku harus kesana. Beliau sudah seperti Ayah kami sendiri"

Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak akan segera terjadi.

"Kamu pasti mengenal Walikota Jiraiya kan? Dia terkenal sekali di seluruh Jepang"

Sakura mengangguk dengan gugup. Dan Mikoto tidak mengetahui keringat dingin yang sedang membasahi pelipis Sakura.

.

.

Konnichiwa minna-san…

Wah, jarang banget update siang-siang begini. Gara-garanya tadi malam ketiduran setelah dapat 2K words. Hahaha. #payah

Hontooooooouuuu Arigatou buat minna-san yang terus support buat cepet-cepet update ini. Fav, follow, review, visit kalian membuatku merasa berhutang banyak kalau tidak segera meluncurkan chapter terbaru.

Yosh, please keep follow the story ya…

Aishiteru

Review Please?

Mother CHANYOU


	5. Pitch Dark

… _**Tidak ada satu apapun yang lebih indah dan jahat selain sorot tajam matamu …**_

 **NARUTO, always belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

-Author alay mulai berimajinasi liar lagi. Kukuku-

WARN

Bad Sasuke, Lemon, Absolutely Rate M, AU, Typo, No Flame, Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

Mikoto dan Sakura sedang berjalan mengitari rak-rak putih penuh bunga warna warni yang sedang bermekaran di sebuah toko bunga. Wanita anggun itu tersenyum dan bersenandung asyik memilih kira-kira bunga apa yang cocok untuk dibawanya ke RS Osaka menjenguk guru besar keluarganya.

Sakura mengekor dan menatap sendu bunga-bunga cantik tersebut. Dia sangat mencintai tanaman. Tapi saat ini, pikirannya terpecah membayangkan dirinya akan bertemu kakeknya. Seorang pria yang menjadi titik dendamnya. Seorang pria yang menyebabkan Ayah dan Ibunya mengalami kehidupan yang cukup pahit.

"Sakura-chan… apa kamu mempunyai ide untuk memilih bunga? Tolong bantu aku ya, aku sedikit bingung memilih bunga-bunga cantik ini. Andai bisa, kupilih semua jenis bunga, tapi kalau tidak salah ada bunga yang tidak pantas untuk dibawa menjenguk ya?"

Dengan pandangan tulus seorang Nyonya Uchiha, Sakura tidak bisa menolak dan menyembunyikan kesedihannya dengan senyuman.

"Tentu, Oba-sama…"

"Sakura-chan jangan sungkan… panggil aku Oka-san…"

"A.. anu.. ah, mmm" Sakura benar-benar tidak siap dan tidak enak memanggil Nyonya Uchiha itu dengan panggilan 'Ibu'. Dan lagi, seumur hidupnya dia tidak pernah memanggil siapapun dengan panggilan menyakitkan itu. karena Sakura memang tidak pernah hidup bersama seorang 'Ibu'.

Mikoto memandang dalam ke mata emerald Sakura lalu menepuk pundak kiri Sakura pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa kalau belum siap… aku akan selalu menunggu…" Sakura sangat bersyukur Mikoto mau memahaminya.

"Maafkan saya…"

"Tidak apa-apa…" Mikoto tersenyum manis. Sakura tersentuh. Dan andai dia mampu mengungkapkan perasaaannya saat ini, ingin rasanya Sakura menangis dalam pelukan Mikoto. Dia ingin merasakan bagaimana memiliki seorang Ibu.

"Menurut saya, Krisan ungu ini sangat cantik sebagai main flower karena dia memiliki makna keinginan kuat untuk sehat, lalu sebagai kombinasinya, daisy orange dengan makna kehangatan, mawar peach dengan makna simpati, dan tulip pink yang bermakna kepedulian… hiasannya nanti kita tambah dengan sulur-sulur hijau dan peacock putih, serta beberapa buah plum atau jeruk kecil agar mempermanis tampilannya" saran Sakura sambil menyentuh bunga-bunga itu untuk menilai kualitasnya.

Mikoto memperhatikan Sakura dengan sungguh-sungguh. Dia kagum dengan pengetahuan Sakura tentang bunga.

"Sakura-chan… kamu pintar sekali dalam menilai bunga…"

"Ah, tidak Oba-sama, saya hanya kebetulan menyukai botani" pipi Sakura memerah mendengar pujian Mikoto.

"Dan kamu juga cukup lihai dalam menjawab pertanyaan suamiku…"

"Di kampus saya, karya Fugaku-sensei menjadi literatur utama. Saya menyukai karya beliau yang selalu menggambarkan kehangatan…"

Mikoto semakin kagum pada Sakura. Dia pun menggandeng Sakura dan menuju kasir dan memesan rangkaian bunga.

.

.

Ayah dan sang putra bungsu saling berhadapan dan saling menatap dalam diam. Dua pasang mata elang sedang sibuk membaca lawan bicara masing-masing. Ayah Sasuke yang duduk dengan penuh kewibawaan memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu.

"Jadi apa maksudmu membawa pulang seorang gadis amatir itu?"

Sasuke sedikit terhenyak dalam sepersekian detik mendengar perkataan Ayahnya. Bagaimana bisa setelah pendapat professional Sakura yang dirasanya cukup untuk memuaskan Ayahnya ternyata belum cukup untuk mengenyahkan kata amatir dari mulut maestro itu.

"Dia bukan amatir. Dia mahasiswi jurusan seni, dan, dia juga modelku"

"Model? Kau sudah kehilangan pikiranmu?!"

"Menurut Tou-san?" jawab Sasuke tidak kalah dingin.

"Aku masih tidak bisa menebak pikiranmu yang tidak matang"

"Tou-san!"

"Kau selalu saja bertindak sesukamu"

Sasuke diam dan menunggu kata—kata Ayahnya meluncur lebih banyak.

"Kau tidak pernah mendengarkan apa kata Tou-san. Sejak kecil sudah meninggalkanku. Atau kau diajari hal-hal yang tidak benar oleh kakekmu di Inggris?"

"Jangan pernah menghina almarhum Grandpa, Tou-san"

Fugaku mendongakkan kepala. Sekarang dia yang diam dan menunggu kata-kata anaknya meluncur lebih banyak.

"Tou-san tahu kenapa aku memilih jalanku sendiri. Aku pergi sejak kecil. Bahkan sejak SMA aku tidak mau berada di bawah kediktatoranmu"

"SASUKE" nada tajam dan dingin menusuk pendengaran Sasuke. Fugaku menatap lekat-lekat putra bungsunya. Dia adalah pria berwibawa yang sangat tidak ingin dikalahkan oleh darah dagingnya sendiri.

…

…

"Maafkan aku. Aku melampaui batas" Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya, memilih untuk mengalah dan menunduk.

"Dan aku harap kau tidak mengulangi kesalahan kakakmu. Kelakuanmu hari ini jelas menghinaku dan terang-terangan menentangku"

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya lebih erat. Dia menahan agar emosinya tidak keluar. Tujuan sebenarnya dia pulang bersama Sakura hanyalah murni untuk bertemu Kaa-sannya. Sasuke tahu Ibunya pasti akan menyukai Sakura. Tapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyangka reaksi Ayahnya akan separah ini.

"Kau tahu kakakmu menikah dengan model murahan dan sekarang dia menjadi penulis novel yang miskin"

….

Ya, kakak Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi meninggalkan keluarganya yang menentang keputusannya untuk menikah dengan seorang model cantik dan anggun bernama Konan. Walaupun Konan adalah salah satu wanita cantik sekaligus pintar versi Sasuke, dan cukup berkelas untuk menjadi seorang Uchiha, Ayahnya yang sangat angkuh itu tidak pernah mengijinkan wanita itu untuk masuk ke dalam kehidupan anaknya. Juga kehidupannya…

.

.

Lorong RS Osaka sangat ramai hari ini. Bagaimana tidak, mantan walikota ternama mereka sedang terbaring lemah dan akan menjalani operasi. Mikoto dan Sakura berjalan menyusuri lorong itu.

"Ah! Itu kan Uchiha-sama!" teriak salah satu wartawan.

"Uchiha-sama!"

"Benar, Uchiha sama!"

"Mohon menyita waktu anda sebentar Uchiha-sama!"

"Uchiha Mikoto-sama!" sahut wartawan-wartawan lain sambil berlari berbondong-bondong menghampiri Mikoto dan Sakura.

Sakura kaget dengan kegemparan yang terjadi karena kedatangan mereka. Sakura tahu wanita anggun di sampingnya ini adalah istri dari pelukis terkenal, tapi dia sangat terkejut dengan antusias wartawan terhadap Mikoto.

"Bagaimana pendapat anda tentang operasi yang sebentar lagi akan dijalani Jiraiya-sensei?"

"Mohon sepatah kata untuk ditujukan pada Jiraiya-sensei!"

"Uchiha-sama, benarkah anda sekeluarga sudah seperti keluarga bagi Jiraiya-sama?"

"Uchiha-sama!"

"Uchiha Mikoto-sama! Apa anda mengetahui dimana keberadaan putri kandung Jiraiya-sama?!"

"Mohon sepatah dua patah kata, Uchiha-sama!"

Wartawan-wartawan itu berebut tempat untuk mewawancarai dan mengambil foto Mikoto. Sakura yang kebingungan berusaha menundukkan sedikit kepalanya dan menurunkan poninya agar tidak ada yang akan mengenalinya. Walaupun Sakura ragu ada manusia di bumi ini yang akan memperhatikannya atau mempedulikannya.

SET

Sebuah tangan kekar menarik lengan Mikoto dan membawanya masuk ke sebuah ruangan. Sakura berlari menyusul mereka.

.

.

"Sampai kapan Tou-san akan terus bertingkah seperti ini? Belum cukup Itachi pergi meninggalkan kita, dan Tou-san masih mengancam kehidupanku juga?!"

Sasuke kehabisan kesabaran mendengar Ayahnya menjelek-jelekkan nama kakaknya. Kakak satu-satunya yang sangat menyayanginya. Dan sekarang entah berada dimana. Meninggalkannya. Meninggalkan semuanya. Hanya nama pena 'ITACHI' yang bisa dilihatnya pada novel-novel intelektual yang memang bisa dibilang kurang laku di dunia publishing.

"Itachi adalah anak bodoh yang memilih untuk meninggalkan keluarganya. Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan kau mengulangi kebodohan yang sama" ujar Fugaku dengan tegas.

Rahang Sasuke mengeras menahan emosi yang akan segera meledak. Dia tidak tahan lagi berada di dalam ruangan Ayahnya. Baru beberapa jam berada di Osaka, dia sudah muak dan ingin segera kembali ke Tokyo.

"Tou-san tidak bisa mengaturku. Aku pergi" sahut Sasuke seraya menutup keras-keras pintu ruangan Fugaku. Dia cepat-cepat menyalakan iPhone nya dan menelfon Sakura.

.

.

"Asuma?"

Sakura menatap pria bertubuh besar yang menyelamatkan mereka dari kejaran wartawan-wartawan di lorong RS. Pria itu memiliki jenggot yang cukup lebat. Dia terlihat seperti pria baik-baik dan sangat berwibawa.

"Mikoto-san, kenapa anda tidak menghubungi saya terlebih dahulu? Saya bisa menjemput anda agar tidak dikerumuni wartawan seperti itu" jawab pria itu.

"Ah kamu ini, berlebihan sekali. Ah, Sakura-chan.. kenalkan, ini Sarutobi Asuma, putra Jiraiya-sensei"

 _Apa? Ibuku mempunyai saudara? Kenapa marganya Sarutobi?_ Batin Sakura

"Ah, aku hanya anak angkat Otou-san… Halo, salam kenal" Asuma menjulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan.

"Panggil saja saya Sakura" jawab Sakura sambil menjabat tangan Asuma, yang secara tidak langsung adalah pamannya. Dia sengaja tidak memberitahu marga Haruno nya.

"Sakura? Manis sekali. Maafkan keramaian di lorong tadi ya. Pihak RS sudah berjanji untuk memasukkan pers ke dalam RS supaya mereka bisa menyiarkan langsung kronologi operasi Otou-san…"

"Aku yakin seluruh penduduk Osaka juga ingin mendoakan kesehatan Jiraiya-sensei…" sahut Mikoto.

"Terima kasih Mikoto-san. Yah, bagaimana kalau kita langsung menemui beliau? Sepertinya operasinya akan dimulai beberapa menit lagi" ajak Asuma.

"Mari…" Mikoto menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura. Sakura berjalan dengan batin yang amat sangat terpaksa.

DRRRT

Handphone flip jadul Sakura bergetar.

 _Sasuke-kun?_

"Iya, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura menjawab panggilan telfon Sasuke dengan pelan.

" _Kamu dimana? Ayo kita pulang"_

"Apa? Pulang? Sebentar, aku sedang di RS Osaka bersama Oba-sama"

" _Tunggu disana"_

TREK

"Apa? Sasuke-kun mengajakmu pulang?" tanya Mikoto yang mendengar pembicaraan Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak! Jangan pulang dulu. Apa-apaan Sasuke-kun itu. Kalian menginaplah dulu" cegah Mikoto.

Ruangan Jiraiya cukup jauh dari ruang mereka bertiga berada tadi. Setelah melewati ruang operasi, tepat di tikungan lorong, mereka beriga melihat Jiraiya yang sedang terbaring di atas bed roda sedang didorong oleh para perawat RS.

Tiga orang itu langsung mengikuti jalur Jiraiya dibawa.

"Tou-san, Tou-san! Berjuanglah!" kata Asuma sambil berlari kecil mengikuti kecepatan roda bed.

"Sensei, anda harus sembuh… berjuanglah…" sahut Mikoto yang berada di seberang Asuma.

Pria dengan bekas-bekas kekuatan dan garis-garis tegas di wajahnya itu tersenyum lemah dan mata lirihnya tiba-tiba menangkap sosok yang dikenalnya. Tangan lemahnya berusaha terangkat mengarah pada gadis berambut merah muda dengan mata hijau emerald itu.

"Me… Bu… Ki…"

Tiga orang yang mengekor dari tadi sontak berhenti dan tercengang, sedangkan para perawat yang tidak tahu menahu terus mendorong Jiraiya memasuki ruang operasi.

Pintu ruang operasi kini tertutup rapat. Tulisan di atas pintu tersebut bertuliskan, "SEDANG OPERASI"

.

.

Asuma, Mikoto, dan Sakura kini tengah duduk di bangku-bangku taman dengan topik pembicaraan yang berat.

"Sudah kuduga. Sejak pertama memandangmu, aku merasa kamu mirip dengan seseorang. Bahkan sifat kalian sama persis. Dia pintar memilih bunga, dan pintar menilai karya seni" kata Mikoto.

"Sakura-chan, siapa nama lengkapmu sebenarnya?" tanya Asuma.

Sakura menunduk cukup lama dan setelah beberapa detik dia mengangkat kepalanya menghadap pamannya itu.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura"

"Astaga. Kamu anak Mebuki-neesan?" Asuma mengernyitkan alis tebalnya.

"Astaga! Aku baru ingat kalau marga suami Mebuki adalah Haruno" Mikoto menutup mulut mungilnya dengan kedua telapak tangan.

"Kemana saja kamu Sakura-chan? Dimana Ayah dan Ibumu sekarang?" Asuma terlihat seperti pria baik yang sangat mengkhawatirkan keluarganya. Tentu saja pertemuan tidak terduga dengan Sakura, putri dari kakak perempuannya menjadi momen penting.

"Iya, bagaimana bisa Mebuki menghilang begitu saja?"

 _Apa-apaan ini? Bahkan adik angkat dan sahabat almarhum Ibu tidak mengetahui kematian orang tuaku?_

Benak Sakura tiba-tiba terasa gelap dan merasa kecewa pada dua orang di depannya. Sakura tahu dari cerita Ayahnya dulu bahwa Ayah dan Ibunya memutuskan tali kekeluargaan dan membangun hidup mereka yang baru. Tapi apakah mereka sama sekali tidak berusaha mencari info tentang keluarganya? Tentang kabar Ibunya? Tentang kematian orang tuanya? Bagaimanapun mereka orang-orang hebat yang mampu menggerakkan oknum tertentu untuk sebuah pencarian kecil, bukan?

"Mereka meninggal dunia" jawab Sakura dengan suara yang sangat dingin.

"APA?!" Asuma terlonjak mendengar jawaban Sakura. Sedangkan Mikoto menatap Sakura dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Bagaimana bisa anda tidak mengetahuinya? Tidakkah anda berusaha mencari tahu tentang kerabat anda?" suara Sakura bergetar menahan tangis yang hampir pecah.

Asuma dan Mikoto terdiam.

"Apa almarhum Ibuku sangat tidak penting keberadaannya bagi kalian?" cetus Sakura sambil mengerutkan alisnya.

"Sakura-chan, ada hal-hal yang tidak bisa kami jelaskan situasinya. Dulu Tou-san san adalah pria yang terlalu terobsesi dengan kharismanya sehingga siapapun keluarga, teman, rekan-rekannya yang berusaha mencari anaknya yang menjadi aib keluarga akan menerima hal yang tidak menyenangkan darinya" jawab Asuma panjang lebar.

"Aib? Ibuku aib bagi kalian?" suara Sakura semakin bergetar.

 _Ya, Aku tahu Ibu memang kabur dari keluarga baik-baik dan menikah dengan pria yang ditentang. Tapi… Tapi…_

Sakura sendiri tidak tahu dan bingung dengan semua keadaan itu. Tapi satu hal yang jelas, dia sangat membenci kakeknya. Sangat.

"Percayalah Sakura-chan. Andai kamu bisa kembali ke masa lalu, kamu akan melihat bahwa tidak ada pria yang lebih berkuasa disini selain Jiraiya-sensei. Dan kami hanya pengecut yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa" sambung Mikoto sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura yang terkepal.

"Begitukah? Begitukah cara kalian menghargai nyawa orang?" mata Sakura mulai berkaca-kaca. Getaran tidak berhenti menjalari pergelangan tangannya. Ditariknya tangannya dari genggaman Mikoto.

"Sakura-chan…"

"Ibuku meninggal saat melahirkanku. Dan Ayah pergi meninggalkanku selama-lamanya karena tembakan dari polisi yang tidak bertanggung jawab" Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Wajahnya kini tertutup poni.

"Kamu adalah bagian keluarga kami sekarang Sakura-chan. Kamu tidak sendirian lagi. Sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu Tou-san merindukan Mebuki-neesan dan berupaya mencari keberadaan kalian bertiga. Tapi usahanya tidak pernah membuahkan hasil"

"Beberapa tahun?! Lalu apa saja yang beliau kerjakan 20 tahun yang lalu? 15 tahun yang lalu? 10 tahun yang lalu?!" Sakura menatap wajah Asuma lekat-lekat dan dapat melihat ekspresi sedih Asuma yang merasa bersalah. Pandangannya beralih ke Mikoto, wanita itu, walau tidak sepenuhnya bersalah, entah kenapa Sakura merasakan sedikit kekecewaan terhadap sahabat almarhum Ibunya itu.

Sudut mata Sakura melihat kedatangan Sasuke di seberang sana yang sedang berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Maafkan sikap saya. Tapi saya tidak bisa menerima kenyataan ini" Sakura berdiri, menunduk, dan berlalu menghampiri Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan!" cegah Mikoto, "Jangan pergi"

"Maafkan saya, Oba-sama…" Sakura memunggungi wanita itu.

"Kami akan pulang Kaa-san. Tolong jangan cegah kami. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi Kaa-san pasti tahu kenapa aku ingin pergi. Kalau tidak tahu, tanyakan Tou-san" Sasuke datang dengan marah-marah karena masalah pribadi dengan Ayahnya.

Mikoto merasa pusing dengan masalah Sakura dan sentimental putra bungsunya pada suaminya.

"Kumohon jangan pulang dulu, Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan.. tidak dengan cara seperti ini…" Mikoto menghampiri Sasuke dan memegangi lengan anak laki-lakinya itu.

Asuma juga menghampiri mereka. Bahkan dia menunduk, membungkuk, dan akhirnya menjatuhan kedua lututnya di atas rumput.

"Aku mohon dengan sangat Sakura-chan, tolong bertahanlah untuk berada disini sampai Tou-san sadar dari operasinya. Aku tahu ada secercah harapan untuk sembuh muncul di matanya saat beliau melihatmu menjelang masuk ke ruang operasi tadi" Asuma memohon dengan sangat.

Sasuke tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang terjadi. Dia menarik tangan Sakura untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Tapi Sakura tidak mau bergerak.

"Sakura"

"Baiklah Asuma-san. Saya akan berada disini sampai beliau sadar" jawab Sakura akhirnya.

Asuma tersenyum lega dan berdiri dengan wajah bahagia.

"Tapi. Saya masih belum bisa memaafkan beliau"

Asuma tahu. Asuma juga menyadari bahwa luka pada hati Sakura yang terukir sejak dia terlahir bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa menghilang dalam sekejap. Asuma bersyukur gadis itu, keponakannya itu mau menahan lukanya untuk memberi kesempatan pada Jiraiya.

"Terima kasih Sakura-chan. Aku sangat menghargainya"

Mikoto dan Asuma tersenyum. Mereka sangat berharap agar Sakura mendapatkan haknya kembali. Hak-hak yang tidak dimilikinya sejak kecil.

Memiliki keluarga.

.

.

"Jadi… apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura, Sasuke, dan Mikoto sedang berada di dalam taxi menuju rumah Uchiha. Sasuke anti memakai satu dari deretan mobil mewah Fugaku. Harga dirinya yang tinggi akan runtuh jika setelah pertengkaran menyebalkan itu dia memakai mobil Ayahnya. Nonsense. Dan tentu saja situasi awkward menyelimuti mobil taxi itu. Bahkan pengemudi taxi itu pun terlihat takut-takut dengan aura Uchiha muda yang sedang marah dan seorang gadis muda yang diam dengan raut wajah suram.

Sakura diam tanpa jawaban, sedangkan Mikoto bingung harus menjawab apa. Akhirnya Sasuke merasa sebal karena dua wanita itu diam tanpa kata.

Taxi berhenti di kediaman Uchiha. Mikoto turun terlebih dahulu. Tapi Sasuke menahan agar Sakura tidak ikut turun dari mobil.

"Lho, kenapa kalian tidak turun?" tanya Mikoto.

"Kami tidak akan menginap di rumah ini" jawab Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Tapi, kalian tidak akan kembali ke Tokyo kan?"

Sasuke mempertimbangkan opsi itu, namun dia tahu kalau Sakura akan berada di Osaka sampai Jiraiya pulih.

"Maaf Kaa-san, tapi aku tidak mau tidur seatap dengan Tou-san" Sasuke semakin sebal.

"Oookh, jangan bilang kalian berselisih paham lagi" erang Mikoto. Rupanya bukan sekali ini Sasuke dan Ayahnya tidak akur.

"Maaf Oba-sama.. saya rasa saya juga belum bisa kembali ke rumah ini. Maafkan saya" Sakura menunduk hormat tapi dengan pandangan yang mengarah ke bawah. Kesedihan masih menyelimutinya.

"Lalu kalian mau pergi kemana?"

"Aku akan mencari hotel dekat sini. Kaa-san jangan khawatir" jawab Sasuke.

"… baiklah. Aku mengerti. Tapi sesekali mainlah kesini ya, Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan…"

"Hm. Aku pergi"

"Hati-hati" Mikoto melongokkan kepalanya dan mencium dahi Sasuke.

.

.

Sesampainya di kamar 1501, kamar di lantai 15, Sasuke langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di salah satu single bed yang ada. Ya, dia memesan satu kamar yang berisi twin bed alias single bed kembar yang ada dua buah. Sasuke tidak mau ambil resiko mendengar omelan Sakura lagi tentang perebutan kasur.

Tapi…

Ada yang aneh.

Jangankan mengomel. Satu patah kata pun tidak keluar dari mulut gadis itu. Sasuke bisa menebak sedikit situasi di RS tadi karena dia datang terlambat. Tapi Sasuke yakin, semua itu pasti ada hubungannya dengan Jiraiya.

Sasuke merentangkan kakinya panjang-panjang dan melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepala.

"Sakura…"

"…"

"Sakura?"

"Hm"

"Jadi… ada masalah apa sebenarnya?"

Punggung Sakura terlihat amat kesepian. Sakura sedang duduk di samping bednya yang paling dekat dengan dinding kaca. Sakura menoleh dan memberikan senyuman sekilas. Sasuke merasa ada yang benar-benar tidak beres. Dihampirinya Sakura dan dia pun duduk di samping Sakura.

"Aku… memang bukan good listener, tapi…"

"Sasuke-kun"

"Iya?"

"Apa kamu akan berbahagia saat kamu menemukan keluargamu? Yang tidak pernah kamu temui sebelumnya?" tanya Sakura tanpa memandangnya. Mata hijau itu masih menerawang gelapnya malam di luar sana.

 _Oooh, jadi Jiraiya-sama adalah keluarga Sakura? Aku bisa menebak sih_ Batin Sasuke.

"Well, aku pastinya akan sangat senang. Tapi realitanya, bahkan oleh Tou-san pun aku sering dibuatnya muak. Jadi, aku sih, fleksibel saja, tergantung keadaan"

Sakura mencerna kata-kata Sasuke. Ya, tergantung keadaan.

"Bagaimana kalau keadaanmu seperti aku? Keluarga yang tidak menyayangi orang tuaku, dan membiarkan orang tuaku tidak sejahtera sampai mereka meninggal dunia. Dan aku, selalu sendirian dan ditinggalkan…"

"Sakura, apa masa lalu begitu menyakitimu? Oke, maafkan aku, maaf, tapi yang terpenting sekarang aadalah kebahagiaanmu bukan?"

Sakura menoleh tajam. Bahkan Sasuke pun tidak mampu memahami sakit yang dideritanya karena luka akibat terlalu lama sendiri. Sungguh, tidak adakah satu orangpun di sekelilingnya yang mampu menjalani hidup seperti dirinya? Sebagai seorang gadis sebatang kara dan tidak memiliki siapa-siapa. Diusir disana-sini, diperlakukan manager dengan rendah, dan bertahan hidup semampu dia.

Tidak, Sakura tidak ingin terlihat picik dan lemah. Tapi, lagi, tidakkah seseorang akan merasakan api kemarahan melihat orang yang menjadi sumber kesengsaraannya? Apalagi orang tersebut sangat berkuasa di saat Sakura terlunta-lunta. Sendiri.

Tidakkah seseorang akan marah?

Tidakkah?

"Lupakan saja. Terima kasih Sasuke-kun. Aku mau tidur sekarang" Sakura membaringkan tubuhnya dan menyelimuti tubuhnya.

 _Gadis ini bahkan tidak mandi, makan, atau memikirkan baju ganti untuk besok. Sepertinya dia benar-benar dalam depresi._

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak" Sasuke mengacak poni Sakura lalu berjalan menuju bednya dan menjentikkan jarinya lalu lampu ruangan itupun mulai meredup dan akhirnya padam seiring tertutupnya kelopak mata Sasuke.

Sakura masih belum menutup matanya. Mata hijau yang memandang entah kemana itu mengalirkan sebutir air mata. Mulut kecilnya terkatup dan Sakura merasakan dingin merasuki hatinya.

 _Tuhan, salahkah aku? Salahkah aku… salahkah aku….._

 _._

.

Sementara itu, di kediaman megah nan klasik ala western, seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam panjang ikal dengan dress hitam ketat selutut keluaran Gucci sedang menatap tajam komputer tabletnya. Matanya meneliti tiap kata yang menjadi tajuk berita di internet.

 **AKHIRNYA! KEMUNCULAN GADIS BERAMBUT MERAH JAMBU a.k.a DUPLIKAT ALM. MEBUKI-SAMA DI KLIMAKS OPERASI JIRAIYA-SAMA! SIAPA DIA?**

 _RS Osaka siang ini dihebohkan oleh dua kejadian besar. Pasalnya operasi kanker hati mantan walikota hebat kita, Jiraiya-sama, dilakukan di RS ini. Semua warga Osaka tidak henti-hentinya memanjatkan doa, harapan, dan permohonan agar beliau mampu melalui operasi dengan lancar dan mampu sehat kembali dan berkumpul dengan warga-warga Osaka yang sangat dicintainya._

 _Namun, ada pemandangan ganjil yang sempat kami abadikan. Tiba-tiba muncul gadis manis berambut merah jambu, dan memiliki wajah yang sangat persis dengan putri Jiraiya-sama yang menghilang beberapa tahun yang lalu. Ya, tidak lain tidak bukan, almarhum Mebuki-sama._

 _Gadis tersebut terlihat berlari bersama Uchiha Mikoto-sama, istri pelukis ternama Uchiha Fugaku, serta Sarutobi Asuma, sang putra angkat Jiraiya-sama._

 _Semua pertanyaan berkumpul menjadi satu, mengapa gadis ini muncul di saat seperti ini? Benarkah gadis ini hanya mencari kepopuleran di tengah kesempitan, ataukah dia hanya tamu asing yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini? Ataukah dia berusaha mengincar harta warisan Jiraiya-sama?_

 _Semua ini masih menjadi misteri bagi kita. Dan berita ini akan sangat menarik untuk kita ikuti. Mari kita doakan sekali lagi agar Jiraiya-sama berhasil menjalani prosedur operasinya._

Di bawah artikel tersebut ada foto saat Jiraiya didorong masuk dan diikuti tiga orang, di antaranya Sarutobi Asuma, Uchiha Mikoto, dan seorang gadis paling cantik yang pernah dia lihat dengan helai—helai merah muda yang berkilau terkena pantulan cahaya.

BRAKK

Tablet mahal itu tetap menyala walau dibanting oleh penggunanya.

"Aku pulang" seru Sarutobi Asuma yang memasuki ruang perpustakaan tempat wanita ikal itu berada.

Tablet itu dipungut lagi oleh wanita itu, lalu diacungkannya ke arah Asuma.

"Apa maksudnya ini? Warisan kan? Dia mengincar warisan kan?! Gadis ini?" teriaknya kacau.

"Apa yang kau katakan istriku, dia Sakura-chan. Cucu Tou-san, putri dari almarhum kakakku" Asuma menghampiri wanita itu.

"Cucu? Anak Mebuki?! Benar kan? Dia mengincar harta Tou-sama!"

"Kurenai! Jaga kata-katamu!"

Sarutobi Kurenai memandang tajam suaminya dengan penuh amarah. Rencananya untuk menguasai Jiraiya's House kini mendapat kerikil kecil berwarna pink dari Tokyo.

.

.

.

Haa, TBC…

Curhat sedikit boleh? (Gak boleh! Kau kira ini situs apaan hah?! #theotherme)

Jadi… kupikir aku bisa mengupdate fic ini beberapa malam yang lalu, tapi yaaaah, tiap pegang laptop bawaannya langsung nonton K-drama meluluuu. (Kamu memang pemalas! Pakai alasan K-drama segala #theotherme)

Well, minna-san, saya masih boleh kan? Minta-minta? Haha... minta fav, follow, atau review dunkkkk… ahahay.. (kamu memang sangat memalukan, Mother #theotherme)

Aku sayang kalian… sungguh terima kasih buanyaak atas dukungan minna-san… tanpa dukungan itu, mana bisa aku nulis-nulis begini. Dengan kata-kata semangat dari minna-san selalu membuatku tersenyum dan merasakan rasanya keluarga kecil di dunia tak kasat mata… ehehehe

Okay, have a nice day/night minna-san…

Review Please?

Mother CHANYOU


	6. Empty

… _**Tidak ada satu apapun yang lebih indah dan jahat selain sorot tajam matamu …**_

 **NARUTO, always belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

-Author alay mulai berimajinasi liar lagi. Kukuku-

WARN

Bad Sasuke, Lemon, Absolutely Rate M, AU, Typo, No Flame, Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

Pagi hari, Sakura terbangun agak siang karena dia tidak bisa memejamkan mata semalaman. Setelah mencuci muka di kamar mandi, Sakura mengelap wajahnya dan bercermin. Kantung matanya menghitam. Setelah mencuci mukanya sekali lagi, Sakura kembali ke bed, tapi dia baru menyadari kalau Sasuke sudah tidak ada di tempatnya sejak dia bangun tidur.

TING

"Room Service!" suara seseorang di depan pintu. Sakura segera menuju pintu dan membukanya. Dilihatnya bellboy membawakan sarapan dan beberapa shopping bag besar.

"Dengan Haruno-san?"

"Iya, saya sendiri" jawab Sakura.

"Saya membawakan pesanan yang diorder oleh Uchiha-san"

Dengan wajah bingung Sakura mempersilakan bellboy itu melaksanakan tugasnya menaruh barang-barang itu ke dalam kamar.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, bellboy itu pun pergi. Sakura melihat fruit salad, orange juice, strawberry pancake, dan potato wedges di atas nampan perak itu. Sakura tidak menyentuh sarapannya dan membuka shopping bag yang menumpuk di atas bed Sasuke.

Di salah satu shop bag bertuliskan PRADA, ada satu amplop kecil berwarna cream menyembul di permukaan. Sakura membukanya. Terlihat tulisan tangan Sasuke yang amat sangat rapi dan elegan.

 _Dear Sakura,_

 _Maafkan aku harus kembali ke Tokyo. Shion dan Dobe menghubungiku mendadak tadi fajar, ada presdir dari salah satu kolega kita yang akan berkunjung. Dan rasanya kurang pantas kalau aku tidak menemui mereka karena mereka sudah bersusah payah datang jauh-jauh dari Sidney._

 _Aku tidak berminat membangunkanmu tadi pagi. Aku tahu kamu baru bisa tidur sekitar jam tiga pagi. Baiklah, ini beberapa peralatan yang akan kamu butuhkan seperti pakaian dan lain-lain._

 _Tenang saja, dengan memelukmu tempo hari aku sudah tahu ukuran bra dan pantymu. Dan awas saja kalau benda-benda ini tidak kamu pakai. Ingat, isi kontrak, pihak kedua harus menerima barang pemberian pihak pertama._

 _Aku tidak akan berlama-lama di Tokyo. Jika semua urusan lancar, mungkin nanti malam kita sudah bisa bertemu lagi._

 _Aku juga, ingin memberimu space. Aku tahu kamu membutuhkan waktu untuk sendirian. Well, untuk apapun lah. Manfaatkan waktumu baik-baik. Karena saat kembali ke Tokyo nanti kamu berhutang banyak untuk mengisi jadwal pemotretan!_

 _Dan, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau kamu tidak makan sama sekali._

 _Regards,_

 _Sasuke._

Sakura tersenyum kecil membaca tulisan Sasuke tentang pakaian dalamnya.

 _Dasar Ecchi…_

Uchiha Sasuke.

Tentu Sakura merasakan kebaikan-kebaikan datang dari cowok raven itu. Walau terkadang, ralat, sering kali Sasuke bersikap menyebalkan dan mendominasi lingkup gadis itu, Sakura tidak memungkiri kalau sebenarnya Sasuke adalah sosok yang hangat di balik keangkuhan dan kedinginannya.

.

.

.

Sakura bercermin sekali lagi. Dilihatnya dirinya yang sangat berbeda dengan Haruno Sakura beberapa minggu yang lalu. Dengan dress hitam dengan pola transparan pada punggung keluaran Louis Vuitton, serta heels hitam dari Chloe membuat penampilan Sakura seperti model pro.

Sakura yang awalnya sangat tidak mood untuk sarapan, akhirnya mampu menghargai Sasuke dengan menghabiskan sarapan itu. setelah bersiap-siap, Sakura pun pergi menuju RS Osaka.

Setelah mengalami pagi yang menyenangkan berkat Sasuke, Sakura kembali murung mengingat dia akan bertemu lagi dengan kakeknya, Jiraiya.

 _Apa aku bisa melakukan ini… Orang tua itu memang sudah membuat keluargaku sengsara. Tapi, bukan berarti beliau tidak bisa mendapatkan kesempatan untuk memperbaikinya, bukan…_

 _Bagaimanapun, di dalam diriku masih mengalir darahnya…_

Sakura meyakinkan hatinya dan melangkah mantap keluar dari kamar hotel.

.

.

.

"Permisi…" Sakura melangkahkan kakinya pelan memasuki VVIP room RS Osaka tempat kakeknya dirawat. Dilihatnya ada beberapa pejabat pemerintah, pamannya Asuma, serta wanita cantik dengan rambut ikal panjang berwarna hitam.

"Ah! Sakura-chan. Kemari, masuklah" Asuma menyambut baik kedatangan Sakura dan mempersilakan sakura masuk.

"Ah, baiklah, kami permisi dulu. Semoga Sensei cepat sembuh" pamit salah seorang pejabat dan orang-orang itu pun menunduk hormat pada Jiraiya yang tergolek lemah di atas queen bed.

Jiraiya mengangguk lemah dan tersenyum. Hati Sakura bergetar melihat orang yang menjadi kakeknya itu memberikan senyum.

 _Bisakah aku membenci orang ini…_

"Kemari, Sakura-chan. Otou-san sudah menunggu kedatanganmu dari tadi" Asuma mendorong pelan bahu Sakura untuk mendekat ke arah Jiraiya.

"Sakura-chan…" kata Jiraiya pelan.

"Iya, Sensei…" jawab Sakura sambil menundukkan pandangannya. Dia masih takut-takut melihat wajah sang mantan walikota.

TEP

Tangan keriput itu menyentuh pipi kanan Sakura dengan lembut. Sakura sontak menoleh dan memandang Jiraiya.

"Kau sangat mirip dengan putriku, anakku…"

Sakura memandang lurus ke bola mata Jiraiya yang terlihat lemah.

Tanpa disadari, air mata sudah mengaliri pipi Sakura dengan hebat. Sakura tidak bisa membendung lagi kepedihannya. Dia berdiri dan memeluk Jiraiya.

"Kakek….. aku sangat membencimu, sangat membencimu….." Sakura merintih dalam pelukannya. Jiraiya pun ikut menangis dan balas memeluk punggung Sakura yang bergetar.

Asuma memandang mereka dengan haru. Tapi istrinya, Kurenai memandang dengan pandangan yang jelas-jelas tidak menyukai Sakura.

"Nona, aku harus bicara denganmu di luar" seru Kurenai.

"Kurenai" Asuma menarik tangan Kurenai dan membawanya keluar kamar.

Sakura melepas pelukannya dan melihat wanita ikal itu sedang memandang dirinya tajam.

.

.

.

"Harus kubilang berapa kali? Biarkan Sakura-chan berada disini. Lagipula aku yang memohon padanya demi kesehatan Otou-san" Asuma marah-marah pada Kurenai yang didudukkannya di bangku taman.

Kurenai menyilangkan kaki jenjangnya dan melipat kedua tangannya dengan angkuh. "Kau memang bodoh, Sayang. Mana harga dirimu yang sangat tinggi, yang mampu membuatku terpesona padamu? Mana? Kau biarkan harga dirimu luntur untuk bertekuk lutut di hadapan gadis bocah itu?"

"Dia cucu kandung Otou-san. Darah daging yang dicarinya selama 10 tahun terakhir. Kuharap kau bisa mengerti"

"Mengerti? Kau bilang mengerti? Lalu apa kau sendiri bisa mengerti apa saja yang Tou-sama perbuat sebelum 10 tahun itu? dia bahkan tidak ingin mendengar kata 'Mebuki'satu kali pun, dan sekarang kau mau aku mengerti kalau Tou-sama menginginkan gadis kecil itu?!"

"Ya. Aku ingin kau mengerti. Tidakkah kau lihat bagaimana usaha Tou-san selama tahun-tahun terakhir? Beliau sangat merindukan darah dagingnya! Beliau sangat merindukan anaknya! Bahkan sekarang di hadapannya muncul cucunya. Tidakkah itu membuat seorang kakek bahagia?" Asuma menjelaskan panjang lebar dengan intonasi yang meninggi.

"Seorang kakek bahagia? Ooh, jadi sekarang kau mengungkit tentang kelemahanku?! Tentang bagimana aku tidak bisa melahirkan cucu untuk keluargamu?!" Kurenai berdiri dan memandang lurus wajah Asuma.

"Aku tidak mengungkit hal itu! Ya Tuhan, Kurenai! Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir sampai sejauh itu?!"

"Ya! Aku memang wanita payah yang tidak bisa melahirkan keturunan untuk meneruskan tahta Tou-sama! Tapi bukan berarti aku bisa memberikan tahta itu pada bocah ingusan selagi kau masih hidup, Asuma. Selagi aku masih hidup"

"Please, jangan bahas tahta, oke? Aku tidak ingin mendengar tentang hal itu" Asuma memijat pangkal hidungnya.

"Apa? Kenapa? Kau pikir aku hanya wanita bodoh yang tidak bisa memikirkan masa depan Jiraiya's House dengan segala asetnya? Dengan industrinya?"

"Aku tahu, aku tahu kau wanita pintar lulusan Inggris, tapi haruskah kita membahas ini sekarang? Lagipula Sakura-chan adalah cucu sahnya, cucu kandungnya. Dia berhak atas semua milik Tou-sama"

Kurenai membelalak hebat dan tidak percaya akan apa yang keluar dari mulut suaminya.

"Dia? Gadis kecil itu jadi penerus Jiraiya's House? Yang benar saja! Aku harap kau sedang bercanda!" Kurenai menunjuk-nunjuk pintu VVIP room.

Asuma terlihat lelah dan capek untuk berdebat dengan istrinya. "Ya, tepat. Dan jika Tou-san memang menginginkan Sakura-chan, kukira tidak ada satu orangpun di dunia ini yang bisa menggantikannya. Dan aku sepenuhnya setuju dengan semua keputusan Tou-san melebihi apapun" jawab Asuma sambil berlalu dan meninggalkan Kurenai sendirian.

Sekarang rasa benci Kurenai pada pendatang baru itu semakin besar dan keinginannya untuk menguasai Jiraiya's House berbanding lurus dengan kuatnya rasa benci itu.

.

.

"Jadi… sekarang tinggal beberapa waktu lagi untuk graduation ya…"

Jiraiya sedang mengelus-elus rambut lembut Sakura yang sedang duduk di kursi sebelah Jiraiya dan kepalanya berbaring di bed. Sakura tidak tahu bahwa dirinya memiliki hati yang sangat lemah. Dia berniat mengunjungi Jiraiya sebentar lalu pergi pulang kembali. Tapi, entah mengapa, setelah melihat mata Jiraiya, pertahanan diri Sakura langsung luluh dan dia tidak bisa menjadi cucu egois lebih lama lagi. Sakura tidak bisa melihat seseorang yang menjadi sumber, yang membuat dirinya berada di dunia ini memohon sambil menangis untuknya. Memohon agar cucunya mau memaafkannya. Menangis atas kesalahannya di masa lalu. Sakura tidak bisa menghancurkan jiwa rapuh itu. Sakura tidak bisa menahan diri untuk memiliki keluarga kembali.

"Iya, Kakek…" Sakura memandang sendu kakeknya yang sedang sangat lemah.

"Kalau tidak salah, kemarin kau kemari bersama dengan Nak Mikoto ya… Kakek samar-samar lupa…"

"Benar Kakek. Aku berteman dengan putra Mikoto-sama"

"Ahh, Nak Itachi atau Nak Sasuke?"

"Kakek mengenal mereka? Sayangnya aku tidak tahu tentang Itachi-niisan, aku hanya kebetulan berhutang pada Sasuke-kun…"

"Berhutang?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa…" Sakura menggeleng dan menutupi kenyataan yang terjadi di antara dirinya dan Sasuke.

"Dengar, kalau kau memiliki kesulitan apapun, jangan takut untuk meminta padaku, atau Asuma. Anggaplah dia pamanmu sendiri…"

Sakura hanya tersenyum dan membelai uban Jiraiya.

"Nak Sasuke… anak nakal itu ya. Hehe. Dia selalu berlari-lari dan memecahkan guci-guci berhargaku di rumah" Jiraiya mengenang masa lalunya. Walau Sakura merasa sedikit sedih karena bukan dirinya yang ada di masa lalu kakeknya, dia tetap tersenyum dan mendengarkan kakeknya dengan sabar.

"Sakura-chan pacarnya Nak Sasuke?" tanya Jiraiya to the point.

 _Kenapa semua orang berkata begitu sih…_ Batin Sakura.

Sakura hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum.

"Sakura—chan…"

"Iya?"

"Percayalah padaku. Pertemuanmu dengan Nak Sasuke adalah sesuatu yang sudah ditakdirkan…" Jiraiya memegang tangan Sakura, "Kau akan menjadi mata baginya. Mata yang akan membuatnya berada di sisi paling terang di dunia…"

Sakura menatap Jiraiya. Dia tidak paham dengan kata-kata kakeknya itu. tapi, untuk menyenangkan hati Jiraiya, Sakura mengangguk pelan dan berusaha mengerti.

"Aku sangat bersyukur masih bisa dipertemukan dengan cucuku sekali saja sebelum aku pergi"

"Kakek bicara apa? Aku tidak akan membiarkan Kakek pergi dariku lagi. Sudah cukup aku kehilangan keluarga" Sakura benar-benar yakin bahwa orang tua di hadapannya ini bukanlah pria yang dibencinya selama 22 tahun terakhir lagi. Orang tua di hadapannya ini adalah sosok yang merindukan kehangatan. Dia tahu itu karena pancaran cahaya mata Jiraiya tidak berbeda sama sekali dengan mata yang dipandangnya di cermin tadi pagi.

"Maafkan aku, nak. Maafkan Kakekmu yang bodoh ini" Jiraiya menangis dan mengelus pipi Sakura lagi.

"… Aku tidak akan menyesal di surga nanti, karena di saat-saat terakhirku aku masih bisa menjumpaimu…" lanjut Jiraiya.

Bulir-bulir air mata memenuhi pelupuk mata Sakura. "Kakek bicara apa sih…"

"Sakura-chan… terima kasih…"

…

…

…

Tangan yang membelai pipi Sakura kini terjatuh tepat bersamaan dengan jatuhnya air mata Sakura.

Hari saat Sakura menemukan keluarganya kembali, adalah hari dimana dimana dia kehilangan.

Lagi.

.

.

.

"Iya, Kaa-san. Kami akan kembali ke Tokyo malam ini juga… Ah, atau mungkin besok pagi. Iya, maafkan aku"

"Iya, nanti kusampaikan. Kurasa dia masih shock"

"Iya. Terima kasih. Oyasumi" Sasuke menutup telfon dan berjalan menuju bednya di kamar hotel 1501. Dilihatnya Sakura masih berbaring lurus dan menatap langit-langit dengan pandangan kosong.

"Sakura, kamu baik-baik saja?"

Sakura terlihat menutupi matanya dengan lengan kanannya karena setitik air mata lagi-lagi jatuh dan menuruni pipinya.

Sasuke memandangi Sakura dengan perasaan campur aduk. Dia benar-benar iba dengan apa yang sudah terjadi pada Sakura. Sakura sendiri, masih belum bisa mengenyahkan kejadian tadi siang di RS Osaka.

 _FLASHBACK SASUKE_

" _Farewell, Mr. Toneri. Have a safe flight" Sasuke, Shion, dan Naruto berpisah dengan koleganya di bandara._

" _Thank you, Mr. Uchiha, Miss Shion, Mr. Uzumaki. It really is an honor to be able have a chance joining your company" pria blasteran Jepang dan Kanada yang sekarang memegang perusahaan advertise di Australia itu menyalami mereka bertiga satu per satu._

 _Setelah pria bule itu take off, Naruto berteriak dan dan meregangkan lengannya lebar-lebar. "Uwooooh! Akhirnya selesai juga! Aku pikir aku bakal mati mendengar seluruh rapat tadi. Benar-benar membosankan!"_

 _Shion memukul pelan kepala blonde Naruto. "Kamu ini, dia partner penting kita, tahu. Kalau kita bisa menguasai Australia, kita pasti bisa meraih Eropa juga!" seru Shion._

" _Ya. Benar. Kita benar-benar harus memikirkan prospek kita di luar negeri" sahut Sasuke sambil menatap iPhonenya dengan serius._

" _Yah, kalian berdua ini! Aku kan memang tidak cocok dengan segala sesuatu yang berbau omong kosong ini itu. Aku lebih suka langsung bertindak!" Naruto tidak mau kalah dan berkacak pinggang._

" _Ya.. ya, ya, tuan-berbakat-paling-aktif, tapi kalau tidak ada aku yang punya banyak link dengan rekan-rekan kita, kamu gak akan dapat job!" Shion tidak mau kalah dari Naruto dan ikutan berkacak pinggang._

" _Geez, tapi lhooo, kamu ngerti gak sih, rasanya duduk di meeting room selama 5 jam?! Pantatku sampai panas!"_

" _Pantatmu tidak sebanding dengan keuntungan yang akan kita dapat" Shion mengetikkan bilangan angka di smartphonenya dan menunjukkannya pada Naruto._

" _Uwooooh?! Kita bisa dapat uang segini banyak?!" mata sapphire Naruto membelalak melihat jumlah yen yang akan mereka dapatkan jika berhasil bekerja sama dengan Mr. Toneri. "Shion, kamu serius?!" Naruto merebut ponsel Shion dan melihat lekat-lekat pada benda itu._

" _Iya! Makanya jangan berisik dan berhentilah mempermasalahkan pantatmu itu!" Shion merampas ponselnya dari Naruto._

" _Hihihi, kalau begitu aku rela deh pantatku habis gara-gara meeting lagi" Naruto nyengir dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala._

" _Huuu, baka!" Shion manyun, lalu matanya melirik Sasuke yang sibuk memandangi iPhonenya. "Ada apa Sasuke? Mendadak diam. Mengerikan"_

" _Iya. Kenapa kamu Teme?" sahut Naruto yang mengintip dari balik bahu Shion._

" _Teman-teman, aku harus segera kembali ke Osaka secepatnya" Sasuke memasukkan iPhonenya ke saku jasnya dan berbalik lalu berlari kecil keluar dari bandara._

" _Temeee! Woi, ada apa?!" Naruto berusaha menyusul Sasuke yang tengah berlari. Shion pun mengikuti dua cowok di depannya itu._

" _Emergency" jawab Sasuke singkat._

" _Emergency apa?!" teriak Naruto lagi._

 _Sasuke menoleh sedikit, "Kakek Sakura meninggal"_

 _Naruto dan Shion berhenti berlari karena terkejut. Mereka berdua mematung dan sosok raven tinggi itu pun menghilang di balik escalator._

.

 _FLASHBACK SAKURA_

 _Sakura memencet tombol interkom berkali-kali dengan jari yang bergetar kacau. Setelahnya, dia menempelkan telunjuknya di ujung hidung Kakeknya._

 _Tidak ada nafas._

 _Sakura kemudian menempelkan daun telinganya ke dada Jiraiya. Sambil menekan nadi kakeknya itu dengan ujung jari tangan kirinya._

 _Tidak ada detak sama sekali._

 _Sakura menggoncang-goncang bahu lemah Jiraiya, "Kakek! Kakek banguuuun! Bagaimana bisa kau membuatku membencimu dua kali! BANGUUN! Aku benar-benar membencimu, Kakek!"_

 _BRAK_

 _Pintu ruangan terbuka dan beberapa perawat dan dokter masuk. Salah seorang perawat mencegah Sakura mendekati Jiraiya agar tim medis memiliki space untuk mendiagnosa Jiraiya. Sakura meronta-ronta, tangannya berusaha meraih tubuh yang tergolek itu._

" _Lepas! Dia Kakekku! Aku cucunya! Aku cucunya! Kembalikan keluargaku, kembalikan Kakekku!" Sakura menangis bisa dia selalu kehilangan keluarganya?_

 _Paramedis berusaha sekuat tenaga mereka untuk menyadarkan kembali Jiraiya. Sakura yang masih meronta kini ditahan oleh dua perawat bertubuh besar. Shock telah membuat tenaganya keluar sepenuhnya._

" _Tou-san!" Asuma masuk, diikuti Kurenai di belakangnya. "Tou-san! Apa yang terjadi?!"_

" _Tolong jangan mengganggu kami. Kami mohon!" kata seorang perawat. Asuma dapat melihat Ayahnya tidak bergerak sama sekali. Pikiran yang ditakutkannya kini terjadi. Asuma kehilangan kesadarannya dan berdiri tegak terhenyak dengan semua peristiwa ini._

 _Sedangkan Kurenai berlari mantap ke arah Sakura yang masih meronta-ronta._

 _PLAKK_

 _Dilayangkannya tamparan keras ke pipi Sakura. Sakura tidak peduli dan masih mencoba mendekati Kakeknya._

" _Sakura! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?! Kau yang ada bersama Tou-sama bukan?! Bagaimana bisa kau membiarkan Tou-sama meninggal?!" bentak Kurenai._

" _Aku tidak! Kakek tidak meninggal! Kakek tidak boleh meninggal!" air mata Sakura membasahi wajah dan lehernya._

" _Kau! Kau jelas-jelas ada di samping Tou-sama! Kau membunuhnya!"_

" _Tidak! Dia Kakekku!"_

" _Aku tahu kau punya dendam pada Tou-sama! Tapi beraninya kau!"_

" _AKU TIDAK MEMBUNUH KAKEK!" Sakura berteriak sekencang yang dia bisa._

" _Ya! Kau membunuh Tou-sama demi hartanya. Dan motifmu cukup kuat! Kau membenci Tou-sama seumur hidupmu!"_

" _Semuanya harap diam!" bentak dokter kepala di ruangan itu._

…

…

" _Pukul 14.23, Jiraiya-sama meninggal dunia. Penyebab kematian kanker hati. Dan sebagai tambahan, beliau sebenarnya meninggal dalam keadaan yang lebih baik dari kemarin. Organ tubuhnya membaik karena suasana hatinya benar-benar bagus, namun sayang nyawa beliau tidak bisa diselamatkan. Kematian beliau murni karena kanker. Mari kita doakan agar Jiraiya-sama tenang di alam sana" dokter kepala menjelaskan panjang lebar dengan bijaksana._

 _Asuma yang dari tadi shock, kini menundukkan kepalanya. Kurenai berhenti berteriak dan melayangkan pandangan sedih. Sedangkan Sakura kehabisan tenaganya, dan akhirnya pingsan._

 _._

 _Sakura mengerjapan matanya. Aroma khas rumah sakit menusuk hidungnya. Saat dia mulai bisa melihat sekelilingnya, ada Mikoto dan Sasuke di samping bed menatap dirinya cemas._

" _Sakura-chan. Syukurlah kamu sudah sadar…" Mikoto memeluk Sakura._

 _Ekspresi Sakura masih blank dan tidak ada raut manis di wajah Sakura seperti biasanya. "Aku turut berduka, Sakura-chan…" ucap Mikoto bersimpati, tapi Sakura masih diam dengan pandangan kosong._

 _Sakura bisa merasakan semuanya. Ucapan Mikoto, pandangan cemas Sasuke, suara Fugaku dan Asuma di luar ruangan, serta ramainya pers di lorong. Sakura bisa merasakan semua itu._

 _Tapi_

 _Sakura tidak bisa mencerna semua itu. Rasanya seperti masih gelap. Lubang di hatinya masih menganga lebar. Bahkan saat Sasuke menyentuh tangannya dan menggenggamnya erat._

 _Iya, Sakura bisa merasakan kehangatan Sasuke._

 _Bisa._

 _Tapi rasa gelap itu masih bersemayam di hati Sakura. Satu-satunya reaksi yang bisa dilakukannya adalah menjatuhkan air mata lagi dan lagi. Dengan pandangan kosong, air mata Sakura tidak berhenti mengalir._

 _Sasuke menyeka air mata yang tak kunjung berhenti itu dan membaringkan kembali tengkuk Sakura ke bantal._

 _._

 _._

" _Sebaiknya kami pulang" pamit Sasuke dengan menggenggam kursi roda yang diduduki Sakura._

" _Pulanglah ke rumah kami" pinta Asuma._

" _Tidak, Asuma-san. Menurutku tidak baik jika membawa Sakura ke tempat almarhum tinggal sebelumnya. Sementara ini" jawab Sasuke._

" _Kalau begitu pulanglah ke rumah kita Sasuke-kun" sambung Mikoto._

 _Sasuke melirik sekilas Ayahnya yang berdiri di belakang Ibunya._

" _Tidak, Kaa-san. Mungkin lain kali" Sasuke menunduk hormat dan berlalu dari hadapan semua orang._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sasuke membopong Sakura dengan lembut menuju kamar mereka di lantai 15. Sepanjang lorong hotel yang sepi, dia terus memandang wajah kusut Sakura yang tengah meringkuk di pelukannya.

Gadis manis yang biasanya ceria itu sangat berbeda dengan keadaannya sekarang. Betapa Sasuke sangat mengkhawatirkan psikis Sakura. Tidak sedikit tekanan yang dialami Sakura. Dan Sasuke, sangat benci melihat air mata Sakura.

Kembali di kamar hotel. Sasuke masih memandang Sakura yang tetap menutup matanya menggunakan pergelangan tangan.

Sepertinya air mata Sakura tidak bisa mengering. Cairan bening itu terus turun membasahi pipi Sakura.

Sasuke memijat pangkal hidung mancungnya dan memejamkan mata. Dia tidak tahan melihat Sakura menangis. Hatinya ikut sakit. Ini aneh. Sasuke belum pernah merasakan perasaan menyebalkan seperti ini.

"Sakura…"

"….."

"Kumohon berhentilah menangis"

"….."

"Itu…"

"….."

"…. Menyakiti perasaanku"

"…." Sakura tetap tidak bergeming.

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis"

"….."

Sasuke berdiri menghampiri Sakura yang tengah terbaring. Dia lalu mengangkat kakinya ke atas ranjang dan menempatkan lututnya di samping kaki Sakura sehingga kaki Sakura berada di tengah-tengah antara lutut Sasuke.

Sasuke membungkukkan badannya dan meletakkan tangan kanannya di bantal perpotongan leher Sakura untuk menahan beban tubuhnya.

"Sakura, tatap aku" tangan kiri Sasuke menyingkirkan pergelangan tangan Sakura yang digunakannya menutup mata.

Mata sembab itu menatap onyx Sasuke. "Aku tidak mau melihat apapun sekarang" jawab Sakura yang lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dan menutup kelopak matanya.

Sasuke lalu meraih dagu Sakura dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk kirinya, membuat Sakura menghadap padanya sekali lagi.

Tapi kali ini Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun. Sekarang tangan kirinya malah menutup mata Sakura.

Dan.

Sasuke…

Mencium bibir Sakura.

Ciuman yang sangat lembut.

Sakura tidak menolak ciuman itu, dan tidak membalasnya. Dia hanya diam dan air matanya semakin deras mengaliri jemari Sasuke yang menutupi matanya.

Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura cukup lama, lalu memiringkan kepalanya untuk mencium sisi lain bibir Sakura.

Setelahnya, Sasuke mencium leher Sakura, lalu mengecup dahi Sakura, dan kembali mencium bibir Sakura.

Sasuke lalu melepas tangan yang menutupi mata Sakura.

Kedua pasang mata itu saling menatap lawannya masing-masing.

…..

…..

…..

"Aku menyukaimu Sakura"

.

.

.

Konbanwa minna-san… aitakatta…

Aku kepingin banget fic ini segera tamat, tapi memang dasarnya aku males, ralat, kekurangan waktu untuk duduk tenang di depan laptop dan menulis. Mwahaha…

Sementara, sabar dulu ya kalau ceritanya gaje poooll… saya masih berusaha. Hehehe

Well, please keep follow my story, ne?

I Love You…

Review, please?


	7. Confession

… _**Tidak ada satu apapun yang lebih indah dan jahat selain sorot tajam matamu …**_

 **NARUTO, always belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

-Author alay mulai berimajinasi liar lagi. Kukuku-

WARN

Bad Sasuke, Lemon, Absolutely Rate M, AU, Typo, No Flame, Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

Malam ini adalah malam yang sangat cerah di Tokyo. Bulan terlihat jelas, dan awan-awan kecil yang berarak perlahan menghiasi langit gelap yang memantulkan rembang cahaya-cahaya Tokyo. Di tengah-tengah gemerlap dan kilau lampu, sinar yang memancar menonjol dari Tokyo Tower menjadi ratu dari segala keindahan malam.

"Sakura, tidak tidur?" Sasuke menanyai Sakura yang sedang termenung memandang pemandangan malam Tokyo. Gadis itu terlihat masih pucat dan sedikit kurus.

Sudah sekitar satu pekan sejak tragedi menimpa gadis itu. Disaat hati perempuan itu siap terbuka untuk menerima kehadiran keluarga, Kakeknya meninggal. Satu-satunya manusia di dunia ini yang memiliki hubungan darah dengannya membuat Sakura 'sendirian' lagi. Sedangkan saudaranya, Asuma dan Kurenai… Ah, Sakura bahkan tidak memiliki sedikitpun gairah untuk membicarakan Paman dan Bibinya itu.

Sakura menoleh perlahan memandang wajah Sasuke dari kejauhan. Lututnya ditekuk dan dipeluknya, lalu bibirnya melemparkan senyuman manis yang terlihat sedih kepada Sasuke.

"Tidak, Sasuke-kun tidurlah lebih dulu" jawab Sakura.

Sasuke memandang Sakura untuk beberapa detik, lalu dia mengangguk mengerti dan melenggang masuk ke dalam kamar.

Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya keras-keras ke atas ranjang. Kepalanya sedikit pening dan ditutupinya mata onyx miliknya dengan telapak tangan.

 _Hhhhh. Haruskah aku menyerah… Entah apa yang bisa membuat senyum Sakura kembali seperti semula. Sudah satu minggu aku tidak pernah melihatnya tidur di kamar. Selalu tidur setelah aku tertidur, dan bangun sebelum aku terbangun…_

Sasuke mencoba memejamkan mata. Dia tidak bisa menahan kantuknya lebih lama lagi. Pertandingan kontes fotografi akan digelar beberapa hari ke depan, dan minggu-minggu ini adalah hari-hari berat SS art STUDIO. Sasuke mencurahkan semua tenaga dan skillnya untuk kontes itu, karena kontes akbar itu hanya diadakan selama 5 tahun sekali. Kontes tersebut juga selalu mengangkat harum nama juaranya. Tidak sedikit fotografer atau perusahaan kecil yang kini menjadi figur terkenal di Eropa dan Amerika berkat event itu. Bahkan sebenarnya, pekerjaan yang selama ini digelutinya adalah pengalaman dan latihan demi bisa terpilih menjadi juara di kontes itu. Ya, bisa dibilang, kontes itu adalah puncak klimaks dalam karir Sasuke. Walaupun masih bisa menungggu lima tahun, sepuluh tahun, lima belah tahun lagi, tidak ada kata menunggu untuk seorang Sasuke. Sasuke merasa dirinnya cukup berbakat untuk bisa menjuarai kontes akbar itu.

.

.

.

Setelah dress up dengan kemeja hitam Versace, jeans navy, dan aksesoris kesayangannya, tindik dark silver plus cincin yang diletakkan di kelingking dan jari tengah, serta jam tangan sport Ripcurl, Sasuke berjalan ke meja makan sambil menata rambut emonya. Sasuke melihat menu sarapan pagi ini sudah tersedia lengkap. Tapi, setelah menengok kitchen dan balkon, Sasuke tidak melihat keberadaan Sakura.

Sasuke menaikkan bahunya lalu duduk bersiap menyantap sup miso. Bibir Sasuke membentuk satu senyuman kecil saat dia menghirup aroma miso buatan Sakura. Sasuke sangat mencintai masakan Sakura. Belum pernah ada satupun cewek yang pernah dikencaninya mampu memuaskan nafsu makan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Dilihatnya Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi di kamar dan sudah mengenakan kaos turtleneck putih tanpa lengan dari Chanel, dan skinny jeans panjang hitam serta ankle boots hitam. Rambut panjangnya dikuncir kuda simple, malah cenderung sedikit berantakan. Tapi toh, Sakura tetap terlihat keren dan modis di mata Sasuke. Ya, Sasuke tidak melupakan kalau Sakura adalah mahasiswi jurusan desain.

"Hm?"

"Apa aku sudah boleh masuk kerja ke studio?" tanya Sakura sambil mendudukkan dirinya di kursi seberang Sasuke.

"Tentu. Kenapa tidak?" jawab Sasuke sambil menyumpit belut panggangnya.

"Terima kasih"

"Tapi… apa kamu sudah baikan? Maksudku, apa baik-baik saja? Bekerja?"

Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dengan senyuman kecil yang masih terlihat muram.

.

.

.

CKRIK

CCKRIK

CKRIK

"Yak! Hebat. Kita istirahat sebentar" seru Naruto yang selesai memotret Sakura dengan tema dark passion.

Sakura berpakaian seksi dengan dress ketat merah maroon tanpa lengan yang dijahit asimetris sensual, memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya dengan jelas. Dia melepas bulu boa hitam yang dikenakannya melingkari pinggang, lalu staf make up segera mengerumuninya untuk berganti kostum.

Naruto segera melihat gambar Sakura di komputer yang sudah tersinkronisasi dengan kameranya. "Eeehhhh… cantik sekali Sakura-chan. Aku jadi ingin menciumnyaaa!" seru Naruto sambil menggeser-geser jarinya pada LED touchscreen.

PLAK

Sasuke menepuk punggung tangan Naruto yang masih asyik memeriksa hasil jepretannya.

"Ouch! Sialan!" erang Naruto.

"Tidak boleh" sahut Sasuke sambil menggeser-geser layar. Memastikan hasil potret Naruto terlihat bagus.

"Apanya?!"

"Mencium Sakura"

KREK

Kerutan jengkel muncul di kening Naruto.

"Jelek" kata Sasuke singkat lalu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"EHHHH?!" seluruh staf yang berdiri di sekitar Sasuke terkaget-kaget. Bagaimana bisa pose Sakura yang sangat keren itu dibilang jelek? Tidak terkecuali Naruto yang shock foto hasil bidikannya dikritik rekan seperjuangannya.

"Teme! Aku sudah mengambil angle dengan tepat banget, tahu!" protes Naruto.

"Bukan kamu. Bukan anglenya. Tapi foto ini…-"

Semua orang menahan nafas. Mereka selalu bete saat Sasuke mulai cerewet dengan hasil foto, karena biasanya mereka harus mengganti setting, lighting, dan semuanya.

"….hampa"

Semua orang menahan nafas dua kali. Pasti. Pasti ganti set, batin mereka.

Sasuke membalikkan badan menghadap semua orang. "Kalian tahu kan, konsep tema kita kali ini dark passion? Oke, oke, settingnya sudah cukup bagus" ralat Sasuke setelah menangkap lirikan tajam Shion yang hendak protes. "Tapi" lanjutnya.

"Aku butuh model laki-laki sebagai pasangan Sakura"

"Aha! Aku tahu, aku tahu!" Naruto mengangkat tangannyaa tinggi-tinggi. Sasuke merasa sangsi dan memandang curiga pada Naruto.

"Siapa?"

"Aku saja!" jawab Naruto menunjuk pipi menggunakan kedua telunjuknya sambil nyengir.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya dan menunjuk Naruto dengan jengkel. "Siapapun tolong buang dia ke gudang!" bentak Sasuke.

Naruto menganga lebar dan menutup mulutnya dengan kepalan tangannya. "Wahhh, gomen, gomen. Aku kan cuma bercanda!" Naruto mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya dan menunduk pada semua orang.

"Bagaimana kalau kita undang Neji lagi? Sesi foto terakhir chemistry antara Sakura dan dia sangat bagus" saran Shion. Beberapa staf mangggut-manggut setuju.

"Tidak. Neji kurang tajam pandangannya dan tidak cocok untuk tema ini. Bisa-bisa dark passion ini jadi sweet passion" Sasuke mengacak rambutnya dengan kesal lalu duduk di depan PC lanjut memeriksa gambar-gambar Sakura.

"Lalu maumu yang bagaimana?!"

"Seseorang yang keren, cool, menggoda, manis di saat tertentu, dan… sexy" jawab Sasuke cepat.

"Kamu saja Teme!" seru Naruto sambil menunjuk cowok raven itu.

Semua orang berdiri kaku dan menunggu reaksi Sasuke. Memang, kriteria di atas tadi sangat cocok, dan semuanya ada pada Sasuke. Tapi, Uchiha Sasuke? Menjadi model? Belum pernah ada yang tahu dan tidak ada yang berani menanyai.

"Mau mati ya?" jawab Sasuke sambil mendorong dahi Naruto menggunakan telunjuknya lalu duduk lagi di depan layar. Semua orang tegang sekaligus menahan tawa melihat Naruto yang terus disalahkan. Ya, bocah pirang itu memang terlihat imut dan lucu sekali.

"Gaara? Si aktor ganteng itu bagaimana? Dia keren, cool, dan manis sekali" Shion berusul dengan antusias.

"Dia masih bocah"

Shion merengut idolanya dibilang bocah oleh Sasuke. Apa sih, Gaara kan sudah 17 tahun.

"Bagaimana kalau presdirnya Nara corp? dia kan ganteng?" usul staf yang lain.

"Shikamaru? Kau gila? Dia partner penting kita dan kau mengusulkan presdir perusahaan besar untuk bekerja bersama kita? Dia kolega, bukan model" ucap Sasuke sambil memberikan deathglare yang mampu membungkam semua orang.

"Hhhhh, siapa ya… Ah, Pain? Kamu tahu Pain kan Teme? Itu tuh, gitaris Akatsuki. Dia kan merangkap model juga?" seru Naruto.

Sasuke menimbang-nimbang usulan itu. Cukup bagus juga, akhirnya otak Naruto berjalan juga.. Sasuke merasa tidak buruk juga.

Baru saja Sasuke angkat bicara, Shion memotongnya, "Tidak boleh! Dia itu pria licik! Aku benci dia"

"Ohoooo, ciyeee mantan pacaaaar" goda Naruto sambil merangkul pundak Shion dan gadis pirang itu langsung memerah seketika mengingat mantan pacarnya, Pain.

"Kutekankan Sasuke. Pain itu cowok brengsek. Dengan sekali lihat saja Sakura pasti bisa diraihnya! Percaya padaku! Kamu peduli pada Sakura kan?!"

Sasuke memandang mata serius Shion lalu memikirkan kembali keputusannya untuk mengambil Pain sebagai modelnya.

"Hahaha. Sakura-chan bukan cewek yang gampang diraih tahu. Iya kalau kamu" Naruto mengacak-acak pucak kepala Shion yang sukses membuat Naruto terkena pukulan telak di dadanya.

BUKK

Uhh, malang sekali nasib Naruto.

Sasuke menggeleng capek melihat tingkat stafnya. "Sudahlah. Pain jadi kemungkinan terakhir. Sementara ini tema dark passion dipending dulu sampai besok, dan saat itu aku mau kalian sudah ada kandidat terbaik sesuai kriteriaku. Bubar" perintah Sasuke dan membuat semua staf melanjutkan pekerjaan masing-masing.

.

.

Malam masih terasa sama. Penuh kehampaan karena keceriaan Sakura belum juga kembali. Gadis itu tidur setelah Sasuke tidur, dan bangun sebelum Sasuke terbangun.

Esoknya…

Sasuke mengecek kembali kameranya sebelum sesi pemotretan tema fire curves dimulai. Tema panas yang mengusung model telanjang demi memperlihatkan indahnya seni melalui lensa. Naruto dan Sakura masih sibuk memilih referensi model yang menjadi pasangan Sakura dari tumpukan album. Sedangkan Shion tidak terlihat sejak pagi.

TAP TAP

Gadis mantan pacar Sasuke melenggang anggun ke dalam studio dengan hanya memakai kain putih yang dipakainya menutup badan. Ya, Karin. Rambut ikalnya sudah berubah menjadi lurus dengan ujung-ujung rambut yang diwarnai hitam. Jelas sekali tubuhnya telanjang bulat dan hanya mengenakan high heels super tinggi berwana gold.

"Sasuke, aku sudah siap" Karin duduk tiba-tiba di paha Sasuke.

Semua orang membelalak hebat. Melihat Karin bermanja-manja pada Sasuke? Itu hal biasa, tapi dengan kostum seperti itu? Naruto menunjuk-nunjuk Karin dengan jari gemetar, sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa memandang tidak percaya akan apa yang ada di depannya.

"Hn" kata Sasuke sambil berdiri tegap. Karin hampir saja terjatuh tapi untungnya dia menahan beban tubuhnya dengan heels super tingginya. Heran juga kenapa dengan heels refleksnya cukup bagus. Dengan sedikit bete, Karin menuju set yang sudah disiapkan para staf.

Karin tengkurap di atas kain-kain putih sambil memainkan rambutnya lalu Sasuke bersiap memotretnya.

CKRIK

Karin berpose miring sambil menggigit jari tengah yang kukunya dicat kotak-kotak hitam putih.

CKRIK

Sekarang dia berpose dengan bermain ekspresi. Bibirnya membentuk bibir seseorang yang sedang mendesah.

CKRIK

Dan pose-pose panas terus berlanjut tanpa ada arahan dari Sasuke.

Sementara itu, Sakura terpana melihat keseriusan Karin dalam bekerja. Tapi, kenapa dia merasa ada yang bergerak-gerak di dalam dadanya? Rasanya sesak dan Sakura seperti tidak ingin melihat Sasuke melakukan sesi itu.

"Naruto, apa aku nanti harus berpose seperti Karin juga? Maksudku dengan partnerku nanti?" tanya Sakura.

"Ah, aku tidak tahu Sakura-chan… tapi kupastikan kamu tidak akan telanjang kok!" Naruto merangkul pundak Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum dan melanjutkan, "Tapi… siapa ya yang akan menjadi partnerku nanti? Kalau Pain itu orangnya seperti apa?"

"Sebenarnya yang dikatakan Shion kemarin ada benarnya juga sih Sakura-chan. Pain itu playboy kelas kakap. Mending Sakura-chan jangan terlibat dengannya walau cuma dalam pekerjaan"

Sakura manggut-manggut fokus kembali melihat Sasuke dan Karin.

"Ohayoooou! Gomenasai minnaaaa, aku terlambaaat!" sapa Shion dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Ohayou, Shion" sapa Sakura.

"Ohayo, Ohayo! Kau tahu sekarang sudah jam berapa nenek tua!" Naruto berdiri dan menunjuk hidung Shion.

PLAK

Shion menyingkirkan tangan Naruto dengan kasar lalu berkata, "Dasar keriput, aku terlambat ada sebabnya tahu! Ah, Sakura, lihat siapa yang kubawakan untukmu. TADAA, kenalkan partnermu iniiii" Shion menyingkir sedikit dan terlihatlah seorang pemuda manis yang sangat tampan dan stylenya keren.

"Halo, Sakura-chan. Salam kenal, aku Akasuna Sasori" ucap pemuda itu.

Sakura terkejut. Siapa yang tidak mengenal aktor, penyanyi, sekaligus model berbakat satu ini. Saking kagetnya, Sakura tidak sadar saat Sasori meraih dan mencium punggung tangannya.

"Whoo, whoa. Dengan ini kita pasti menang! Kenapa tidak terpikir olehku sebelumnya ya?" Naruto tidak kalah girang dan menggaruk-garuk kepala blondenya.

Sasori tersenyum simpul memandang wajah Sakura lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Karin yang juga kaget dengan kedatangan Sasori. Karin melambaikan tangannya pada Sasori, tapi Sasori malah duduk di sebelah Sakura dan merangkul pundak Sakura untuk menciptakan chemistry di antara mereka berdua.

Karin merasa sebal sudah dicuekin Sasori, dia menggigit kain penutup tubuhnya dengan kesal. Sedangkan Sasuke memandang sebal ke arah yang sama.

.

.

CKRIK

CKRIK

"Sakura-san, bisakah kamu memeluk leher Sasori-san?" pinta fotografer.

Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa sambil mengamati sesi foto Sakura-Sasori. Sasuke memutuskan saat ini dia sedang tidak mood mengambil gambar Sakura. Bagaimana tidak, dirinya yang sudah berusaha membuat Sakura ceria dalam seminggu terakhir dan ternyata menghasilkan sebuah kegagalan, kalah dengan pesona charming Sasori.

Sakura terlihat sangat enjoy berpose dengan rekan barunya itu. Bahkan saat dirinya diminta memeluk, dipeluk, pokoknya skinship dengan Sasori, senyum dan ekspresi Sakura terlihat sangat natural dan Sasuke akui… cantik.

"Woi, Teme. Aku tahu ada sesuatu terjadi di antara kalian. Kalian aneh sekali seminggu ini" sahut Naruto yang ikut menghempaskan tubuhnya di samping Sasuke.

Sasuke terlihat berpikir agak lama lalu akhirnya menutup kelopak mata dan memijat pangkal hidung.

"Hn"

"Bingo! Aku tahu, aku tahu. Aku selalu tahu" seru Naruto mengacungkan ibu jari ke wajahnya. "Ada apa sih?" lanjutnya.

…

…

"Aku ditolak Sakura" jawab Sasuke yang spontan menggerakkan tubuhnya memutar dan membungkam mulut Naruto yang siap meledak dengan teriakan.

"Mbbbmm, mmm.. leee…bhass….kkkkan!" Naruto meronta-ronta meminta Sasuke melepas bekapan tangannya.

Sasuke melepas perlahan tangannya dengan pandangan ragu.

"DITOLA- UMFBHH" Sasuke membungkam mulut Naruto lagi.

Cocok.

Naruto teriak.

Semua mata menuju pada pria-pria tidak jelas itu. "Ditoleransi, ditoleransi. Kesalahan-kesalahan Naruto" ucap Sasuke yang disambut anggukan kepala dari semua staf.

"Buuhgf, jjjann… jiiihh" ucap Naruto terbata-bata dengan wajah membiru. Sasuke akhirnya melepaskan tangannya.

"Jadi, kamu? Dan Sakura-chan? Kamu?"

Sasuke mulai menyesali keputusannya bercerita pada sahabatnya yang satu ini.

"Kamu nembak Sakura-chan? Kapan? Dimana? Bagaimana kronologinya? Dan kenapa kamu ditolak? Uchiha Sasuke ditolaaak?"

Sasuke menarik pelan rambut jabrik Naruto. "Kubilang jangan teriak-teriak. Dan pertanyaanmu itu! satu-satu donk!"

"Baik, baik. Ouch, berhenti menyiksaku donk!" Naruto mengibaskan tangan Sasuke dan kali ini dia menggeser tubuhnya menjauhi Sasuke, takut akan disiksa lagi.

"Saat kami masih di Osaka. Aku baru menyadari kalau aku memang menyukai Sakura. Dan… aku tidak bisa melihatnya menangis" jawab Sasuke serius.

"Huu, gitu aja dulu gak mau ngaku. Aku sudah tahu kamu pasti menyimpan perasaan khusus pada Sakura-chan"

"Tapi perasaanku tidak berbalas" Sasuke mengatupkan jari-jarinya di depan mulut.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Dia hanya diam waktu itu dengan air mata yang masih mengalir deras. Dan yang membuat hatiku hancur adalah saat dia mendorongku perlahan untuk menjauhinya dan dia berkata 'Maaf'"

"Yah, kamu juga sih, nembak dia pas keluarganya terkena musibah"

"Bukan. Saat kutanya apakah dia belum siap karena semua kejadian itu, dia menggeleng padaku"

"Terus?"

"Entahlah aku tidak mengetahui perasaannya. Hei dobe, menurutmu aku harus bagaimana?"

"Hei! Dia sudah membuatmu menjadi seseorang yang lebih baik. Kamu kan tidak pernah ditolak cewek, dan tiap habis putus juga kamu cepet move on. Tapi kali ini beda, kamu masih memikirkan Sakura-chan walau sudah ditolak"

Sasuke melirik Naruto, "Bagaimana bisa tidak bisa memikirkan, kami tinggal seatap"

"Jadi kalau tidal tinggal bersama kamu tidak akan menyukainya lagi?"

"…" Sasuke menaikkan alisnya sekejap lalu memandang Sakura di seberang sana.

"Aha! Ketahuan. Kamu bukan menyukainya, tapi jatuh cinta pada Sakura-chan!"

"Akh! Entahlah!" Sasuke mengacak rambut emonya dengan kesal.

TEP

Naruto meletakkan tangannya di pundak Sasuke "Teme, untuk membuatmu sedikit lebih lega, aku beritahu ya, Sakura-chan juga memiliki perasaan spesial padamu"

Sasuke mengibaskan tangan Naruto, "Jangan menghiburku. Aku tahu aku terlihat menyedihkan"

TEP

"Aku serius, Teme. Hanya saja dia belum menyadarinya. Dan alasan menolakmu juga, kurasa bukan sesederhana itu. dia pasti punya alasan tersendiri. Alasan yang sangat penting"

Kali ini Sasuke tidak mengibaskan tangan Naruto. Dia memandang sapphire Naruto yang terlihat bersungguh-sungguh. Mungkin cowok blonde itu ada benarnya. Sasuke seakan mendapat sedikit harapan.

.

.

Dua minggu berlalu penuh dengan kesibukan. Sakura semakin dekat dengan Sasori. Bahkan mereka sering makan siang bersama.

Dan hari ini adalah puncak sesi foto mereka yang akan diikutsertakan pada kontes. Dari semua latihan kemarin hari, semua staf setuju bahwa chemistry Sasori-Sakura paling sempurna pada tema dark passion. Keduanya manis tapi memiliki aura misterius dan menggoda pada saat bersamaan.

Dan kali ini yang menjadi fotografer mereka adalah Sasuke.

Sasori sudah siap dengan kemeja putih yang 2-3 kancingnya sengaja dibuka, dilapisi jas silver, ripped jeans hitam, tindik silver. Sedangkan Sakura memakai dress silver futuristik yang memiliki pola transaran abstrak dan memperlihatkan sebagian tubuhnya seperti perut, dada atas, punggung, dan pinggul sebelah kanan. Rambut lurusnya dibiarkan tergerai bebas, dahinya dihiasi manik-manik kristal sedangkan lehernya dihiasi collar dari diamond hitam. Tidak lupa kaki jenjangnya memakai heels transparan yang menyerupai sepatu kaca.

"Baiklah. Kita mulai" kata Sasuke. Seisi studio memandang mereka bertiga.

"Fighting, Sakura-chan" ucap Sasori sambil mengepalkan tangan.

Sakura tersenyum dan memperlihatkan gigi putihnya.

Sasori meraih pinggang Sakura dan mendekatkannya ke tubuhnya. Sasori menatap tajam mata Sakura dengan ekspresi yang sangat keren.

Alis Sasuke bertautan melihat aksi dua orang di depannya.

CKRIK

Sasori mengubah posenya memeluk Sakura dari belakang dan menempelkan hidung mancungnya yang kurus di pundak Sakura.

Tangan Sasuke semakin keras menggenggam kameranya.

CKRIK

Sasori kemudian mengangkat tubuh Sakura di depannya lalu menyuruh Sakura meletakkan tangannya di pundak Sasori. Posisi mereka berhadapan dengan Sakura yang terangkat tinggi dan menempel pada Sasori. Kaki Sakura menekuk ke belakang dan memberikan kesan bahwa pasangan itu sedang asyik memadu kasih.

Rahang Sasuke juga semakin mengeras. _Apa aku menginginkan ini, apa aku mau melihat ini._

CKRIK

Sasori memutar tubuhnya dan membaringkan Sakura di atas bed yang dihias dengan kain-kain hitam. Sakura melirik Sasuke yang tetap diam lalu tangan halus Sasori membelai pipinya. Sasori sudah berada di atas Sakura.

Sasori menaikkan paha kanan Sakura agar menekuk lalu tangannya meremas rambut di puncak kepala Sakura. Pose ini benar-benar menantang. Sakura mendadak berdebar-debar. Bukan karena Sasori. Tapi pose ini mengingatkannya pada ciuman pertamanya bersama Sasuke.

Sekali lagi Sakura melirik Sasuke yang memandangnya tajam.

"Sakura, tatap aku" kata Sasori.

Sakura mengembalikan pandangannya ke arah Sasori dan

CUPPP

Sasori mencium bibir Sakura. Dengan mata terbuka. Dua pasang mata yang saling memandang dalam ciuman.

CKRIK

Sasuke refleks menekan shutter kamera. Setelahnya dia berbalik dan menyerahkan kamera dengan kasar pada Naruto. Sedangkan semua staf yang tidak mengetahui perasaan Sasuke bertepuk tangan riuh setelah melihat adegan Sasori mencium Sakura.

Sasori mengangkat Sakura dari atas bed dan mengusap bibir Sakura yang basah. "Sakura-chan, maaf ya"

Sakura kikuk dan hanya mengangguk gugup. Dia masih terkejut dengan kejadian barusan.

.

.

Sasuke membasuh mukanya di wastafel taman. Dia mencoba mendinginkan kepalanya yang sangat panas setelah melihat gadis yang disukainya dicium cowok lain. Sasuke benci. Dia membenci dirinya sendiri yang mengagumi karya seni barusan. Dia akui kalau pose itu punya standar yang bagus untuk diikutkan kontes. Dan Sasuke yakin presentase kemenangan dengan foto itu pasti di atas 80%.

Tapi

Sakura?

Kenapa harus Sakura?

TEP

Sebuah tangan halus memberikan sapu tangan pada Sasuke. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya melihat orang itu.

"Jangan pasang muka begitu. Ayo masuk ke dalam, Naruto sudah selesai mengedit fotomu dan menunggu pendapatnya untuk mengsubmit foto ke server kontes" Karin membetulkan letak kacamatanya dan mengajak Sasuke masuk.

Sasuke melangkah masuk ke dalam studio.

 _Ah, sial. Mulai saat ini aku pasti melihat foto itu dipajang-pajang di kontes dan website-website._ Gerutu Sasuke dalam hati.

Sasuke melihat komputer Naruto dikerumuni banyak orang. Dia melangkah dengan ekspresi keruh. Terlihat Sakura berdiri di barisan paling belakang dan sudah berganti pakaian dengan kemeja kotak-kotak kasual dan jeans serta sneakers Converse.

Gadis itu menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke mendekat.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun. Apa aku su….."

Sasuke melenggang cuek melewatinya dan tidak menganggap keberadaan Sakura sama sekali. Sakura menatap sedih cowok emo yang sudah menghilang dari balik bahu orang-orang lalu dia menjauh dan bersandar di dinding.

"Yo, Teme! Haruskah aku mengsubmit yang ini?" Naruto menunjuk foto saat Sasori mengangkat Sakura tinggi-tinggi.

"Huuuu! Bicara apa kau Naruto-senpai! Jelas-jelas yang kissing itu yang sempurna!" seru seorang staf.

"Iya! Ah, Naruto-senpai ini bercanda saja!"

"Aku lebih suka yang adegan kiss itu!"

"Dengan foto terakhir itu kita pasti menang!"

"Yaa!"

"Setuju!"

Sasuke menggeser-geser LED, dan mengangguk saat menatap foto ciuman itu.

"Ya. Submit yang ini sebagai main photo. Selebihnya jadi tambahan saja" ucap Sasuke singkat sambil berlalu, "dan kalian semua, setelah ini kita kumpul di bar untuk merayakan kemenangan yang akan kita raih" tambahnya.

Karin tersenyum lebar saat sarannya untuk mengajak semua staf minum-minum dilakukan oleh Sasuke. Karin memberinya saran saat dia menghampiri Sasuke di taman tadi.

"Banzaiii!"

"Horeee"

"Arigatou Sasuke-senpai!"

"Te, Teme! Kamu serius!?" teriak Naruto yang simpati pada Sasuke. Ya, Naruto kan mengetahui perasaan Sasuke yang sebenarnya.

"Yeyy, kita minum-minum sampai puas senpaiiii!" rangkul seseorang yang membuat Naruto hilang di balik tumpukan orang-orang berbahagia.

Sasuke melenggang keluar menuju mobilnya bersama Karin.

"A, anu Sasuke-kun" Sakura menegur Sasuke.

Sasuke terus berjalan dan membelakangi Sakura. Sakura hanya bisa menatapnya sedih dari kejauhan.

.

.

Malam hari, di bar.

Semua orang sudah menggila dengan bir-bir yang mereka minum. Sasuke yang sangat kuat terhadap minuman beralkohol meneguk lagi gelas yang sudah kesekian. Di sebelahnya ada Karin yang sibuk menggelayuti lengan Sasuke di saat mata onyxnya sibuk menatap Sakura di seberang sana.

"Kenapa kamu tidak minum lagi Sakura?" tanya Shion yang sudah mabuk dan limbung.

"Ehehe. Tidak Shion, kamu harusnya yang berhenti minum" Sakura mengambil gelas Shion. Shion merebut kembali gelasnya. Gadis pirang itu wajahnya sudah memerah seperti tomat. Begitu juga Naruto yang duduk di sampingnya. Duo blonde itu menyanyi tidak jelas dan masuk ke dunia awang-awang mereka sendiri.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya tersenyum melihat tingkah teman-temannya.

 _Hhhh. Aku ingin pulang saja… tapi, kunci apartemen ada di Sasuke-kun dan dia masih asyik bersama Karin._

"Melamun apa Sakura-chan?" tanya Sasori tiba-tiba.

"Ah, tidak Sasori-kun. Aku… hanya tidak nyaman berada disini"

"Apa perlu kuantar pulang?"

Sasuke melihat Sakura sedang bercengkrama dengan Sasori. Dia meneguk birnya lagi dan lagi. Sasuke hanya ingin menghilangkan rasa jengkelnya dengan meracuni dirinya.

Karin yang terpesona melihat Sasuke mempunyai ide yang tiba-tiba terlintas di benaknya. Dia membuka handbag Dolce & Gabbananya lalu membuka sebuah botol bening kecil berisi pil-pil perangsang. Di saat perhatian Sasuke tercurah pada Sakura, Karin diam-diam memasukkan pil itu ke dalam gelas Sasuke.

"Ini.. minumlah Sasuke. Aku yang menuangkannya untukmu" Karin menyodorkan gelas berisi obat perangsang itu. Karin berniat membawa Sasuke ke apartemennya dan melakukan sex.

Sasuke meraih gelas itu tanpa ragu dan menghabiskannya sekaligus. Tiba-tiba dia terkejut.

Sasori menarik tangan Sakura dan dua orang berambut merah jambu itu pun keluar dari bar.

Sasuke tidak bisa keluar begitu saja mengikuti Sakura mengingat dia berniat mencueki Sakura hari ini. Digandengnya tangan Karin dan mereka pun keluar dari bar juga.

"Eh? Mau kemana? Aku belum selesai minum" ucap Karin padahal di dalam hatinya dia sangat gembira.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dia terus menarik Karin menuju parkiran.

Bingo. Dilihatnya Sakura bersiap naik ke mobil BMW Sasori.

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Dilepasnya tangan Karin lalu bergegas berjalan ke arah Sakura dan diraihnya pergelangan tangan Sakura.

"Mau kemana kamu?"

"Aku mau pulang. Sasori-kun yang akan mengantarku. Sasuke-kun lanjutkan saja. Boleh kubawa kunci apartemennya?" jawab Sakura.

"Tidak perlu. Kamu bisa menginap di rumahku Sakura" sahut Sasori mengancam Sasuke di seberang mobil.

"Hei, Sasuke! Sudahlah berikan saja, kita pulang ke rumahku!" seru Karin.

"Tidak"

Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura dan menariknya ke dalam Nissan Skyline yang langsung melesat cepat. Sasori memandang mobil itu dengan tajam sedangkan Karin yang kecewa karena rencananya gagal, melirik Sasori dan melancarkan serangan.

"Huh! Dasar Sasuke bodoh! Hei, Sasori-san. Bagaimana kalau aku menggantikan Sakura ikut ke rumahmu?" goda Karin.

Sasori memberikan senyum termanis pada Karin dan berkata, "Maaf, rumahku tidak menerima cewek nakal" sambil memberikan wink. BMW Sasori pun ikut melesat cepat meninggalkan Karin sendirian.

"Sialaaan! Kenapa semua orang memperlakukanku seperti orang bodoh!" teriak Karin di parkiran dan membuat semua orang disana melihat geli pada Karin.

.

.

Sasuke terus memegang pergelangan tangan Sakura selama mereka berjalan menuju kamar apartemen.

"Lepaskan aku Sasuke-kun! Apa yang kamu lakukan!?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Mereka pun sampai di depan pintu apartemen.

"Aku tidak mau masuk! Kamu aneh hari ini!" Sakura menarik tangannya dan bersiap pergi dari tempat itu.

Sasuke meraih pundak Sakura dan menyandarkan gadis itu di depan pintu. Lorong apartemen sangat sepi dan suara benturan punggung Sakura terdengar cukup keras.

"Setelah menolakku kau langsung berpindah ke cowok lain hah?"

Sakura diam dan menatap mata Sasuke dalam-dalam.

"Apa kau begitu membenciku?!" bentak Sasuke.

Tubuh Sasuke terasa panas. Dia tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi pada tubuhnya. Rasanya sangat panas dan jantungnya berdebar tidak teratur.

Masih menatap Sasuke dengan tajam, mata emerald Sakura mengalirkan air mata tanpa dikehendakinya. Hatinya sangat sakit mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Katakan!" bentak Sasuke lagi.

"Baik! Akan kukatakan! Aku tidak bisa menerima perasaanmu karena aku menyukaimu! Aku tidak mau kehilangan orang yang kusayangi lagi! Setiap kali aku menyayangi seseorang, mereka selalu meninggalkanku sendiri. Meninggalkan dunia ini! Dan aku tidak mau kehilanganmu!"

Tangisan Sakura semakin deras seiring kata-katanya meluncur.

Sasuke terkejut dan berdiri kaku mendengar pengakuan Sakura.

"… karena itu, lebih baik aku menjauh perlahan dan semakin baik jika kita saling melupakan" sambung Sakura sambil menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke dari pundaknya. Sakura berjalan perlahan menjauhi Sasuke.

GREP

Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dan meraih dagunya.

Dilumatnya bibir Sakura dengan ganas. Lidah Sasuke memaksa masuk ke dalam bibir Sakura yang tengah kehabisan nafas.

Digigitnya bibir Sakura, dihisapnya sudut bibir Sakura berkali-kali.

Sakura meronta namun lengan kekar Sasuke dengan kuat menguncinya erat.

Sasuke melepas ciumannya dan menarik masuk Sakura ke dalam apartemen.

Dada Sasuke berdebar semakin kencang.

Dan Sakura, merasa akan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkannya.

.

.

TBC dulu ya…

Keep follow the story dan saya harap minna-san mau berbaik hati meninggalkan review…

Well, aishiteru. Di headerku selalu ada kata 'lemon' tapi sampai chap ini belum ada lemon yang lemon. Wahaha…

Next chap hard lemon. Beware buat yang underage.

Hihihi

Review, please?

Mother CHANYOU


	8. The Night

… _**Tidak ada satu apapun yang lebih indah dan jahat selain sorot tajam matamu …**_

 **NARUTO, always belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

-Author alay mulai berimajinasi liar lagi. Kukuku-

WARN

Bad Sasuke, Lemon, Absolutely Rate M, AU, Typo, No Flame, Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

BUK!

Bunyi keras punggung Sakura yang menghantam ranjang mengisi kesunyian yang menghuni kamar itu sebelumnya. Sasuke telah mendorong gadis berambut pink itu dan menempatkan dirinya di atas Sakura yang tengah ketakutan.

"Sasuke-kun jangan lakukan ini!" Sakura memukul-mukul dada bidang Sasuke.

Cowok raven itu meremas rambut dan mencium bibir Sakura. Dia menyesapi aroma wangi cherry dari bibir itu dan menggigitnya gemas karena bibir itu tidak mau terbuka.

Sakura memekik perlahan dan kesakitan. Bibir pink itu mengeluarkan sedikit cairan merah. Sasuke melepas sejenak aktifitasnya dan melihat noda darah mengalir kecil akibat perbuatannya. Bukannya berhenti, dia semakin ganas menghajar bibir Sakura. Tidak kuat menahan gigitan-gigitan Sasuke, bibir Sakura lengah dan terbuka sedikit. Tidak melewatkan kesempatan, lidah Sasuke segera menjajah rongga mulut Sakura yang sudah kehabisan nafas.

Lidah Sasuke menari-nari dan menjilati satu persatu gigi putih Sakura di saat tangan Sakura berusaha mendorong-dorong lengan Sasuke untuk menjauhinya. Kesal dengan penolakan Sakura, Sasuke berhenti mencium dan menindih Sakura dengan duduk di atas pinggul Sakura.

Sakura memandang takut mata tajam Sasuke. Titik air mata muncul di sudut emeraldnya. "Sa.. suke-kuun… kumohon jangan lakukan ini padaku… kumohoon…" rintih Sakura.

Sasuke diam tidak menjawab. Tangannya menelusuri pipi Sakura terus menuruni leher dan berhenti di kerah kemeja Sakura.

BRETTT!

Kedua tangan kekar itu berhasil merobek kemeja Sakura sehingga kepingan kancing berhamburan di atas bed. Dada bening Sakura yang hanya memakai bra hitam kini terekspos jelas.

"Kyaa!" tangan Sakura spontan menutupi dadanya, tapi dengan cepat Sasuke menarik tangan itu dan meletakkannya di pundak Sasuke lalu mulutnya mulai sibuk menjilati permukaan dada yang menyembul dari balik bra.

Sasuke menghisap dan menggigit kulit Sakura tanpa henti.

"Ah!" Sakura memekik kesakitan saat lagi-lagi sebulir darah keluar dari kulit dadanya. Sasuke benar-benar kejam. Cowok raven itu kemudian menarik kasar bra Sakura dengan menggunakan giginya, yang tentu saja pelindung dada itu kini lepas dengan sempurna dari tubuh setengah telanjang Sakura.

Sasuke melempar bra robek itu dan memegang lengan Sakura lalu membaringkan gadis itu dengan tangan di atas kepala. Sasuke kembali menikmati bibir Sakura tanpa ampun.

Selama lima menit terus menciumi wajah Sakura, tangan Sasuke mulai membuka kancing celana jeans Sakura. Tidak mudah. Sakura terus meronta-ronta berusaha lepas dari cengkeraman Sasuke. Untuk pria mahir seperti Sasuke pun, membuka celana cewek dengan kaki yang terus bergerak bukanlah hal yang mudah.

Dengan satu gerakan lincah, Sakura berhasil menghentakkan kakinya menendang perut Sasuke lalu berlari sebisanya menuju pintu.

GREP

Dengan cekatan Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura yang membelakanginya dan menempelkan telapak tangan Sakura pada pintu kamar.

"Sasuke-kun! Kumohon berhentilaaah!" teriak Sakura kali ini dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir deras.

Sasuke sudah kehilangan kesadarannya. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanyalah bahwa dia ingin memiliki Sakura seutuhnya. Sakura, gadis pertama yang dia cintai. Gadis pertama yang mampu membuat dadanya berdegup kencang. Gadis pertama yang membuatnya hancur saat melihatnya menangis.

Tapi entah kenapa melihat Sakura menangis kali ini hanya malah membuatnya semakin ingin menguasai gadis itu semakin dalam.

Sasuke menghadap punggung Sakura yang basah karena keringat. Setelah dirasa Sakura harus menahan tubuh dengan menyandarkan tangan pada pintu, Sasuke melepas pegangannya dan menuruni lengan lalu berhenti pada buah dada Sakura.

Sakura menunduk menangis keras saat Sasuke memainkan dadanya naik turun sambil menjepit kedua ujung dadanya. Sakura merasa ada suara dari dalam tenggorokannya yang akan keluar dalam bentuk desahan. Ya, dia baru pertama kali merasakan semua ini, tubuhnya merespon dengan normal dan mengakibatkan ketidaksinkronan antara tubuh dan jiwanya.

Sakura menahan desahan yang sudah mengumpul di dalam mulutnya. Perempuan yang tengah sengsara antara sakit atau menikmati alur Sasuke itu menggigit bibirnya agar desahan itu tidak keluar.

Sasuke terus memainkan dada Sakura dari belakang. Tangan kirinya kini sibuk memencet dan menarik ujung dada Sakura, sedangkan tangan kanannya bergerak turun dan memasuki area kewanitaan dari balik panty dan jeans.

SET

Sasuke terkejut Sakura sudah sebasah ini karena cairan pre-cum nya. Sasuke bangga dia sudah membuat Sakura seperti ini. Jari tengahnya dimasukkan ke lorong Sakura. Dan terkejutnya Sasuke saat tubuh Sakura tiba-tiba menegang saat dia memutar, memasuk-keluarkan jarinya dengan tempo cepat.

"Ahhhh" desahan Sakura akhirnya keluar. Itulah yang ditunggu Sasuke dari tadi. Sakura mendesah sambil menangis. Betapa kenikmatan luar biasa yang dialami Sasuke.

Sasuke menambah jumlah jari yang dipakainya menggoda Sakura. 2 jari, 3 jari, dan Sasuke sudah merasa lorong Sakura terlalu sempit untuk jari-jarinya. Cairan Sakura terus keluar dan keluar.

Sakura mencapai orgasme pertamanya.

Sasuke menyeringai kecil lalu membalik tubuh Sakura menghadap dirinya.

Benar-benar mempesona.

Pemandangan tersebut yang Sasuke dapat saat mata onyxnya melihat Sakura terengah-engah dengan air mata, dengan dada yang naik turun akibat nafas tidak teratur, dan dengan peluh yang mengalir deras menuruni pelipis.

Sasuke meraih dagu Sakura pelan lalu mencium kening Sakura. Walau masih kehabisan tenaga, Sakura masih berusaha mendorong lengan Sasuke untuk menjauhinya. Sasuke tidak mempedulikan hal itu, dia kini melepas kemejanya dan melucuti jeans Sakura.

Masih memakai jeans, Sasuke memutar-mutar jarinya di permukaan kewanitaan Sakura. Kaki Sakura gemetar. Sasuke lalu berjongkok dan menaikkan satu kaki Sakura yang sudah lemas.

Tanpa melepas panty Sakura, Sasuke membuka ke samping sisi panty yang melindungi V langsung. V Sakura mengintip dari balik sutra hitam itu dan Sasuke langsung mencium dan menghajar V itu menggunakan lidahnya.

"Kyaaaaahhhh! AAAKKKH!" Sakura yang merasakan sesuatu yang benar-benar luar biasa kini berusaha mendorong kepala Sasuke. Jangankan menjauh, gerakan tangan Sakura yang meremas rambutnya semakin membuat Sasuke bersemangat memainkan lidahnya di dalam lorong basah itu.

Permainan itu berlangsung selama 3 menit saat Sasuke tiba-tiba berhenti dan melepas paksa panty sutra Sakura.

Sakura yang sudah memerah sekujur tubuhnya hanya mampu menggerakkan tangannya yang gemetar berusaha menutupi kewanitaannya yang sekarang terpampang jelas. Walau dia sudah mendesah berpuluh kali, air matanya masih mengalir.

Sasuke berdiri dan menyingkirkan tangan Sakura serta mengecup pelan bibirnya.

Sasuke terus mencium lembut bibir Sakura.

Dan

JLEBBBBB

Kejantanan Sasuke masuk dengan tepat ke dalam tempatnya. Mereka masih dalam keadaan berdiri. Tangan kanan Sasuke menahan lutut Sakura agar tetap terangkat.

"Ahhh… hhhhhh … khhhh!?" Sakura terkejut. Matanya membelalak. Dilihatnya mata Sasuke masih menatap tajam padanya.

Dia tidak percaya Sasuke tega menghabisi keperawanannya seperti ini.

"Aaahhhh… hhhhuuhhuhmmmm" rintih Sakura yang langsung dibungkam Sasuke dengan ciumannya.

Gerakan junior Sasuke melembut. Dua orang itu bisa merasakan cairan hangat mengaliri paha mereka.

Darah.

Tangan Sasuke mengarahkan lengan Sakura untuk memeluk leher Sasuke.

Lengan Sakura yang sudah tidak berdaya menggantung melingkari leher Sasuke.

Dengan berhati-hati, Sasuke mempercepat tempo in-out nya. "A… Ahhh… hhhahh" Sakura benar-benar tidak bisa menahan desahannya lagi sekarang.

Sasuke puas dan melepas ciumannya. Gerakan in-out itu semakin cepat dan semakin cepat.

"Ahhh!"

"Kamu cantik sekali Sakura" kata Sasuke akhirnya.

"Ahhh, ahhh, uhhhh" Sakura merunduk menempelkan dahinya pada pundak kiri dan masih memeluk Sasuke. Hatinya begitu sakit.

Dia mendesah saat hatinya tidak menginginkan ini.

Sakura merasa dia adalah perempuan paling nista di dunia.

.

Sakura terjatuh dalam pelukan Sasuke setelah mereka melakukan ritual cinta berdiri. Sasuke menggendongnya dan menjatuhkan Sakura di ranjang.

Junior Sasuke belum puas dengan apa yang sudah mereka lakukan. Tubuh Sasuke meminta lebih. Sasuke lalu membuka lebar-lebar kaki Sakura yang tengah terbaring menghadapnya.

Sakura melemah. Dia menutupi matanya dengan pergelangan tangan. Entah karena malu, tidak ingin melihat Sasuke, atau tidak ingin membuka mata.

Sasuke memasukkan kembali kejantanannya dan kali ini tanpa tempo lambat. Keringat mulai membasahi dadanya. Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura agar dia tidak menutup matanya.

"Sakura, tatap aku"

Sakura memandang mata indah yang jahat itu.

Sakura terpesona dan kesakitan di saat yang bersamaan.

Dia merasa hina.

Sasuke terus menjelajahi lorong Sakura selama beberapa menit dan dia merasakan sesuatu hangat menyelimuti juniornya.

Sakura orgasme lagi.

Sasuke tersenyum miring sekilas lalu semakin mempercepat temponya.

Desahan Sakura sudah tidak terarah lagi. Sasuke-pun tidak tahan juga untuk mengeluarkan suaranya kali ini. Lorong Sakura benar-benar membiusnya.

"Ahhh, ah, akh! Akh! Aaahhh! Sasuke-kuuun"

"Ukh, ahh. Terus panggil namaku Sakura" perintah Sasuke sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"Sasuke-kunnhhh.. ahhhhh… ahhh! Akhhhh!"

"Aku mencintaimu Sakura"

SPLASH

Sasuke mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam rahim Sakura. Sungguh kenikmatan sex terhebat yang belum pernah dia dirasakan sebelumnya. Tidak pada mantan-mantan kekasihnya. Dan Sasuke tahu, pada wanita inilah tubuh dan hatinya berlabuh.

.

.

Pagi.

Perempuan yang dicintainya terbaring nyenyak di sebelah Sasuke. Tubuh telanjang itu penuh bercak merah, pink, dan… biru.

Sasuke menyentuh permukaan kulit Sakura yang sedikit robek dan menampakkan bekas merah darah. Alis gelapnya bertautan. Dia samar-samar sadar akan kejadian tadi malam. Semuanya begitu panas, gelap, dan tidak terkontrol.

Sakura menjadi korban pemaksaan dari Sasuke. Setelah mengecup kening gadis itu, Sasuke menyelimuti Sakura dengan selimut sutra putihnya dan beranjak ke kamar mandi.

Di bawah pancuran air shower dingin yang menerpa tubuh atletisnya, Sasuke menyandarkan kedua telapak tangannya pada kaca dan menundukkan kepala ravennya.

 _Aku benar-benar bodoh._

.

.

Sakura membuka kelopak matanya dengan berat. Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 11 siang. Dia tidur terlalu lama rupanya.

Tapi, walaupun matahari sedang bersinar terang di luar sana, Sakura tidak berniat mengubah sedikitpun posisinya saat ini.

Tubuhnya merasakan sakit luar biasa terutama pada kewanitaannya.

Perih.

Tubuh dan hatinya.

Emerald cantik itu menerawang kosong ke arah pemandangan Tokyo yang terlihat begitu cerah. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan psikis Sakura.

Dan sebutir air mata pun menuruni pipi jatuh ke atas bantal hitam Sasuke.

 _Sasuke-kun…_

 _Aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu._

 _Akulah yang hina disini._

 _Aku ketakutan setengah mati dan merasakan pandangan tajammu yang sangat dingin._

 _Aku tahu kejadian tadi malam adalah sebuah kecelakaan._

 _Sesuatu yang kita sebenarnya hindari._

 _._

 _._

 _Tapi…_

 _Akulah yang hina._

 _Aku diperkosa namun aku…_

 _Menikmatinya._

 _Aku menyukainya…_

 _Aku menyukaimu…_

 _Aku mencintaimu…_

 _Aku adalah perempuan paling kotor di dunia…_

Bulir-bulir air mata itu mengalir tanpa henti. Tangan kurus Sakura tidak bergerak sama sekali. Dia berada dalam keadaaan yang sangat aneh.

Fakta yang ada, Sakura mencintai Sasuke.

.

.

CKRIK

"Stop" ucap Sasuke dingin. Dia selesai memotret dan langsung menyerahkan kamera pada staf lalu bergegas berjalan menuju taman sambil meminum air dingin dari botol.

Sasuke duduk di pinggiran tangga sambil memegangi kepala ravennya yang sangat pening.

"Teme" seru Naruto yang tiba-tiba menyusulnya duduk.

Si pemuda raven itu tidak merubah posisinya maupun menjawab sapaan sahabatnya. Dia tetap menunduk dan memegangi rambut emo yang mencuat dari balik jaket baseball hitam putihnya.

"Ceritalah. Aku tahu bidikanmu masih keren. Tapi kok aku melihat ada yang mengganjal dari hasil potretmu" Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya pada lengannya yang menumpu pada rerumputan di belakang paha.

"Aku benar-benar bodoh, Dobe" Sasuke melepas rambutnya dan menghela nafas panjang lalu menghadap lurus ke depan dengan wajah kusut.

"Lho? Baru tahu ya?" Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepala pirangnya.

Sasuke kesal dan memberikan deathglare pada Naruto.

"Hihihi. Bercanda, bercanda" Naruto mengacak-acak rambut emo Sasuke.

"Geez! Aku sedang tidak mood bercanda" Sasuke menepis lengan Naruto.

"Jadi, ada apa?" Naruto serius bertanya kali ini.

"…."

"Heiiii" Naruto menggoncang bahu Sasuke.

"…"

"Teme!"

"Aku …-sa Sakura"

"HAH? Apa? Aku tidak dengar" Naruto meletakkan telapak tangan kiri pada telinganya dan mendekatkan pada kepala Sasuke.

"Aku …..-ksa Sakura!" ucap Sasuke cepat.

"Heeeiii! Bisa tidak sih ngomong lantang kayak cowok?!"

Sasuke geram, dia memejamkan matanya lalu dengan cepat mencengkeram kerah kaos polo Naruto. "AKU MEMPERKOSA SAKURA. PUAS?!"

Mata biru Naruto kaku dan tubuhnya tegang mendengar pernyataan mengejutkan dari mulut Sasuke.

Sasuke melepas kerah polo Naruto dan menopangkan dagunya pada kepalan tangan. "Jangan bilang siapa-siapa" lanjutnya.

"UWOOOOO! SIALAAAAN!" Naruto menjitak kepala Sasuke yang sukses membuat si bad mood Sasuke membalasnya dengan mendorong kepala Naruto.

Dua cowok itu pun bertengkar kecil dan saling pukul untuk beberapa menit sampai mereka berhenti karena dua-duanya sama-sama berdarah di sudut bibir.

.

"Sialan! Kupikir kamu akan menjaga Sakura-chan! Kupikir kamu tidak akan memperlakukan dia seperti kamu memperlakukan cewek-cewek lain!"

"Diam, bodoh! Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa aku begitu brengsek padanya tadi malam"

"Huh! Seorang cowok yang mengatakan 'tidak tahu' atas sex yang sudah dilakukannya benar-benar rendah!"

"Sialan! Kamu pikir aku mau?!"

"Nyatanya?!" tantang Naruto.

….

"Hn. Kamu benar. Aku seorang pecundang" sahut Sasuke akhirnya setelah merenungkan kejadian tadi malam.

"Tapi… kamu mencintainya, kan, Teme?"

"Tentu saja!" Sasuke menatap mantap mata Naruto. Naruto mengangguk puas dan akhirnya merangkul bahu Sasuke.

"Berjanjilah kamu akan memperlakukannya dengan lebih baik untuk ke depannya"

"Tidak perlu diminta" jawab Sasuke. "Aku pasti melakukannya. Tapi…"

Naruto memandang Sasuke sungguh-sungguh. "Tapi?"

"… Aku bahkan tidak yakin apa Sakura akan menatapku lagi"

"Hhhhh"

"Hhhhh"

Kedua orang itu menghela nafas bersamaan. Ya, mereka tidak mengetahui bagaimana reaksi Sakura setelah ini.

"Ada satu hal yang jelas. Aku tidak akan melepaskannya, aku terlalu mencintainya. Argh, sial! Kenapa Sakura bisa membuatku jadi seperti ini sih!" Sasuke mengacak rambutnya.

Naruto tersenyum simpul. "Kamu tahu, ini yang dinamakan cinta. Serba tidak jelas"

"Menyebalkan" Sasuke mendengus dan berdiri meninggalkan Naruto.

.

.

Sakura masih belum beranjak dari bathub hitam yang ditempatinya selama 1 jam belakangan. Dia menyandarkan kepala pinknya sambil memejamkan mata. Jari-jarinya sibuk mengaduk-aduk busa sabun yang mengambang memenuhi permukaan air.

Gerakan naik turun, bertautan, nampak di alis Sakura yang tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

Sakura membuka matanya sekejap memandangi bunga cosmos di samping wastafel, lalu menutup matanya lagi.

Hening.

Sakura menikmati kekosongan yang mengisi kamar mandi mewah itu. lagi-lagi jemarinya mengaduk-aduk busa, tapi dalam sedetik semua aktifitasnya berhenti seketika.

Sakura mendapat ide.

Sakura bergegas bangkit dan meraih bathrobe pinknya secepat kilat lalu keluar dari kamar mandi untuk menengok jam dinding dalam kamar.

 **14.56**

 _Sudah hampir jam 3 sore. Dua jam lagi Sasuke-kun sudah pulang. Aku harus bergegas._

Gadis merah jambu itu segera berpakaian dan mengepak beberapa pakaian ke kopernya. Ya, Sakura mempunyai rencana sekarang.

.

.

Sasuke memarkir motor Aprilianya dan berjalan tidak jelas ke dalam apartemennya. Sejak keluar dari studio tadi, suasana hatinya tidak menentu. Saat memacu kencang gas motornya, artinya Sasuke sedang buru-buru ingin segera sampai di apartemen untuk menjumpai Sakura. Tentu saja, cowok raven itu sangat ingin mengetahui keadaan Sakura setelah dia meninggalkannya pagi ini untuk bekerja. Tapi pada saat-saat tertentu Sasuke memelankan laju Aprilia dan hatinya merasa takut untuk menemui Sakura. Lebih tepatnya waspada bagaimana jika Sakura akan membencinya. Jelas, pasti membencinya. Dia sudah memperkosa seorang gadis. Sialnya, gadis itu dicintainya.

Begitu pula saat Sasuke berjalan saat ini. Kadang dia berlari kecil untuk segera masuk ke dalam lift. Tapi setelah di dalam lift, Sasuke mempersilakan ibu-ibu yang naik ke lantai 25 untuk menuju lantai tersebut lebih dahulu daripada berhenti di apartemennya yang berada di lantai 23. Di dalam lift lagi-lagi Sasuke galau. Bimbang.

Akhirnya kaki tinggi dengan celana jeans navy melangkah keluar dari dalam lift dengan mantap. Pemuda raven itu memutuskan untuk cepat-cepat melihat wajah Sakura.

 _Aku tahu aku terlihat menyedihkan. Aku tahu aku adalah orang yang patut dibenci. Tapi aku masih berhak untuk berharap melihat Sakura menungguku pulang dengan semangkuk udon di atas meja makan, bukan? Aku masih bisa melihat senyumnya kan?_

Langkah Sasuke semakin mantap saat dia memasuki apartemennya.

"Tadaima. Sakura?"

Sasuke melayangkan pandangannya menyapu seluruh ruangan. Sepi. Ruangan itu masih sama bersihnya seperti saat dia berangkat tadi pagi.

 _Dia tidak mungkin masih tidur kan?_

Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamar dan mendapati ruang kosong yang sama bersihnya. Bahkan bekas peperangan tadi malam sudah tidak ada. Sasuke mengintip ke dalam kamar mandi dan, nihil.

Jantungnya berpacu semakin cepat karena gelisah. Dimana gerangan Sakura? Sasuke membuka lemari kayu oak baru yang dibelinya khusus untuk Sakura. Sasuke semakin gelisah karena melihat isi lemari itu berkurang banyak. Ya, tidak banyak juga, karena Sakura sepertinya hanya mengambil beberapa potong pakaian. Sasuke keluar kamar menuju dapur yang juga bersih, lalu menuju balkon. Dilihatnya seprai putih dan selimut sutranya sedang dijemur dan berkibar-kibar.

Sasuke menyentuh kain itu. Harum.

Sepertinya Sakura mencuci bersih benda-benda yang terkena darah dan sperma. Sasuke meremas kesal kain itu dan masuk kembali ke dalam ruang tamu sambil membanting pintu slide balkon keras-keras.

Sasuke berjalan gontai dan duduk di atas sofa.

BUG!

"Siaaaal!"

Sasuke memukul sandaran sofa dengan bagian luar kepalan tangannya.

"Siaaaaaal!"

Kali ini kaki tinggi itu menendang coffee table di depannya dan tiba-tiba sebuah kertas jatuh dari balik asbak keramik. Sasuke cepat-cepat mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya seksama.

 _Sasuke-kun_

 _Maaf_

 _Maaf aku harus pergi._

 _Tidak akan lama. Aku janji._

 _Aku tidak membenci Sasuke-kun. Itu pasti. Aku hanya bingung dengan keadaan. Kumohon beri aku waktu untuk sendiri._

 _Dan, aku minta dengan sangat, tolong jangan mencariku._

 _Aku benar-benar ingin sendirian saat ini._

 _Jaga kesehatan. Makanlah teratur._

 _Sakura._

 _P.S : Aku akan kembali._

 _Aku pasti kembali._

"Aaaaarghhhh!"

Sasuke berteriak frustasi dan membanting kertas itu ke lantai. Dia pasti akan mengalami hari-hari menyebalkan tanpa Sakura untuk beberapa hari ke depan di saat malam penghargaan dan pengumuman pemenang kontes digelar.

.

.

Osaka, **20.09**

TIIINGGGG

Gerbang megah Jiraiya's House, rumah mewah bergaya barat dengan ornamentasi rumit yang menghiasi setiap sudut terbuka setelah wajah Sakura dikenali oleh penjaga.

Sakura berjalan beriringan bersama seorang kepala pelayan tua baik hati menyusuri jalan lebar dengan paving krem menuju pintu utama rumah.

"Sungguh sebuah kehormatan saya bisa menemui Sakura-sama. Mengapa anda tidak pulang disini saja, Nona?" tanya kakek tua itu.

Sakura tersenyum dan mengedarkan pandangannya pada taman yang mengelilingi rumah. Benar-benar bergaya barat. Lapangan rumput luas yang memiliki pohon-pohon cemara menjulang tinggi sepanjang jalan lebar, dengan rumpun-rumpun hortensia ungu yang tumbuh rimbun di kaki pohon, serta lampu-lampu taman yang memendarkan cahaya melankolis hangat. Di ujung jalan tepat di depan pintu raksasa rumah itu terdapat air mancur yang berbentuk asimetris dengan aliran air yang turun dan turun dan turun pada kontur relief air mancur.

"Terima kasih banyak, Ojii-san.." Sakura menjawab pertanyaan kakek itu dengan anggukan dan senyuman.

GREEEK

Pintu besar berwarna hijau tua itu terbuka dan menampilkan pemandangan di belakangnya. Lorong lebar dan panjang dengan dinding-dinding perak di kedua sisinya yang berhiaskan pintu-pintu yang menuju tiap ruangan.

Sakura dipersilakan menunggu Asuma dan Kurenai pulang di dalam ruang tamu.

"Saya selalu siap membantu anda, Nona. Silahkan panggil saya kapan saja…" pamit kakek baik hati itu.

"Ah, Ojii-san disini saja. Saya… masih merasa canggung untuk berada sendirian disini…" pinta Sakura.

"… Baiklah, Nona"

"Ojii-san sudah lama bekerja disini?"

"Saya mengabdi selama hampir 30 tahun, Nona" jawab sang kakek tanpa menghilangkan senyumnya sedikitpun.

"Wah! Lama sekali. Hebat…"

Kakek itu menggeleng pelan. "Nona… maafkan saya untuk bertanya lagi, tapi, mengapa Nona tidak tinggal di rumah ini saja?"

"…." Sakura diam dan menerawang ke jendela besar yang tertutup gorden coklat kombinasi gold.

"Ah, mohon maafkan kelancangan saya" Kakek itu merasa bersalah dengan pertanyaan yang enggan dijawab cucu Jiraiya itu.

"Saya… tahu diri, Ojii-san. Bagaimana bisa saya, gadis asing yang tiba-tiba muncul seenaknya masuk dan tinggal disini. Itu bukan hal yang pantas bukan?"

"Anda bukan orang asing, Nona. Anda adalah cucu sah, cucu kandung almarhum Jiraiya-sama"

"Ya, benar. Tapi untuk datang dan menikmati semua ini.." Sakura memandang ruangan mewah itu dan melanjutkan, "Saya kira saya tidak bisa"

"Dan Ojii-san, tujuan saya kemari karena saya ingin sekali mengunjungi…" dengan berat Sakura melanjutkan kalimatnya, "… keluarga"

Kakek pelayan itu dapat mendengar sedikit kegetiran saat Sakura mengucapkan kata terakhirnya.

"Nona, maafkan kelancangan saya sekali lagi. Tapi saya rasa sebaiknya anda menemui Orochimaru-sama. Beliau adalah pengaca-"

BRAK

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka tiba-tiba dan sesosok wanita berambut hitam ikal dengan dress ketat warna abu-abu dan blazer transparan masuk dengan langkah-langkah mantap.

"Ojii-san. Siapa yang mengijinkanmu menerima tamu tidak diundang?" tanya Kurenai dengan lantang dan menatap Sakura lekat-lekat.

"Beliau bukan tamu tidak diundang. Sakura-sama berhak untuk data-"

"Cukup. Pergilah. Dan jika ada satu kata lagi untuk membela gadis ini, kau boleh menanggalkan seragammu dan pergi menjauh dari Jiraiya's House!" Kurenai membentuk gerakan cepat dari telunjuk kirinya masih dengan tatapan terpaku pada Sakura.

Sang kepala pelayan baru saja akan angkat bicara saat tangan Sakura mendorong bahunya dengan lembut untuk keluar dari ruangan. Kakek itu pasrah dan akhirnya pergi.

Kini tinggal Kurenai dan Sakura yang saling berdiri dan berhadapan.

"Maaf, aku datang tanpa pemberitahuan, Kurenai-san. Dan aku minta tolong jangan hakimi Ojii-san. Beliau hanya mengantarku menuju ruangan ini" Sakura menunduk hormat dan memandang Kurenai yang sedang melipat tangannya.

"Oke. Lagipula Ojii-san itu pasti membusuk bersama rumah tua ini. Dan kau, apa tujuanmu kemari?"

"Aku hanya ingin menjumpai anda dan Paman" jawab Sakura.

"Menjumpai kami? Dengan membawa koper? Kau yakin kau tidak berniat merebut rumah ini dariku?" Kurenai menyentuh koper Sakura menggunakan kakinya yang terbalut boots putih dengan aksen resleting silver.

 _Astaga. Wanita ini._

"Kurenai-san, dengan segala hormat, maafkan aku jika anda berpikir seperti itu. Tapi aku tidak ada maksud lain selain berkunjung"

"Kau yakin? Lihat, setelah memasuki rumah ini kau pasti tidak tahan untuk meraihnya kan?"

"Hhh. Maaf aku tidak sedang ingin berdebat. Bolehkah aku, meminta ijin pada anda, Nyonya Besar, untuk menemui Pamanku?"

"Asuma sedang dinas di luar negeri. Puas? Sekarang kau tidak ada alasan untuk berada disini lagi kan?"

"Anda tidak sedang berbohong kan?" selidik Sakura yang tidak percaya dengan kata-kata Kurenai.

"Beraninya kau!" Kurenai mengambil handle koper Sakura dan menyeretnya keluar rumah.

"Kurenai-san! Jangan seperti ini. Kenapa anda begitu membenciku?!" Sakura mengejar dan merebut handle kopernya.

"Membencimu? Lebih tepatnya aku muak padamu! Kau datang di saat yang tidak tepat dan mempercepat kematian Otou-sama! Ah sudahlah! Aku capek berdebat denganmu! Pergi!"

"Kure-"

"Dan kalau kau mencoba untuk kembali lagi kesini, kau tahu aku akan mebuat ojii-san tadi menjadi gelandangan!" Kurenai tahu Sakura adalah perempuan berjiwa besar. Kurenai tahu Sakura akan kalah kalau dia menggunakan ancaman itu. Dan Kurenai tahu dia menang dalam permainan ini.

BRAKK

Pintu raksasa hijau itu bergetar karena dibanting oleh Kurenai. Dengan langkah gontai Sakura pergi dan menyeret kopernya keluar dari gerbang Jiraiya's House.

Beberapa pembantu menawari Sakura transportasi tapi Sakura menolak halus tawaran itu karena dia tidak tahu seberapa luas cakupan ancaman pemecatan Kurenai akan merambah. Sakura memutuskan berjalan ke halte bus terdekat.

Osaka adalah kota indah yang masih menjaga kelestarian budaya Jepang. Karenanya, tidak sedikit taman-taman indah yang sepi di malam hari. Halte bus terdekat terletak di sudut taman.

.

.

"Aku pulang" seru Asuma menghampiri istrinya yang sedang menikmati wine di depan perapian.

"Selamat datang" jawab Kurenai singkat tanpa menoleh.

"Wah, dingin sekali. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" Asuma memeluk Kurenai dari belakang melingkarkan tangannya pada pundak wanita ikal itu.

Kurenai tidak menjawab dan pintu ruangan diketuk oleh seseorang.

"Saya sudah membawakan croissant anda, Nyonya" Kakek kepala pelayan memasuki ruangan tempat mereka berada, "Ah, selamat datang, Tuan"

"Halo Ojii-san. Wah croissant itu kelihatannya lezat. Bagaimana harimu?" Asuma mengambil sepotong croissant dan menggigitnya.

"Hari saya baik, terima kasih sudah bertanya Tuan"

Kurenai masih tidak berpaling dan menikmati wine nya.

Kepala pelayan melirik sekilas Kurenai lalu berkata, "Sebenarnya Tuan, hari ini ada-"

"Ah, suamiku. Kamu pasti lelah sekali ya sibuk di kantor seharian menemani investor-investor kita mensurvey pabrik" potong Kurenai sambil merebut croissant Asuma lalu meletakkannya di nampan. Tangan Kurenai kemudian sibuk melepas dasi dari kerah kemeja Asuma.

"Kamu benar, Sayang. Hari ini benar-benar luar biasa. Aku yakin aku dapat melihat mata mereka terpana dengan industri kita" Asuma semangat bercerita.

"Berterima kasihlah padaku yang giat mencari investor-investor kaya dari seluruh pelosok negeri" Kurenai mengalihkan topik dan membelai bahu gagah Asuma, "Ojii-san, kau sudah boleh pergi. Tidakkah kau lihat kami sedang membutuhkan waktu pribadi?!" lanjut Kurenai dengan glare menusuk pada kepala pelayan. Dia memberi kode supaya Ojii-san tutup mulut mengenai kedatangan Sakura.

Kakek tua itupun pergi.

Kurenai melayangkan pandangan menggoda pada Asuma dan mencium panas bibir Asuma. Asuma menanggapi ciuman itu dengan senang.

Asuma menjelajahi rongga mulut Kurenai tanpa sadar di sela-sela ciuman itu Kurenai membuka mata dan memandang tajam mengingat kerikil pink dari Tokyo yang selalu mengganggu pikirannya.

.

.

Sakura melihat jam pada ponsel flip jadulnya.

 **22.13**

Tidak ada satupun bus atau taxi yang melintas. Sakura mendesah lelah dan memutuskan untuk lanjut berjalan ke tempat yang mungkin sedikit lebih ramai saat sebuah tangan meraih pergelangan Sakura.

TEP

Sakura menoleh pada sosok gelap di belakangnya.

Bukan orang yang diharapkannya untuk ditemui. Tapi paling tidak Sakura tidak akan tidur di jalanan malam ini.

"Sakura?"

.

.

.

Minna-san yang aku sayangiiii.. hahaha… gomen Mother belum bisa update cepat. Ukh! Kenapa musim kemarau tidak kunjung usai ya? Panas merajalela walau aku tinggal di kota yang dingin. Ditambah lagi kulitku semakin hitam karena mbolang di proyek. Wkwkwk.

(kenapa jadi curcol? #theotherme)

Gomen neeee…

Wah aku kehabisan kata-kata… mohon reviewnya ya…

Fav, follow, visit, review dari minna-san ibarat air buat tanaman. Hahaha.

Well, see you on the next chap.

I Love You

Review, Please?

Mother CHANYOU


	9. Collide

… _**Tidak ada satu apapun yang lebih indah dan jahat selain sorot tajam matamu …**_

 **NARUTO, always belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

-Author alay mulai berimajinasi liar lagi. Kukuku-

WARN

Bad Sasuke, Lemon, Absolutely Rate M, AU, Typo, No Flame, Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

"Tadaima…" seru Sakura memasuki pintu slide rumah sambil menggendong tas karton yang penuh dengan belanjaan supermarket.

"Selamat datang… wah, wah. Sini biar aku bantu"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Akan saya langsung bawa ke dapur" jawab Sakura dengan senyum mengembang dan berjalan masuk ke dalam dapur.

TEK TEK TEK

Terdengar suara pisau yang beradu dengan talenan kayu yang dimainkan Sakura.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan kaldunya. Sekarang aku mau ke kebun sebentar untuk memetik beberapa sayur tambahan. Kamu tahu suamiku lebih suka sayur organik, kan?"

"Ah, maafkan saya. Stok sayur organik di supermarket tadi habis. Jadi saya…"

"Tidak apa-apa" sahut Mikoto sambil tersenyum dan melenggang keluar dari dapur.

Sakura melanjutkan aktifitas memotongnya sambil bersenandung pelan saat tiba-tiba pintu dapur terdengar terbuka kembali.

"Ada yang terlupa, Oba-sama?" kata Sakura sambil memutar tubuhnya. Didapatinya seseorang lain berdiri di depan pintu dengan membawa cawan teh.

"Oj, Oji-sama" sambung Sakura terkejut dengan keberadaan Ayah Sasuke itu.

Fugaku tidak menyahut dan bersiap memutar lagi tubuhnya.

"Anu," seru Sakura.

Fugaku berhenti dan masih membelakangi Sakura.

"Saya lihat Oji-sama membawa cawan teh. Bolehkah saya menuangkan teh hijau? Anda ingin mengisinya kembali, bukan?" tanya Sakura hati-hati.

.

.

Mikoto membawa keranjang kecil yang penuh dengan sayuran organik dari kebun. Wanita anggun itu sangat senang dengan kehadiran Sakura sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Langkah-langkahnya sangat ringan dan senyum tidak lepas dari wajahnya.

Sungguh aneh malam itu suaminya pulang bersama Sakura. Tapi, melihat pemandangan ganjil itu tidak membuat Mikoto segera penasaran dan banyak tanya. Dia menyambut kedatangan Sakura seperti putrinya sendiri dan berusaha sebaik mungkin agar Sakura mau tinggal di rumah untuk sementara waktu.

Di koridor kayu rumah tradisional megah itu, Mikoto melihat Fugaku dan Sakura sedang duduk bersama di teras kayu dan terlihat sedang menikmati teh. Mikoto tersenyum dan mengurungkan niatnya ke dapur lewat pintu yang sedang dibelakangi dua orang itu, dia memilih memasuki dapur lewat pintu belakang.

.

.

 _FLASHBACK_

" _Sakura?"_

" _Fu, Fugaku-sama?"_

 _Pria tinggi berbalut kimono tradisional biru gelap itu melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Sakura._

" _Aku melihat warna rambutmu dari kejauhan. Kupikir siapa lagi yang memiliki warna rambut sepertimu" kata Fugaku._

" _Bagaimana kabar Oji-sama?" Sakura menunduk hormat. "Baik. Terima kasih. Apa Sasuke bersamamu?"_

" _Sayang sekali tidak. Saya baru saja berkunjung ke rumah Paman Asuma"_

 _Mata kelam Fugaku melirik koper yang terletak di samping Sakura. "Dan?" Fugaku menuntut jawaban lebih. Terlalu aneh jika Sakura pergi ke Osaka sendirian dan membawa koper. Dan, dia bilang 'baru saja berkunjung' artinya dia sudah selesai ke Jiraiya's House tapi anenya kenapa gadis di depannya ini tidak bermalam disana. Selarut ini malah berdiri di pinggir taman sepi._

" _Dan…?" tanya Sakura balik._

" _Apa yang sedang kau lakukan tengah malam di pinggiran taman sepi ini?"_

 _Sakura gugup dan mencari jawaban terbaik yang bisa didapatnya. "Saya sedang perjalanan pulang ke Tokyo"_

" _Tengah malam?" tanya Fugaku tajam._

 _Sakura terdiam. Bagaimana dia harus berbohong di hadapan pria ini?_

" _Sudahlah. Ikut aku ke rumah. " sahut Fugaku sambil membalikkan badannya menuju mobilnya di seberang sana. Tidak tahu harus bagaimana, kaki Sakura pun mengikuti langkah Ayah dari laki-laki yang disukai dan dihindarinya._

.

.

Sudah hampir seminggu Sakura tinggal rumah Uchiha. Berkali-kali Sakura hendak kembali ke Tokyo namun Mikoto bersikeras menyuruhnya tinggal disana. Dan yang paling aneh adalah sikap Fugaku yang lambat laun melunak. Dia tidak lagi sinis atau bersikap dingin pada Sakura.

Hingga di suatu malam, pasangan suami-istri itu dan Sakura sedang menikmati malam yang hangat dan cerah. Mereka menonton LED TV lebar di ruang kesenian bersama-sama.

"Sakura-chan pintar sekali memasak ya. Cookies ini juga tidak kalah dengan kue yang dijual di toko kelas 1" puji Mikoto yang selalu membuat pipi Sakura memerah. "Iya, kan Anata?" sambung Mikoto pada suaminya.

Fugaku tidak menjawab tapi kemudian kepalanya mengangguk. Mikoto tersenyum lebar dan mengambil 1 keping cookies lagi sambil mengganti chanel televisi.

KLIK

" _Dan, itulah pemenang foto bertema terbaik tahun ini yang dimenangkan oleh Studio Kabuto-sensei! Foto dengan tema Lab's Imagination dengan tampilan tabrakan warna dari pecahan serta semburat api dari laboratorium yang meledak itu sungguh luar biasa! Studio Kabuto-sensei masih menunjukkan eksistensinya yang tak tergoyahkan selama ini! Congratulations!"_

Suara MC bersemangat mengiringi seorang laki-laki berambut perak dikuncir kuda yang menuruni stage membawa piala transparan. Sepertinya dialah pemenang kontes fotografi kategori foto.

Penonton di depan LED TV itu menantikan kelanjutan acara dengan hati berdebar. Semudah inikah Sasuke kalah? Terlebih Sakura. Alisnya berkerut serius memandang TV lekat-lekat.

 _Sasuke-kun…_

 _Dan aku tidak ada disana di sampingmu…_

" _Selanjutnya! Penghargaan fotograger junior terbaik tahun ini dimenangkan oleh… kita lihat sesaat lagi setelah iklan berikut ini. Tetap di Photoaward 200X!"_

Fugaku meneguk tehnya untuk melegakan tenggorokannya yang kering. Yah, ternyata walau bagaimanapun, Sasuke tetap anak yang disayanginya. Apapun yang menjadi sorotan berita tentang Sasuke, Fugaku memantaunya dari jauh.

"Fuuuh! Kabuto-sensei itu lagi yang menang ya. Apa Sasuke-kun baik-baik saja ya? Padahal anak itu serius sekali dengan kontes ini" Mikoto menghempaskan punggungnya yang terbalut kimono pada sandaran sofa kulit coklat tua.

Sakura bimbang dan memutuskan untuk undur diri sebentar menuju luar ruangan.

PIP PIP

Sakura memencet nomor Sasuke dengan cepat pada ponsel flip jadulnya.

" _the number you're calling is busy and-"_

KLAP

Sakura menutup kembali ponselnya.

 _Sasuke-kun… apa kamu baik-baik saja?_

GREKK

Sakura memutuskan masuk ke dalam ruangan kembali saat Mikoto menarik tangannya untuk segera duduk.

" _Terima kasih masih setia di Photoaward 200X. Baiklah, tanpa banyak kata lagi. Penghargaan fotografer junior terbaik tahun ini dimenangkan oleh…. UCHIHA SASUKE! Congratulation!"_

Seketika itu juga, tiga pasang mata terkejut dengan siaran di chanel tersebut. Sakura berdebar-debar melihat wajah live Sasuke yang sedang disorot penuh lalu kamera tetap fokus pada sosok jangkung dan gagah dengan jas hitam, kemeja silver, dan rambut emo mencuat yang sudah bertumbuh agak panjang terlihat dikuncir di belakang kepala, sedang berjalan menaiki stage menuju podium.

Mikoto berkaca-kaca dan mengucapkan kata-kata bahagia yang tidak dapat Sakura dengar dengan jelas karena saat ini pendengarannya hanya bisa menangkap suara dari TV itu.

Fugaku pun terfokus pada acara itu sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dada erat-erat.

Sasuke tersenyum sekilas saat menerima trophy itu dan langsung menempatkan dirinya di atas podium. Sakura harus mengakui bahwa sosok berambut raven emo itu sangat tampan dalam balutan setelan jas.

" _Terima kasih banyak atas penghargaan ini. Staf kami yang luar biasa pantas mendapatkannya. Tapi sayang sekali, saat ini saya akan mempersembahkan kehormatan ini pada kekasih saya, Haruno Sakura yang juga menjadi model pada foto studio kami."_

Fugaku dan Mikoto melirik Sakura yang tengah menahan nafas dalam ketegangan. Sakura mengepalkan tangan pada lututnya yang terbalut rok merah.

" _Sakura, dengarkan aku baik-baik karena aku mengatakan ini di depan penduduk Jepang"_

Sasuke mengarahkan pandangannya pada kamera sehingga di TV, wajahnya tersorot fokus.

" _Tidak peduli kau membenciku, atau menghindariku sampai ke ujung dunia, aku akan terus mengejarmu. Dan akan terus menyayangimu. Sakura, Maafkan aku. Aku, Uchiha Sasuke, mencintaimu"_

.

Dan seketika telinga Sakura tidak mampu mendengar apapun. Wajah ribuan penduduk Tokyo di dalam Dome yang sedang bertepuk tangan, respon Mikoto, dan gumaman Fugaku tidak mampu memasuki daun telinga Sakura.

Sakura meneteskan air mata haru.

Menit-menit berikutnya yang menampilkan beberapa model terbaik tahun ini, termasuk salah satunya Karin, tidak dapat membuat Sakura terfokus pada layar LED lagi. Dia meminta ijin pada kedua orang tua Sasuke untuk keluar mencari udara sejenak untuk mengisi paru-parunya yang sesak akibat debaran jantungnya.

.

.

"Oka-san!" seru Sasuke menghambur masuk ke dalam ruang keluarga.

"Sasuke-kun! Kenapa kamu bisa ada disini? Photoaward belum selesai kan?"

Fugaku dan Mikoto terkejut melihat keberadaan putranya yang tiba-tiba ada di Osaka, di dalam rumahnya. Memang, baru sekitar 2 jam yang lalu mereka melihat penampilan gagah Sasuke secara live di TV. Tapi berada disini? Tiba-tiba?

"Jangan pedulikan itu dulu. Dimana Sakura? Aku tahu dia disini" sahut Sasuke terengah-engah sambil membuka 2 kancing kemejanya karena kepanasan setelah berlari-lari.

"Oka-san benar-benar tidak tahu. Dia tadi keluar untuk mencari udara segar, dan belum kembali ke rumah" jelas Mikoto sambil merangkul lengan anaknya untuk duduk.

Dengan sopan Sasuke menggenggam tangan Mikoto menolak untuk duduk.

"Maaf, Kaa-san. Aku akan pergi mencarinya" Sasuke berbalik menuju pintu slide.

"Sasuke-kun!" seru Mikoto.

Sasuke hanya menoleh sejenak sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Sasuke"

Suara berat Fugaku memecah suasana.

Sasuke berhenti dan masih membelakangi mereka berdua.

"Maaf Tou-san. Kau tidak bisa mencegahku"

…

"Hadap kemari" perintah Fugaku.

Sasuke memiringkan badannya dan tergagap menerima benda hitam kecil yang dilempar ayahnya.

 _Kunci mobil Bentley Continental GT_

Sasuke memandangi benda itu tanpa berkedip.

"Tunggu apa lagi?!" hardik Fugaku.

"Thanks" Sasuke tersenyum lebar dan pergi.

Mikoto mendekati Fugaku dan duduk di samping suaminya.

"Ternyata suamiku peduli juga pada Sasuke-kun. Tidak kusangka ternyata kebaikan hatimu masih belum luntur ya…" Mikoto tersenyum tulus pada suaminya.

"Ehm. Aku mau tidur" Fugaku berdiri dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan rambut panjangnya.

Mikoto terus tersenyum dan menikmati acara Photoaward yang masih berlangsung.

.

.

Bentley Continental GT hitam milik Fugaku berjalan dengan kecepatan normal di sepanjang jalanan sepi yang dipagari pepohonan cemara. Pengemudinya melayangkan pandangan elang yang fokus pada setiap sudut remang yang mengisi tiap sekat udara antar tanaman.

Keringat membasahi pelipisnya dan giginya sibuk menggigit bibir bawahnya.

 _Kemana Sakura? Dimana kamu?_

Sasuke menyalakan iPhonenya yang mati sedari tadi.

 _Sial, bodohnya aku. Kenapa tidak terpikir olehku untuk menelfonnya. Bodoh. Bodoh._

TUUUT

TUUUT

" _Sasuke-kun?"_ jawab suara teduh di seberang sana.

 _Ohhh thank God. Dia menjawab panggilanku._

"Dimana kamu, Sakura?"

" _Aku? Osaka"_

 _Damn it. Aku tahu kamu di Osaka. Tapi dimananya?!_

"Aku juga di Osaka. Kamu dimana? Aku baru saja dari rumah"

" _Jangan membohongiku. Sasuke-kun sedang berada di Photoaward. Aku melihatmu dengan jelas tadi"_

 _Cewek ini..!_

"Cerewet. Dimana kamu sekarang, jawab!"

" _Sasuke-kun yang jangan cerewet! Tiba-tiba telfon sambil marah-marah!_

"Setelah menerima award aku langsung menuju Osaka. Puas? Sekarang katakana kamu dimana? Aku sedang berkeliaran tidak jelas di jalanan sepi"

" _Lho? Sebelumnya, kenapa bisa tahu aku ada di Osaka?"_

 _Kuapakan kamu nanti kalau sudah ketemu, Sakura!_

"Kamu sangat meremehkanku. Mata-mataku banyak tahu. Sudahlah, kamu ada dimana?"

" _Hmmm. Kalau begitu, cari saja aku sekarang lewat mata-matamu"_

…..

…..

"…. Lupakan"

" _Eh?"_

"Hadap ke kiri"

…

Dan disanalah.

Di jalanan sepi di suatu sudut kota Osaka yang rindang.

Sakura melihat sosok yang sama dengan yang dilihatnya beberapa jam yang lalu di TV. Pemuda ganteng dengan kuncir kecil akibat rambut emo yang kepanjangan, memandang penuh kesal kea rah emerald Sakura yang sedang duduk di bangku taman pinggir jalan.

"Sasuke-kun…?"

"Ya. Ini aku. Dasar tukang kabur" celoteh Sasuke berjalan cepat menghampiri Sakura dan masing-masing masih memegang ponsel di telinga.

"Bagaimana kamu bisa menemukanku?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke melalui sambungan telepon. Cowok raven itu kini berjarak sekurang-kurangnya 8 meter darinya.

Sakura berdiri.

Angin semilir menyapu rambut panjang merah mudanya ke belakang dan menampakkan pipi serta daun telinganya yang putih.

Kali ini Sasuke mendekat dan menutup ponselnya lalu meletakkannya pada saku celana.

TEP

Sasuke merampas ponsel Sakura kemudian memasukkannya ke saku celananya yang lain.

"Hei, apa yan-!"

CUPP

Sasuke mengecup dalam-dalam bibir Sakura.

Sakura memejamkan mata perlahan lalu memeluk punggung gagah Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak mampu menahan diri lagi. Dia tidak mempedulikan apapun lagi. Hanya Sakura. Dia menyayangi Sakura. Dia tidak bisa kehilangan Sakura. Ditariknya pinggang ramping Sakura yang terbalut blus lembut warna peach tanpa lengan dan dilapisi cardigan rajut warna coklat.

Sakura tidak bisa berbohong pada dirinya sekarang.

Dia mencintai laki-laki itu.

Sakura berjinjit dan memeluk leher Sasuke dan membalas ciuman panas Sasuke.

Dan hujan pun mulai turun.

Membasahi dua manusia yang telah menyadari perasaan sesungguhnya di antara mereka berdua.

.

.

…

…

"….hhhahh…"

"mnghhh…"

"Sssassukke-kuuunhhh…."

"Hmmh.."

"Ahhhhh… ahhh"

"Mmmmh….."

"…Ah! Uhh… Ahh, ahhh, aaakh!"

CTAAAAAR! GLARRR!

Desahan Sasuke dan Sakura bersahutan dengan suara halilintar di langit gelap yang tengah menangis keras. Mobil tempat mereka berlindung dan memadu cinta saat ini diam kokoh di halaman parkir taman yang sangat sepi di tengah malam badai seperti ini. Hanya sesaat Bentley kokoh itu bergerak sedikit akibat hentakan yang terjadi di dalamnya. Ya, Sasuke dan Sakura sedang bercinta dengan menggebu-gebu penuh hasrat dan jiwa.

Tanpa banyak berpikir berulang kali, Sasuke memeluk erat Sakura dan membawanya masuk ke dalam kursi penumpang.

Sasuke melucuti cardigan Sakura dengan cepat lalu mencium bahu bening Sakura serta melumat dan menggigitnya berulang kali.

Sakura yang sudah memantapkan cintanya pada Sasuke pun membalas perlakuan laki-laki itu dengan menciumi kening, pipi, telinga, dan leher Sasuke.

Sasuke yang gemas lanjut membuka blus peach Sakura dengan cara yang sangat sensual. Perlahan, dan menggoda. Membuat syaraf-syaraf Sakura naik turun tersengat setiap sentuhan panas Sasuke.

Sakura yang tidak mau kalah, ikut membuka helai-helai jas serta kemeja dan membuat Sasuke tersisa dengan celana mewahya. Dan, celana dalam Armani merah tua mengintip dari balik pinggang Sasuke.

Sasuke sengaja memaksimalkan hasrat Sakura dengan terus menciumi, menghisap dada Sakura hingga ujung dada Sakura tegang, memerah, dan meminta lebih. Sasuke dengan seringai tampan terus menggoda Sakura sampai akhirnya Sasuke sukses membuat Sakura hanya memakai bra saja tanpa panty yang menempel pada tubuhnya.

Sasuke menurunkan celana dan Armaninya, lalu membuat posisi Sakura menukik kearah pintu mobil membelakangi Sasuke.

Kaki kiri Sakura menahan beban tubuhnya yang setengah tengkurap pada lantai mobil, sedang kaki kanannya menekuk pada kursi. Sasuke bersiap memasukkan juniornya untuk yang ke sekian kali, tapi diurungkannya.

Sasuke ingin menggoda Sakura.

Dimainkannya juniornya pada permukaan V Sakura dan membuat Sakura geli tidak sabar dengan kejahilan Sasuke.

Masih menungging, Sakura meremas rambut pinknya yang terjuntai basah karena keringat.

"Kenapa Sakura?" goda Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kunnh… berhenti bermain-main…"

"Hm? Apa? Kamu ingin aku bagaimana? Katakan.."

"Sasuke-kunnnhh…" rintih Sakura.

Sasuke menyeringai lalu berjongkok menempelkan dada bidangnya pada punggung Sakura di bawahnya.

"Apa? Bilang…" goda Sasuke seraya menyisipkan jari-jari mahirnya pada kedua dada Sakura yang menggantung dari balik bra putih berenda.

Sakura memekik terangsang gerakan sensual Sasuke pada dadanya. Tidak hanya itu, Sasuke membuat kiss mark pada leher jenjangnya.

Tepat.

Sakura orgaasme lagi, dan lagi. Diraasakannya cairan hangat mengalir turun ke selangkangan dan pahanya.

"Sasuke-kunnn…"

"Hm?"

"Ba…"

"Apa..?"

"Bawah… kumohon…"

 _Bingo._ Sasuke semakin senang.

"Maksudmu ini?"

Sasuke mengusap-usap dua jarinya pada dinding V Sakura yang semakin membuat Sakura ingin meminta lebih. Dia tidak tahan akan perbuatan Sasuke yang sengaja menggulur-ulur kegiatannya. Sakura menginginkan junior Sasuke segera memasuki lorongnya dan menyemburkan cairannya dalam Rahim Sakura.

SET

SET

Sasuke masih asyik menggesek-gesek jari kanannya pada permukaan V Sakura sambil mencubit-cubit ujung dada Sakura menggunakan jari kirinya.

 _Cukup!_ Sakura mengambil inisiatif.

Diputar tubuhnya menghadap Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum dan bersiap mencium bibir Sakura.

Tapi.

Sakura mendorong bahu kekarnya… terus, sampai posisi mereka berbalik. Sasuke kini terlentang di atas kursi, dan Sakura menempatkan dirinya di atas paha Sasuke.

"Sakura?"

"Sssh… Aku juga bisa mengalahkanmu, Sasuke-kun…" bisik Sakura sensual tepat di depan bibir Sasuke. Dan hal itu sukses membuat junior Sasuke semakin tegang.

Untuk sekian detik onyx Sasuke terkejut senang. Tapi kemudian dengan cepat Sasuke mencengkeram lengan Sakura yang tengah menahan bahu Sasuke.

"Karena kamu yang memulai, jangan harap bisa lepas dariku tanpa seijinku" tatap Sasuke tajam.

Sakura membalas tatapannya.

Dan, Sakura memasukkan V nya pada junior Sasuke.

Desahan-desahan luar biasa memenuhi seisi mobil mewah itu.

Dengan pose _woman on top,_ Sakura memuaskan hasratnya yang sudah menggebu-gebu dengan menaik-turunkan tubuhnya. Kecepatannya luar biasa, dada Sakura terguncang-guncang akibat gerakannya yang sangat pro-aktif. Tentu saja pangeran raven itu tidak diam saja. Diremasnya dua keindahan yang sedang berguncang itu terus-menerus.

Kegiatan itu berlangsung selama beberapa belas menit. Hangat. Cairan Sakura keluar lagi.

Wajah cantik Sakura merah padam. Nafasnya habis, keringat menucur deras, dan bibirnya merekah merah sempurna.

Tapi Sasuke, masih ingin menikmati V Sakura lebih lama lagi. Sakura ambruk ke pelukan Sasuke, dan kini Sasuke yang berperan. Sasuke menaik-turunkan pinggulnya mendorong juniornya di dalam rahim Sakura.

"Su… sudahhh cukup Sasuke-kuuunnnhh… sa.. sakiit.." ucap Sakura terbata-bata karena gerakan mantap Sasuke.

"Jangan harap. Kamu menikmatinya bukan?"

Sakura tidak menjawab, tapi memejamkan mata dan mengangguk.

Sasuke sangat bahagia dan mempercepat gerakan in-outnya.

Sakura tetap mendesah walau energinya habis. Walau terasa sedikit perih karena belum beristirahat sedikitpun, Sasuke dan Sakura tidak ingin momen ini berakhir.

Suara tepukan antara kulit paha dan pantat Sakura tidak berhenti.

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya sejenak untuk menatap kekasihnya.

Sasuke balas menatapnya penuh cinta lalu diraihnya tengkuk Sakura untuk mencium bibir wanita yang sangat disayanginya.

Hujan diluar masih sangat deras. Sederas air yang akan dikeluarkan Sasuke untuk semalaman nanti.

.

.

.

Koonbanwaaaa!

Long time no see!

Halo minna-san.. apa kabar? Wahh lama buangeeet gak update. Yahh moga minna-san gak bosen dengan ff ini yaa. Sekarang masih rada blank dengan isi ff pas ngetik. Tapi honestly, aku sudah siapin konsep plus plot plus ending buat nantinya…

Please, tetap ikuti cerita walau author malas ini sering pake gak jelas pas update.

Aishiteru…

Review, please?

Mother CHANYOU


	10. The Storm

… _**Tidak ada satu apapun yang lebih indah dan jahat selain sorot tajam matamu …**_

 **NARUTO, always belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

-Author alay mulai berimajinasi liar lagi. Kukuku-

WARN

Bad Sasuke, Lemon, Absolutely Rate M, AU, Typo, No Flame, Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Sakura berpisah di suatu Mall di pusat Osaka. Mobil mereka sedang disucikan di salon mobil sehabis peperangan di tengah badai malam tadi, pun diri mereka sendiri. Sasuke pergi ke barber laki-laki, Sakura ke spa dan lanjut ke toko baju.

Setelah memilih ribbon high neck blouse tanpa lengan warna hitam dan jeans warna cream serta heels coklat tua, Sakura mondar-mandir di jewelery shop sambil menelfon Sasuke yang tidak kunjung muncul.

Sakura memandang cincin-cincin indah pada etalase display namun tidak ada satupun cincin yang menarik perhatiannya. Sakura menghembuskan nafas lelah menunggu pangerannya datang dan memutuskan untuk keluar dari toko.

Sakura berjalan-jalan tidak jelas sampai akhirnya dia berhenti di depan sebuah retail baju bermerek. Jari-jari lentik sakura menyentuh permukaan kaca yang melindungi display manekin cantik dengan segala perhiasannya.

 _Minngu depan aku wisuda. Setelahnya aku akan berhenti menjadi model Sasuke-kun dan mencoba keberuntunganku meraih cita-cita sebagai fashion designer…_

Emerald Sakura memandang cerah manekin di depannya dengan senyum yang mengembang hingga tiba-tiba pandangan matanya menghitam.

Gelap

Dingin

"Coba tebak"

Sasuke berdiri dan menutup mata Sakura dari belakang.

"Hihi. Sasuke-kun"

Sakura melepas telapak tangan Sasuke yang menutupi kelopak matanya lalu berbalik menghadap Sasuke.

"Hah?"

Sakura terkejut dengan sosok yang ada di depannya.

Sasuke memangkas habis kuncir rambutnya, lalu mengubah gaya rambutnya dengan belahan samping yang tajam dan rambut raven pendek yang ditata tajam masih dengan style emo.

"Sasuke-kun kelihatan…"

"Ganteng. Ya. Aku tahu" Sasuke tersenyum congkak sambil meraih rahang Sakura untuk menciumnya. Sakura membalas kecupan Sasuke sambil tersenyum betapa bersyukur dia sekarang memiliki Sasuke.

.

Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan beriringan sambil menggenggam tangan masing-masing dalam diam. Sakura menyandarkan kepala pinknya pada bahu kekar Sasuke. Dia merasa sangat nyaman dengan keadaan ini. Sasuke memeluk pinggang Sakura sambil mengecup sekilas kepala pink itu untuk menyesapi aroma strawberry rambut Sakura.

"Sakura…"

"Hm…"

Sasuke berhenti lalu menghadap lurus pada Sakura. Basement parkir sepi walau mobil-mobil mewah memenuhi bangunan beton itu.

Sasuke membelai pelipis Sakura dan memandangnya sungguh-sungguh.

"Maaf, aku harus merusak penampilanmu lagi" ujar Sasuke.

Sakura tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Sasuke. "Merusak? Maksudnya ap- mmmhh!"

Sasuke meraup bibir Sakura dalam sepersekian detik. Lidah lihai Sasuke sudah sukses masuk sepenuhnya dalam mulut Sakura yang terbuka. Dalam keadaan yang terdesak, Sakura dihimpit dan digiring Sasuke mundur ke sebuah celah dan mengakibatkan punggung Sakura menempel pada dinding gelap di belakangnya.

Jari Sasuke merayap masuk ke dalam celana Sakura untuk memancing gairah wanita itu. Diputarnya jari lihai itu pada permukaan V Sakura dan sukses membuat cairan Sakura keluar.

"Ohhkhhh… Sasuke-kunnnh!"

Sasuke tersenyum dan mencium telinga Sakura sehingga membuat tubuh Sakura bergetar hebat. Tangan Sakura mendorong lengan kuat Sasuke agar pria itu berhenti.

"Apa?" tatap Sasuke lurus.

"Haruskah disini?" sahut Sakura terengah dengan dada naik-turun karena Sasuke masih memainkan jarinya pada kewanitaannya yang terbungkus pada celananya yang rapi.

"Ya" jawab Sasuke langsung mencium bibir Sakura.

"-mmmph!" Sakura membalas bibir Sasuke dengan menggigitnya lalu, "Kamu tahu benda bernama CCTV kan, Sasuke-kun?"

"Pikirmu aku bodoh? Sepanjang jalan tadi aku sudah memperhatikan blind spot benda itu. Tenang kita aman"

Sasuke memasukkan tangannya yang bebas ke dalam balutan sleeveless blouse Sakura. Merasa nyaman, Sakura berhenti menolak kali ini dan berusaha membuka celana Sasuke.

Karena Sasuke tidak menolak tindakan Sakura, gadis pink itu semangat melepas belt Sasuke dan membuka resleting Sasuke. Saat Sakura bersiap menarik keluar kejantanan Sasuke, Sasuke menarik tegas tangan Sakura.

"Nakal. Jangan harap bisa menyentuhku sebelum aku menyentuhmu" Sasuke menyeringai lalu melepas ribbon blus Sakura sehingga blus berbahan chiffon itu turun ke pinggang Sakura dan nampaklah bra merah Sakura.

Sasuke membungkukkan kepalanya untuk mencium ujung dada Sakura yang mengintip dari balik bra.

"Mmm!" Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya saat dia mendengar ada beberapa suara wanita yang melewati mereka. Sudut mata Sakura bisa melihat bahwa wanita-wanita itu tidak menyadari keberadaan mereka.

Di saat Sakura merintih dan menahan suaranya agar tidak terdengar, Sasuke semakin bergairah dengan public sex mereka. Tangan kiri Sasuke masih asyik bermain dengan cairan Sakura yang mengalir deras sedangkan tangan kanannya sibuk memelintir ujung dada Sakura. Sementara mulutnya menghisap ujung dada Sakura yang sebelah lagi, bra Sakura akhirnya jatuh ke lantai basement.

Sakura yang setengah telanjang membuat Sasuke gemas dan melepas celana Sakura dengan cepat sehingga Sakura hanya mengenakan panty dan heelsnya.

Eksotis sekali. Sasuke puas dengan penampilan sexy Sakura. Dia membelai setiap inci lekuk tubuh Sakura yang menggeliat liar. Wajah Sakura memerah menahan semuanya. Sasuke akhirnya menurunkan kain terakhir Sakura yaitu panty biru tua sebatas lutut. Sasuke sengaja tidak menurunkan total benda itu untuk menambah sensasi seksnya.

Sakura yang terengah-engah hanya karena permainan jari dan mulut Sasuke kini terduduk lemas masih dengan panty dan heels saja yang menempel pada tubuhnya.

Melihat Sasuke tersenyum menang, membuat Sakura ingin melancarkan serangan balik.

Dengan gerakan cepat, dia menekuk lututnya pada lantai lalu menurunkan celana dan celana dalam Sasuke. Dan, junior Sasuke pun terpampang jelas.

Sasuke malah tersenyum. "Do it" suruhnya.

Merasa bangga, Sakura pun mencium ujung junior Sasuke. Tidak bisa munafik, Sasuke pun memejamkan matanya.

Belum puas dengan ekspresi kekasihnya, Sakura memainkan lidahnya liar pada batang junior Sasuke.

"Ugh!" Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya pada dinding dan menyibakkan rambutnya ke belakang karena merasa sangat panas.

Sakura senang dan akhirnya memasukkan junior Sasuke sepenuhnya pada rongga mulutnya. Dia melakukan in-out yang bertahap dari yang pelan sampai ekstra cepat.

Keringat mereka berdua turun deras membasahi kening dan leher.

Sakura yang terus mengulum Sasuke, menjadi sangat bergairah dan membuat kedua buah dadanya tegang naik-turun.

TAP TAP

Terdengar langkah kaki mendekat diiringi pembicaraan dari suara pria-pria paruh baya.

Sasuke melihat mereka mendekat lalu melirik Sakura di bawahnya.

Sakura menyeringai.

Rupanya kekasihnya ingin membalas dendam dengan membuatnya merah padam menahan suara.

Bibir Sasuke membentuk kata _A-was-ka-mu._

Lalu matanya kembali melirik orang-orang yang berjalan mendekat itu.

Dari kejauhan, dada hingga ke tubuh bawah Sasuke tertutup oleh mobil di sebelahnya sehingga yang Nampak hanya punggung gagah dengan jas.

Pria-pria itu memandang Sasuke heran, tapi lalu mereka pergi begitu saja setelah mendapat glare tajam dari pangeran kegelapan itu.

Basement sepi kembali.

Sasuke memandangi wanitanya di bawah lagi.

Sakura menahan tawa dan mengulum juniornya lagi.

Sasuke geram dan mendorong juniornya agar masuk lebih dalam lagi lalu dihentakkannya in-out dengan cepat. Sakura menikmatinya lalu Sasuke pun memuncratkan cairannya pada bibir Sakura.

CLASH

Sakura memejamkan mata sambil menggerakkan lidahnya dengan sexy pada sudut-sudut bibirnya yang basah oleh air Sasuke.

Sasuke lanjut mengeluarkan cairannya dan mengarahkan pada tubuh telanjang Sakura.

CLASSH

CLASSS

CLASHHH

Kini ujung dada, pusar, perut, dan paha Sakura penuh dengan air Sasuke.

Masih belum puas, Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura lalu menggendong gadis itu dan menyuruhnya melingkarkan pahanya pada pinggang Sasuke.

"Aku cinta kamu" ucap Sasuke.

"Aku juga cinta kamu…"

JLEBBB!

"Aaakh!"

"Ugh…"

"Ah… ah… ahhhhh"

CLASSSShh

.

.

.

"Untung saja aku tadi bawa tisu basah dari spa" ucap Sakura saat mereka sudah berada di perjalanan pulang.

"Hmp" Sasuke tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

"Dasar Sasuke-kun. Kamu sih enak tidak berkotor-kotor" Sasuke menggembungkan pipinya.

Sasuke melirik sekilas lalu mencubit pipi itu. "Jangan manja. Siapa tadi yang main lidah saat aku kasih air di bibir?"

"Waaa! Jangan diomongkan! Aku maluuu!"

"Kenapa malu? Kan kita memang melakukannya" sahut Sasuke.

"…"

"Kenapa diam, Sakura?"

"Tetap saja malu…" Sakura mengalihkan mukanya pada pemandangan di luar jendela. "Lho? Ini bukan jalan pulang. Kita mau kemana?"

"Bandara. Sampaikan salamku pada Oka-san. Kamu pulang ke rumah mereka dulu, dan aku balik ke Tokyo dulu"

"HAAAAH?!"

.

.

.

"Tadaimaaa" seru Sakura.

…

…

…

Apartemen mereka sepi sekali.

BRUK

Sakura merebahkan diri pada sofa melepas lelah setelah berjam-jam duduk di bandara karena pesawat yang ditumpanginya delay. Sakura lelah. Sangat lelah.

Sakura baru sadar, semenjak malam penghargaan Sasuke hingga detik ini dia belum menyempatkan diri untuk tidur. Yah, maksudnya, tidur, yang benar-benar tidur. Karena setelah seks di dalam mobil, dia memang sempat tertidur sejenak di atas pelukan Sasuke dalam keadaan telanjang. Hanya sebentar dan sama sekali tidak nyenyak karena jari Sasuke yang sangat nakal tidak berhenti menggoda V Sakura yang sudah perih.

Setelahnya, mereka ke Mall dan lanjut dengan seks panas di basement, dan dengan sangat egois Sasuke pulang lebih dulu membuat Sakura duduk di depan orang tua Sasuke untuk menjelaskan bahwa kekasihnya telah pulang lebih dulu. Untung saja Mikoto adalah wanita anggun yang sangat sabar.

Sepasang emerald memandang ponsel flip jadulnya. Tepat saat akan memencet tombol dial untuk Sasuke, gadis itu mengurungkannya dan mulai memejamkan mata.

Dan Sakura pun tertidur…

.

.

.

"Mmmmmmhhh…" erang Sakura saat matahari mulai menampakkan cahayanya.

"Morning" suara bass khas pangeran kegelapan.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sakura melompat dari sofanya dan berlari memeluk Sasuke yang sedang memegang spatula.

Tunggu. Spatula?

Sakura melirik konter dapur dari balik bahu Sasuke.

"Ohoo. Aromanya lezat sekali…"

"Tentu saja. Aku kan jenius" ujar Sasuke sambil menyibakkan rambut emonya.

Sakura menjulurkan lidah lalu memeluk Sasuke lagi. "Aku kangen"

Sasuke tersenyum dan balas memeluk Sakura. Diresapinya aroma rambut Sakura.

"Aku juga kangen padamu"

.

.

.

"Terima kasih, katsunya lezat sekali…" Sakura memuji karya kekasihnya sambil mengelap bibirnya dari minyak.

Sasuke tersenyum miring dan membelai pipi Sakura.

"Kenapa aku sudah kangen lagi ya?" ucap Sasuke.

"Eh?"

Sasuke melepas belaiannya dan menggenggam erat tangan Sakura.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu saat wisuda nanti. Kemarin aku dikontrak perusahaan Mr. Toneri yang berasal dari Aussie, untuk menjadi leader pada kantornya yang berada di L.A"

"Los Angeles?" Sakura terkejut dan senang akan kabar gembira itu. Dia berdiri dan menghampiri Sasuke lalu mengecup bibirnya.

Sasuke balas melumat bibir Sakura selama beberapa menit sambil meletakkan Sakura pada pangkuannya.

"Selamat, Sasuke-kun" bisik Sakura pada telinga Sasuke.

Sasuke menarik bahu Sakura menjauh untuk melihat ekspresinya.

"Kamu ikut kan?" tanya Sasuke berharap.

Sakura melepaskan pegangannya pada bahu Sasuke dan menggeleng, "Maaf, tapi aku harus meneruskan mimpiku. Aku mendapat tawaran dari kampus untuk bekerja di SENJU Fashion seusai wisuda nanti. Waktu itu aku bilang pada mereka untuk mempertimbangkannya, tapi sekarang aku yakin aku akan berusaha meraih cita-citaku disana… boleh ya?"

Sasuke memandang mata gadisnya cukup lama, lalu membelai rambut Sakura yang tergerai di pipi kirinya. "Tentu saja…"

Sasuke dan Sakura pun berpelukan dalam damai.

"Tapi" Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya lagi.

"Kamu harus tetap tinggal disini. Aku akan pulang setiap beberapa minggu. Dan jangan pergi. Ingat, kontrak kita masih berlaku walau kamu bukan modelku lagi"

Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Anoo, Sasuke-kun… apa, Naruto dan Shion juga ikut?"

DEG

Ini pertanyaan yang sangat Sasuke hindari.

"Janji jangan marah ya?" tanya Sasuke balik dengan was-was.

Sakura mengangguk tulus.

"Mr. Toneri hanya merekrut 2 orang. Aku dan Karin. Yah, efek award"

Sakura mengangguk lagi, "Iya, tidak apa-apa. Aku percaya Sasuke-kun"

Sakura pun mencium bibir Sasuke lagi dan mereka berpagutan untuk menikmati moment berharga yang mungkin akan mereka rindukan dalam waktu yang lama.

.

.

.

 **1 Bulan kemudian…**

Sakura duduk di sebuah café kecil yang sangat nyaman. Dia sedang menunggu seseorang selepas jam kerja yang melelahkan. Dia sekarang seorang Fashion Designer yang sangat sibuk. Sakura adalah seseorang yang pintar dan ulet, serta mandiri. Karirnya menukik dengan cepat karena Senju Tsunade, Bosnya sangat mempercayai bakat Sakura.

"Hei! Senyum-senyum sendiri!" gertak seseorang yang ditungguinya dari tadi.

"Oh, Shion! Haha, tidak, aku hanya mengingat pertemuan pertamaku dengan Sasuke-kun di tempat ini"

Shion duduk di sofa depan Sakura dan meletakkan tasnya yang super besar di lantai. "Duh, kalau kangen pergi ke L.A sanaaa"

Sakura tersenyum, "Seperti tidak mengenal Tsunade-sama saja"

"Hahaha, iya. Aku sering sih kerja sama dengan beliau. Aduhhh, cerewet banget dan galak! Kamu betah ya?"

"Aku suka bekerja bersamanya. Rasanya keren, Tapi tidak keren lagi saat banyak pria paruh baya memelototi dada Tsunade-sama. Hahaha"

"Hahaha. Iya, Dasar-tante-sexy-yang-anti-menikah. Hahaha"

"Hahaha. Sudahlah… gara-gara beliau aku sudah lama tidak main ke studio. Bagaimana kabar Naruto?" tanya Sakura.

"Hhhh… sejak Sasuke pergi, dia menggantikan posisi Sasuke. Untuk saja Naruto orangnya kuat dan cekatan. Kalau tidak, hancur sudah SS art Studio"

"Aku percaya kok pada kalian berdua…"

KRIIING

Ponsel Shion bordering kenang memecah percakapan hangat antara dua wanita karir.

"Moshi-moshi"

"Naruto! Aku capek tahu! Aku sedang di café sama Sakura nih!"

"…"

"Hm? Apa?! Presdir Nara Corp datang ke kantor SEKARANG?!"

"Oke, oke. Aku kesana sekarang!"

TUUUT

"Sakura, gomeeen. Si Nara brengsek itu datang seusai jam kerja. Aku pergi dulu yaaa. Bye!" Shion pergi dengan cepat tanpa sempat Sakura mengucapkan sepatah kata.

Gadis pink itu lalu menyalakan iPhone terbarunya.

KLIK

Sakura menyalakan fitur Video Call. Dia sangat merindukan Sasuke setiap hari. Yah, walau tidak tiap hari berkomunikasi, Sakura harus menyempatkan diri untuk melihat wajah live Sasuke.

" _Hei cantik. Where are you?"_ sosok tampan Sasuke dengan suit resmi di seberang sana terlihat melirik background tempat Sakura berada saat ini.

"Coba tebak aku dimana?"

" _Tempat pertama kalinya aku melihat cewek pegulat menghajar pria mesum"_ Sasuke tersenyum senang.

"Benar sekali. Tapi hei, kok disebut pegulat sih?!"

" _Terus apa donk? Ogre? Giant?"_ Sasuke terus menggoda Sakura dengan ekspresi yang sangat menggemaskan.

"Oke. Tapi pria mesum yang sebenarnya adalah Sasuke-kun!"

" _Hei, kok tahu? Wah kamu sering dimesumin Sasuke ya?"_

Wajah Sakura memerah. "Ah, sudah-sudah! Sasuke-kun, tanggal 22 malam nanti pulang ya…"

" _Hm? Ngapain?"_

"Geez. Pura-pura lupa atau…?"

" _Haha. Iya deh. Kamu mau kasih aku hadiah apa?"_

"See it yourself"

" _Okay, wait for me. Ah, honey, I gotta go, I have an important meeting with-"_

" _Hey, there! Bye!"_

TUT

 _Hah? Apa yang barusan terjadi?_

Tepat sebelum Sasuke berpaitan, sesosok wanita berambut merah memenuhi layar ponsel Sakura dan seenaknya mematikan sambungan Video Call.

Yap. Karin.

 _Ah, sudahlah. Bagaimanapun aku percaya pada Sasuke-kun…_

.

.

.

 **22 Juli, 21.00 Waktu Tokyo**

Wanita cantik dengan surai pink itu masuk ke dalam apartemen sambil membawa kardus mewah berukuran cukup besar untuk ukuran lengannya yang mungil. Kardus mewah itu terlihat istimewa dan mewah berkilau silver di atas hitam doff.

Sakura meletakkannya hati-hati di atas meja makan, lalu membukanya. Ya, itu birthday cake mahal yang berbentuk kotak dan dilapisi coklat super mahal yang diimpor langsung dari Belgia. Toppingnya sendiri terdiri dari blueberry serta blok coklat yang ditaburi emas asli.

Tidak buruk untuk selera si pangeran kegelapan.

Sakura mengganti trench coat abu-abunya dengan dress satin silver tanpa lengan, solid panjang hingga terurai di atas lantai. Setelah mensetting lighting interior ruangan sedemikian rupa sehingga nuansa ruangan itu terasa sangat romantis dengan cahaya hangat, Sakura duduk di depan cake Sasuke menunggu cintanya datang.

Sakura melirik sekilas jam dinding transparan di seberangnya.

 _Yah, walau selisih 17 jam, dia sudah berjanji untuk pulang…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **22 Juli, 04.00 Waktu Los Angeles**

ZRAZZZZZHHHH

GLARRRRR

RASHHHH

"SHIT!" umpat Sasuke di dalam mobilnya yang terjebak badai hujan dan tornado. Ya, ini bukan Jepang lagi. Cuaca ekstrim seperti ini bukan hal yang aneh lagi.

Harusnya Sasuke lebih berhati-hati saat melihat ramalan cuaca di TV nya tadi. Gara-gara mengejar waktu Jepang yang lebih awal, demi bisa sampai di rumah tepat sebelum pukul 00.00 23 Juli, demi janjinya pada Sakura, Sasuke yang belum tidur selama 2 hari akibat padatnya schedule harus rela pulang dan menerjang badai.

Dan sekarang, mobil Range Rovernya yang tangguh itupun harus tunduk, mati, berhenti di tengah badai.

Sasuke mengambil ponselnya, dan…

 _Good. Mati juga. Tentu saja. Mana ada sinyal di cuaca seperti ini._

Sasuke diam sejenak memandang lautan banjir di depannya serta beberapa mobil yang mengalami nasib serupa dengannya, bahkan ada sedan kecil ikut tersapu air bah.

Sasuke harus segera pergi dari situ jika dia sayang pada nyawanya. Cowok emo itu menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mata elangnya berusaha menembus pekatnya hujan di luar sana.

Alis Sasuke naik sejenak.

Dia menghembuskan nafas lega.

Dia segera keluar dari mobil dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya menuju sesuatu yang tertangkap matanya.

.

DOK DOK

PINGGG

Sasuke mengetuk keras-keras pintu kayu oak dari rumah kecil klasik khas Amerika, dan memencet berkali-kali bel pintu itu.

KRAK

Pintu itu terbuka keras, "WHO'S THAT! OH SASUKE!?"

.

.

.

"Ini coklat hangat. Ada lagi yang kamu butuhkan?" tanya si pemilik rumah.

"Telefon, internet?"

"Ckck. Kamu ini gimana sih? Lihat, badai di luar sana! Semua sambungan listrik dan telefon mati" bentak Karin.

Ya, Sasuke ingat bahwa lokasi dia terjebak badai ada di sekitar rumah kontrakan Karin. Dia terpaksa menyelamatkan diri dengan pergi ke rumah mantan pacarnya itu.

"Hn. Ya sudah. Aku akan menunggu badai ini reda. Bangunkan aku kalau aku sudah bisa pergi secepatnya. Berjanjilah"

Sasuke melempar jasnya yang basah ke atas lantai kayu lalu membuka kancing atas kemejanya dan tidur di atas sofa setelah meneguk setengah isi coklatnya. Dia terlalu lelah untuk menungggu badai ini dengan mata terjaga. Kantung matanya menghitam karena kurang istirahat.

Karin tersenyum memandang Sasuke yang cepat tertidur.

.

.

.

 **22 Juli, 23.00 Waktu Tokyo**

Sakura memandang jam dinding untuk yang entah ke berapa puluh kalinya. Dia menghembuskan nafas dan mengetuk-ketuk jarinya tidak sabar.

 _Sasuke-kun… apa kamu baik-baik saja… apa kamu lupa dengan janji kita? Apa kamu tidak pulang…_

Sakura melihat iPhone nya.

 _Setidaknya hubungilah aku…_

.

.

.

 **22 Juli, 10.00 Waktu Los Angeles**

Sasuke sangat merindukan Sakura. Dia bermimpi. Mimpi yang membuatnya selalu bahagia dan berada di surga.

Sakura mencium dadanya, lehernya, pipinya, dan bibirnya…

Rasanya sangat nyata… bibir itu basah dan…

Lidahnya memasuki ronga mulut Sasuke dengan ganas.

"Sakura…" gumam Sasuke.

Ciuman itu semakin panas dan membuat Sasuke terbangun seketika.

Mata onyx itu membelalak lebar saat mendapati Karin tengah menciumnya ganas.

Salah, lebih dari itu.

Tubuh kekar Sasuke tengah telanjang dan terasa berat karena menopang tubuh telanjang Karin.

Tangan Karin sedang sibuk mengelus perut sixpack Sasuke.

Sasuke mendorong keras tubuh Karin dan segera meraih pakaiannya yang tergeletak di samping bed.

"Kau gila?!" bentak Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Teganya kau setelah apa yang kita lakukan!"

"Apa yang sudah kita lakukan! JELASKAN!"

Karin duduk menggulung rambut panjangnya, memperlihatkan dada besarnya yang terekspos karena selimutnya turun ke pahanya.

"Jangan norak. Seperti belum pernah seks denganku saja" Karin mengambil rokok dan menyulutnya.

Sasuke benar-benar marah sekarang. Dia meraih rokok itu dan membantingnya ke lantai lalu menginjaknya sampai hancur.

Dia meraih pipi Karin dan mencengkeramnya keras.

"Kau! Sayang sekali aku tidak mau memukul perempuan. Tapi dengarkan aku baik-baik karena aku hanya akan mengatakannya satu kali. Kalau sampai Sakura tahu tentang ini, aku akan membuatmu menyesal walau kau adalah saudara Naruto. Dengar, satu-satunya kelemahanku adalah tidak memiliki kelemahan" ancam Sasuke serius karena selama ini Sasuke selalu menjaga nama baik Karin demi sahabatnya Naruto.

Sasuke pergi meninggalkan rumah itu tanpa peduli badai, Karin, atau apapun lagi. Persetan dengan itu semua.

.

.

.

Jari lentik Karin yang gemetar meraih kembali bungkus rokoknya dan mengambil satu batang sigaret dan menyulutnya.

Mata indah model pro itu terpejam sejenak lalu terbuka dan meneteskan sebutir air mata.

"Fffuhhhh" Karin menghembuskan asap rokoknya dengan keputus-asaan terdalamnya.

KREEEET

Karin memandang seseorang yang memasuki kamarnya.

Matanya berkilat, dan masih menahan air matanya.

"…"

"You're smart, Bitch"

.

.

.

Konbanwaaa. Hayoooo… jangan bosan-bosan yaa. Ff ini masih belum akan tamat dalam beberapa chapter ke depan dan konflik yang sebenarnya masih akan dimulai. Heheh.

Keep follow the story, aku sangat sayang dengan kalian semuaaaa, aishiteru…

Review, Please?

Mother CHANYOU


	11. Blood

… _**Tidak ada satu apapun yang lebih indah dan jahat selain sorot tajam matamu …**_

 **NARUTO, always belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

-Author alay mulai berimajinasi liar lagi. Kukuku-

WARN

Bad Sasuke, Lemon, Absolutely Rate M, AU, Typo, No Flame, Don't Like Don't Read

.

 **Buat referensi saja, jika berkenan, biar ff nya lebih kerasa, boleh donk dibacanya sambil dengerin instrument** _ **2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **moon ice pond.**_ **Sebenernya ini instrument ost Princess Hours. Heheh. Sama ada lagi nih,** _ **Legend of mana City of Flickering destruction. Dicoba dengerin yaa.**_ **Selamat membaca…**

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan mengendap-endap agar suara langkah kakiknya yang terbalut kaos kaki abu-abu tidak terdengar oleh kekasihnya yang tengah bersandar pada tiang pagar beranda menghadap pemandangan Tokyo.

Sekilas cowok raven itu melirik Rolexnya dan ternyata hari telah menjelang sore.

Sengaja dihentikannya langkahnya tepat 30 cm di belakang Sakura. Dilihatnya punggung wanitanya yang tampak sendu. Sasuke mengayunkan tangannya dalam gerakan lambat lalu melingkarkannya pada pundak Sakura.

Sedikit tersentak kaget, tapi tidak menoleh, Sakura yang hendak membuka mulutnya dibekap oleh tangan Sasuke.

"Jangan katakan apapun… sebelum aku meminta maaf…" kata Sasuke.

Sakura menurut dan diam dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"…."

"…."

Tangan kanan Sasuke turun dan meraih lengan Sakura lalu menghadapkan telapak tangannya pada punggung telapak tangan Sakura. Dinaikkannya genggaman tangan itu ke atas. Terus.

Mendekat pada bibir Sasuke,

"Maaf" seraya mencium punggung tangan Sakura.

Sakura, yang tidak sabar lagi langsung berbalik dengan mata berkaca-kaca lalu menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada kedua rahang Sasuke.

"Kamu baik-baik saja? Tidak terjadi sesuatu kan? Aku lihat berita di L.A sedang badai hebat"

Sasuke meletakkan telunjuknya pada bibir Sakura. Tentu saja terjadi sesuatu. Dan Sasuke tidak terluka fisik satu inci pun. Tapi di dadanya, hatinya terluka karena harus menyembunyikan kenyataan mengerikan tentang dirinya dan Karin.

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada kening Sakura lalu mencium bibir wanita pink itu.

.

.

.

Sakura menyeruput air dinginnya. Lagi. Untuk gelas yang ke tiga.

Jari-jarinya yang lentik mengetuk-ketuk tidak sabar pada meja kaca. Sesekali diliriknya jam dinding.

21.50

Bisa-bisanya pangeran kegelapan itu menghabiskan hari terpenting dalam tahun ini dengan menemui kolega abadinya. Nara Shikamaru dari Nara Corp.

 _Benar kata Shion. Si Nara ini memang tidak punya syaraf untuk peka dalam memilih waktu meeting._

Sakura memandang bayangan para professional di balik dinding kaca buram di depannya.

Siluet tinggi pria-pria hebat itu tengah asyik bergerak-gerak pada permukaan kaca dengan gerakan tangan yang tidak berhenti bergestur. Tak jarang suara tawa menggelegar atau bahkan keheningan terjadi di dalam sana. Apalagi tawa renyah si aktif Naruto.

Sakura menghabbiskan air dinginnya sekaligus lalu meletakkannya keras dan akhirnya menundukkan dahinya pada meja.

.

.

.

 _Mmmm…. Dimana aku… aroma Sasuke-kun… eh? Kenapa bergerak-gerak…?_

"Sasuke-kun?!"

"Jangan bergerak-gerak, nanti kita jatuh"

Sakura memperhatikan dirinya tengah berada dalam pelukan erat Sasuke.

Mata emerald itu masih beradaptasi dengan gelapnya suasana di sekelilinngnya. Sakura menoleh berkali-kali dan menajamkan indera pendengarannya, penciumannya.

"Dimana ini…?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab tapi Sakura mendengar pasti kalau kekasihnya itu tengah mendengus keccil dan tersenyum.

Gelap.

Sangat.

Prrrrr

Samar-samar suara air terdengar. Pelan, halus. Dalam jumlah banyak.

Riak.

Iya, mereka berada di atas air.

Shhhhhh

Angin membawa aroma cemara dan Hortensia. Wangi alam.

"Sasu-Sasuke-kun… kita ada dimana?" Sakura mendekatkan dirinya pada dada Sasuke dan berusaha memicingkan mata untuk melihat wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke meraih puncak kepala Sakura dan membelainya untuk dicium.

"Sssuiiiiiit" Sasuke bersiul dan dalam sekejam tempat itu terang temaram disinari cahaya lilin-lilin kecil yang mengambang pada permukaan danau. Tidak ada yang tahu kenapa lilin-lilin itu bisa menyala serentak. Hanya staf-staf Sasuke yang tahu.

"I,Ini…." Sakura terpana. Sangat terpana.

Sasuke menikmati wajah Sakura yang masih terheran-heran.

"Aku mimpi ya?" Sakura berdiri dan mengucek matanya.

"Hei, bahaya! Duduk!" Sasuke menarik pinggang Sakura untuk duduk lagi di pangkuannya.

"Whoaaa. Sebenarnya ada apa ini?"

"Tanya terus" Sasuke memutar bola matanya.

"Habisnya! Aku ketiduran dan tahu-tahu disini" protes Sakura.

"Bahkan meeting dengan Nara Corp. masih belum membuatmu sadar?" cerca Sasuke. Yang ditanya hanya memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Fuhhhh. Ini semua, lilin-lilin, danau, perahu, semuanya ideku dan dapat support Nara Corp. lihat, mereka tertawa absurd di pondok seberang sana. Shikamaru dan Naruto"

Sakura mengikuti arah telunjuk Sasuke. Terlihat jelas dua pria sedang tertawa ke arah mereka. Entah tawa mengejek pada Sasuke atau tawa bangga karena project mereka sukses.

"Kalian memang luar biasa" Sakura memukul pelan dada Sasuke dengan muka memerah malu lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemandangan cantik danau yang tengah gemerlap.

….

….

Hening.

Orkestra malam menyusupi atmosfer mereka berdua. Nampaknya sepasang kekasih itu hanyut dalam suasana temaram di sekeliling mereka.

"Nih" ucap Sasuke menyodorkan sesuatu memecah keheningan yang memeluk erat.

Sakura menoleh dan fokus pada benda bening berkilau tanpa box yang sedang diacungkan Sasuke.

….

….

….

Sakura speechless.

Lalu tawanya meledak. "Haahahahaha! Sasuke-kun…. Entah harus sedih atau bahagia. Jadi begini ya, cara Sasuke-kun yang keren melamar kekasihnya? Polos sekali?" Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai menitikkan air mata.

Sasuke gemas atas reaksi Sakura lalu dengan cepat memasukkan cincin berlian mahal itu ke jari manis Sakura. Sakura memandang jarinya yang kini terhias cantik dengan background langit malam.

"Menikah. Denganku. Ok?" tanya Sasuke dengan mata setajam elang.

Sakura menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan lalu mengangguk mantap.

Sasuke tersenyum malu, membuang mukanya lalu memeluk erat kekasih, bukan, tunangannya itu.

.

"YEHEEEYYY! Rencana kita sukses besar Shikamaru!" seru Naruto di dalam pondok kayu.

"Yaaaaaa. Berterimakasihlah aku mau membantu kalian tengah malam begini" jawab presdir Nara Corp. itu sambil menguap.

"Iya. Iya. Aku tahu. Lihat saja Sakura-chan sampai tertawa bahagia begitu!"

"Aku tidak yakin itu tertawa bahagia atau tertawa mengejek" sahut Shikamaru menggoda Naruto yang tengah kegirangan.

"Hei, jangan merusak suasana!" Naruto menyikut dada Shikamaru.

"Ugh! Bocah ini!"

"Eits! Jangan emosi! Nanti aku adukan ke Shion lho!"

Shikamaru yang hendak membalas kejahilan Naruto mendadak diam dan membalikkan badannya sambil menggosok-gosok tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Cieee. Cieee!" Naruto terus menggoda Shikamaru yang dirundung malu.

"Ckck. Aku tahu. Seleramu memang cewek blonde. Dulu pernah kencan sama supermodel Ino, tapi ditinggal nikah sama dia dengan sutradara Sai. Terus pacaran sama Temari-san, yang ternyata menyukai perempuan. Dan setelah patah hati kau berniat mendekati yang ini ya?" goda Naruto mengabsen kenangan masa lalu Shikamaru sambil mengacung-acungkan kelingkingnya.

Shikamaru berbalik dan siap menerkam Naruto tepat saat yang digosipkan masuk ke dalam pondok membawa kardus medium berisi ayam dan 1 pack bir.

"Hm, Nara-san sedang mendekati seseorang ya?" lirik Shion sambil meletakkan belanjaannya.

"Tidak. Naruto mengada-ada" bohong Shikamaru sambil memberikan tatapan mengancam pada Naruto yang sedang meringis menahan tawa di belakang Shion.

"Cewek yang didekati Nara-san kudu hati-hati nih. Kau kan banyak sekali fans-nya" goda Shion yang tidak tahu kalau dirinyalah yang sedang dibicarakan.

"Fans-fans itu merepotkan sekali" Shikamaru menghempaskan dirinya pada kursi dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada kedua telapak tangannya di belakang kepala.

"Masih mending daripada aku gak punya fans" Naruto manyun dan mencomot paha ayam.

Shion melirik Naruto lalu mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. "Yahhh, lebih merepotkan lagi kalau berhadapan dengan orang bebal bodoh yang sangat berotak udang"

"Haaah?! Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto yang berkonsentrasi penuh pada ayamnya. Shion melepas nafas panjang dan geleng-geleng kepala lalu menawari Shikamaru sekaleng bir. Si Nara itu membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis.

Shikamaru yang cerdas sekarang memahami situasinya.

Dia menyukai Shion, Shion menyukai Naruto, dan Naruto tidak menyadari apapun.

Mereka bertiga hanyut dalam perasaan malam. Memandang dua insan yang tengah berpelukan mesra di tengah danau. Ada bintang di danau dan langit. Semua orang di tempat itu sedang larut pada perasaan masing-masing.

.

Kecuali Naruto dengan ayamnya.

.

.

.

" _Sudah sampai di apartemen atau belum?"_

"Sudah. Barusan. Ini baru turun dari mobil…"

" _Hati-hati. Kudengar akhir-akhir ini kejahatan di basement parkir sedang marak di Jepang"_

"Tenang saja. Sasuke-kun lupa dengan skill-ku waktu pertama kali kita bertemu ya?" jawab Sakura dengan headset masih menempeldi telinganya yang berhias tindik-tindik silver.

" _Iya. Aku tahu. Tetap saja"_

"Sudah, jangan terlalu cemas. Sasuke-kun bagaimana? Pekerjaan di L.A lancar?"

" _Hn. Jadi, bagaimana reaksi orang tuaku?"_

"Semuanya senang. Bahagia. Apalagi Oba-sama. Duh, aku jadi malu kalau mengingat betapa takutnya aku menyampaikan kabar ini. Sasuke-kun tega menyuruhku memberitahu mereka tentang pernikahan kita bulan depan sendirian tanpa kamu" Sakura memejamkan matanya erat gemas.

" _Hmp. Yang penting kita menikah bulan depan. Ok?"_

"Apanya yang Ok? Dasar pria keras kepala yang memaksa kerja sampai H-4 pernikahan" protes Sakura.

" _Iya. Iya. Demi kamu aku akan pulang lebih awal deh"_

"Benarkaaah? ….?!" Pertanyaan Sakura mengandung intonasi terkejut saat tepat di depan lift, di basement sepi itu pundaknya disentuh oleh seseorang.

" _Sakura? Ada apa?"_ tanya Sasuke yang menyadari perbedaan suara Sakura.

"Ada apa? Tidak ada apa-apa kok. Baiklah. Aku tutup ya telfonnya. Mau naik lift nih. Gak enak kalau didengar orang-orang. Bye, Sasuke-kun. Love you"

" _Too…"_

TREK

Sakura menoleh dan memandang lekat-lekat 'tamu' tak diundangnya.

.

.

.

TEP

"Minumlah… Teh Cina ini akan membuatmu relax"

Sakura meletakkan dua cangkir teh dan dua potong raspberry cheesecake untuknya dan sang tamu.

"Terima kasih, Sakura-san… aku, kehadiranku-"

"Minumlah dulu"

Sakura sudah bisa merasakan aura kesedihan dari tamunya itu. Entah kenapa dia tidak ingin buru-buru mendengar apa yang akan dikatakan lawan bicaranya.

Karin pun menyeruput pelan teh hangat yang disajikan Sakura.

Karin menunduk, melepas topi lebar merah menyala yang senada dengan warna rambut ikal panjangnya. Emerald Sakura menoba menangkap arah pandangan sendu Karin.

Sakura tidak ingin memulai percakapan ini. Biar Karin menyelesaikan kekalutannya terlebih dahulu. Dan apapun yang akan didengarnya kelak, Sakura tahu ini bukan hal yang baik.

Sakura menganalisa. Satu-satunya yang bisa dibicarakan antara dirinya dan wanita berambut merah itu adalah tentang Sasuke. Entah apa itu. Entah. Sakura tidak mendapat bayangan apapun.

 _Sasuke-kun. Aku mempercayaimu…_

Karin meneteskan air mata. Setetes.

Dua tetes.

Dan mengalir deraslah kepedihan Karin.

Sakura beranjak, dia berdiri dan mengambil box tisu.

"Terima kasih Sakura-san…" ucap Karin sesenggukan.

"Kau baik-baik saja Karin-san?" tanya Sakura hati-hati.

"Tidak. Aku tidak baik-baik saja. Ini-" Karin mengeluarkan dengan cepat amplop dari dalam handbag Chanelnya lalu menutup wajahnya.

Sakura dengan ekspresi bingung campur cemas membuka amplop itu ragu.

.

SET

.

Tangan Sakura gemetar hebat akibat melihat foto-foto Sasuke dan Karin telanjang di atas bed. Ada tanggal tertera di foto-foto itu.

22 Juli.

Tepat saat Sasuke terlambat pulang untuk ulang tahunnya.

 _Ini bohong kan? Ini hanya mimpi buruk kan?_

"JANGAN TERKEJUT DULU!" seru Karin tiba-tiba.

Sakura tidak bisa berkata apa-apa kecuali air mata yang tahu-tahu sudah mengalir deras di permukaan wajahnya. Tubuhnya kaku tanpa gerakan apapun. Hanya emerald yang berkaca-kaca memohon pada mata Karin untuk memberi penjelasan logis tentang semua ini.

"Sa… Sakura-san… Kumohon. Maafkan aku arus melakukan ini padamu. Percayalah, jika bukan karena bayi Sasuke di dalam perutku ini, aku hanya akan merobek foto-foto itu!" Karin menunduk, dia berlutut di depan Sakura dengan tangan menggenggam tangan Sakura untuk mengambil foto di tangan tunangan resmi Sasuke itu.

Sakura menggerakkan kepalanya kaku seperti sebuah manekin memandang wajah Karin yang tidak kalah berantakan karena air mata di bawahnya.

Karin menggoncang-goncangkan lutut Sakura memohon pengampunan.

"Percayalah padaku Sakura-san! Hal terakhir yang akan kulakukan di dunia ini adalah mengetuk pintu rumahmu dan memohon, meminta, seperti seorang pengemis padamu! Aku tahu, aku tahu, aku seorang pendosa! Tapi kumohon biarkan bayi ini memiliki seorang Ayah walaupun Ibunya ini sangat hina!"

Tiap kata dan nada dari mulut Karin masuk ke telinga Sakura dengan jelas dan turun melalui tenggorokannya lalu bersemayam dalam dada Sakura serta menekannya erat hingga Sakura seperti lupa bagaimana cara bernapas.

"LEPASKAN AKU!" bentak Sakura dengan sekumpulan energi yang tidak tahu dia dapat dari mana.

"Sakura-saaaannn!" rintih Karin pilu dan memeluk kaki Sakura.

"PERGIIII!"

"Maafkan akuuuu…"

"KUMOHON PERGILAAAAAAAHHHH!" teriakan Sakura menggelegar.

.

Tanpa sepatah kata lagi, Karin pergi dalam sebuah keambiguan. Dia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Dia akan menunggu keputusan Sakura. Dengan langkah gontai Karin menutup pintu apartemen Sakura.

Walau matanya memerah, dan penuh akan air mata, Sakura masih bisa melihat Karin pergi dengan memegangi perutnya yang terlihat membuncit kecil.

 _Bayi? Sasuke-kun?!_

 _Neraka apa ini!_

Sakura terduduk lemas pada lantai. Dia menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan dan meraung-raung di atas meja.

Saat lututnya bergeser, Sakura menyadari dia menyentuh satu foto jahanam itu tertinggal disana.

Dengan penuh keputus-asaan, Sakura melihat untuk terakhir kalinya gambar Sasuke dan Karin tengah telanjang bulat dengan posisi Karin mencium Sasuke dari atas tubuh Sasuke memegangi satu dadanya, dan tangan satunya tampak memegangi kamera.

Dengan raungan penuh rasa sakit Sakura merobek-robek kacau foto itu dalam kegelapan.

.

.

.

 **Dear Sasuke-kun, maaf ya, untuk beberapa hari ke depan sepertinya phone-ku off. Aku ada acara semacam charity event di desa terpencil di Nagano. See you later.**

 **Sakura**

.

Tidak ada rasa curiga pada Sasuke. Dia membalas pesan singkat tunangannya itu dengan ucapan hati-hati dan sedikit basa-basi. Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Sakura. Dia hanya seorang pria bahagia yang tidak sabar menunggu hari pernikahannya.

.

.

.

 **Hari 1**

Sakura mengurung diri di dalam kamar. Membungkus tubuhnya erat erat dalam kegelapan. Tidak ada cahaya matahari, lampu, atau bahkan pantulan kaca atau apapun. Hanya kehampaan dan kegelapan.

 **Hari 3**

Aneh. Sakura bahkan tidak merasa lapar. Masih di kamar. Terbungkus selimut. Hanya saja, keadaan kamar itu terlihat berantakan dibandingkan kemarin dan lusa. Selimut robek disana-sini. Bulu-bulu angsa berhamburan karena bantal-bantal telah hancur. Cermin pecah. Bekas darah dari luka jemari Sakura tercecer di tiap sudut.

 **Hari 5**

Ya, Sakura mulai kalah oleh metabolisme tubuhnya. Dia menuju dapur dan meminum air dingin. Saja.

 **Hari 6**

Masih dalam kegelapan. Sakura berbaring di lantai ruang tamu. Memandangi langit-langit apartemen. Sasuke mendesain tempat ini dengan nyaman. Dan air mata lagi-lagi jatuh membasahi pipinya yang kini sangat kusam.

 **Hari 8**

Sakura memandangi iPhone nya yang sudah dia off kan untuk beberapa hari ini. Setelah mendengus pelan, Sakura kembali berbaring di ruang tamu yang keadaannya kini tak beda dengan kamarnya. Hancur.

 **Hari 11**

Sakura memandangi dirinya yang tampak seperti mayat hidup di depan cermin. Tidak ada mata indah ceria, ataupun lesung pipi yang selalu nampak tiap kali dia tersenyum manis. Tidak ada tubuh sempurna. Semua itu digantikan oleh kurus kering, kuyu, dan air mata.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya yang sangat kering dan menangis lagi. Entah berapa banyak sudah air mata yang dia keluarkan. Rasanya benda bening itu tak ada habisnya. Sakura lelah. Lelah. Tapi perih ini tak kunjung berhenti.

Sakura melirik silet di atas wastafel. Haruskah ia menggantikan perih batin ini dengan perih yang sesungguhnya?

 **Hari 15**

Sakura terbangun dengan kepala yang amat sangat pening.

NYUUUT

Sakura memicingkan matanya. Luka sayatan di pergelangan tangannya belum mengering. Sepertinya usahanya menyayat pergelangan tangan sia-sia. Kurang dalam. Dan hanya perih luar biasa yang dia dapatkan. Bukan kematian. Rasanya mati terasa lebih baik bagi Sakura sekarang.

Bodoh.

Yah. Sakura tidak peduli.

Sakura beranjak ke balkon meninggalkan kamar mandi mewah yang kini memiliki corak merah pekat di tiap sisinya. Darah.

BREEEETTT

Sakura silau terkena sinar matahari yang menusuk langsung emeraldnya. Masih indah, mata hijaunya. Hanya sedikit kehilangan sinarnya.

Sakura menghirup udara dan dadanya yang kemarin-kemarin seperti parit tanpa cahaya ataupun udara segar, kini hidup.

Sakura menutup mata dan memutuskan untuk mandi.

Lalu keluar. Ke mart mungkin.

.

.

.

Cart Sakura penuh sekali dengan keperluan sehari-hari. Sakura hidup normal sekarang. Walau cahaya di matanya belum kembali.

Setelah mengambil kebutuhan terakhirnya, Shampoo dan Conditioner, Sakura bersiap pulang tepat saat sebuah botol samphoo bayi jatuh menggelinding ke sepatu bootnya.

Sakura merunduk mengambil botol itu dan mengembalikannya pada wanita anggun yang sedang menggendong bayi lucu berusia sekitar 8 bulan.

Bayi itu tersenyum dan mencoba meraih botol samphoo yang tengah dipegang Sakura.

"Maafkan saya… maafkan saya…" Ibu itu menunduk hormat. Sakura membalasnya kikuk.

Ibu itu pergi dan disambut suaminya dari balik rak selanjutnya.

Sang Ayah terlihat bertanya pada istrinya karena mendengar istrinya berbicara dengan Sakura. Si Istri menggeleng dan tersenyum lagi pada Sakura. Sakura menunduk pelan hormat pada mereka. Mereka pun tersenyum dan pergi ke rak sebelah tempat display popok bayi.

Hati Sakura pedih. Setetes air mata membasahi pipinya dan dia pergi berlalu mendorong belanjaannya yang sangat berat menuju kasir.

 _Berat sekali sih cartnya…_

Batin Sakura dengan tangan gemetar serta setitik air mata.

.

.

.

PINGGGG

KLEG

Sakura membuka pintu dan kepala pinknya menyembul dari balik pintu apartemennya.

"Masuklah. Aku sudah menunggumu"

Karin masuk tanpa banyak kata. Dia sudah cukup terkejut dengan interior apartemen itu serta penampilan Sakura yang sangat kusut.

Dua wanita itu duduk berhadapan.

"Sakura-san ak-"

SET

Sakura menghentikan perkataan Karin dengan meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibir. Memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

"Jangan katakan apapun sampai kau keluar dari apartemen ini. Ok? Ini bukan permintaan. Tapi perintah"

Karin tidak mengerti dan memilih untuk diam menuruti Sakura.

Sakura. Masih dengan senyum yang sangat dipaksakan, memulai kata-kata panjangnya. Kata-kata yang akan menyakiti semua pihak.

"Aku akan memulainya dengan sebuah kalimat. Kau, dan Sasuke-kun, akan bersatu." Sakura menelan ludahnya saat Karin terbelalak kaget.

"Kau akan menjadi istrinya, dia akan menjadi suamimu. Dan bayi itu, jagalah dia baik-baik. Kalau tidak akan kuhancurkan kepalamu" suara Sakura bergetar saat mengatakan hal itu. dia masih tersenyum tapi kepalan tangannya sibuk menyeka air matanya yang deras mengalir.

"Buatkan dia sarapan yang enak! Buatkan jus buah dengan jelly seusai dia olahraga pagi. Ugh!" Sakura menyeka air matanya lagi.

"Berhentilah menjadi model. Apalagi model panas. Jadilah wanita yang baik demi dia. Dan… aku akan menghilang dari hadapan kalian"

Karin baru saja akan bergerak saat Sakura memandangnya lekat dan berkata, "SUDAH KUBILANG DIAM! Jangan buat aku menyesal mengatakan ini!"

Karin menangis memandang Sakura. Tangannya ikut bergetar.

"… Tapi, sampai tanggal yang kutentukan, jangan ada pergerakan apapun darimu. Setelah itu, aku akan menghilang sepenuhnya"

Sakura bangkit dan pergi menuju balkon karena tidak dapat menahan derasnya air matanya.

Karin yang juga menangis histeris mendadak mengalami kontraksi dan mual. Dia masuk ke dalam kamar mandi Sakura dan mendapati suasana kacau dengan darah dimana-mana. Karin memuntahkan kontraksinya, membasuh muka lalu, menuju balkon.

Sakura tahu Karin tengah mendekatinya. Dan Sakura tahu Karin menundukkan badannya hormat pada Sakura untuk berterima kasih.

Dua wanita itu berpisah dalam keheningan. Sakura menangis sejadi-jadinya di bawah langit malam penuh bintang.

Karin, setelah menutup pintu di belakangnya mampu mendengar raungan kepedihan Sakura yang memilukan. Air matanya dengan deras mengiringi kata-katanya.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura"

.

.

.

Ampuuuuun. Lama banget yaaaa. Gomen… hontou gomenasai minna-san…

Mau bagaimana lagi, kucing kesayanganku meninggal beberapa bulan lalu dan aku jatuh dalam keterpurukan huaaaa, terus kerjaan akhir tahun menagih DEADline dan bikin Mother DEAD! Kirain awal tahun bakal agak senggang, eh sama saja. UGH!

Sudahan ya alasannya, saya memang penuuh dosa. Mau alasan kayak apa juga yang namanya telat ya telat update. HONTOU GOMENASAIIII…

Dan tentu saja terima kasih saya haturkan pada reviewer, visitor, guests yang sudi mampir dan ngikutin cerita ini…

Well, maaf ya aku kasih yang agak sedih begini buat poor Sakura-chan… masalah inti sudah dimulai. Silahkan menikmati ff ini sampai tirai panggung ditutup yaaa..

Saya akan berusaha sampai ff ini tamat. Sekali lagi TAMAT. Saya sendiri gak rela kalau ff saya gak tamat.

Akhir kata, please keep follow the story yaa…

I LOVE YOU

Review, Please?

Mother CHANYOU


	12. Worse

… _**Tidak ada satu apapun yang lebih indah dan jahat selain sorot tajam matamu …**_

 **NARUTO, always belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

-Author alay mulai berimajinasi liar lagi. Kukuku-

WARN

Bad Sasuke, Lemon, Absolutely Rate M, AU, Typo, No Flame, Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

"Dimana dia?! Dimana si jalang itu!"

Teriakan Sasuke membahana di lobby SS art Studio.

Semua mata terkejut dengan sikap bos mereka yang tidak biasa. Pria berambut raven itu berjalan setengah berlari dan menggebrak satu per satu pintu studio. Berharap menemukan si biang keladi kekacauan yang dialaminya.

Seorang security walaupun masih anak buah Sasuke, berusaha menenangkan bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Sasuke-sama. Harap tenang. Semua bisa dibicarakan" pria bertubuh besar itu baru saja menepuk pundak Sasuke saat Sasuke dengan sikap tidak sabar langsung membanting pria yang berat badannya lebih besar hampir 2 kali lipat tubuhnya sendiri.

Tak tinggal diam security lain pun mengambil sikap bersamaan untuk menahan emosi bos mereka yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba mengamuk di kantornya sendiri.

Sasuke, tanpa sedikitpun keraguan, meraih pajangan pedang kendo di dinding galeri lalu melumpuhkan mereka semua.

"Jangan coba-coba menghalangiku sekarang!" Sasuke melempar pedang kendonya lalu lanjut memasuki lift. Wajah tampannya yang tajam tertutup pintu lift yang menutup perlahan. Semua staf lobby memandangnya takut.

.

DRAP

DRAP

BRAKKK!

Sasuke mendorong keras pintu kaca hingga menimbulkan suara keras yang renyah dan mengagetkan. Naruto yang tengah asyik dengan LED touchscreen langsung berdiri menghampiri Sasuke.

"Apa-apaan Teme?!"

Sasuke mencengkeram kerah jaket Naruto, "Katakan dimana Karin!"

"Karin?! Entahlah! Memangnya dia sudah pulang dari L.A?" tanya Naruto balik.

"Cih!" Sasuke mendorong tubuh Naruto yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

Dia lalu menggeledah tiap sisi studio utama dan karena hasilnya nihil, dia menendang semua peralatan studio termasuk tripod, screen, setting, lighting, dan sebagainya.

Naruto membelalak dan langsung menerjang Sasuke sehingga dua pria tinggi itu terjatuh keras ke permukaan lantai.

Tidak terima didorong Naruto, Sasuke memukul rahang lawannya itu.

DUAK!

Bunyi pukulan itu terdengar keras. Saat semua staf hendak melerai mereka berdua, Naruto memberi isyarat pada mereka untuk diam.

Setelah mengusap pinggir bibirnya, dan melihat sedikit darah di punggung tangannya, Naruto membalas dengan pukulan tepat di rahang bawah Sasuke.

BUKK!

"Kau gila Teme?!"

BUG

"Diam!"

DUAG

"Kau yang diam! Berhenti menggila disini!"

BUGGG

DUG

BUAK

"Berhenti kaliaaaaaan!"

Suara seorang wanita menghentikan mereka berdua yang sudah babak belur dengan lecet wajah disana-sini.

Shion melempar tas besarnya dan menarik kedua lengan Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Apa-apaan kalian! Sudah kehilangan otak ya?!" marah Shion.

Sasuke menarik tangannya dengan kasar lalu memutar pergelangan tangannya. "Cih!"

Lalu dia pun pergi.

"Ouch!" Naruto meringis pelan dan Shion menyadari darah menetes di punggung tangan cowok pirang itu.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa Naruto? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Shion menarik tangan Naruto mendekat agar dia bisa membalut luka dengan sapu tangannya.

Naruto mengalihkan mukanya dan mendecih. "Tidak tahu. Si bodoh itu tiba-tiba masuk pakai ngamuk. Tendang sana-sini. Jadi aku menyerangnya supaya dia tidak merusak lebih jauh"

"Tidak mungkin dia bertindak tanpa alasan" Shion menyentuh bekas pukulan Sasuke pada pipi Naruto yang sontak membuat Naruto meringis perih. Para staf mulai membenahi kerusakan-kerusakan akibat perbuatan nekat Sasuke sambil saling berbisik tentang perilaku anehnya.

.

.

.

FLASHBACK 3 HARI YANG LALU

Sakura berdiri di depan sebuah gedung besar yang unik. Arsitekturnya tradisional jepang, dengan pilar-pilar kayu kokoh yang dilingkari oleh ornamen ular raksasa yang terbuat dari tembaga.

Setelah pencarian panjang dari berbagai site dan jejaring sosial, Sakura akhirnya menemukan alamat kantor pengacara almarhum kakeknya yang ternyata ada di Tokyo. Bukan Osaka.

 **OROCHIMARU LAWYER**

Plat besar itu terpampang mewah di pagar rumahnya yang tinggi.

Satu hari yang lalu, dalam konsentrasinya yang melelahkan, Sakura berusaha mengingat siapa nama yang sempat tersirat dalam percakapannya dengan kepala pelayan Jiraiya's House.

 _...Orochi..._

Dengan sepenggal kata yang tak tuntas itu Sakura memantapkan niatnya dan mencari sungguh-sungguh artikel yang berkaitan dengan Orochi, walikota Osaka, Jiraiya, Pengacara, kuasa hukum.

Dan... disinilah dia sekarang.

Duduk di depan meja kerja Orochimaru.

Sakura mengamati orang itu baik-baik. Sepertinya dia kelihatan cerdas. Dan licik.

Matanya tidak enak dipandang, dan senyumnya sangat sinis. Rambutnya panjang lurus sepunggung.

 _Bukan tipikal seorang intelek_

Batin Sakura.

"Saya membawa dokumen-dokumen yang dapat membuktikan bahwa saya adalah Haruno Sakura, yang- merupakan cucu kandung dari beliau" jelas Sakura panjang dan diinterupsi oleh satu gerakan telunjuk kurus pria di hadapannya.

"Sakura-san. Saya sudah mengetahui profil anda. Sejujurnya, malam sebelum Jiraiya-sama meninggal, dia merubah isi wasiatnya. Yang, dengan sangat mendadak dan saya tidak tahu apa penyebabnya sebelumnya"

"Lalu?"

"Baik, kita kembali ke malam itu. Beliau, secara pribadi, menyuruh saya datang melalui Asuma-san. Setelah menyusun perubahan isi surat wasiat, yang, disaksikan langsung oleh Asuma-san dan salah satu dokter, surat wasiat itu sah secara hukum. Tapi"

"Tapi?" Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Sesampainya saya di kantor saya ini, waktu itu, wanitu itu, si penghisap darah, ehm, maafkan saya. Saya secara pribadi tidak menyukai Kurenai-san sejak awal. Ah, wajah anda terkejut. Tidak, ini cerita lama, yang sebaiknya tidak kita bahas, intinya, Kurenai-san bukanlah orang yang baik. Terutama pada almarhum"

Orochimaru meneguk kopi hitamnya sejenak dan mempersilakan Sakura meminum tehnya, namun Sakura menggeleng sopan dan menunggu lanjutan cerita Orochimaru.

"Ya, Kurenai-san sudah menunggu saya dan duduk tepat, saya ulangi, tepat di kursi saya ini. Bukan di kursi yang anda duduki sekarang, Nona. Dengan angkuhnya menyilangkan kakinya dan entah bagaimana, dia berhasil memanipulasi saya sehingga wasiat Jiraiya-sensei akan berlaku jika dan hanya jika anda sendiri yang datang kepada saya, Sakura-san"

 _Jadi itu sebabnya kenapa wasiat kakek tidak terpublikasi selama beberapa bulan ini..._

"Jika dia saja bisa memanipulasi anda saat itu, apa yang membuat anda tidak akan termanipulasi lagi nantinya?" Sakura menyelidik, cemas jika Kurenai akan menghalangi langkahnya lagi.

Orochimaru mengambil file dari dalam brankasnya lalu menunjukkan pada Sakura.

"Ini, Nona. Nama anda, diri anda, adalah senjata terbesar untuk saya, dan, untuk anda sendiri. Di dalam dokumen ini, anda akan bisa berkuasa sepenuhnya melebihi Kurenai-san, melebihi Asuma-san"

Sakura pikir mungkin Orochimaru tidak sejahat yang dia duga sebelumnya. Kini tekad Sakura semakin membara dengan Orochimaru di pihaknya.

"Ada sedikit keraguan lagi. Kenapa Paman Asuma menyetujui surat yang jelas-jelas memberatkannya? Maksudku, aset beliau otomatis berkurang jauh dari sebelumnya jika aku meraih semua ini bukan?" tanya Sakura setelah meneliti isi surat wasiat itu.

"Ah. Kurasa anda sudah sering bertemu Asuma-san bukan?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Dan bagaimana pendapat anda?"

"Dia baik. Sangat baik"

"Lalu?"

"Ya, dia selalu membantuku dan.."

"Nah, anda sudah menjawab pertanyaan anda sendiri. Percayalah Nona. Dengan pengalaman bertahun-tahun, saya dapat mengatakan ini dengan jelas bahwa Asuma-san merupakan partner yang sangat kooperatif dengan apapun keputusan positif almarhum"

Sakura berdiri dan menjabat tangan Orochimaru.

"Kita mulai besok"

.

.

.

FLASHBACK 2 HARI YANG LALU

Sakura melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya yang dihiasi heels tinggi krem keluar dari Jiraiya's House bersama kuasa hukumnya, Orochimaru.

Senyum dingin mengembang pada wajahnya yang puas dengan rapat yang baru saja digelar.

"Kau teruskan sisanya Orochimaru-san. Apapun yang bisa kau lakukan. Pemindahan aset dan lain-lain. Aku pergi. Dua hari lagi aku akan resmi tinggal disini"

"Baik" Orochimaru membungkuk hormat pada Sakura yang akan menaiki mobil.

Sebelum memakai kacamata hitam mahalnya, Sakura menatap tajam Kurenai yang menyilangkan tangannya karena kesal. Sangat kesal. Atas semua yang terjadi padanya. Asuma sendiri terlihat bingung dengan keadaan yang berputar cepat. Dia tidak tahu kenapa keponakannya tiba-tiba berubah sinis. Dia hanya bisa mengikuti hukum yang berlaku sekarang.

.

.

.

1 Hari yang lalu...

Sasuke. Seorang pria bahagia yang akan menyambut hari pernikahannya. Walau tubuhnya sangat lelah akan aktifitas-aktifitas padat di L.A Sasuke tidak bisa menahan diri untuk pulang lebih cepat.

Dan senyum tipisnya muncul saat melihat Sakura tengah berdiri di balkon dengan gaun putih tipis yang berkibar diterpa angin. Tunangannya itu membelakanginya dan sepertinya tidak menyadari kedatangan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengambil kameranya, dan mengambil gambar Sakura dari belakang. Cantik sekali. Manis. Dengan latar belakang berupa langit senja berwarna sephia.

Sasuke lalu memeluk Sakura dari belakang. Mencium tengkuk Sakura dan melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Sakura.

Sakura diam dan memejamkan mata.

...

"Sakura?"

"Iya..."

"Aku merindukanmu"

Tangan Sakura yang memegangi pagar besi bergetar dan dalam sedetik mencengkeram erat kerah kemeja hitam Sasuke lalu mencium bibir pangeran raven itu.

Sasuke, dengan sigap memeluk dan mengangkat tubuh Sakura di tengah lumatan bibir mereka lalu mereka pun menuju kamar.

Memeluk sisa kehangatan terakhir.

.

.

.

Pagi Hari

Sasuke terbangun dengan rasa pening yang amat sangat. Tapi setelah melihat selimut hitam yang berantakan karena kegiatan mereka semalaman mau tak mau membuat Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Entah kenapa, tadi malam Sakura begitu menggoda.

Mereka melakukan ritual cinta itu dalam keheningan. Ya, ada desahan. Tapi kali ini mereka melakukannya begitu dalam. Seolah saling merasa tidak ingin melepaskan satu sama lain.

Sasuke melihat sisi ranjangnya kosong.

 _Pasti sedang mandi_

Sasuke mengenakan celananya lalu berjalan menuju kitchen untuk mengambil air dingin.

Sembari meneguk dan menyalakan TV, mata elang Sasuke menangkap sebuah amplop coklat besar dari wedding hall venue mereka.

APPROVAL

Kata itu tercetak jelas di permukaan amplop.

Sasuke penasaran dan membuka amplop itu.

Yang terhormat, Klien kami

Haruno Sakura

Sehubungan dengan surat permohonan yang anda tujukan kepada kami tempo hari, tentang pembatalan seluruh komponen pernikahan yang terdiri dari Hall, Catering, dan lain sebagainya, maka dengan ini kami verifikasi bahwa permohonan anda telah dikabulkan.

Sayang sekali kami belum bisa memberi pelayanan terbaik kepada anda, namun keputusan profesional tetap dilaksanakan. Adapun biaya yang seharusnya akan kami kembalikan telah dengan sangat baik anda donasikan kepada perusahaan kami, maka kami ucapkan terima kasih banyak.

Semoga lain kali kami bisa melayani anda dengan sebaik-baiknya, dan semoga hari anda menyenangkan.

Tertanda,

Manajer

Untuk sekian detik Sasuke tercengang dengan isi surat tersebut. Dia membacanya lagi. Dan lagi. Mengecek lagi nama si klien, dan membacanya lagi.

Sasuke meletakkan gelasnya dengan keras pada meja kacanya lalu bergegas menuju kamar mandi mencari Sakura.

Tapi nihil.

Dia mencoba menelfon Sakura, tapi nonaktif.

Sasuke semakin panik dan menggeledah semua wardrobe di apartemen.

Sama sekali tidak ada peralatan Sakura bahkan benda sekecil apapun.

Kecuali

Sasuke melihat lagi smartphonenya.

Dan disana, dalam galerinya.

Ada rekaman suara Sakura.

Tangan Sasuke bergetar dan menekan ikon play pada file itu.

.

.

.

HARI INI

Sasuke putus asa. Selepas membuat kekacauan di studio, Sasuke bergegas menuju bandara. Di dalam pesawat menuju Osakapun di telinganya masih terngiang jelas kata-kata terakhir Sakura.

 _Dalam satu-dua menit pertama hanya ada keheningan dan isak tangis Sakura. Membuat hati Sasuke sakit._

" _Sasuke-kun... hiks..._

 _Jika memang takdir mempermainkan aku. Kita. Kenapa caranya kejam sekali. Astaga air mataku jatuh lagi._

 _Aku terjatuh terlalu dalam pada cintamu. Kau cahayaku, tempatku memandang lurus pada cahaya paling terang di dunia ini._

 _Tapi bahkan cahaya tidak akan ada tanpa adanya kegelapan. Ya, kegelapan itu mencengkeramku, membuatku kehabisan nafas, penglihatan sehingga hatiku hanya bisa melihatmu._

 _Sasuke-kun, kau cintaku._

 _Tapi dia juga cintamu._

 _Dia?_

 _Ya, janin dalam kandungan Karin. Dia buah hatimu. Anakmu._

 _JANGAN tinggalkan anakmu. Berjanjilah!_

 _Hanya itu yang paling tidak bisa kuminta darimu untuk terakhir kali._

 _Aduh, bagaimana caraku bisa menghentikan air mata ini.._

 _Setelah ini, jangan pernah mencariku._

 _Saat kita bertemu lagi aku akan sangat menghargai jika kau menganggap kita tak pernah saling mengenal._

 _Tapi jika kau membuka luka lama ini lagi dengan mengingatkanku akan hubungan kita, aku akan membencimu seumur hidup. Berjanjilah untuk hidup tenang bahagia tanpaku. Tanpa kenangan tentangku._

 _Dengan berakhirnya suaraku ini, berakhir pula cintaku padamu._

 _Aku tidak mau kau terbangun karena suaraku, karenanya sekarang aku sembunyi di balkon hanya untuk menyampaikan kata-kata ini. Sekali untuk selamanya._

 _Untuk terakhir kalinya..._

 _Aku mencintaimu, Selamat tinggal_

 _PIP_

.

.

.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, hati Sasuke hancur parah. Melebihi saat kakaknya Itachi memutuskan meninggalkannya dan keluarga.

Belum pernah Sasuke sesakit ini saat seseorang meninggalkan kehidupannya.

Sasuke tidak terima dan mencari Karin mati-matian untuk dibawa ke hadapan Sakura dan mengutarakan kebenaran.

Kebenaran?

Memangnya Sasuke tahu kebenarannya?

Tidak.

Bagaimana jika bayi itu memang anaknya.

Karin si biang keladi itu malah tidak muncul saat Sasuke mencari-carinya. Dengan berat hati Sasuke harus segera mencari Sakura di Osaka berharap dengan kata-katanya Sakura paling tidak mau kembali Tokyo terlebih dahulu.

.

.

.

BRAK!

Naruto menendang keras meja putih tak berdosa di hadapan Karin.

Naruto dan Shion berdiri murka tidak percaya akan cerita yang disampaikan Karin.

"Kau gila! Kau benar-benar murahan Karin!" bentak Naruto.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tega pada Sakura!" sambung Shion.

Karin hanya bisa menunduk dalam keterpurukan, "Jika bukan karena dia, aku tidak akan melakukannya sejauh ini. Aku tidak meminta kalian memaafkanku. Tapi aku minta kalian membantuku- membantu bayi ini memiliki Ayah kandungnya" jawab Karin mengelus perutnya yang membuncit kecil.

"Sialan!" Naruto pergi sambil membanting pintu.

Shion memandang pintu itu lalu melirik Karin yang mulai menitikkan air mata dan berkata, "Kau tahu kami tidak mungkin membantumu. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana dalamnya hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura. Kita semua tidak tahu. Tapi yang kita tahu sekarang, kau menghancurkan semua dan hanya menyakiti perasaan semua orang"

Shion pun berlalu dan pergi.

.

"Naruto..." Shion menghampiri Naruto yang sedang membasuh wajahnya pada wastafel taman. Rambut pirangnya yang basah menutupi ekspresinya yang sangat marah.

"Sial. Saudaraku sendiri menghancurkan hidup Teme. Aku harus bagaimana Shion?!"

Naruto memukul batang pohon palm dengan punggung tangannya dan seketika lecet. Shion menyentuh punggung tangan itu dan membalutnya dengan sapu tangannya.

"Bodoh. Harus berapa kali aku harus mengobati hasil kekasaranmu"

"Maaf"

"..."

"..."

"Karin ya Karin. Gak ada hubungannya denganmu. Yang menyakiti sahabat kita bukan kamu. Tapi Karin"

"Tetap saja"

Shion memandang wajah Naruto yang menunduk menghadap rumput hijau di pijakannya. Lalu tanpa suara Shion meraih tengkuk Naruto dan memeluknya erat.

"Shion.."

"Jangan terluka bodoh" Shion memejamkan matanya dan menyesali tindakan kecilnya yang bodoh ini.

Naruto tersenyum dan memeluk balik Shion."Terima kasih"

"Aku suka padamu" sahut Shion cepat-cepat melepas pelukannya dan memandang lekat Naruto yang mematung dalam sekejap.

"..."

"..."

"Ah, lupakan" Shion bergegas pergi tepat saat Naruto memegangi pergelangan tangannya yang mungil.

"Shion..."

Shion menunduk dengan pipi yang bersemu merah.

Naruto tersenyum. "Aku juga suka padamu. Sayang padamu..."

"... maaf, tapi sebagai sahabat"

Shion tidak menoleh sedikitpun. Matanya masih fokus pada hamparan rumput di bawahnya.

Sakit. Iya, dia ditolak. Kan?

"Shion?"

"Ahahaha. Bodoh aku cuma menghiburmu kakek peyot" Shion berdalih tertawa saat mata dengan bulu lentik itu berkaca-kaca.

GREP

Naruto cepat-cepat memeluk Shion. Shion berontak dari pelukan itu lalu berlari cepat.

"Naruto bodoh!" teriaknya dengan intonasi parau akibat menangis.

Naruto segera berlari mengejar Shion tapi tangannya terhalang cengkeraman tangan kekar lainnya. Naruto menoleh dan mendapati Nara Shikamaru di belakangnya.

"Shikamaru?"

"Aku mendengar ada keributan antara kau dan Sasuke. Ada apa?"

"Nanti kuceritakan" Naruto menarik tangannya tapi genggaman Shikamaru lebih erat lagi berbarengan dengan pertanyaannya yang kedua.

"Kau menyukai Shion?"

.

.

.

Sakura melirik wanita berambut pendek hitam yang duduk di sebelahnya di dalam Rolls Royce miliknya. Wanita itu terlihat anggun dan cerdas. Sama seperti pamannya Orochimaru.

Sakura memutuskan untuk memiliki seorang asisten pribadi karena sangat tidak mungkin jika Orochimaru menemaninya sepanjang hari. Bukan masalah gender, faktanya kini Sakura tidak peduli dengan kaki tangan berjenis kelamin apapun. Menurutnya saat ini hal itu sama sekali bukan hal penting. Ya, kuasa hukumnya yang setia pada almarhum kakeknya itu juga memiliki kehidupan lain menjadi pengacara orang lain kan? Jadi, tanpa tedeng aling-aling Sakura langsung saja setuju saat Orochimaru menunjuk keponakannya yang juga lulusan Fakultas Hukum Harvard.

"Shizune"

Shizune melirik bosnya yang tengah menyilangkan tangannya angkuh di atas dress elit Dior. Walaupun usianya beberapa tahun lebih tua dari umur Sakura, Shizune tidak ambil pusing dengan manner Sakura yang cuek. Shizune adalah orang objektif yang tidak gila hormat untuk meminta dipanggil Nona, Kakak, One-san, Shizune-san atau apapun.

"Ya?"

"Aku sudah melihat data di kantor tadi, Orochimaru melakukan tugasnya dengan baik tapi aku minta kau teliti lagi jangan sampai nama Kurenai masih tercantum pada hal sekecil apapun"

Shizune mengangguk, "Baik Nona. Ah, Oji-san berhenti dulu!" seru Shizune pada sopir Sakura.

Sakura mengikuti arah pandang Shizune, dilihatnya ada sekerumun security di depan gerbang Jiraiya's House sekitar 50 meter di depannya.

Shizune dengan cekatan menelfon kepala security mereka, Ibiki.

"Ada keributan apa Ibiki-san?"

" _Ada Uchiha Sasuke yang mencoba menerobos gerbang dengan mobilnya. Kami berhasil mengentikannya setelah dia melumpuhkan beberapa orang kita. Bahkan ada di antaranya yang kami larikan ke rumah sakit"_

Emerald Sakura tidak mampu menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

Shizune melirik Sakura meminta pendapat lalu lanjut berkata, "Apa dia- Uchiha Sasuke terluka?" tanya Shizune berhati-hati.

" _Iya. Maaf kami tidak punya pilihan lain. Dia sangat kuat"_

Jantung Sakura serasa berhenti berdetak sejenak lalu dia memasang poker face.

"Bagaimana Nona?" bisik Shizune.

Sakura menyilangkan tangan dan kakinya, "Biarkan Ibiki-san melakukan tugasnya" sahut Sakura dingin.

" _Uchiha Sasuke tidak mau pergi sebelum bertemu Nona"_ sambung Ibiki.

"Usir dia sebisamu. Aku tidak akan masuk rumah sebelum dia pergi" Sakura merebut ponsel Shizune untuk berbicara dengan Ibiki.

" _Apa sebaiknya kita panggilkan polisi?"_

"Tidak. Merepotkan saja" Sakura mengembalikan ponsel pada Shizune, "Kita tunggu saja sampai dia pergi" Sakura lalu memasang headset dan memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

"Nona... sudah tiga jam kita menunggu. Bagaimana kalau ki-"

"Jalankan mobilnya sampai depan gerbang" perintah Sakura.

Setelah mobil sampai di depan gerbang, Sakura turun dengan anggun memakai kacamata hitamnya lalu berjalan masuk.

"Sakura!" seru Sasuke seraya berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari cengkeraman security.

Sakura enggan menjawab dan terus berjalan melewati pria yang 'pernah' dicintainya itu.

"Sakuraaaa!"

Dengan hempasan terakhir Sasuke berhasil lepas dan berlari menyusul Sakura, menarik lengan wanita itu dan meraih pundaknya.

Sakura memandang lurus mata Sasuke dari balik kacamatanya tanpa sepatah kata apapun.

Sasuke tampak lusuh dan pucat. "Ayo pulang! Tempatmu ada di sisiku!"

"..."

Para security berhenti berlari atas perintah Shizune.

Sakura masih terdiam tanpa gerakan sedikitpun.

"Sakura kumohon!" Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura lalu memeluknya erat.

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya sedikit memberi kode pada Shizune. Shizune mengangguk dan para security pun berlari menangkap Sasuke untuk tidak bertindak lebih jauh lagi.

"SAKURAAA!" dengan perlawanan mati-matian, Sasuke tidak bergerak dengan empat pria besar yang mengapitnya.

Sakura, masih tanpa kata membetulkan blazernya yang sedikit kusut akibat pelukan Sasuke lalu berjalan masuk menghilang dari balik pintu hijau raksasa Jiraiya's House.

"SAKURAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Teriakan Sasuke membahana di balik punggung Sakura.

Wanita berambut merah muda itu segera berlari menuju kamar pribadinya yang berada di lantai tiga.

Dengan nafas yang tersengal, dia segera mengintip Sasuke yang sudah babak belur memukul rahang Ibiki lalu pergi dengan membanting pintu mobil keras-keras.

Di ambang jendela, Sakura hancur dan runtuh sudah pertahanannya.

Topengnya kini hilang. Raungan tangis Sakura pecah dalam gelapnya kamar raksasa bernuansa coklat tua.

Sakura memeluk lengannya sendiri dan jatuh terduduk di atas dinginnya lantai granit krem.

Sakura sakit.

Hancur.

Baginya, Sasuke lebih dari sekedar cinta.

.

.

.

Yeheeeyyy Konbanwaaa!

Halooo apa kabar minna-san..? rinduuu banget. Okay, kali ini Mother datang dengan sejuta alasan (lagi)

Hahahah

Kali ini lama banget gak update karena laptopnya rusak. Huhuhu. Kasian laptop jadul ini sudah menemaniku bertahun-tahun semenjak jaman kuliah dulu. Kasian... kasian... (sambil meluk dan ngelus-elus laptop dengan lebay) hahahahabisnya ngerjain ff di PC lain gak comfortable banget.

Wew, maaf ya konfliknya masih berat pake sadis pake tega. Kuharap minna-san masih mau setia ngikutin Eyes yaaa.

Aku akan selalu berusaha tidak mengecewakan minna-san.

Akhir kata, hontou arigatou minnaaaa... Love You

Review Please?

Mother CHANYOU


	13. Wind

… _**Tidak ada satu apapun yang lebih indah dan jahat selain sorot tajam matamu …**_

 **NARUTO, always belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

-Author alay mulai berimajinasi liar lagi. Kukuku-

WARN

Bad Sasuke, Lemon, Absolutely Rate M, AU, Typo, No Flame, Don't Like Don't Read

Kemarin Mother sudah pernah rekomendasikan instrumen 2nd moon ice pond. Nah kali ini masih dengan instrumen yang sama, coba deh intip youtube sebentar lihat 2nd moon ice pond versi cover dari Reynah. Dalemmmm banget (buat yang suka instrumen)

Well, happy reading!

.

.

.

Sudah berhari-hari Sasuke berdiam diri di rumah orang tuanya. Aktifitasnya hanya berkeliaran di sekitar rumah Sakura pada jam berangkat dan pulang kerja Sakura. Walau usahanya menemui Sakura selalu mendapat jalan buntu karena ketatnya sistem pengaman, Sasuke tidak bosan.

"Sasuke-kun... " Mikoto menepuk pundak putranya yang tengah duduk termenung di teras rumah menghadap taman.

Sasuke tetap memunggungi Ibunya dan terdiam.

"... apakah kau tidak ingin menemui Ayahmu hari ini?"

"Aku tidak ingin menyulut lukanya lagi" jawab Sasuke dari balik punggungnya.

Mikoto memandang sedih putranya dan akhirnya ikut duduk di samping Sasuke.

Mereka berdua terhanyut dalam suasana hening yang menyedihkan. Mikoto menarik kepala raven Sasuke untuk disandarkannya pada bahunya. Fugaku, sang Ayah, sang guru besar, tidak mau menatap anaknya lagi.

Jika dulu Itachi meninggalkan keluarga demi istri yang tidak direstui, kini beda. Fugaku yang sudah siap menerima Sakura sebagai pasangan putranya, malah terluka oleh sikap putranya. Lagi.

Mendengar kabar bahwa Sasuke menghamili wanita lain, Fugaku menampar Sasuke. Satu kali.

Dan itulah satu-satunya reaksi Fugaku pada Sasuke untuk terakhir kali. Fugaku mengurung diri di ruang kesenian dan menghabiskan hari-harinya dikelilingi kanvas dan cat.

.

.

.

Tiga Mercedes Hitam S-Class terparkir rapi di depan gerbang mewah rumah Uchiha. Seorang wanita berambut hitam turun dari mobil kedua diiringi sedikitnya enam bodyguard dari mobil lain.

Setelah dibukakan gerbang, mereka langsung memasuki rumah Uchiha dengan percaya diri.

.

Kepala pelayan memasuki area teras tempat Sasuke dan Mikoto dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Mikoto-sama.. hh. Hh.. ada tamu dari Jiraiya House ingin menemui Sasuke-sama"

Onyx Sasuke membulat dan segera saja dia berlari menuju hall depan. Berharap Sakura yang datang menemuinya. Namun sayang sekali, yang ada di depannya hanya segerombol pengawal yang pernah dipukulinya tempo hari. Plus asisten Sakura. Wanita berambut pendek hitam.

.

.

.

Setelah menyajikan teh, kepala pelayan dan pelayan-pelayan lainnya undur diri. Ingin cepat-cepat meninggalkan ruangan besar yang sangat mencekam itu.

Sasuke, Mikoto, Shizune, duduk berhadapan di ruang tamu yang biasanya juga sebagai ruang rapat grup seniman profesional, kolega Fugaku.

Sofa-sofa besar dan furniture-furniture mewah lainnya memenuhi hall itu. Dan bayangan matahari di luar terhalangi blinds jingga bercorak pohon Sakura dan menimbulkan shade-shade garis lurus menawan yang terpantul di wajah tajam Shizune.

"Baiklah, dengan segala hormat, kehadiran saya kemari adalah untuk menyampaikan pesan dari Nona pada Sasuke-sama"

Mikoto hanya bisa menahan nafas melirik ekspresi tak terbaca anaknya.

Shizune menunggu reaksi Sasuke untuk beberapa detik, lalu melanjutkan, "Nona sangat berterima kasih atas kebaikan-kebaikan anda selama ini. Maka dari itu..."

Dengan gerakan kecil kepalanya, pengawal-pengawal Shizune mengangkat 6 buah koper penuh berisi uang tunai dan meletakkannya pada meja marmer di depan Mikoto dan Sasuke.

Muka Mikoto memerah menahan gelak emosi atas perbuatan yang tersirat menghina tersebut.

Shizune buru-buru pamit dan hendak pergi saat Mikoto berdiri dengan ekspresi marahnya. Tapi lengan Sasuke yang mengenakan sleeveless top menghalanginya.

"Terima kasih" sahut Sasuke dan disambut Shizune yang menunduk hormat.

Mikoto terkejut dengan reaksi Sasuke. Dia tidak menyangka Sasuke mampu menerima penghinaan ini.

Dan ruangan besar itupun hening dan dingin lagi dengan dua orang yang semakin terpuruk sepi.

.

.

.

"Baik Nona... 5 menit lagi saya sampai di rumah"

TEP

Shizune memandangi ponselnya yang memampangkan nama Sakura.

 _Hhhh. Dasar orang-orang kaya. Tidak kusangka semurah itu harga diri seorang Uchiha. Kupikir akan sedikit menyusahkan untuk bernegosiasi dengan laki-laki itu. Aku bisa dimarahi Nona kalau sampai uang itu kembali._

Shizune mengehela nafas lega dan menyandarkan kepalanya. Setelah ini dia masih harus menjemput Sakura untuk berangkat ke kantor.

Baru sejenak bersandar, Shizune dibuat terkejut dengan Rolls Royce milik Uchiha sudah terparkir beberapa meter sebelum pintu gerbang.

Mobil Shizune melewati mobil yang kaca jendelanya tertutup itu dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi.

Tanpa ingin ada keributan lagi, Shizune memutuskan untuk segera sampai di gerbang dan menjemput Sakura lalu pergi.

Sakura keluar dari Jiraiya House dengan dress hitam tanpa lengan dan topi putih lebar menutupi wajahnya. Wanita itu berjalan cepat menuju Shizune sambil menanyakan hasil 'operasinya' terhadap Sasuke.

Shizune hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

Emerald Sakura sedikit bergetar saat melihat wajah Shizune. Sedikit kecewa mendengar kabar bahwa Sasuke menerima uangnya. Di satu sisi, dia ingin membayar kebaikan Sasuke dengan cara yang memang kurang pantas agar Sasuke pergi dari kehidupannya. Di sisi lain, di hatinya yang terdalam, dia ingin Sasuke menolak uang itu. Demi harga diri dan kenangan mereka.

Sakura menutupi wajahnya dengan topinya dan bersiap masuk.

Tepat.

Saat.

Mobil Sasuke melaju kencang dan mengurangi kecepatan di depan Sakura.

Seiring mobil itu melaju, ratusan juta yen terbang melayang berhamburan dari jendela mobil Sasuke. Saat mobil Sasuke mengurangi kecepatannya di depan Sakura, Sakura dapat melihat kilatan dingin mata tajam Sasuke yang marah. Terhina. Dan kecewa.

Angin kencang mobil Sasuke menghempaskan lembar-lembar yen dan topi Sakura.

Sakura tidak dapat menyembunyikan kekagetannya kali ini.

Dia berdiri kaku di tengah kertas-kertas berharga yang berterbangan.

Dan dalam sedetik, mobil Sasuke mengeluarkan suara kencang gas dan menghilang dari balik taman-taman cemara.

Lagi.

Dan ternyata, di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam. Dia benar.

Semua terasa lebih baik saat Sasuke menolak uang itu.

Tapi kilatan mata itu. Melukai hati Sakura melebihi apapun. Melebihi Karin dan segalanya.

Dunianya menggelap.

Sakura pingsan.

.

.

.

Malam itu juga Sasuke bertolak ke Tokyo. Pangeran kegelapan itu mengalami kehancuran hati teramat parah. Dia tidak akan pernah bisa membenci Sakura. Termasuk sikapnya hari ini yang dengan teganya merendahkan Sasuke dengan mengirimi sejumlah yen. Tidak, itu tidak sebanding jika dia memikirkan apa yang sudah dialami Sakura. Hanya saja... Sakura melakukan hal rendah itu demi kuatnya keinginan untuk tidak melihat Sasuke lagi. Itu yang membuat hati Sasuke terluka.

Di dalam apartemen yang pernah menjadi sarang mereka berdua, saksi bisu kisah cinta mereka berdua. Di tempat inilah semuanya dimulai.

Sasuke memasuki kamarnya yang luas. Bersih tak mempunyai cela.

Jari-jari Sasuke merayap merambati rak kaca kokoh yang menempel pada salah satu dinding kaca. Setelah menemukan sebuah lekuk, Sasuke memencet tombol disana dan dalam sekejap rak kaca itu bergeser dari tempatnya semula. Membuka sebuah ruangan kecil persegi berukuran 3x3 meter.

PIP

Ruangan kecil yang gelap itu kini terang benderang.

Cahaya lampu putih menerpa foto-foto frameless yang menempel di dinding. Objek foto-foto itu semuanya adalah Sakura. Tanpa kecuali.

Mulai dari saat gadis itu bekerja di cafe, malam pertama Sakura menginap di apartemen ini, dan berbagai hal-hal kecil penuh ekspresi cantik Sakura, hingga foto terakhir yang Sasuke ambil.

Foto Sakura dengan gaun putih tipis membelakanginya dengan background langit warna sephia.

Sasuke menyentuh foto itu perlahan dan ingatannya mengalir kembali pada kejadian itu. Malam terakhir itu. Dan suara terakhir Sakura.

Tangan Sasuke mengepal keras lalu jatuh tidak berdaya ke sisi tubuhnya.

Dan setitik air mata turun dari rahang tegasnya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Sasuke masuk kembali ke SS art studio.

Sasuke tidak memiliki ide apapun saat ini. Dan dia sudah memutus hubungan dengan kantor L.A. Saat ini mimpinya tidak ada artinya lagi. Dia ingin melanjutkan hidupnya yang lama. Kehidupan sebelum ada Sakura.

Untuk sementara.

Setelah meminta maaf pada seluruh staf termasuk security yang dikumpulkan pada aula karena sikapnya yang terakhir kali sangat terlewat batas, yang dengan sangat mengejutkan ternyata semua orang sudah merindukan bossnya. Daripada kecewa, marah, atau mempermasalahkan attitude Sasuke, orang-orang kantor sudah lega bahwa Sasuke sudah mau kembali.

Yang paling bahagia adalah Naruto dan Shion. Tentu saja, karena mereka adalah tiga serangkai sejak awal pembentukan studio.

Ya, Sasuke belum bisa tersenyum. Memang jarang tersenyum. Tapi, Naruto dan Shion selalu berusaha membuat Sasuke nyaman.

"Jadi? Apa yang ingin kamu lakukan sekarang Teme?" tanya Naruto sambil meminum jus nanasnya.

"Entah.." Sasuke menjawab dengan setengah hati sambil memainkan gelas berisi air dinginnya.

Shion menyeruput ocha dinginnya sambil melirik dua sahabatnya itu.

"Ne, ne.. jangan berpikir apapun deh saat ini. Sebaiknya kita semua kerja secara rilex dulu.. okey?"

Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafas panjang lalu menyandarkan kepalanya.

...

...

"Dobe, rasanya aku lebih baik nginap di rumahmu dulu untuk sementara ini" kata Sasuke masih memejamkan mata.

...

...

Hening.

Tidak ada yang menjawab.

"Hei! Aku bicara denganmu bodoh" Sasuke bangun dan menatap Naruto.

Tapi Naruto dan Shion dan hampir semua orang menatap ke satu arah di belakang kursi Sasuke.

Wanita berambut merah dengan kemeja teal dan jeans berdiri kaget dan menjatuhkan tasnya di ambang pintu studio utama.

.

.

.

Angin semilir membawa bunga yang berguguran di rooftop garden SS art studio lantai lima. Dari balik pintu kaca studio utama, Naruto, Shion, dan beberapa staf inti saling berusaha mengintip dalam kecemasan.

Di taman di luar sana, Sasuke menarik kencang lengan Karin dan menyeretnya menuju luar gedung.

Dengan kasar dilepasnya tangan Karin. Wanita yang ketakutan itu mencari pegangan pada pohon untuk menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya yang sedang kurang stabil karena sedang berbadan dua.

"Sasu-!"

"KAU-SEBAIKNYA-SEGERA MEMPERBAIKI MASALAH! Sasuke mendekat dan mencengkeram rahang Karin.

Dengan posisi seperti itu, Karin bahkan tidak bisa menggerakkan rahangnya untuk bicara. Sasuke menatap tajam mata Karin yang berkaca-kaca lalu melepas cengkeramannya.

"Masalah?! Ya, semuanya memang menjadi kacau! Tapi dia adalah bagian dari hidupmu Sasuke! Dia adalah belahan nyawamu!" Karin memegangi perutnya dan memprotes Sasuke keras-keras.

Sasuke terdiam melihat perut yang membuncit kecil di hadapannya. Terlintas pikiran iba pada Karin tapi dengan cepat dia menepis pikiran itu.

"Dengar jalang! Ini adalah perintah terakhirku untukmu! Bawa Sakura kembali kesini apapun caranya!"

Sasuke berjalan melewati Karin dengan angkuh.

Karin menangis hebat dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Sasuke gila!" teriaknya sambil meremas pinggiran rambut ikalnya.

Sasuke tidak peduli tapi matanya fokus pada tatapan-tatapan mata yang membelalak menuju pemandangan di balik bahunya.

Karin berjalan ke tepi rooftop dan menaiki dinding pagar yang hanya setinggi 1 meter.

Wajah penuh tangis itu menoleh pada Sasuke tanpa sepatah kata lagi.

"KARIIIN!"

Sasuke berbalik dan berlari menjangkau Karin yang sudah menghilang dari balik pagar.

Gerombolan orang-orang ikut menumpuk di balik bahu Sasuke.

Karin sudah tergeletak di area parkir bersimbah darah dengan posisi jatuh tengkurap.

Dengan cepat Sasuke menuruni bangunan itu melalui lift, sedangkan Naruto yang biasanya sangat kuat dan tegar entah kenapa tubuhnya tak mampu bergerak dan wajahnya pucat pasi melihat kondisi sepupunya. Shion membimbingnya untuk duduk dan meminta seseorang segera menelpon ambulance.

Shion mengelus punggung Naruto di saat dadanya sendiri bergetar hebat tidak percaya akan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

 _Karin benar-benar serius_

.

.

.

Lorong rumah sakit sangat sepi. Hanya ada cahaya lampu yang memaksa keluar dari balik dinding kaca buram. Sasuke terus mengumpat dalam hatinya.

 _Sial! Sial!_

 _Kenapa semua ini menimpaku?!_

 _Kenapa semua terjadi gara-gara aku!_

 _Siaaaalll!_

SREGGG

Pintu itu terbuka.

Sang dokter yang keluar dari dalam ruang itu membuka maskernya dan menyapa Sasuke. "Anda ayah dari bayi itu?"

Dengan segenap energi yang dikumpulkannya, Sasuke berusaha menjawab, "Apa dia, mereka berdua baik-baik saja?"

Dokter paruh baya itu tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Sasuke.

"Janinnya sehat. Mereka berdua sudah melalui saat kritis. Tolong jaga mereka baik-baik, si ibu benar-benar membutuhkan dukungan fisik dan moril yang kuat. Dia terlihat sangat stress" jawab dokter sambil berlalu dan mempersilakan Sasuke masuk.

Pikiran Sasuke benar-benar kusut sekarang.

Jika dia melihat wajah Karin sekarang, dia tidak akan bisa menarik diri lagi. Sedangkan hatinya masih dan selalu ada pada Sakura.

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya lalu setelah terdiam selama semenit, tangan itu akhirnya membuka handle pintu kaca buram.

Onyx itu memandang wajah Karin yang menatapnya sambil mengelus perutnya.

Tanpa kata, Sasuke berjalan perlahan mendekat ke ranjang. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa, Sasuke hanya bisa membisu dan menundukkan kepala memandang perban berdarah pada dahi Karin.

TEP

Karin menggenggam tangan Sasuke. Sasuke tidak bisa menarik diri sekarang.

"Ijinkan anak ini mendapatkan cintamu..." kata Karin lirih.

Ingin rasanya Sasuke berteriak tidak. Getaran hebat bergemuruh di dalam dadanya. Semua ini begitu menyesakkan. Bibir Sasuke terkatup rapat. Giginya saling menekan.

Sasuke menarik tangannya dari genggaman Karin, lalu berbalik sambil mengucapkan kata-kata berat yang dia harap tidak ingin didengarnya sendiri.

"Kau bisa tinggal denganku sampai dia lahir"

Mata Karin menampakkan cahayanya.

Saat Sasuke sudah sampai di ambang pintu, wanita itu menangis bahagia dan berkata, "Terima kasih"

Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan segera keluar dari ruangan itu.

Berat, perih.

Dia berlari menuju mobilnya dan pergi ke tempat yang jauh, menghindar dari semua bencana ini untuk sementara.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di Jiraiya House sedang terjadi pertemuan yang diadakan secara diam-diam. Kurenai menunggu saat suaminya dan Sakura berada di kantor.

Kurenai dalam masalah besar. Sebelum Sakura datang kemari, Kurenai sudah membuat perjanjian akan memasukkan grup investor besar secara illegal. Kenapa illegal? Karena grup itu ingin menguasai setidaknya 50% aset industri milik Jiraiya. Tentu saja hal itu dilarang, karena nilai maksimal aset orang luar jika digabungkan hanya 40%. Itu sudah termasuk aset semua investor lainnya.

Dan sekarang Kurenai berhadapan dengan pemimpin grup itu secara langsung. Seorang wanita cantik bernama Anko yang seumuran dengannya.

"Apa maksud anda membatalkan kesepakatan di antara kita?" tanya Anko tajam sambil menyilangkan kaki jenjangnya yang terlihat jelas dengan miniskirt navynya.

"Saya sudah mengirim surat resmi lengkap dengan penjelasannya-"

BRAK

"Anda tahu tidak ada kata 'resmi' di antara kita! Sejak awal kita bermain di dunia kotor, Nyonya!" Anko menggebrak meja dan menimbulkan suara keras di ruangan yang hanya berisi dua wanita itu. Semua pengawal dari pihak manapun dilarang masuk demi keamanan informasi.

"Ya! Dan anda tahu saya sudah tidak memiliki kuasa sebesar itu lagi untuk memainkan dunia itu sekarang!" Kurenai yang memang kasar ikut emosi dan balik membentak Anko.

"Anda tahu, orang-orang seperti andalah yang cepat mati di dalam dunia seperti ini" ancam Anko serius dan memandang lekat mata lawan bicaranya.

"Anda mengancam saya?! Sebaiknya anda cepat angkat kaki dari rumah ini. Kurasa anda sudah tahu letak pintu keluar!"

Anko membelalak. Dia tidak pernah diusir dengan cara yang tidak terhormat begini. Anko meraih Hermesnya lalu menyunggingkan senyum sinis tanpa kata apapun lagi.

Sesudah Anko pergi, Kurenai terduduk kaku. Jari-jarinya bergetar hebat dan keringat dingin mengaliri pelipisnya.

 _Aku pasti baik-baik saja_

 _Aku pasti baik-baik saja_

.

Malam itu, di sebuah kamar suite hotel di jantung Osaka, dua insan tengah berada dalam puncak bercinta mereka.

"Ohhh Oh... lebih dalam lagi.. Akh!"

"Lagi! Lebih cepat! Ah, Ah, Ahhhh!"

Rambut gelap si wanita tersibak dan menampakkan peluh serta seringai kenikmatan luar biasa.

Pria yang ada di belakangnya terus menusuk kewanitaannya dengan kecepatan ekstrim. Sudah 3 jam mereka bertahan melakukan ritual cinta itu dalam berbagai posisi tanpa sedetikpun si pria mengeluarkan kejantanannya.

"Ohhhhhh..." akhirnya Anko mencamai klimaks dan ambruk di atas bantalnya.

Si pria yang belum mencapai klimaks, memutar tubuh Anko menghadap padanya dan menusukkan kembali kejantanannya dan membuat Anko tersenyum pasrah.

"hhhh... Ahhh.. ini yang membuatku puas melakukannya denganmu. Kau tidak peduli aku sudah sakit atau apa... ahhh... kau pria yang sangat pas untuk partner seksku"

Anko menyentuh bekas luka pasangannya pada wajahnya saat si pria mengeluarkan kejantanannya dan dadaAnko pun penuh dengan cairan cinta mereka.

Pria itu duduk dan menarik punggung Anko agar ikut duduk menghadap dirinya.

Anko memiringkan kepalanya untuk mencium pasangannya. Lalu setelah seporsi ciuman panas, Anko memeluk dada bidang pria itu.

"Kita sudah melalui masa-masa sulit sejak bangku kuliah. Perbedaan status sosial, perbedaan prinsip, bahkan kita kini berperang dalam dua kubu yang berbeda. Tapi aku yakin kau pasti selamanya di pihakku" bisik Anko sensual di telinga pria itu.

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak peduli dengan posisimu sebagai bos besar atau apalah. Akan kuselesaikan dalam 3 bulan ini"

Anko melepas pelukannya dan mencium lagi bibir pasangannya.

"Jangan sisakan bukti. Lakukan apapun yang kau bisa. Wanita itu harus mati. Mengerti, Ibiki?"

Ibiki balas memandang Anko dan membaringkan wanita itu untuk melanjutkan aktifitas mereka lagi.

.

.

.

Resmi.

Sekarang Sasuke dan Karin tinggal bersama.

Karin melakukan apa yang terbaik yang bisa dilakukannya untuk bayinya dan Sasuke. Dia berhenti menjadi model dan tinggal di apartemen sepanjang hari. Memasak, dan aktifitas lainnya.

Ya, Sasuke masih menjalani hidupnya. Sperti biasa. Semuanya terlihat normal dari luar.

Dari luar.

Hanya Karin yang bisa merasakan.

Sasuke hanya merespon perkataannya jika memang diperlukan. Sasuke tidak pernah menatapnya. Tidak pernah mengajaknya bicara. Bahkan Sasuke membagi kamarnya yang luas menjadi dua ruang yang disekat.

Karin seperti tinggal sendirian di tempat itu. Tapi Karin tidak menyerah. Dia sudah mendapatkan Sasuke. Dia akan berusaha menjadi yang terbaik.

Bahkan Naruto tidak pernah berani membahas kehidupan Sasuke dan Karin. Semua orang sudah cukup terluka. Sekarang perasaan Sasuke sudah bias dan dingin. Tidak bisa merasakan apapun lagi.

Sedangkan Sakura, semakin berkembang dan fokus pada kehidupannya sekarang. Dia menjadi pemimpin muda yang cakap dan tegas. Tidak ada satu orang pun di Jiraiya House, kantor, maupun pabrik-pabrik yang pernah melihat Sakura tersenyum.

Tidak ada.

Hanya sebuah kamar bernuansa coklat yang menjadi saksi bisu tangisan, mimpi buruk, dan raungan kepedihan tengah malam yang dialami Sakura.

.

.

.

Konnichiwa minna-san... ahahaha

Telat lagi telat lagi. Masih ingat nasib laptopku kan? Sekarang died. Huhuhuhu

Makanya ini agak kesulitan karena harus nebeng laptop adek.

Makasiiiiiih banyak masih mau setia di ff ini it means a lot. Really.

Aku juga lagi banyak cobaan akhir-akhir ini. Kerjaan gak dibayar klien dll. Buat reader senior pasti pernah ya mengalami saat-saat pahit yang tidak menyenangkan kekeke. Sedangkan buat reader junior, hati-hati ya nanti kalau sudah masuk dunia kerja, yang penting semangat dan jadilah orang yang baik hati pada siapapun.

Well, selamat menikmati karya Mother yang kejam ini yaa. Haha.

Aku sudah punya alur buat endingnya kok. Jadi.. stay tune ya.

Aishiteru, Saranghae, Love You

Review Please?

Mother CHANYOU


	14. Truth

… _**Tidak ada satu apapun yang lebih indah dan jahat selain sorot tajam matamu …**_

 **NARUTO, always belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

-Author alay mulai berimajinasi liar lagi. Kukuku-

WARN

Bad Sasuke, Lemon, Absolutely Rate M, AU, Typo, No Flame, Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

Naruto melirik sosok jangkung rapuh di sampingnya.

Sahabatnya yang satu itu sudah 2 hari ini meringkuk di sofa. Alis pria blonde itu bertautan. Hatinya ikut merasakan sakit yang diderita Sasuke.

Sasuke berbeda dengan yang dulu. Kurus. Tidak tampak seperti orang yang pernah mengobrak-abrik seisi gedung. Menghajar guards dengan kendo. Bertarung dengan Naruto. Bukan Sasuke yang seperti itu lagi.

Naruto tidak bisa menolak kehadiran Sasuke yang datang pada saat-saat yang tidak bisa diprediksi. Kadang pagi buta. Kadang tengah malam. Kadang juga merebut kunci rumah Naruto dengan paksa padahal mereka sedang bekerja di studio.

Seperti saat ini. Sasuke menutupi hidung mancungnya yang kurus dengan lengannya menyembunyikan mata onyx sayunya.

"Dobe..."

"Apa"

"Kapan aku bisa berhenti memikirkan Sakura?"

Naruto mendengus, "Kau menanyakan hal yang mustahil dijawab. Atau yang mustahil kau sendiri lakukan"

Sasuke membuka kungkungan lengannya. Mata sayu itu menatap langit-langit kayu minimalis rumah Naruto.

"..."

"..."

.

.

.

Wanita berambut merah menyala di pantulan cermin kamar mandi menitikkan air matanya. Tubuhnya tampak kurus dan membuncit besar di perutnya.

3 bulan? 4 bulan? Atau 5 bulan?

Entahlah. Karin tidak bisa memastikan usia kehamilannya.

Stress akut.

Kantung mata mantan model ternama itu menghitam. Berbulan-bulan ini, ah tidak, baru 3 bulan ini, yang, terasa sangat lama tentunya, menyiksa Karin secara continue.

Tidak ada seorangpun yang peduli padanya. Naruto, Shion, Sasuke. Dia hidup sesukanya. Di apartemen Sasuke. Dengan rekening yang selalu penuh.

Inikah kehidupan yang diinginkannya? Berada di area Sasuke, bergelimang harta, dan sebagainya?

Semua hampa tanpa adanya satu kata pun dari Sasuke. Selalu merespon dengan jawaban-jawaban singkat dan kini berakhir dengan tatapan acuh yang semakin menjadi.

Tidak

Ada

Kalimat

Lagi

Di antara mereka berdua.

Karin membasuh mukanya sekali lagi dan menuju sofa untuk menyalakan televisi. Dengan tangan kurus yang malas, dia melihat breaking news tentang sebuah kecelakaan motor dengan tubuh jangkung yang tergeletak bersimbah darah di balik helm putih.

Karin berdiri tegak dan mendekati layar LED memastikan penglihatannya tidak salah.

Dalam sedetik Karin terjatuh lemas. Tubuh kurusnya tidak sanggup menahan getaran hebat shock yang dialaminya melihat berita itu.

Bibir Karin memucat dalam seketika dan bergegas keluar apartemen berlari menuju sebuah jalan di daerah Tokyo tempat kecelakaan itu terjadi.

.

.

.

"Konnichiwaaa" seru Shion masuk ke dalam rumah Naruto dan mendapati kedua sahabatnya tengah terkapar di atas karpet bulu coklat tebal milik Naruto.

Naruto melirik Shion sekilas dari balik pergelangan tangannya yang menutupi wajah.

"Bawa snack apa nenek tua?"

Shion mengacungkan kantong makanannya, "Okonomiyaki"

"Aaaah! Bosan sama telur. Aku maunya daging!" Naruto kembali menutup mukanya. "Kalau gak mau ya sudah" Shion melempar okonomiyaki tak berdosa itu ke meja pantry dan ikut berbaring di antara Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Aku rindu kalian"

"Lebih tepatnya rindu masa-masa menyenangkan kita" lanjut Shion.

"Iya. Aku hampir saja lupa saat kita merintis usaha ini sambil berkeliaran di kota tanpa ada tujuan" senyum Naruto mengenang masa lalu mereka.

Sebuah hening menyelimuti suasana di antara mereka secara tiba-tiba. Ya, saat ini kepahitan memang tidak mau beranjak dari mereka bertiga.

"Maaf teman-teman. Aku pergi. Bye" Sasuke meraih jaket jeans dan helm putihnya lalu menutup pintu dan meninggalkan dua sosok yang terdiam dalam kecanggungan.

KLAP

"..." Naruto melirik Shion yang ada di sampingnya.

"..." Shion membalas lirikan Naruto lalu mendengus kecil.

"..."

"..."

"Nenek. Kudengar kemarin Shikamaru melamarmu" Naruto melontarkan pertanyaan sambil memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Shion.

"Kau dengar dari siapa" sahut Shion jutek.

"Kamu jawab apa ke dia?" Naruto memandang Shion intens.

"Kenapa? Penasaran?" Shion melirik Naruto sekilas.

"..."

"..."

"... iya" jawab Naruto pendek disertai tatapan tajam.

DEG

Hati Shion serasa berhenti dalam sekejap dengan tatapan itu.

"...a-"

"Hoaaaa. Aku single sendiri dehhh!" potong Naruto seraya bangun dari tidurnya dan duduk absurd sambil memegangi poni pirangnya.

Shion menganga terkejut. Naruto menoleh pada Shion dan mengacak poni gadis pirang itu, "Selamat yaa nenek tua!" seru Naruto disertai cengiran khasnya.

"MAKASIH!" Shion bangkit dan menuju kamar mandi.

Naruto memandang punggung Shion yang menghilang dari balik pintu toilet. Masih ingat pertemuannya dengan Shikamaru kemarin senja.

" _Naruto, aku akan berterus terang. Aku tahu Shion menyukaimu. Tapi aku tidak akan membatalkan rencanaku untuk memintanya menjadi istriku malam ini"_

 _Sapphire Naruto berkilat sekilas. Puluhan kata siap dilontarkan pada kolega sekaligus teman baiknya itu. Namun mengingat betapa cantik dan antusiasnya Shion siang hari itu menanggapi rencana makan malam dengan Shikamaru, Naruto memutuskan menelan kembali deretan kalimat yang sudah berada di kerongkongannya._

" _Semoga berhasil. Nenek tua itu layak mendapatkan pria terbaik" Naruto mengumbar senyum pahit seraya menepuk bahu gagah pria sejati Shikamaru._

PLASH

Shion membasuh matanya yang memerah menahan gejolak tangis yang hampir saja meluap di depan Naruto. Dia juga mengingat kejadian tadi malam dengan Shikamaru.

 _TREK_

 _Pisau dan garpu steik Shion berhenti berdentang._

" _A, apa?" tanya Shion dengan nada terkejut._

" _Haruskah aku mengulangi lagi?" Shikamaru menyodorkan sebuah kotak beludru yang menganga dengan cincin emas berhias berlian._

" _Jadilah istriku. Aku melamarmu" Shikamaru memandang mantap mata Shion yang sulit ditebak._

 _Shion menunduk bingung dan tidak percaya. Dia meremas dress lavender yang dipakainya._

" _Kau tidak harus menjawab sekarang" lanjut Shikamaru. "Aku tahu kamu butuh waktu untuk berpikir"_

" _Tidak. Aku bisa menjawabnya sekarang" potong Shion mantap._

" _Aku tidak bisa menerimanya. Aku menyukai orang lain. Maaf"_

" _Naruto"_

 _Shion terkejut._

" _Dia kan?"_

 _Shion menunduk. Lagi._

" _Aku tahu karena aku selalu memperhatikanmu"_

 _Shion berusaha meraih gelas wine di atas meja namun tangan sigap Shikamaru segera menggenggamnya erat._

" _Beri aku kesempatan untuk mengubah haluan hatimu padaku" Shikamaru menatap wajah Shion sungguh-sungguh._

 _Shion balas menggenggam tangan Shikamaru dan berkata, "Walau mungkin aku dan Naruto tidak bisa bersatu, kamu tidak akan bisa mengubah arah mata angin hatiku. Maaf"_

 _Shion pergi dan Shikamaru melepas genggaman tangan yang hanya sekejap itu._

KLAP

"Kyaaaa!" Shion terkejut melihat Naruto sudah berdiri tepat di depan pintu toilet dan dengan hitungan detik memeluk Shion.

"Naruto! Apa-apaan kau!"

"Jangan menikah dengan orang lain" bisik Naruto dari balik bahunya.

Shion berhenti meronta dan merasakan aliran darahnya berhenti.

"Aku menyukaimu" lanjut Naruto.

Dan tanpa kata-kata lagi, dua insan itu saling memandang dan mendekatkan kedua bibir mereka perlahan lalu hanyut dalam sepi.

.

.

.

Sasuke meletakkan helm putihnya dan berjalan menuju lift. Dia tidak ingin pulang. Dia benci melihat wajah Karin dengan segala ekspresi yang membuatnya semakin muak.

Tapi entah kenapa perasaannya tidak enak.

TING

Pintu lift terbuka. Dan saat pria raven itu bersiap masuk, betapa terkejutnya Sasuke dengan pemandangan di depannya.

Karin jatuh terduduk bersimbah darah di area kakinya sambil memegangi perutnya.

"KARIN! Karin, ada apa ini?!" Sasuke segera membopong Karin dan meraih kunci mobilnya yang sedang dipegang Karin.

"Sa... Sasuke, tolong bawa aku ke Rumah Sakit Tokyo" pinta Karin dengan bibir yang memucat.

Rumah Sakit Tokyo? Bukankah biasanya Karin pergi ke Rumah Sakit Kaguya, Rumah Sakit elit khusus Ibu dan Anak? Ah, Sasuke tidak perlu berpikir panjang. Bawa saja Karin ke Rumah Sakit Tokyo sesuai permintaannya.

.

.

.

"Maaf. Dia telah pergi" sang Dokter menundukkan kepalanya hormat lalu permisi meninggalkan kamar.

Untuk Sasuke, kabar menyedihkan ini sangat menguntungkannya. Tapi tetap saja, sebagai manusia, dia memiliki nurani. Dia memandang Karin dengan perutnya yang sudah tidak membuncit lagi.

"... di.. dia bahkan belum sempat lahir di dunia ini dan Tuhan sudah mengambilnya..." air mata Karin mengalir deras. Dia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Tangan Sasuke baru saja bergerak perlahan untuk memegang bahu Karin tepat saat Karin berkata, "Maaf, kumohon pergilah. Aku ingin sendiri saat ini"

Tanpa berkata apa-apa Sasuke keluar dari kamar itu. Dia tahu Karin lah yang paling terpukul dengan kejadian ini. Wanita itu butuh privasi.

.

Mata Karin menatap nanar gorden kamar berwarna soft skyblue di sampingnya. Setelah mengusap air matanya, Karin memencet tombol untuk memanggil suster.

Beberapa menit kemudian, seorang suster datang sambil membawa kursi roda sesuai permintaan Karin. Dibantu suster itu, Karin menuju sebuah ruangan yang menjadi momok disetiap rumah sakit.

KAMAR MAYAT

"Maaf Nyonya, tapi bayi anda tidak ada disini.." tegur perawat itu.

Karin memandang lesu dan memaksa untuk tetap memasuki ruangan mengerikan itu.

"Aku mencari korban kecelakaan tadi siang"

Perawat itu memandang bingung dan akhirnya mengantarkan Karin pada sosok dingin yang terbaring kaku di sebuah pojok ruangan.

Dengan tangan gemetar, Karin membuka kain putih penutup wajah korban kecelakaan itu. Dia ingin memastikan bahwa apa yang dilihatnya di televisi tadi benar-benar nyata.

SET

"Ohhhh" Karin menutup wajahnya dan menangis hebat.

Perawat itu merasa tidak enak dan segera menutup wajah mayat itu lagi. Mereka bergegas keluar dan meninggalkan sosok yang ber name tag di pergelangan tangannya dengan nama

Suigetsu.

.

.

.

"Temeeeee!"

"Sasukeee!"

Naruto dan Shion berlari tergesa-gesa di lorong rumah sakit menuju Sasuke yang sedang berdiri di depan taman.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

"Hosh.. hoshh. Biarkan aku bernafas dulu" seru Naruto mengacungkan telunjuknya.

"Karin menelpon kami untuk datang kesini. Emergency" lanjut Shion dengan ekspresi serius.

"Hn. Ya, dia keguguran"

"Apa?!" seru mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Jadi... kamu... gimana donk?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke taman.

"Tapi lihat ini" Shion menunjukkan layar ponselnya yang berisi email dari Karin.

 _Datanglah segera. Tentang Sakura._

 _Karin._

Sasuke membelalakkan onyxnya dan tanpa jeda mereka pun segera menuju kamar Karin.

.

.

.

GREKK

Karin menoleh ke arah pintu dan mendapati personel yang dibutuhkannya telah lengkap.

"Kalian datang. Silakan duduk" sahutnya lemah.

Dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk, mereka duduk sambil menerka-nerka apa yang tengah terjadi.

"Tolong, jangan interupsi saat aku bicara dan, tolong, diamlah sebentar Naruto"

Naruto yang hendak mebuka mulutnya untuk bicara mengurungkan niatnya.

"..."

"... Kalian boleh menghakimiku setelah ini selesai. Kalian bisa memenjarakanku, atau membunuhku. Terserah."

"Aku tidak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi di dunia ini"

Tiga pasang mata di ruangan itu menatap Karin terkejut.

.

.

.

" _Kau! Sayang sekali aku tidak mau memukul perempuan. Tapi dengarkan aku baik-baik karena aku hanya akan mengatakannya satu kali. Kalau sampai Sakura tahu tentang ini, aku akan membuatmu menyesal walau kau adalah saudara Naruto. Dengar, satu-satunya kelemahanku adalah tidak memiliki kelemahan"_ _Sasuke pergi menerjang badai L.A dengan amarah memuncak._

 _Jari lentik Karin yang gemetar meraih kembali bungkus rokoknya dan mengambil satu batang sigaret dan menyulutnya._

 _Mata indah model pro itu terpejam sejenak lalu terbuka dan meneteskan sebutir air mata._

" _Fffuhhhh" Karin menghembuskan asap rokoknya dengan keputus-asaan terdalamnya._

 _KREEEET_

 _Karin memandang seseorang yang memasuki kamarnya._

 _Matanya berkilat, dan masih menahan air matanya._

" _You're smart, Bitch"_

" _Sudah cukup kan menyiksaku?!" bentak Karin pada sosok laki-laki berambut biru muda di depannya. Ya, kekasihnya, bukan, seorang kriminal L.A yang sudah terlanjur mengikat Karin selamanya dalam belenggu kegelapan._

" _Jangan berani-berani membentakku sayang. Kau tahu akibatnya kan? Ya, apa boleh buat. Siapa suruh Ayahmu menjadi pembunuh bayaran untuk membunuh kakakku" Suigetsu mencium Karin yang telanjang dengan kasar sambil meremas paksa kewanitaan Karin._

 _Ayah Karin memang seorang pembunuh bayaran. Tapi beliau ditugaskan untuk membunuh kriminal saja. Dan sayangnya tanpa sepengetahuan Karin, target terakhir Ayahnya adalah kakak dari kekasihnya. Setelah sukses dengan misinya, Ayah Karin yang sudah pensiun dan kekuatan fisiknya melemah dibalas dengan kejam oleh Suigetsu._

 _Suigetsu mengurung ayah Karin di suatu tempat di Jepang dan menyiksanya setiap minggu. Kecuali Karin mau menuruti setiap perkataan Suigetsu, ayahnya hanya akan dikurung. Tidak disiksa setidaknya._

 _Kelam_

 _Kehidupan Karin sangat kelam dan menyiksa. Setiap malam, bahkan saat drinya menstruasi dia kerap diperkosa oleh Suigetsu beserta teman-temannya. Jika dia menolak, Karin harus bersiap melihat video Ayahnya yang tengah disiksa._

 _Hingga pada hari berbadai itu, saat dirinya tengah menangis diperkosa Suigetsu di dapurnya sendiri di L.A, seseorang datang meminta perlindungan badai._

 _Sasuke._

" _Tidak. Jangan kemari, Sasuke!" rintih Karin dalam hati._

 _Suigetsu menyeringai melihat ekspresi Karin dan membaca ketakutan di mata wanita berambut merah itu._

" _Dia atasanmu bukan? Pria maskulin tampan yang membuatmu jatuh hati dan tergila-gila?"_

 _Karin diam memandang tajam disertai kengerian mendalam di ubun-ubunnya._

" _Well, aku akan membuatmu menjadi istrinya" sahut Suigetsu cepat sambil memuntahkan sperma sebanyak-banyaknya dalam kewanitaan Karin._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Dan terjadi. Karin hamil. Dan dia yakin 100% bahwa janin di dalam kandungannya adalah anak biologis Suigetsu. Karin tidak seks sama sekali dengan Sasuke. Dia hanya membuat Sasuke pingsan dan menelanjanginya. Tidak lebih dari itu._

 _Neraka berlanjut. Suigetsu ingin memeras Karin dengan memanfaatkan kekayaan Sasuke. Skenario berjalan mulus. Dengan akal busuk Suigetsu, Karin mendepak Sakura dari kehidupan Sasuke dan mampu meraih uang Sasuke._

 _Peristiwa itu membuat mental Karin down terus menerus._

 _Dia tidak bisa membuat cinta satu-satunya, Sasuke, tersiksa gara-gara dirinya. Berkali-kali Karin mencoba bunuh diri dengan menenggak obat-obatan, tapi selalu berakhir dengan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat serta penyesalan pada janinnya._

 _Karin, seorang wanita yang nakal mungkin. Tapi dia sangat menyayangi janinnya._

 _Harapannya hanya Sasuke. Walau hanya bersandar pada khayalan semu, tinggal bersama Sasuke sedikit meringankan penderitaannya. Tapi walau bagaimanapun mata Sasuke tidak akan pernah memandangnya. Selamanya._

 _Sampai Karin melihat Suigetsu tergeletak bersimbah darah bersama helm putihnya._

 _Sebuah keajaiban yang ditunggu-tunggu Karin selama ini._

 _Karin menangis bahagia._

 _Sampai_

 _Matanya menangkap pemandangan yang lebih mengerikan._

 _Seseorang yang mengalami insiden yang sama di tempat itu._

 _Sebuah mobil van yang menabrak Suigetsu, di dalamnya terdapat seseorang yang sangat disayanginya._

 _Ayah Karin._

.

.

.

"Entah bagaimana cara Ayahku kabur dari tempat Suigetsu menyiksa dia, yang jelas dia bunuh diri demi membunuh Suigetsu. Aku bergegas kemari tapi di dalam lift aku mengalami kontraksi parah yang sangat menyakitkan. Dan pada akhirnya aku kehilangan semua orang"

"Aku tidak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi di dunia ini"

Cerita Karin dimulai dan diakhiri dengan kalimat pedih yang sama.

Tiga pasang mata itu membelalak tidak percaya akan apa yang baru saja mereka dengarkan. Terlalu fantasi untuk dipercaya, tapi terlalu sakit untuk diabaikan.

Dan semua hal menjadi jelas sekarang.

Semua orang merasa terluka sekarang. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, ya kan? Itu pemikiran kalian kan?"

Sasuke menatap kaku mata Karin.

Naruto memandang Karin, "Kenapa kau tidak minta tolong padaku?!"

"Dan menambah jumlah orang yang terluka karenaku? Tidak"

"Selama ini kau juga korban?!" seru Shion.

Karin mengangguk pelan. Air matanya menetes pelan.

"Kau lihat? Kau mendengar semua ini kan?" Karin menggumam menundukkan kepalanya.

Sasuke, Naruto dan Shion bertanya-tanya apa maksud pertanyaan Karin barusan.

"... Maafkan aku Sakura. Sasuke tidak bersalah sama sekali"

Karin memandang sesuatu berbentuk persegi panjang yang ditempelnya di jendela di balik gorden tipis soft skyblue.

Sebuah tablet berukuran 10 inch tersembunyi apik dan memiliki posisi strategis untuk merekam seluruh percakapan tadi sekaligus tersambung dengan video call dengan sang tokoh utama.

Sakura.

Di seberang sana, Sakura, yang sepertinya tengah berada di kantornya menangis kaku tidak berdaya melihat seluruh kejadian itu. Matanya lurus mantap menatap mata Sasuke yang juga memandangnya intens.

Sekarang semuanya jelas.

Masalah terselesaikan.

"Sasuke-kun maafkan aku! Aku mencintaimu!" seru Sakura di seberang sana.

Sasuke tidak membuang waktu. Dia segera berdiri mendekati tablet itu.

Tepat

Saat

Objek gambar di dalam tablet itu terbelalak kaget dengan sesuatu di kantornya sana.

Ibiki, kepala penjaga Sakura, memasuki kantor itu dengan moncong pistol yang mengarah ke balik bahu Sakura. Satu keuntungan bahwa Sakura membawa device nya sejajar dengan tubuhnya sehingga orang-orang di kamar Karin mampu melihat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi disana seakan mereka ikut berada disana. Sakura memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat dan melindungi seseorang yang baru saja memasuki kantornya dari sisi pintu yang lain.

Kurenai.

"SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Teriak Sasuke.

"KYAAAAA!" Shion dan Karin berteriak ngeri melihat pemandangan di video itu. Sedangkan Naruto yang hendak menghampiri tablet itu juga mendadak terdiam terbelalak.

Sedetik.

Mereka berempat mencerna pemandangan mengerikan Sakura tertembak di kepalanya lalu video menghitam seketika.

.

.

.

 _To Be Continue_

.

.

.

Hiks

Haiiiiiiii. Wkwkwkw

Lama ya. Buangetttt.

Banyak banget alasan yang mau aku omongin. Tapi mending ga usah aja ya. Percuma ini. Wkwk

Hayooooo, kok jadi gini ceritanya? Bingung? Hehe... stay tuned deh pokoknyaaa.. sudah klimaks ini

Aku merindukan kalian sangatttttt.

Review, please?

Mother CHANYOU


	15. The Lost Sakura

… _**Tidak ada satu apapun yang lebih indah dan jahat selain sorot tajam matamu …**_

 **NARUTO, always belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

-Author alay mulai berimajinasi liar lagi. Kukuku-

WARN

Bad Sasuke, Lemon, Absolutely Rate M, AU, Typo, No Flame, Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

 _Intermezzo_

Mother begitu terserap dalam sebuah lubang kepahitan yang menjelma menjadi instrument berjudul "Bittersweet" Ost Me Before You, sebuah film romantis yang membuat lubang di dadaku semakin lebar setelah luka menganga tercipta akibat meninggalnya kucingku. Aku tidak bisa move on dari duka itu selama beberapa hari. Maaf. Aku memang lebay dan hopeless romantic hiks...

Btw, instrument di atas juga masuk di Eyes ya, kayak 2nd moon ice pond kemarin.

Met membaca...

.

.

.

Kurenai meyakinkan dirinya sekali lagi setelah terdiam selama tiga puluh menit di dalam BMW putih miliknya yang terparkir pada basement Jiraiya Corp.

Dia tahu bahwa waktunya tidak akan bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi. Dia tahu ancaman musuhnya, Anko, tidak lama lagi akan direalisasikan.

Membunuh Kurenai.

Dia tidak ingin menyakiti Asuma lebih dari ini. Kurenai memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan Asuma dan Sakura dan lenyap di antah berantah. Kabur. Mengganti identitasnya di luar negeri. Dan hidup dengan menutup semua tirai kehidupan masa lalu.

KLAP

Pintu BMW itu tertutup mantap. Kurenai berjalan menuju kantor Sakura untuk menitipkan pesan terakhir pada Asuma dan dia ingin memperingatkan Sakura akan adanya bahaya dari Anko.

Para staf memberi salam dan menunduk hormat pada Kurenai tanpa ada yang menyadari niat jahat Ibiki yang tiba-tiba, entah muncul darimana, berjalan tepat di belakang Kurenai.

Kurenai tidak menyadarinya. Dia memasuki pintu samping kantor Sakura tepat saat Ibiki memasuki kantor Sakura melalui pintu depan sambil mengarahkan moncong pistolnya pada Kurenai.

.

.

.

"Sakura! Sakura! Kumohon bangunlah!" Kurenai meracau menangis berlari mengikuti tim medis yang membawa Sakura ke ruang operasi.

"Nyonya dilarang masuk" seru salah seorang perawat menutup pintu dan lampu operasi pun menyala.

Kurenai terduduk lemas di lorong rumah sakit. Tidak berapa lama kemudian suaminya datang menghampiri dan membopong Kurenai untuk duduk di kursi.

"Ini semua gara-gara aku!" teriak Kurenai yang menangis di pelukan Asuma..

"Sssh... jangan menyalahkan dirimu. Sekarang yang terpenting adalah keadaan Sakura" dengan tangan yang masih bersimbah darah, Asuma menenangkan istrinya.

Darah? Ya. Kantor Sakura menjadi ruangan pentagon dengan aliran darah di dua sudutnya.

Setelah salah target, Ibiki bunuh diri. Keadaan kantor semakin chaos setelah semua orang melihat lubang peluru di belakang kepala Sakura. Sakura langsung tak sadarkan diri. Tubuhnya kejang pelan dan pernafasannya terbatas.

Kurenai memeluk Sakura berusaha menyadarkan Sakura tapi nihil. Dan disinilah mereka sekarang.

.

.

.

Sasuke menggila di sepanjang jalan raya menuju Rumah Sakit Osaka. Setelah sampai di bandara, dia langsung melesat cepat menggunakan Rolls Royce Fugaku yang sudah sengaja dipersiapkan oleh Mikoto. Mikoto dengan mata sembab berpesan untuk berhati-hati pada Sasuke.

Setelah berpisah dengan putranya, Fugaku dan Mikoto menyusul menggunakan Mercedesnya. Mikoto menangis tidak tertahankan mendengar telepon dari putranya siang tadi di Tokyo yang mengabarkan tragedi di kantor Sakura.

Dan disinilah mereka. Langit malam Osaka begitu kelam. Hujan deras mengguyur kota indah itu tanpa henti. Fugaku hanya bisa memeluk pundak istrinya untuk memberi kekuatan pada Mikoto.

CKIIIT

Mercedes yang mereka tumpangi berhenti tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa?!" tanya Fugaku pada drivernya.

"Fu-Fugaku-sama. Bu, bukankah itu Sss-Sasuke-sama?" jawab driver terbata-bata melihat pemandangan mengerikan di depannya.

Rolls Royce Sasuke remuk menabrak sebuah truk yang tergelincir jalanan basah.

Belum usai tangisan Mikoto, shock akan kejadian tak terduga itu membuat dengungan tidak jelas antara teriakan Fugaku, riuh kerumunan para pejalan kaki, serta halilintar yang saling bersahutan meramaikan orkestra tragedi malam ini.

Fugaku berlari menuju mobil Sasuke yang hancur. Mikoto, dengan kaki yang terseret mengekor di belakang suaminya. Fugaku membuka paksa pintu mobil Sasuke yang rusak dan tidak bisa terbuka. Dengan rasa keputus asaan terdalamnya, Fugaku memukul mantap kaca jendela Sasuke lalu menyeret tubuh lemah yang tergolek di dalamnya.

Tergeletak di dada Fugaku, Sasuke tidak sadarkan diri dengan separuh wajah berlumuran darah bercampur air hujan membasahi seluruh tubuhnya.

.

.

.

 _Terang sekali._

 _Apa ini? Pemakaman? Kenapa aku ada disini?_

 _Aku berjalan di jalan setapak di antara gundukan-gundukan berhias rumput hijau yang sangat bersih dan segar. Aku menghampiri sebuah air mancur di tengah plaza dan menyapa bayanganku. Aku yakin aku melihat wajahku. Mata hijau, rambut merah jambu, dan sedikit rona pink pada pipiku._

 _Aku membasuh wajahku dengan air dari fountain itu lalu berbalik dan mendapati ada dua duplikat yang persis sepertiku. Berdiri tepat di depanku dengan masing-masing ekspresi mereka._

 _Kiri. Wajahnya terlihat cemas. Khawatir. Atau bertanya-tanya? Entahlah._

 _Kanan. Menyilangkan tangannya di dada dan mengerutkan alisnya heran._

" _Apa?" tanyaku._

" _Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo segera ikut denganku" kata si Kanan._

" _Tidak. Masih banyak yang harus kau selesaikan. Tidakkah kau rasakan? Disini?" sanggah si Kiri sambil menyentuh dadaku. Aku hanya berusaha mencerna apa yang mereka katakan. Masih bingung sekali._

" _Katakan, apa yang kau rasakan disini?" tanya si Kiri lagi._

 _Tiba-tiba dadaku terasa hangat... panas... lalu air mataku meleleh tanpa sebab._

" _Aku... rindu" jawabku sesenggukan._

" _Benar... kau merindukan siapa?" tanya si Kiri._

" _Merindukan apa! Kau mau membuat dia lebih tersakiti lebih dalam lagi? Dia bahkan_ _sedang sangat rapuh di luar sana_ _" si Kanan menghempaskan tangan si Kiri dan rasa hangat di dadaku segera mendingin dan air mataku berhenti. Dalam sekejap aku merasakan bias._

 _Si Kiri memandang si Kanan intens. Begitu pula sebaliknya._

 _Aku berbalik dan memejamkan mataku._

.

Sakura terbangun.

Dengan rasa pening luar biasa.

Kamar tempatnya berada sangat bersih dan putih. Bernuansa peach kombinasi hijau muda. Aroma mawar menyerbak di seluruh ruangan dan menimbulkan perasaan menenangkan.

"...ra! Sakura!"

Sakura mencari sumber suara itu dan emeraldnya yang cantik menangkap wajah seorang laki-laki tampan berambut dan bermata gelap dengan perban mengelilingi dahinya.

"Kamu memanggilku?" tanya Sakura lemah.

Laki-laki itu memeluk Sakura.

Sakura tidak mau dipeluk seperti ini tapi dia tidak memiliki tenaga untuk menolak. Laki-laki itu mencium pipi Sakura dan memeluknya lagi.

"Apa yang terjadi pada dahimu?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya terjatuh saat ingin segera menemuimu. Dengar, aku merindukanmu" kata pria itu sambil membelai pipi Sakura.

Kali ini Sakura menyalurkan tenaganya pada tangannya untuk meraih pergelangan tangan pria itu agar berhenti menyentuh tubuhnya. Pipinya.

Pria itu menatap Sakura, "Kamu koma selama tiga hari dan... aku benar-benar ingin menatap matamu"

...

...

"Siapa kamu?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke tercengang.

Dan selanjutnya semakin membuat Sasuke kehilangan nyawanya.

"Siapa aku?"

.

.

.

Setelah lelah bergulat dengan para perawat, Sasuke menyeret tubuhnya yang masih sangat lemah akibat kecelakaan yang menimpa dirinya menuju kamarnya.

Suara-suara yang ditimbulkan riuhnya Naruto, Shion, Mikoto, Asuma, Kurenai dan entah berapa orang lagi yang menyadari bahwa Sakura telah sadar dari koma dan hilang ingatan. Dokter dan pasukannya yang bergegas memasuki ruangan untuk mengecek kesehatan Sakura, serta suara-suara alat medis yang berdentingan. Bagi Sasuke semua suara itu hanya background dari suara Sakura yang berdengung, menggema, dan mengulang-ulang di dalam kepala Sasuke.

 _Siapa kamu_

 _Siapa aku_

 _Siapa kamu_

 _Siapa aku_

BRUK

Sasuke terhempas berat pada ranjangnya. Dia tidak percaya Sakura kehilangan ingatannya. Ini tidak boleh terjadi. Tidak sekarang. Tidak selamanya.

"AAAAAARGGH!"

Sasuke meremas rambutnya dan tenggelam dalam kepedihan.

.

.

.

Senja menyelimuti ruangan besar tempat Sasuke bernaung. Dia masih tidak bisa menerima keadaan Sakura yang kehilangan ingatan. Haruskah Sakura mengalami kepahitan ini? Semua ini tidak akan terjadi seandainya Sakura tidak pernah kembali ke Osaka. Seandainya saja Karin tidak mencampur aduk masalah pribadinya pada Sasuke dan Sakura, seandainya saja Sasuke tidak pernah bertemu Sakura, paling tidak Sakura sekarang pasti sedang tersenyum dan menjalani kehidupan tenang yang bahagia di sudut Tokyo.

Sasuke merasakan pening menjalar pada lukanya. Bukan luka yang berarti jika dibandingkan dengan luka tembak yang dialami Sakura, tapi... Sasuke harus menanggung luka fatal akibat kecelakaannya tempo hari. Sasuke menyentuh alis gelapnya tepat saat Mikoto masuk ke kamarnya.

"Sasuke-kun..."

Sasuke membaringkan kepalanya dan menerawang langit-langit putih yang memantulkan cahaya senja di luar sana.

Mikoto menyentuh kening Sasuke dan meraih tangan Sasuke.

"Trauma" kata Mikoto.

Sasuke menggerakkan onyx gelapnya yang indah pada wajah Ibunya.

"Dokter mendeteksi adanya trauma mental yang sangat dalam pada saraf Sakura. Jelas semua hal yang sudah dilaluinya terlalu berat untuk Sakura. Bahkan jika dia berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk mengingat semuanya, ada suatu tekanan yang pada akhirnya akan mengalahkan pejuangannya itu. Dalam diri Sakura yang terdalam ada rasa tidak ingin mengingat apapun. Dan rasa itu berhasil menguasainya sekarang"

Sasuke tahu persis tekanan apa itu. Itu pasti rasa sakit dan kecewa yang diderita Sakura gara-gara dirinya. Walau pada akhirnya kebenaran telah terkuak, tapi itu tidak sebanding dengan rentang waktu saat Sakura terkurung sepi.

Mikoto mengelus punggung tangan Sasuke yang masih penuh luka.

"Cukup kuat untuk menguasai rasa cintanya padaku?" tanya Sasuke balik dengan tatapan yang tersirat seperti memohon agar Ibunya mampu menjawab hal yang sebaliknya.

"... Oka-san tidak tahu"

Mikoto bangkit lalu mencium kening Sasuke dan keluar dari kamar.

Sasuke menutup matanya dengan pergelangan tangan sembari mengambil nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya dengan berat.

Dan air mata mengalir satu per satu.

.

.

.

Esok harinya.

Sasuke berjalan menuju vending machine untuk sekaleng soda. Ya, dia tahu dia tidak diperbolehkan meminum minuman berkarbonasi itu. Tapi masa bodoh. Bukan itu yang terpenting sekarang.

Sasuke belum berani menjumpai Sakura lagi. Terlalu sakit untuknya. Rasa sakit itu tidak bisa dijelaskan. Itu menyangkut kenangan, perasaan, hati, cinta, tawa, wajah cantik Sakura, darah, keringat dan air mata.

Tapi rindu itu terlalu egois untuk diabaikan. Sekembali dari vending machine, Sasuke melewati lorong sepi, berjalan sepelan mungkin menuju depan kamar Sakura dan onyx indahnya menangkap pemandangan seorang wanita cantik dengan wajah manis sedang memandang kosong jendela yang menghadap ke taman.

Sasuke tidak bisa membohongi hatinya. Dalam terkatupnya bibirnya, Sasuke ingin tersenyum menikmati wajah Sakura yang cantik. Yang teduh. Yang membuatnya jatuh cinta.

Lalu wajah indah itu menoleh ke arahnya. Ke arah Sasuke. Emerald dan onyx bertemu. Cukup lama. Satu menit dan rasanya belum ada yang ingin bergerak.

Nafas Sasuke terasa tercekat. Betapa dia, sangat, amat sangat ingin menyongsong sang putri dan membawanya pergi dari sini tapi tidak. Bukan Sakura ini yang ingin dia habiskan sisa waktunya selamanya.

Sasuke mendecih dan memalingkan kepalanya menggenggam erat kepalan tangannya lalu bergegas kembali ke kamar.

.

.

.

Esok harinya lagi.

Sasuke keluar dari ruangan dokter yang menangani Sakura dengan perasaan kesal. Jawaban orang-orang tidak ada yang mampu melegakan hatinya.

Sakura amnesia.

.

.

.

Esok harinya.

Hari ini Sasuke tampak sedikit lebih segar, walau perban di dahinya belum mau beranjak. Dia melangkah menuju kamar Sakura dengan sebuah buku tebal di tangannya.

TOK TOK

"Iya?" suara merdu Sakura dari dalam kamar membuat dada Sasuke bergetar.

"Permisi?" Sasuke menaikkan alisnya sambal mengintip dari balik celah pintu.

Sakura bingung. Sasuke masuk perlahan. Dokter bilang Sakura menderita amnesia anterograde apalah yang mana membuat Sakura tidak akan bisa mengingat kejadian kemarin setiap kali dia terbangun dari tidur.

"Hai. Aku Sasuke" Sapanya.

"Hai. Aku Sakura"

Sakura?

Sakura tersenyum manis dan menunjuk sebuah buku yang kelihatannya selalu tergeletak di samping bantalnya. Buku besar itu terbuka pada halaman pertama yang bertuliskan biodata dan foto Sakura.

"Setidaknya aku bisa memperkenalkan namaku dengan bermodal foto ini. Aku bisa saja mengatakan Hai aku Himawari jika yang tertulis disini adalah Himawari. Ya aku tidak begitu tahu, asal kamu tahu" Sakura tersenyum.

Sasuke ikut tersenyum. Sebuah kehebatan dengan intelenjensi sepintar itu Sakura berusaha meringankan beban orang-orang di sekelilingnya dengan tidak terus-menerus bertanya Siapa aku, Siapa kamu.

"Tidak apa. Apa aku boleh berada disini? Tanpa alasan khusus sebenarnya. Aku hanya ingin ngobrol denganmu" tanya Sasuke.

"Iya. Agak sepi disini. Akan menyenangkan memiliki teman… ummm.. Saa…su?"

"Sasuke"

"Sasuke. Iya. Maaf"

"Tidak apa. Jangan minta maaf"

"Hehe. Iya. Jadi, Sasuke, ceritakan tentang luka di kepalamu?" Sakura memiringkan kepalanya penasaran dengan perban di dahi Sasuke. Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya dan melihat ke atas sekejap lalu memandang Sakura dengan senyum.

"Kamu ingin tahu? Oke. Jadi aku adalah orang yang sangat ceroboh. Siang itu di café, aku melerai pertengkaran seorang waitress dengan sekelompok pria nakal yang mencoba menggodanya"

"Menggoda?"

"Iya, menggoda. Mereka mesum sekali. Kamu lihat, aku tidak bisa melihat gadis sebaik itu diserang sekumpulan orang jahat jadi aku berusaha membelanya" Sasuke menghentikan ceritanya. Dia tersenyum simpul melihat Sakura begitu berbinar mendengar tiap kata yang dilontarkannya.

"Lalu saat aku bersiap memukul pria-pria itu, mereka berhasil menyerangku"

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya sedih.

"Dan bagian yang memalukan adalah, gadis waitress itu mampu melumpuhkan orang-orang jahat itu tanpa bantuanku. Dia sangat keren, cantik dan kuat. Sayangnya aku hanya bisa mengambil gambarnya saja lewat kameraku"

Sakura tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata. Dia menjawabnya dengan pandangan mata yang sangat bermakna. Dia mencerna. Dia mengolah data. Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan jutaan pertanyaan melalui matanya.

Sakura merasa semua yang dikatakan Sasuke merupakan data. Bukan cerita. Data yang nantinya akan diterjemahkan otaknya menjadi sebuah memori.

Tapi tidak. Belum. Mata Sakura dingin lagi. Kondisinya terlalu lemah untuk mengolah data itu.

Sakura tersneyum simpul lalu meletakkan kepalanya pada punggung kasur.

"Kamu bosan ya?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menggeleng pelan dan menikmati wajah tampan Sasuke.

Hatinya hangat. Tidak. Panas, penuh rindu. Rasanya sosok di depannya itu luar biasa indah. Sakura menikmati tiap lekuk rahang, dagu, leher, poni, alis gelap, dan mata tajam itu.

"Apa…aku boleh memegang tanganmu?" tanya Sasuke berhati-hati.

Lagi-lagi Sakura menjawabnya melalui matanya. Diam. Sakura bukannya menolak atau mengijinkan Sasuke menggenggam tangannya. Sakura hanya penasaran. Apakah hangat itu akan muncul lagi ketika kulit mereka bersentuhan.

TEP

Bukan hangat lagi.

Debaran di dada Sakura meningkat hebat. Panas. Terlampau panas. Pipi Sakura memerah.

Sasuke melepas genggamannya dan membuat gejolak Sakura berhenti seketika.

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu"

Sasuke menyerahkan buku tebal yang dibawanya masuk tadi.

Buku dengan cover putih itu dibuka Sakura perlahan. Alis Sakura bertautan semakin dekat.

Halaman pertama berisi foto Sasuke dan Sakura. Lengkap dengan biodata persis seperti yang dia miliki di sebelah bantalnya.

Halaman kedua lebih seperti narasi pendek disertai foto Sakura berbalut seragam waitress di sebuah café.

 _Hari pertama aku bertemu dengan gadis tercantik yang pernah aku lihat di dunia ini. Sebuah raga penuh pesona, cantik, kuat, dan hebat._

Dengan perlahan namun pasti, Sakura membuka halaman kedua. Sebuah foto wajahnya yang tengah terkejut dengan background taman.

 _Wajahmu sangat lucu. Dan pertemuan-pertemuan kita memang aneh._

Jemari Sakura mulai bergetar dan membuka halaman ketiga. Fotonya mengenakan kemeja putih Sasuke di dalam apartemen.

 _Aku menyukaimu. Selalu._

KLAP

Sakura menutup buku itu keras-keras. Air matanya mengalir tanpa dikomando.

"Sakura! Apa kamu mengingatnya?!" Sasuke berdiri dan memegangi bahu kecil Sakura.

Sakura mundur mengelak dari tangan Sasuke lalu memencet tombol bertuliskan "always press here if you need anything" di samping bednya.

"Kepalaku sakit sekali! Dan rasanya disini sesak sekali!" Sasuke menyentuh dadanya lalu menutupi wajahnya yang berderai air mata.

Sasuke membuka kurungan tangan Sakura dan meraih dagu kecil wanita itu dan suaranya serak memohon sebuah keajaiban dari Sakura.

"Tolong jawab aku! Apa ada sedikit saja kenangan kita yang muncul di benakmu?!"

"Tidak! Tidaaak! Jangan paksa aku. Aku mohonnnn!" Sakura berontak.

"Sakura, aku mohon!" Sasuke geram dan mengertakkan giginya.

"Pergiii!" teriak Sakura.

"Kumohon kembalilah Sakuraa"

"Pergilaaah!"

"Saku-!"

"Kami akan menanganinya. Tolong antar Uchiha-san kembali ke kamarnya" perintah seorang dokter pada perawat sambal mendekat dan sibuk mendiagnosa Sakura yang histeris.

Sasuke menepis tangan yang terulur padanya dan pergi dengan hati yang sangat terluka. Usahanya gagal hari ini. Setelah membanting pintu kamarnya, Sasuke terduduk di lantai bersandar pada pintu di belakangnya. Dia memukul lantai granit dengan geram.

.

.

.

Esok harinya.

"Hai. Aku Sasuke"

Sasuke masuk lagi dengan keras kepala ke kamar Sakura hari ini. Kantong mata pangeran raven itu sedikit menghitam. Dia tertekan. Dia sangat merindukan Sakura.

"Hai, aku Sakura" jawab Sakura dengan senyum polos seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa kemarin. Dan senyum itu sangat menyakitkan untuk Sasuke.

Sasuke duduk dan menengok sekitar. Dilihatnya album pemberian Sasuke berdiri di sudut cabinet putih. Sakura mengikuti arah mata Sasuke.

"Hm? Kamu tertarik dengan buku itu?" tanya Sakura.

"Iya. Sedikit. Aku penasaran apa kamu sudah membacanya?" tanya Sasuke balik.

Sakura menggeleng. "Orang-orang menulis ini" Sakura menyodorkan buku wajib Sakura yang ada di sebelah bantalnya yang setahu Sasuke itu buku yang berisi hal-hal dasar tentang identitas Sakura, serta hal-hal yang bisa dilakukan atau tidak boleh dilakukan oleh Sakura.

Tulisan terakhir di buku itu berbunyi, jika sedang dalam keadaan tertekan, kurang sehat, atau ragu, Sakura dilarang membuka buku putih itu.

"Padahal aku penasaran dengan isi buku itu. Saat seseorang melarang kita, akan semakin penasaran, bukan?" Sakura tersenyum tipis.

Sasuke tidak mengerti. Bagaimana bisa tingkat kecerdasan Sakura yang tidak berkurang sedikitpun bisa melupakan hal terpenting milik mereka. Cinta mereka.

"Kenapa tidak kamu baca saja buku itu? Sekarang?" kata Sasuke.

"Aku sedang sedikit lelah. Lagipula mereka menulis hal ini tentu ada tujuannya, bukan? Aku tidak ingin merepotkan siapa-siapa"

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang. _Sakura, bagaimana bisa kamu melupakanku? Bagaimana bisa._

Sasuke dan Sakura membahas hal-hal ringan sampai Sakura menguap karena kantuk.

"Kamu bisa tidur" ucap Sasuke.

"Hmmm… aku mengantuk sekali…"

Dan beberapa menit kemudian Sakura tertidur. Sasuke tidak ingin meninggalkan ruangan itu. Dia masih sangat merindukan Sakura walaupun sosok Sakura berada hanya 80 cm di depannya.

1 jam…

Seorang suster datang mengecek temperatur kamar dan berbasa-basi sedikit dengan Sasuke kenapa Sasuke tidak kembali ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat. Sasuke menggeleng pelan lalu suster itupun pergi.

2 jam…

Sasuke sedikit lelah. Dan pening di kepalanya sangat menyiksa. Dia menyetuh alisnya lalu Sakura bergerak pelan dalam tidurnya dan mulut kecilnya yang pink sedikit terbuka.

Sasuke mendekat perlahan. Menyibakkan poni Sakura, mengelus pipi hangat itu, lalu…

Dengan sangat perlahan.

Bahkan suara nafas pun tak terdengar…

Sasuke mencium bibir lembut itu.

….

Masih sama hangatnya… hanya saja… kali ini dada Sasuke merasa himpitan semu yang membuatnya mengernyitkan alisnya pahit.

Sasuke memandang mata yang tertutup di depannya lalu mencium pipi dan kening Sakura.

"mmmmm…." Sakura mengerang perlahan. Sasuke segera bangkit dan duduk di kursinya.

DUK

Jari Sakura menyentuh buku wajibnya dan terbangun.

Dengan rasa pening luar biasa.

Kamar tempatnya berada sangat bersih dan putih. Bernuansa peach kombinasi hijau muda. Aroma mawar menyerbak di seluruh ruangan dan menimbulkan perasaan menenangkan.

Sakura dengan emeraldnya yang cantik menangkap wajah seorang laki-laki tampan berambut dan bermata gelap dengan perban mengelilingi dahinya.

Sakura buru-buru membuka buku di sebelahnya, "Hai. Aku Sakura" katanya tergagap lalu tersenyum pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengatupkan bibirnya tidak mampu berkata-kata.

"Siapa kamu?"

"Hai, aku Sasuke"

Sasuke menengadah ke wajah Sakura dan memaksakan senyumnya. Sakura tersenyum dan memulai sebuah topik ringan yang sangat tidak relevan dengan keadaan sebelum-sebelumnya. Dan Sasuke hanya bisa mengikuti irama si hilang Sakura.

.

.

.

1 minggu kemudian.

Tidak ada gunanya menyuruh si keras kepala Sasuke untuk diam. Sasuke dengan penuh ketangguhan memaksa Fugaku, Mikoto, Asuma, dan pihak RS untuk menjadikannya dan Sakura berada dalam satu kamar yang sama. Dan kini mereka berada dalam satu villa yang sama. Dalam kamar dan nuansa yang sama dengan kamar sebelumnya.

Mikoto sering menemani mereka bersama staf RS yang selalu siaga dengan alarm Sakura.

Dan sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali dua insan itu saling memperkenalkan diri tiap saat Sakura membuka mata dari tidurnya.

Di satu hari, onyx Sasuke yang sedang mengamati Sakura sedikit bersinar saat Sakura yang sedang sangat sehat membuka halaman ke sepuluh buku putihnya. Halaman dengan foto Sakura mengenakan apron saat sedang berada di luar studio kampusnya.

Di satu hari Sakura hanya membuka halaman kedua lalu menutupnya lagi.

Di satu hari, Sakura hanya mengintip buku putih itu lalu membatalkan niatnya.

Di satu hari Sakura membaca seluruh album itu sampai halaman terakhir yang berisi fotonya memakai dress putih membelakangi Sasuke berdiri di balkon apartemen berlatar belakang langit sephia. Tanpa hasil. Tanpa reaksi. Hanya pijatan di pangkal hidungnya mengurangi pening kepala, lalu sepi dan kosong lagi.

Hingga di suatu sore, hujan deras. Villa sangat sepi. Hanya ada Sasuke dan Sakura. Staf RS yang berjaga di pavilion sebelah yang terdiri dari satu dokter dan sepasang perawat sepertinya tengah lelah dan tertidur.

Sasuke juga tertidur.

Sakura melangkah ke sudut cabinet dengan kaki telanjangnya. Dia membetukan dress putihnya yang sedikit kusut lalu duduk lagi di kasurnya sambal melirik pria berambut raven yang tengah tertidur pulas di kasur sebelahnya yang jika Sakura tidak salah dia mengenalkan dirinya bernama Sasuke.

Sakura membuka halaman pertama.

 _Benar. Namanya Sasuke._

 _Dan aku Sakura._

Halaman kedua…

Halaman ketiga…

Halaman ke dua puluh lima dan air mata mulai mengenangi pipi Sakura.

 _Seberapa dalam ikatanmu denganku Sasuke? Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan semua ini? Melupakanmu?_

Sakura menutup bibirnya dan menangis dalam hening. Dia tidak ingin Sasuke terbangun.

Sakura meremas rambut sampingnya betapa dia ingin ingatannya kembali.

Sakura menutup lagi buku itu. Dia tidak sanggup melanjutkan.

Lalu diapun menutup matanya menuju dunia dimana dia tidak khawatir karena telah amnesia. Dunia mimpi.

.

.

.

 _Terang sekali._

 _Apa ini? Pemakaman? Kenapa aku ada disini?_

 _Aku berjalan di jalan setapak di antara gundukan-gundukan berhias rumput hijau yang sangat bersih dan segar. Aku menghampiri sebuah air mancur di tengah plaza dan menyapa bayanganku._

 _Aku membasuh wajahku dengan air dari fountain itu lalu berbalik dan mendapati ada dua duplikat yang persis sepertiku. Berdiri tepat di depanku dengan masing-masing ekspresi mereka._

 _Kiri. Wajahnya terlihat_ _penasaran_

 _Kanan._ _Memandangiku dengan wajah serius._

" _Apa?" tanyaku._

" _Semoga ini menjadi pertanda baik" ucap si Kiri._

" _Semoga" lanjut si Kanan._

 _Lalu sebuah angin berhembus kencang dan meleburkan dua duplikatku itu menjadi kelopak-kelopak sakura._

 _Aku membalik badanku dan menutup mata._

.

.

.

Sakura terbangun tiba-tiba.

Kamar itu gelap. Tapi dengan pasti dia melihat Sasuke di seberang sana. Mengamatinya dengan tatapan tajam di sudut sofa.

Sakura tidak ingat kenapa Sasuke bisa terluka dan memiliki perban di dahinya.

Tapi.

Sakura.

Ingat semuanya. Dirinya, Yamato-san, Sasuke, Café, Naruto, Shion, Karin, Studio, Sasori, Kampus, Mikoto, Jiraiya, semuanya. Bahkan Sakura mengingat Ibiki yang masuk ke dalam kantornya dan mengarahkan moncong pistol ke arah Kurenai di belakangnya dan Sakura berlari melindungi Kurenai dan semuanya menghitam dan Sakura merasa tertidur begitu lama.

Oh tidak. Sakura ingat. Dia pernah kembali dari amnesia. Di tempat ini juga. Di depan Sasuke juga. Beberapa hari yang lalu.

Sasuke bangkit dengan cepat dari sofanya dan memegang erat tangan Sakura.

Sasuke mencium ganas Sakura dan Sakura membalas lidah Sasuke yang menjelajahi rongga mulutnya. Sakura menangis. Lalu mundur.

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku sebodoh ini? Maafkan aku, Sasuke. Maafkan aku yang begitu egois!" Sakura menangis di pelukan Sasuke. Suara hujan di kegelapan malam menjadi background irama mereka.

Sasuke menengadahkan wajah Sakura pada dirinya lalu setelah meraih dagu Sakura Sasuke melumat habis bibir pink itu lagi. Sakura kesulitan mengambil nafas lalu mundur lagi.

"Berapa lama yang terakhir kali aku sadar?"

Sasuke mengusap air mata Sakura dan menjawab, "Yang terakhir kamu kembali selama 10 menit dan itu yang terlama. Sebelumnya hanya 3 menit lalu menghilang lagi"

Sakura terbelalak dan menangis lebih keras lalu memeluk leher Sasuke erat-erat. Betapa dia sangat merindukan aroma maskulin Sasuke.

"Maafkan akuuu… maafkan aku… untuk segalanya" rintih Sakura.

Sasuke menarik Sakura agar menatap matanya. "Seumur hidupku aku tidak akan menyerah untuk membuatmu kembali. Bahkan aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku setiap hari. Setiap kali kamu membuka mata"

Sakura meraih dagu Sasuke dan mencium, menggebu-gebu. Dengan kedua bibir yang masih berkutat, Sasuke naik ke ranjang Sakura melepas kemejanya. Pun Sakura, jemari lentiknya juga sibuk membuka kancing depan dressnya.

Sasuke yang telanjang dada menggigit penuh nafsu pundak bening yang baru saja terekspos di depannya.

Sasuke tenggelam di belahan leher Sakura yang kini terbaring sempurna dan Sakura melenguh pasti, meremas dan memeluk punggung yang selama ini menampung rindu sebesar samudera.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Eyyy… ey!

Haloooo. Hahaha. Haduh haduh. Gimana ya? Ya ga gimana-gimana #bego

Selaluuuuu merasa sangat berterima kasih sama reader sekalian yang mauuuu meluangkan waktu mampir, review, menunggu, nagih-juga, wkwk, sama ff ini.

#ojigi

Mother harap minna-san benar-benar enjoy sama cerita ini dan please tetap ikuti sampai akhir yaa… chapter ini sedikit lebih panjang. Gapapa kan? Ehehe #geje #lambai_tangan

Untuk SasuSaku, aku sudah greget pingin nulis lemon chapter besok huahaha #pervert gapapa kan? Mereka udah lama loh ga enaena #mwahahaha

BTW ada yang suka BTS dan EXO ga? Karena… sayasuka sayasuka!

Ada sedikit quiz. Tadi di sepanjang cerita ada kalimat yang berhubungan dengan BTS. Kalau Army pasti tahu. #optimis heheh. Selamat mencari. Gomenasai ada sampahya Korea bernama CHANYOU disini. Huhuhu.

Yass. Review please?

Mother CHANYOU


	16. Sakura's Soul

… _**Tidak ada satu apapun yang lebih indah dan jahat selain sorot tajam matamu …**_

 **NARUTO, always belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

-Author alay mulai berimajinasi liar lagi. Kukuku-

WARN

Bad Sasuke, Lemon, Absolutely Rate M, AU, Typo, No Flame, Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

Sakura meremas tengkuk Sasuke keras-keras saat kejantanan Sasuke menerobos kewanitaannya.

Sakit.

Tapi amat sangat

Menyenangkan.

Sakura merindukan rasa itu. Rasa dimana dia dapat memiliki Sasuke seutuhnya.

Sasuke aktif memaju-mundurkan tubuhnya sambil menenggelamkan hidung mancungnya pada belahan leher Sakura yang memerah dan penuh hickey.

Sakura menahan suaranya yang sangat erotis dengan mencium pundak basah Sasuke di depan wajahnya.

Sasuke berhenti. Sakura memerah. Dengan juniornya yang masih ada di dalam Sakura, Sasuke mengangkat wajah tampannya dan membelai pipi halus Sakura.

"Kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu, bukan?" tanya Sasuke

Sakura tersenyum manis dan merengkuh wajah Sasuke untuk menciumnya. Sasuke menghisap bibir mungil itu sekejap lalu mengangkat wajahnya lagi.

"Sakura, aku cinta padamu"

"Aku juga menc-"

CUPPP

Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura tanpa aba-aba dan melanjutkan kegiatannya di bawah sana dengan menggebu-gebu.

Sasuke bangkit lagi dan memutar tubuh Sakura menungginginya. Sasuke memasukkan lagi juniornya dan ikut menunduk di atas punggung Sakura.

Dengan perlahan sekali, kedua tangan Sasuke meraih helai-helai rambut Sakura yang berjatuhan di kedua sisi wajahnya. Lalu dalam sedetik dia menarik kasar rambut pink Sakura ke atas kepalanya.

"Sakit, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke waspada.

Sakura menggeleng, "Aku merindukan kekasaranmu"

"Lanjutkan, aku mohon" jawab Sakura tulus.

Sasuke menepuk pantat Sakura keras lalu melanjutkan aktifitasnya.

"Uhhhh…" rintih Sakura.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti" kata Sasuke.

Sakura menoleh ke belakang dan tersenyum.

Sasuke memeluk Sakura dari belakang dan telunjuknya meraih nipple kanan Sakura dan menekannya kuat.

"Akh!"

Lagi. Sasuke menarik nipple pink itu sekuat mungkin dan memutarnya. Menekannya. Memutarnya. Menggeseknya.

Sasuke melepas juniornya dan duduk lalu menghadapkan Sakura pada tubuhnya.

Sakura sangat panas.

Wajahnya memerah padam. Keringat membasahi seluruh permukaan tubuh langsingnya.

Sasuke memandangi nipple kanan Sakura yang memerah dan tegang di saat nipple kiri masih pink merona.

"Suka?" tanya Sasuke sambil memutar nipple kanan Sakura dari depan.

Sakura menjawab dengan sebuah wink dan desahan manis. Sakura meraih dagu Sasuke perlahan dan mendekatkan kepala raven itu pada nipple kirinya.

Sasuke menyeringai. Dia menaikkan Sakura ke pahanya dan memasukkan juniornya. Sasuke menuntun Sakura untuk menggerakkan pinggulnya naik-turun cepat. Bibir Sasuke menggesek nipple kiri Sakura saat tangan kiri Sasuke bermain dengan nipple kanan.

Sakura mendesah hebat. Sensasi di bawah sana luar biasa kasar, jahat, dominan.

Sasuke akhirnya meraup dada kiri Sakura dan menjilati ganas nipple kiri itu. Benang-benang Saliva berkilat membentuk pola abstrak berdiameter 6 cm dengan titik centernya tepat berada di nipple kiri yang ikut tegang.

"Keluarkan padaku, Sakura"

Sakura tak kuasa menjawab. Dia hanya bisa naik-turun berkecepatan tinggi dan setelah 5 menit kemudian orgasmenya keluar.

"AAAhhhhhhhhhmmmmm…. Mmmmmhhhhhhh" Sakura ambruk di dada bidang Sasuke.

Sasuke yang belum puas lalu menidurkan Sakura dan menusukkan lagi junior kerasnya pada kewanitaan Sakura yang sangat basah.

"Ah! Ahhhh! Akh!"

Suara Sakura tidak bisa berhenti sepanjang permainan Sasuke yang konstan selama 25 menit.

Dan cairan putih itupun memenuhi rongga Sakura.

"Hhhhh… hhhh. Sudah cukup, Sakura?"

Sakura menggeleng.

Sasuke tersenyum. "Itu baru wanitaku"

Sasuke menunggingkan Sakura lagi dan ritual mereka berlanjut berjam-jam kemudian.

.

.

.

Sakura memandang wajah damai Sasuke yang tertidur lelah setelah peperangan mereka di ranjang. Sasuke berhasil memberi Sakura cairannya sebanyak 8 kali tanpa beristirahat sekalipun.

Luar biasa.

Pipi Sakura merona.

Betapa dia sangat mencintai Sasuke.

Dan pipi itu memerah.

Padam.

Dialiri air mata.

Sakura menutup bibirnya agar tangisannya tidak terdengar oleh Sasuke.

Sakura menutup penuh tubuh Sasuke dengan selimut lalu dia berjalan telanjang menuju kamar mandi.

Dengan cepat dia masuk ke dalam shower membersihkan tubuhnya. Air hangat mengaliri rambutnya, wajahnya, lehernya, pundaknya, nipplenya.

Sakura memegang kedua dadanya dan jarinya menjalari nipple yang dicium Sasuke itu. Sakit. Merah. Perih sekali. Sasuke tidak main-main dengan lidahnya. Sakura menikmati setiap sensasi sentuhan lidah Sasuke pada nipplenya dan menengadah ke atas. Menangkap air shower yang menjatuhinya.

Sakura lalu menunduk dan membasuh kewanitaannya yang lengket oleh air Sasuke. Ada setitik air itu yang menempel di ujung jari manis kanan Sakura. Sakura memandanginya dan mencium mesra jari itu.

Sakura bukan jatuh cinta lagi. Lebih dari itu Sakura menggilai Sasuke. Baginya, kebahagiaan Sasuke adalah yang terpenting.

Sakura menangis lagi.

Dan berdiri sakit di dalam shower.

.

.

.

Sakura berpakaian rapi dan cantik memakai sweater merah maroon dan mini skirt putih pola bunga. Di depan perapian sambil memutar Debussy yang menenangkan, Sakura mebalikkan halaman demi halaman buku putih Sasuke.

Lagi-lagi air mata Sakura menetes melihat perjuangan keras Sasuke untuk membawa ingatannya kembali. Sakura sampai pada halaman terakhir dan dengan cepat membalikkan halaman kembali pada halaman pertama yang berisi foto Sasuke dan foto dirinya.

Didekatkannya bibir Sakura pada foto Sasuke dan mengecup kecil foto itu. Mata Sakura yang masih basah berlinang air mata memandang ruangan hangat bernuansa klasik berbata merah dan berfurniture kayu oak.

 _Tuhan, jangan buat aku tertidur_

Mata Sakura menangkap buku wajibnya. Perasaannya campur aduk melihat buku wajib yang dibawanya keluar kamar diam-diam agar Sasuke tidak terbangun.

 _Tuhan, aku Lelah_

 _Tolong buat Sasuke bahagia_

 _Tolong jangan buat Sasuke kehilangan cahayanya yang berharga._

.

.

.

FLASHBACK beberapa hari yang lalu.

Sakura terbangun. Teringat semua kenangannya. Tapi kamar sangat sepi saat itu.

Sakura merindukan Sasuke. Dimana Sasuke? Sakura harus segera menemui Sasuke selagi ingatannya datang.

Sakura membuka handle pintu sedikit tepat saat terdengar suara beberapa orang sedang berdiskusi di depan perapian.

"Kami mohon Dokter, tidak adakah cara lain?" tanya Fugaku.

"Anda adalah dokter terhebat di Jepang. Tolong bantu kami" sambung Mikoto.

"Tapi Tuan, Nyonya, kalau tidak dilakukan, dia akan berkembang menjadi tumor yang sangat buruk pada saraf otak beliau"

Sakura ingin melihat wajah Sasuke yang membelakanginya namun yang terlihat hanya siluet rambut ravennya yang dibias cahaya jingga dari perapian.

"Kalau ini masalah finansial, percayalah, itu bukan suatu masalah" lanjut Kurenai.

"Sebutkan harga anda, Dokter" kata Asuma.

Dokter itu menggeleng.

"Kita harus mencari alternatif lain, Dokter" ucap Naruto yang diiyakan oleh Shion.

. . .

"Sudahlah kalian. Ini kan bukan akhir dari segalanya" jawab Sasuke akhirnya.

 _Apa? Apa yang mereka bicarakan?!_ Batin Sakura

Suasana hening untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Tidak ada yang membuka percakapan lagi. Suara yang terdengar hanya detik jam kuno dan kertakan kayu bakar. Dan setelah lima menit lamanya, Sasuke membuka suara.

"Dokter, catat ini, aku bersedia kehilangan mataku"

Sakura jatuh terduduk lemas dan kembali ke kasurnya dengan hati yang hancur. Jadi ini sebabnya mengapa Sasuke sering memegangi alisnya dan mengernyit kesakitan. Matanya sedang mati secara perlahan.

Sasuke akan kehilangan matanya?!

Cahayanya?!

Sakura pingsan di atas tempat tidur dan melupakan hal itu esok harinya.

FLASHBACK end.

.

.

.

Sakura menaikkan lututnya dan memangku buku putih besar Sasuke. Dengan Lelah, Sakura menempelkan pipinya pada halaman berisi foto Sasuke. Lelah sekali. Sakura tidak mau tidur. Sakura tidak ingin terbangun dan melupakan hari ini. Hari dimana mereka bersatu dalam rengkuhan cinta.

Sakura tidak mau tidur.

Dan Sakura tertidur.

Menangis.

.

.

.

Sasuke selesai berbenah diri dengan cepat agar bisa segera menemui Sakura yang entah ada di ruangan mana. Setelah merapikan kasur Sakura, Sasuke melangkah keluar dari kamar dan mendapati Sakura tertidur pulas dengan tubuh mungilnya yang tengah meringkuk terduduk di sofa besar kulit.

Sasuke duduk menghampiri Sakura perlahan. Menikmati pemandangan cantik perempuan di hadapannya.

Sasuke tersenyum simpul dan betapa hatinya dipenuhi cinta untuk Sakura.

Dia harus mengenang wajah Sakura sejelas mungkin agar dia bisa mengingat raut mempesona ini di sisa umurnya kelak.

Sakura harus bahagia. Dia harus berjanji untuk berbahagia dan memiliki keluarga yang diimpikannya.

Sakura harus bangga dengan kehidupannya kelak. Dan Sasuke berniat menghilang dari kehidupan Sakura setelah matanya diambil nanti.

Sasuke menitikkan satu butir air mata. Dia membelai pelan pipi Sakura.

"Mmm"

Sakura terbangun.

Onyx indah beradu pandang dengan mata emerald di depannya.

Sasuke cepat menoleh ke kiri menyembunyikan air matanya.

Sakura bangun perlahan.

"Siapa kamu?" tanya suara bening dari sang pemilik rambut merah jambu.

Sasuke mengusap pipinya yang basah. Setelah menggigit keras bibir bawahnya yang bergetar, Sasuke menghadap ke wajah Sakura lagi dan menyerahkan buku wajib Sakura.

"Halo, aku Sasuke"

Jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

Sakura memandang wajah asing di depannya dan tersenyum meraih buku wajibnya.

Mereka berpandangan dan dibias jingga perapian.

Yang satu murni. Bersih. Tanpa emosi apapun.

Yang satu meraung pahit jauh di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam.

.

.

.

"Sasuke brengsek! Aku bilang aku akan berusaha mencari donor terbaik dan yang paling cocok untukmu!" teriakan Naruto menggema di sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas di pavilion itu.

Yang diajak bicara malah asyik mengambil gambar taman dari balik jendela. Dengan santainya Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan menunjukkan kameranya pada Naruto sambil bertanya, "Bagaimana menurutmu? Bagus kan?"

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat lalu meraih SLR mahal Sasuke dan membantingnya ke lantai granit gelap itu.

Sasuke tidak marah, murka. Dia hanya memandang mata Naruto dan Shion sekilas lalu duduk menyilangkan tangannya pada tengkuk sambil memejamkan mata.

"Kalian tidak perlu cemas dan repot-repot cari mata pengganti buatku. Kalian sudah mendengar perkataan Dokter sendiri bahwa gen untuk mataku sangat langka bukan?"

"Langka bukan berarti tidak ada, kan?" sahut Shion.

Sasuke hanya menaikkan bahunya malas lalu membuka matanya memandangi empat sisi ruangan persegi panjang yang penuh dengan foto menempel pada dindingnya. Penuh sekali. Sasuke mengisi ruangan itu dengan banyak foto yang mayoritas adalah foto Sakura dan pemandangan alam sejak mereka tinggal di pavilion itu.

"Sasuke!" sambung Naruto.

Sasuke memiringkan tubuhnya membelakangi Naruto dan Shion dan melambaikan punggung tangannya menyuruh mereka berdua keluar dari kamar itu.

Naruto jengkel dan akhirnya keluar dari kamar dengan langkah kaki lebar-lebar karena marah. Shion memandang sedih raven Sasuke yang mencuat dari balik kursi putarnya dan ikut keluar dari kamar.

Sasuke membuka matanya dan memijat pangkal hidungnya menahan air mata sambil tersenyum pahit.

Dia tahu ini yang terbaik.

Sasuke tahu dia tidak mempunyai pilihan.

.

.

.

Sakura terbangun. Berjalan di sepanjang lorong pavilion dan mendengar suara ribut-ribut seorang lelaki di dalam suatu ruangan. Sakura mengintip dari balik tirai tebal berwarna merah maroon.

 _Kenapa mereka bertengkar?_

BRAKK

Sakura terkejut. Laki-laki berambut pirang itu membanting kamera dan lawan bicaranya pergi duduk di sebuah kursi putar hitam yang terlihat mahal.

Sesaat setelah beberapa interval akhirnya laki-laki pirang itu keluar ruangan dengan ekspresi murka disusul kemudian gadis berambut pirang panjang ikut keluar dengan muram.

Sakura yang penasaran berjalan sangat pelan menuju pintu ruangan itu. Pelan sekali. Pelan.

Dan tiba-tiba dia melihat wajah Sasuke dari samping sedang memijat pangkal hidungnya sambil tersenyum pahit.

Dan setetes air mata dari pemilik mata onyx itu membuyarkan seluruh amnesia Sakura.

Sakura dengan cepat dan sigap segera membalikkan badan dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding sebelah sambil menutup mulutnya agar tangisannya tidak terdengar. Air mata deras membasahi wajah Sakura. Sakura mengingat semuanya. Termasuk mata Sasuke.

Sakura mengintip sekali lagi ruangan Sasuke dan mendapati pemandangan memilukan Sasuke yang berdiri menatap dinding penuh foto Sakura sambil menangis diam-diam. Satu tangan Sasuke bersandar pada dinding dan satu tangan lainnya memegangi kedua kelopak matanya.

Sakura tidak tahan lagi.

Sakura berlari keluar pavilion dari pintu belakang dan berlari kencang menerjang badai yang tengah mengamuk di luar pavilion membasahi padang rumput luas yang berbatasan dengan hutan cemara dan danau biru di seberang.

Sakura berlari kencang. Tanpa alas kaki. Hanya mengenakan dress putih sleeveless selutut.

.

.

.

Mata sapphire Naruto menatap tajam badai di luar sana sambil mencengkeram erat pagar pembatas balkon lantai dua. Naruto memeras otak memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar dia mendapatkan donor sesuai gen Sasuke. Seluruh keluarga Sasuke sudah diperiksa Dokter dan anehnya tidak ada satupun yang cocok dengan mata Sasuke.

Naruto sedang akan masuk rumah tepat saat dia mendengar kecipak air di atas rumput yang diinjak cepat oleh seseorang. Dia menoleh dan mendapati gadis berambut merah muda lari menerjang hujan di luar sana.

"Apa-apaan Sakura!" Naruto mengeraskan rahangnya dan berlari menyusul Sakura.

.

.

.

Sakura tidak peduli.

Dingin

Gelap

Petir menyambar dimana-mana

Dingin

Sakit

Sakura tidak merasakan sakit pada kakinya yang lecet akibat menerjang bebatuan, kerikil, lumpur dan sebagainya. Sakura kesakitan pada sisi yang lainnya.

Hatinya.

Sakura tidak mampu melihat pemandangan yang barusan dilihatnya.

Pemandangan Sasuke menangis.

Sangat menyakitkan.

Sakura terus berlari. Dia menengok ke kanan dan kiri, ke depan dan ke belakang dan bangunan pavilion itu sudah tidak terlihat dari balik bukit-bukit rumput. Sakura terus mantap berlari dalam hujan dan akhirnya kakinya terpaksa harus berlutut di akhir pelariannya. Tepat di tepi danau.

Sakura menutup wajahnya dan meraung keras-keras.

 _Tuhan mengapa semua ini terjadi pada Sasuke! Berikan saja semua padaku. Rasa sakitnya, kegelapannya, sepinya, serahkan duka Sasuke padaku!_

Sakura lunglai dan kedua tangannya menahan beban tubuhnya. Telapak tangan dan lututnya masuk ke dalam tepian air danau. Rambut panjangnya yang indah basah terkulai di pundaknya.

Sakura kehabisan tenaga dan hanya terduduk lemas selama beberapa menit sampai akhirnya dia jatuh terkulai di tanah. Wajahnya menatap langit yang masih ikut menangis.

"Sa… Suke… "

"SAKURA!"

Naruto menyongsong tubuh Sakura dan membelai pipi Sakura dengan cemas. "Sakura! Sakura! Kau baik-baik saja?!"

Emerald Sakura bergerak perlahan menatap sapphire Naruto yang terlihat ketakutan.

Tangan Sakura bergerak naik ke atas berusaha memegang pundak Naruto dan Naruto menggenggam erat tangan Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Sudah jangan berkata apa-apa lagi! Kita kembali dulu ke pavilion!"

GREB

Dengan tenaga yang dikumpulkannya, Sakura menarik kasar tangannya dari genggaman Naruto lalu tangan itu meremas kaos putih Naruto yang basah kuyup.

"Ak- aku mohon!" Sakura meminta dengan linangan air mata yang tidak bisa berhenti.

Naruto memilih untuk mengalah dan membiarkan Sakura berbicara.

Sakura masih bersandar pada lengan Naruto dan berkata, "Keberadaanku sudah tidak berguna lagi. Sama sekali tidak berguna. Hidupku sudah usai saat moncong pistol itu mengarah ke Kurenai-san dan aku menyongsong peluru itu. Kau paham maksudku Naruto?"

Naruto berusaha mencerna perkataan Sakura dan alisnya mengernyit tajam.

"Aku ingat dan amnesia lagi lalu ingat lagi dan amnesia lagi lalu terus begitu dan menyusahkan semua orang. Hidupku sudah selesai. Kalau kau, Naruto, menyayangi sahabatmu Sasuke dengan segenap hatimu, tolong bantu aku" sambung Sakura.

Naruto menggenggam erat lagi tangan Sakura yang dingin membeku oleh air hujan. Dia menggeleng dan menjawab, "Kau tahu aku tidak suka hal itu. Sasuke juga tidak akan pernah menyetujuinya!"

Sakura memejamkan matanya pahit. "Aku tidak memerlukan persetujuan Sasuke"

Mata Naruto mulai memerah dan menitikkan air mata pertamanya.

Sakura membuka matanya dan tersenyum.

"Berikan mataku padanya"

.

.

.

Naruto memeluk Sakura erat dalam badai. Sakura tersenyum dan membalas pelukan itu.

"Kau tahu gen Sasuke susah kan?!" raung Naruto.

"Aku yakin pasti bisa. Percayalah padaku. Bantu aku menghadap Dokter dan segala prosedurnya dan berjanjilah! Berjanjilah padaku bahwa Sasuke tidak akan mengetahuinya"

"Sakuraaaa" Naruto merintih pedih dalam belahan leher Sakura.

Sakura menepuk punggung gagah Naruto dan ikut menangis.

"Aku bahagia melakukan ini Naruto. Sasuke adalah hidupku dan hidupku tidak berarti tanpa kebahagiaannya"

Dua insan itu menangis bersamaan untuk beberapa saat dan badai seketika berhenti sepenuhnya menyisakan mega senja yang sendu dan indah.

.

.

.

Malam harinya Sasuke menemani Sakura di kamarnya seperti biasa. Naruto mengambil kesempatan itu untuk berbicara pada Shion.

"Shion, aku perlu bicara serius denganmu"

Shion yang tidak mengerti apa-apa menuruti perkataan Naruto dan menyimak seluruh cerita sore itu dengan mata memerah menahan marah dan tangis.

"Kau gila!"

"Sssshh. Jangan sampai pembicaraan ini terdengar Sasuke!" Naruto menutup bibir Shion dengan telapak tangannya.

"Mmmh! Lepas! Aku tidak setuju! Kau membunuh Sakura, Naruto!"

Naruto memandang mata Shion dalam-dalam lalu ekspresinya melemah dan menangis pelan. Dia memeluk tubuh wanita berambut pirang panjang itu.

"Sakura akan tetap melakukannya dengan atau tanpa bantuan kita" Naruto menarik tubuhnya dan meyakinkan Shion sekali lagi.

Shion menatap sapphire itu untuk sekian detik dan akhirnya membuang muka. "Dasar Sakura" dan Shion pun ikut menitikkan air matanya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Shion dan Sakura pergi ke laboratorium dan Naruto mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke dengan mengajaknya pergi ke Tokyo. Shion beralasan bahwa Sakura sedang check-up dan berhubungan dengan _girl stuff._

"Anda yakin dengan keputusan anda, Sakura-san?" tanya Dokter.

"Saya lebih dari yakin. Ini kewajiban saya, Dokter. Saya mohon proses ini dipercepat. Saya tidak tahu sampai kapan ingatan saya sementara ini bertahan"

Dokter mengangguk dan melanjutkan prosedur analisisnya bersama stafnya. Sakura pun memasuki ruangan Dokter sedangkan Shion menunggu di lorong Lab dalam gundah yang luar biasa.

.

Sakura keluar dari Lab bersama para Dokter. Setelah menyampaikan salam dan rasa terima kasih, tinggallah sepasang wanita dalam hening. Shion memegang pergelangan tangan Sakura dan segera menanyakan bagaimana hasil analisisnya.

"100% cocok" Sakura menjawab dengan senyum lega dan bahagia.

Shion tidak tahu harus berbahagia atau bersedih. Dia hanya bisa memeluk Sakura dan menangis pada pundak Sakura. Sakura tersenyum dan balas memeluk punggung Shion.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di pavilion, Sasuke segera menghampiri mereka berdua di pintu utama. Naruto mengekor di belakang Sasuke tidak lama kemudian.

Sasuke menyambut Sakura dengan girang. Di belakangnya ada Naruto yang melakukan kontak mata diam-diam dengan Shion dan mereka saling mengangguk perlahan.

"Kamu sedang tidak hilang, kan?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menggeleng manis dan menggenggam tangan Sasuke.

"Dengar, Sakura. Aku punya kabar bagus" kata Sasuke antusias.

"Naruto sudah mendapatkan donor yang gen-nya 100% cocok untukku!" lanjutnya tanpa mengetahui bahwa pendonornya adalah kekasih yang berada di depan dirinya sekarang.

"Syukurlah! Aku berbahagia untukmu, Sasuke-kun" Sakura memeluk erat Sasuke dan Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Sakura dan memutar tubuh mereka bahagia. Naruto dan Shion memandang sedih pasangan di depannya.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa pendonornya tapi yang jelas dia bersedia mendonorkan matanya secara sukarela. Kata Naruto dia sedang menderita penyakit kronis yang tidak bisa disembuhkan dan ingin bagian tubuhnya bisa berguna bagi orang lain" Sasuke menjelaskan dengan semangat.

"Syukurlaaah. Aku benar-benar berbahagia untukmu Sasuke-kun" Sakura mencium bibir Sasuke dan mereka pun berciuman mesra. Shion masuk ke dalam pavilion menggandeng tangan Naruto dan mereka berjalan dalam rasa sakit hati yang luar biasa.

.

.

.

Hari operasi pun tiba. Sasuke menyampaikan rasa sayangnya pada Sakura sebelum berangkat menuju rumah sakit. Saat ini mata Sasuke sudah tidak bisa berfungsi normal 100%. Karenanya sekarang dia mengenakan eyepatch hitam dan tidak bisa melihat apa-apa.

"Sakura, aku tahu kamu sedang hilang saat ini. Tunggulah aku satu bulan lagi, kata Dokter supaya kondisi mata baruku nanti berfungsi sepenuhnya. Sepulangku nanti, aku akan memintamu mengarungi sisa hidup kita bersama. Kita habiskan waktu kita hanya aku dan kamu. Dan kali ini akan kujaga kamu selamanya, aku tidak mau kehilanganmu lagi" Sasuke memeluk Sakura yang hari ini berpura-pura kambuh amnesianya. Setelah mencium sekilas bibir Sakura, Sasuke-pun pergi.

Sakura sudah meminta secara khusus pada Asuma dan Kurenai agar menyembunyikan dirinya pasca operasi nanti dan menghilang sepenuhnya dari kehidupan Sasuke.

.

.

.

TOKYO

Ruang operasi terbuka. Sasuke tidak menyadari bahwa ada sosok di sebelahnya yang akan diambil matanya untuk ditransplantasikan pada dirinya. Sosok itu disembunyikan di balik tirai medis tipis.

Dua sosok itu pun dibius.

Sakura menutup emeraldnya.

Dan Sasuke membuka Onyxnya untuk terakhir kali.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

Holaa. Lama sekali yaa. Long time no see n_n

Maaf yaa. Maaf maaf maaf.

Mother sibuk sekali urus pekerjaan, suami, kucing (hehe), dsb. Yang pasti ini belum tamat yaa. Maafin Mother bikin yang menyakitkan begini soalnya… soalnyaa… Mother orangnya suka yang sedih-sedih ehehehe (jahat banget).

BTW ada sedikit NaruSaku moment gapapa yaa? Karena Mother adalah SasuSaku dan NaruSaku shipper (no hate please) tapi yang penting disini Sakura kan bukan selingkuh yaa. Masa pelukan gitu di flame. LOL. Mother adalah Sakura hard centric.

Oya, misal kapan-kapan bikin one-shot tentang Sakura dan member BTS ada yang baca ga yaa? Ehe.

Oke deh ditunggu chapter selanjutnya yaa. Jangan bosen-bosen ngikutin cerita ini walau sampai kapanpun. Yang jelas Mother pasti menamatkan cerita ini kok. Kan sayang kalau ga dilanjut. Huhuhu.

Aku cinta readers semuaaa muach muach

Review please?

Mother CHANYOU


End file.
